Percy Jackson e o Filho de Zeus
by Love Anime Love
Summary: Um ano após a batalha contra o Titã Cronos, Percy se vê num ano tranqüilo para um meio-sangue. Mas no dia de sua volta ao acampamentouma uma profecia aparentemente simples é citada. O problema é que ela cita os melhores campistas do acampamento para ir.
1. 01: Meu Passado

Oi, Como sabem alguns personagens são do Tio Rick, só peguei emprestados para minha fic... ^.-

Vejam o vídeo de divulgação .com/watch?v=hwBgBtVEiSM

Essa é minha primeira longfic (como? Fic em capítulos: ah tá) Espero que vocês gostem...

xxx

_** Percy Jackson & the Olympians - The Son of Zeus**_

_**01- Meu Passado**_

Minha volta ao Acampamento para as férias de verão foi surpreendentemente, surpreendente.

Acordei cedo, pode acreditar, mais feliz do que nunca. Hoje é o último dia de aula. Pontapé inicial para as férias de verão, o dia que vou pro lugar que eu mais adoro no mundo. O Acampamento Meio-sangue.

Foi lá que minha vida mudou muito, e podo colocar muito nisso, e foi lá também que fiz grandes amizades e encontrei o amor da minha vida. Clichê, eu sei, mais fazer o que? É verdade.

Tem o meu melhor amigo Grover Underwood, ele é um sátiro – metade homem, metade bode. Que no começo foi só foi mais um sátiro que buscava meio-sangues e tinha o sonho de encontrar o grande Deus Pã e agora é tratado como o Senhor do Mundo Selvagem e membro do Conselho dos Anciãos de Casco Fendido. Um episódio bem engraçado que aconteceu com o Grover foi quando ele começou sua busca pelo desaparecido Deus Pã. Ele fez uma conexão empática comigo, - ele quis romper a conexão, mas eu queria saber e poder ajudá-lo se ele se metesse em encrenca... – que me possibilitou ver o meu melhor amigo vestido de noiva pronto para se casar com um Ciclope, Polifemo, se ele não estivesse correndo perigo de vida teria rido por semanas.

O meu meio-irmãozinho Ciclope, Tyson, nomeado por Zeus, General dos Exércitos do Olímpo. Quando conheci Tyson nunca tinha reparado que ele era um Ciclope até que no ultimo dia de aula, antes do inicio das férias de verão, "jogamos" queimada com alguns Lestrigões, sem falar que algumas horas depois enfrentamos touros de bronze e descobri que ele é meu irmão – confesso que não gostei muito no começo, devo dizer é que sei lá, acho que foi porque eu era conhecido com Percy Jackson aquele devolveu o raio roubado do senhor dos Céus e naquela época fique conhecido como o irmão do mostro ciclope, mas do seu jeito ele me mostrou o quanto aquele grandão é especial. – e por ai vão muitas histórias com esse Ciclope.

Tem o Nico Di Ângelo, filho de meu querido titio Hades. Quando o conheci ele era um menino "alegre" e muito curioso. Mais ai a irmã dele, Bianca, se tornou uma Caçadora de Ártemis e morreu em uma missão de resgate a Deusa. Ele me culpou pela morte dela, já que eu tinha prometido que ia protege - lá. Depois que ele falou com o espírito de sua irmã ele me perdoou e nós ajudou e muito na grande guerra contra o nosso vovô Cronos. E olha que não foi qualquer ajuda não, ele convenceu o Deus do mundo Inferior a entrar nessa guerra. O porquê do Deus não ter ajudado antes? Problemas familiares. O família complicada essa Olímpiana.

Thalia Grace é filha de Zeus e a Tenente das Caçadoras de Ártemis. Ela já foi uma "árvore" que protegia o acampamento, mas se libertou depois que na árvore colocamos o Velocino de Ouro. Nos tornamos bons amigos, mais qualquer probleminha nossa amizade vira uma tempestade em copo d´aqua e é melhor sair de perto, sabe aquele negócio de água ser condutor de energia e sem querer pode acertar em algumas pessoas, pois é.

Bom tem a Clarisse La Rue também, não é assim nossa como eles são super amigos, mas a considero uma amiga, mesmo que não demonstremos isso. Sabe como é né? Filha de Ares o Deus da Guerra. Eu me pergunte como o Chris Rodriguez a agüenta.

Chris é o namorado de Clarisse e Filho do Deus dos viajantes, Hermes, ele é um cara legal nos ajudou muito na luta contra o Titã Cronos.

Tem o meu maior "e se...", mais para minha sobrevivência é melhor eu pular essa parte e esconder a flor. É serio, é muito perigoso eu falar ou pensar sobre esse assunto.

Tenho vários outros amigos lá também, como a Juniper, – uma dríade, namorada do Grover - o Blackjack, – meu Pégaso, meio que o ajudei a fugir do seu dono, Luke, e desde então ele está comigo. – a Sra. O' Leary, – meu cão infernal de estimação, presente esse herdado de Dédalo – o Quiron, – um centauro,metade homem e metade cavalo, o Diretor de Atividades do acampamento, o mesmo das histórias que treinou Hércules, Aquiles, etc. – Rachel – o novo Oráculo, melhor pular essa parte também .– e entre outros.

E acreditem ou não, eu Percy Jackson, namoro a garota mais incrível do mundo. Annabeth Chase. Minha Sabidinha.

Annabeth é Filha da Deusa da sabedoria e estratégia em batalha, Atena, ela também é arquiteta oficial do Olímpo. Morava com o pai dela Frederick Chase em São Francisco. Foi Annabeth que cuidou de mim quando cheguei ao acampamento todo machucado após a luta contra o Minotouro. Ela me acompanhou na busca pelo Raio Mestre de Zeus. Me ajudou a resgatar Grover no Mar de Monstros. Foi o único motivo para eu ter ido à busca da Deusa Ártemis, – já que ela e Ártemis aviam sido seqüestradas. – nessa época fiquei á beira de um ataque de pânico, pensando que ela se juntaria á Ártemis e seria uma Caçadora, graças aos Deuses ela não foi. Fui junto com ela para o Labirinto de Dédalo em busca do Fio de Ariadne e foi nessa busca que ela me beijou no Monte Santa Helena.

Mas foi no ano passado que teve seus momentos bons e ruins.

Ruins: perdi grandes amigos como Charles Beckendorf, – Filho de Hefesto e um grande amigo. – Silena Beauregard, – Filha de Afrodite e uma heroína. – Michael Yew, – Filho de Apolo, um garoto baixinho e muito corajoso – e muitos outros meio-sangues. Quase morri ao mergulhar no Rio Estige em busca da invulnerabilidade para lutar contra Cronos e se Annabeth não tivesse entrado na frente e levado o golpe de Ethan, ele teria acertado meu ponto de Aquiles e ai meu mergulho radical não teria valido por nada, sem falar que ele tinha envenenado a faca e por pouco eu não perco minha Sabidinha. Quase fui pulverizado por meu Pai, Poseidon, quando eu subi em seu trono no Olimpo, fazer o que esses Deuses são temperamentais.

Bons: Vencemos Cronos. Luke percebeu que o que fizera era errado e num momento ele conseguiu tomar controle de seu corpo, - só pra informar gostaria que esse momento não fosse quando ele lutava contra Annabeth e quase a matou - e com a lâmina amaldiçoado tirou a própria vida para salvar o Olímpo, uma morte digna de um herói. Recebemos "prêmios" por termos ajudado a salvar o Olímpo. Pedi aos Deuses que reconhecesse todos os seus filhos quando eles fizessem 13 anos, isso quer dizer que em pouco tempo o acampamento estava pipocando de novos semideuses, os fiz jurar pelo Rio Estige para que cumprissem a promessa. E no dia do meu aniversário ganho como presente o melhor beijo subaquático de todos os tempos e desde esse dia eu e minha Sabidinha estamos juntos. E melhor ainda é que por ela ser a arquiteta oficial do Olímpo ela teve que se mudar para Nova York e ficar pertinho de mim.

E o que mais me surpreendeu foi que quando estávamos indo embora no pé da colina estava o meu pai junto com a mãe de Annabeth nós esperando.

Meu pai pediu a Annabeth que se ela poderia ajudar na reforma de seu castelo. Ela aceitou na hora. Ele ainda disse que não era para ela se preocupar muito com isso é só para dar uma vistoriada em como esta a reforma e dar palpites se quiser, já que ela estaria muito ocupada com a reforma no Olímpo. Mais sabe como é minha Sabidinha nunca deixaria só no "básico".

Eles nós deram grandes presentes. Eu ganhei um carro, melhor O carro, um Maserati - Gran Turismo MC Stradele prata, modificado por Hefesto, que se transforma em uma miniatura de coleção quando tocamos no símbolo de Hefesto que fica na parte da frente do carro, quase nem da pra ver a marca dele. Meu pai me disse que eu merecia esse presente. Pensando bem esse carro era só para sair este ano, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de perguntar isso, adorei o carro.

Annabeth ganhou um Apartamento com cobertura perto do Empire State, para ela passar os fins de semana, já que ela vai estudar em um internato em Nova York, e ficar mais cômodo para ela vistoriar as obras no Olímpo. Só pra comentar ela ganhou também um cartão de créditos "sem limite" para ela poder mobilhar o apartamento e para eventuais emergências e coisas necessárias para ela. O Cartão era um tipo de pagamento pelos seus serviços de Arquiteta no Olímpo.

O mais incrível disso é que meu pai e Atena estavam concordando um com o outro em quanto explicavam os motivos dos presentes. Vai saber o que está rolando com esses dois. Como dizem onde tem ódio, tem amor.

Agora este ano.

Posso dizer que foi "tranqüilo" para um meio-sangue em Nova York, parece que os monstros estão com medo de vir pra cá, vai saber. O único ataque que tivemos foi no ano passado, quando Annabeth e eu fomos visitar o pai dela no Natal - essa viajem foi muito especial pra mim e para Annabeth, na volta eu oficializei nosso compromisso e tivemos a nossa primeira vez no seu aniversário, que é dia 27 -, fora isso mais nenhum mostro nós atacou aqui...

– Percy, levanta meu filho ou vai se atrasar para seu último dia de aula.

Olhei para o despertador que fica em cima do criado-mudo. Não avia percebido que tinha passando tanto tempo pensando.

– Já vou mãe.

O que adiantou eu ter acordado cedo. Levantei e fui tomar banho. Depois que terminei troquei de roupa, coloquei uma calça jeans, camisa azul e tênis Nick preto, peguei minha mochila e fui para a cozinha tomar meu café da manhã.

Quando cheguei à cozinha minha mãe colocou um prato na mesa e veio a te mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Deixei a mochila em cima de uma cadeira.

– Bom dia filho.

– Bom dia mãe.

– Percy, Paul foi na frente e esqueceu de levar esses papéis, pode levar pra ele?

Assenti e sentei-me à mesa e sorri. Tudo azul, waffles, panquecas, tudo. Sou meio viciado na cor azul o que fez minha mãe preparar comida azul. Comecei a tomar meu café.

– Filho vai vir pra casa ou vai dormir no apartamento da Annabeth? – perguntou minha mãe em quanto se dirigia para o seu quarto.

Minha mãe já se acostumou com o fato de eu ir para o apartamento da minha Sabidinha, em todos os finais de semana e em qualquer feriado.

– Nem um, nem outro. – respondi depois de terminar. Me levantei e coloquei o prato na pia, peguei minha mochila e fui para a sala. – Depois da aula vou buscar Annabeth no internato. De lá vamos ao Olímpo para ela verificar umas coisas na reforma e depois vamos direto para o acampamento.

Não posso evitar ficar orgulhoso da minha Sabidinha. Ela é responsável, inteligente, linda... Me pergunto como ela pode amar um cara como eu. Segundo as próprias palavras dela. "A gente não escolhe quem se ama." Ou "Tudo isso é culpa da Afrodite." Novamente fico sorrindo como um bobo apaixonado.

– Ok. Toma esses são os papéis que Paul precisa. – disse ela me entregando uma pasta bege com um sorriso no rosto.

Peguei a pasta e coloquei na minha mochila. Fui ao meu quarto verifiquei se a mala que ia levar ao acampamento tinha tudo o que precisava. Coloquei mais algumas coisas que eu tinha esquecido. Peguei a mala e voltei para a sala.

Minha mãe me abraçou e quando me soltou disse:

– Tome cuidado! – ela tinha que falar.

Rolei os olhos, o que a fez rir.

– É a preocupação de todas as mães. De semideuses ou não.

– Tchau mãe, nós vemos no final do verão.

– Tchau filho, e é sério tome cuidado.

– Eu vou mãe. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e me dirigi à porta. Quando esta para sair minha mãe falou:

– Percy mande um beijo para Annabeth e diga que estou com saudades, faz tempo que ela não vem aqui em casa.

– Pode deixar. – fechei a porta e fui para a escola.

xxx

E ai legal? Merece review? Para a fic por aqui?

Gostaria e muito saber o que acharam... SIMMMMMMM

Obrigada a quem leu

"_**DEIXEM ESCRITORES CONTENTES, **_

_**MANDE UM REVIEW PRA GENTE" **_

A deusa dos Reviews agradece e eu também :)


	2. 02: Deuses falam coisas sem nexo

Nos falamos La em baixo...

xxx

_**02- Deuses falam coisas sem nexo**_

O meu último dia de aula teria sido normal se não fosse eu cochilar na sala de aula e sonhar que estava no Olímpo.

Minha chegada na escola foi normal. Fui entregar os papéis ao Paul e na volta passei no meu armário. E lá me esperando estou os únicos que posso chamar de amigos. Já que são os únicos, como eu, que são meio-sangues na escola.

Edwin Yves, ele tem 17 anos, filho de Apolo e Ashley Yves, uma modelo. Como todo filho de Apolo tinha os cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que eu.

Marvin Keenan, 16 anos, filho de Atena e Trevor Keenan, um escritor. Parecido fisicamente com seus irmãos, mas diferente deles ele não era tão ligado a estudar muito, ele gosta mais não abusa.

E Mandy Berry, 16 anos, filha de Afrodite e Kenneth Berry, dono de uma das maiores floriculturas de Nova York. Bonita igual à mãe, olhos azuis claros e cabelos castanhos claros. Edwin e Mandy são namorados. Como dizem na escola o casal perfeito.

– Bom dia Percy. – me cumprimentarão juntos.

– Bom dia pessoal.

Edwin passos as braços sobre os ombros de Mandy e juntos fomos para a classe.

Eles nunca foram ao acampamento. Quando seus pais souberam que estava acontecendo uma guerra eles os tirarão do pais, a cerca de mais ou menos 4 anos, logo depois que eu e meus amigos termos devolvido o Raio Mestre de Zeus.

Edwin e Mandy foram para o Brasil e foi lá que se conheceram e começarão a namorar. Marvin foi para a França. Quando a guerra acabou eles voltaram e seus pais lhes contaram quem realmente são, como fazia parte do meu acordo com os Deuses. É claro que não ficaria só por isso, digamos que ocorreu um pequeno incidente com um sátiro perdido, mais isso é outra história.

Os pais deles não queriam contar, já que, como eles nem suspeitavam de quem são, correriam menos perigo e poderiam viver como "pessoas normais", mas eles precisavam saber a verdade. Então este ano eles vão ao acampamento. Conhecer os seus meios-irmãos e os outros meio-sangues.

– E ai Percy, vai hoje mesmo para o acampamento? – perguntou-me Edwin.

– Vou sim, Annabeth tem que fiscalizar também as obras no palácio do meu pai, então vamos mais cedo.

– Eu vou ver a Annie hoje, Percy? – Mandy perguntou saltitante, depois abraçou Edwin forte e por fim deu um longo suspiro satisfatório. Cara ela é maluca.

Annabeth e Mandy se tornaram grandes amigas. Quase sempre sai encontros duplos. O que incluía Marvin quando íamos ao shopping. Annabeth não comprava muito, mais Mandy fazia questão de compensar por ela, o que me deixava mais aliviado, enquanto Edwin e Marvin saião sempre com os braços cheios de sacola.

Foi Mandy que me ajudou a preparar uma surpresa para Annabeth no dia do seu aniversário ano passado.

– Receio que não. – respondi e olhei para ela que fez cara de choro. Deu vontade de rir, essas filhas de Afrodite, tão sentimentais.

Principalmente a Mandy, ela é tudo ao extremo em relação a sentimentos. Então se ela estiver com raiva de você pro seu bem fique longe. Está avisado.

– Essas filhas de Afrodite. – disse Marvin e olhei para ele e desatei a rir. – O que foi?

– Nada. – disse depois de me recompor. – Depois da aula vou buscar ela no internato, vamos passar no Olimpo, depois pegar as coisas dela no apartamento e vamos direto para o acampamento.

– Achei que vocês mesmo indo hoje, seria mais tarde. Eu ia pedir para ela me ajudar numas coisinhas básicas. – disse Mandy com cara de choro.

O que seria "básico" para uma filha de Afrodite. Chegamos à sala junto com a professora. Ela nós deu passagem e fomos pros nossos lugares. Eu e Marvin sentávamos juntos perto da janela na última fila e Edwin e Mandy na carteira ao lado da nossa.

– Bom dia alunos.

As aulas foram como sempre, chatas.

A última aula era de artes, com o professor Benjamin. Foi ai que sem querer eu cochilei e tive um sonho esquisito.

Eu estava no Olímpo, especificamente na sala dos tronos. Uau Annabeth fez um trabalho incrível aqui, a sala dos tronos estava impecável, as paredes e pilastras em mármore branco com detalhes em ouro. Os tronos estavam à cara de seus respectivos donos. O de Afrodite tinha até um compartimento para suas maquiagens e um braço extensivo para um espelho. Só de lembrar daquele espelho fico com dor nos braços, o negocio pesado.

Mais o que me chamou a atenção é no fato de estarem os 13 Deuses juntos e falando coisas sem nexo sobre um bebê.

–... cuidar do bebê ela é a melhor indica. – disse Zeus.

– Zeus ela é ainda uma criança como ela pode cuidar de um bebê? – perguntou Deméter.

– Ela pode fazer isso. – quem respondeu foi meu pai e todos os Deuses olharão para ele.

– Porque tem tanta certeza Poseidon? – perguntou Ares fuzilando meu pai com os olhos.

Pergunto-me se ele já esqueceu nossa pequena luta no meu primeiro ano no acampamento. Porque eu não esqueço nem a pau. E quem é que vai esquecer que venceu um DEUS em uma luta.

– Porque ela é esperta. Não nega de quem é filha. – respondeu meu pai olhando sugestivamente para Atena.

Caiu-se um silêncio na sala dos Tronos. Os Deuses ficaram encarando o nada vendo se ali tinha as respostas que procuravam. Até Zeus quebrar o silêncio e encarar Apolo.

– Apolo, isso realmente vai acontecer?

– Sim pai, ela vai morrer na hora. – respondeu ainda encarando o nada.

– Não sei como, mas eles sabem Zeus. A profecia foi bem clara e já sabemos quem são e temos que protegê-los.

– Nós já sabemos Hades. – disse entre os dentes a Deusa do matrimônio.

– Nossa Hera não precisa ficar assim, não é a primeira e nem a última que isso acontece. – falou Afrodite que estava com um espelho em frente ao seu rosto.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar.

– Atena? – chamou Zeus antes que a conversa entre Hera e Afrodite perca o controle.

– Ela pode fazer isso. – respondeu a Deusa da Sabedoria a pergunta não dita.

– Está certo. Apolo sabe o que fazer.

– Sim senhor.

Quando Apolo desapareceu acordei com um baita barulho. Que logo descobri que foi feito pelo professor que bateu o livro na minha mesa.

– Isso não é lugar de dormir Percy. – ele disse com cara seria.

– Desculpe professor.

Dava para ouvir todos dando risinhos.

– Essa aula é de se expressar. – disse o professor estendendo os braços e girando pela sala. Foi de um lado a outro até chegar à frente da sala. – Nessa aula vocês têm que mostrar a paixão...

O professor continuou falando, mas não prestei atenção. Marvin me cutucou e eu olhei pra lado.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, só sonho. – disse dando de ombros.

– Hum...

Ele não falou mais nada.

Um dia desses contei para ele e os outros o que é um sonho de meio-sangue, apesar desse não ser perigoso, eu acho. Eles nunca tiveram sonhos de meio-sangues, o amigos de sorte.

Passou mais alguns minutos e tocou o sinal.

– Tchau queridos e boas férias. – falou o professor e logo saiu da sala.

– Bom tchau pessoal. – disse enquanto guardava minhas coisas na mochila. – A gente se vê no Acampamento.

– Tchau Percy, a gente se vê amanha. Meus cumprimentos a Annie. – disse Edwin arrumando suas coisas e na última parte se curvando.

Cara Edwin é parecido com Apolo, só muda que ele é comprometido e ele realmente tem 17 anos.

– Tchau Percy, manda um beijo pra Annie. – falou Mandy mandando um beijo no ar nós fazendo rir.

– Diga para a Annabeth, que eu vou levar o livro pra ela e manda um beijo também. – disse Marvin colocando a mochila nas costas.

– Pode deixar.

Dizendo isso sai da sala e fui para o estacionamento. De lá fui buscar minha Sabidinha no internato.

Cheguei ao internato aonde Annabeth estudava e a vi conversando com algumas amigas. Não me pergunte o nome delas, eu não lembro. Só as diferencio pela cor do cabelo. Tem uma com o cabelo preto azulado, que está encostada no muro do internato ao lado direito da minha Sabidinha e usa roupa básica camiseta, jeans e tênis. A com o cabelo castanho escuro, está ao lado da de preto azulado, usa um vestido e uma rasteirinha. E a outra está do lado esquerdo de Annabeth, tem cabelo loiro quase branco e usa uma camiseta que com todo certeza foi à guerra e voltou, saia jeans e uma sapatilha.

Annabeth estava linda. Ela estava com um top branco por baixo de uma camisa social feminina xadrez somente com os dois últimos botões abotoados, um short jeans e tênis. Como sempre linda.

Deu pra notar um grupinho de garotos, não muito longe delas, babando. Respirei fundo, não é hora de ataque de ciúmes.

Assim que minha Sabidinha me viu chegando se despediu das meninas, mandou um tchauzinho para os meninos que estavam babando por ela, pegou sua mochila que estava encostada na parede e foi ao meu encontro. Sai do carro, fechei a porta com uma força desnecessária, porque ela tinha que mandar um tchau praqueles babões e fui ao porta malas do carro.

– Oi Percy. – as meninas me cumprimentaram juntas e acenaram.

– Oi meninas. – as cumprimentei e acenei.

Abri o porta malas assim que Annabeth chegou. Ela colocou a mochila lá dentro e me beijou. Vou confessar estava sentindo saudades da minha Sabinha, apesar da gente ter se visto ontem, bobo apaixonado. Ela fez menção de se afastar, mais a abracei pela cintura para trazer ela mais perto e aprofundar o beijo, praqueles babões verem que ela tem dono. Ela levou as mãos a minha nuca me trazendo ainda mais perto dela, se isso é possível. Isso é tão bom, sentir Annabeth perto de mim.

Até esqueci aqueles babões. O mundo pode cair e tudo que vou me preocupar é se ela está bem. Falo isso por experiência própria. Sabe como é vida de Meio-Sangue.

Antes de sentirmos falta de ar uma das meninas gritou.

– Procurem um Motel.

Nós separamos sorrindo e fomos para o carro, nem olhei para os lados somente levantei a mão em um aceno de tchau. Enquanto entrava no carro falei:

– Marvin disse que depois te entrega o livro. – ela deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e assim como eu colocou o cinto. – Edwin manda seus cumprimentos e Mandy e Marvin um beijo. – Annabeth sorriu e eu coloque a chave na ignição.

Liguei o carro e fomos para o Empire States. Depois de esperar meia-hora, Annabeth desceu e fomos para o seu apartamento pegar as coisas que ela iria precisar, depois passamos em um restaurante e almoçamos e logo fomos rumo ao Acampamento.

Não falamos nada até sair de Nova York e continuou até mais da metade do caminho para o acampamento. Annabeth estava como sempre com laptop do Dédalo no colo vendo e revendo os projetos do próprio.

– Então como está a reforma no Olímpo? – perguntei para quebrar o silêncio. Prestando atenção na pista.

– Esses Deuses, estão parecendo crianças que encontraram o melhor brinquedo do mundo e querem brincar sem parar.

Uma trovoada cortou o céu. Olhei para minha Sabidinha e ela estava rindo. Involuntariamente sorri também.

– Desculpa foi brincadeira. – disse mais continuou sorrindo. Voltei a olhar a pista. – Alguns deuses estão querendo estatuas de mais e outros querem freqüentemente mudar uma coisa ou outra na suas casas.

– E a reforma no palácio do meu pai?

Olhei para ela e seu sorriso aumentou com minha pergunta. Ela me encarou e deu para ver seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

– Para de olhar pra mim Cabeça de Alga e olha para a pista.

– Vou fazer o possível, vou dar uma de Tom Cruise e embarcar nessa Missão Impossível. – disse rindo e ela logo me acompanhou.

Voltei meu olhar para a pista. E ela me respondeu:

– Estou adorando reformar o palácio do seu pai. São incríveis os projetos que se pode fazer de baixo d'qua, as combinações parecem infinitas. – ela deu um suspiro de satisfação e continuou. – Só acho chato não poder acompanhar melhor a reforma como faço no Olimpo, mas nas férias vou ver se consigo ficar mais tempo lá, principalmente agora que estamos fazendo os retoques finais no pátio e eles têm...

– Têm...?

– Você vai ver quando for comigo lá depois que a reforma terminar.

Já perceberam que sou proibido de ir pra lá, como também no Olimpo. Não sei, mais tem alguma coisa a ver que eu poderia distrair a arquiteta. Fala serio.

– E então alguma novidade? – Annabeth me perguntou.

Já percebi que ela não ia me dizer mais nada então aproveitei essa oportunidade e lhe contei sobre o meu sonho com os Deuses. Quando terminei tínhamos chegado à colina do Acampamento Meio-sangue. Parei, tirei a chave da ignição e desci do carro e fui ao porta-malas pegar nossas coisas. Annabeth fez o mesmo. Quando abaixei e tranquei o porta-malas ela falou:

– Bom, não sei exatamente o que isso quer dizer. – deixei as malas no chão e fiquei olhando para ela que se encostou no carro. – Pelo que me disse sobre a reação de Hera é mais um filho de Zeus, parece ser um recém nascido e ele ou ela está com problemas. Provavelmente uma filha de Atena vai estar ou ficar com ele.

– É parece que Zeus não perdeu tempo.

Mais um trovão cortou o céu com o meu comentário.

Cheguei perto da minha Sabidinha e a abracei, ela me abraçou de volta e ficamos assim por um tempo. Até que ela me beija no pescoço e senti meu corpo se arrepiar, acho que ela percebeu porque escutei ela rir.

– Você gosta de fazer isso comigo, não é Sabidinha? – pergunto me afastando dela e lhe dando um selinho.

– É um ótimo hobby. – me responde com um sorriso malicioso.

Correspondo com o mesmo sorriso e a beijo. Abracei-a pela cintura aprofundando o beijo a trazendo para mais perto de mim. Ela me abraça no pescoço me trazendo para mais perto dela. Num movimento rápido a coloco em cima do porta malas do carro enquanto ela enlaça suas pernas pela minha cintura.

Nos separamos para buscar ar e comecei a beijar seu pescoço arranco dela um suspiro. Annabeth entrelaçou seus dedos no meu cabelo me puxando para mais próximo de si, subi o beijo até encontrar seus lábios de novo. Mais como dizem por ai, alegria de pobre dura pouco.

– Percy... Bem que o mundo ao nosso redor poderia não existir. – disse Annabeth ainda com seus lábios roçando os meus. – É melhor a gente ir para o acampamento. Sem falar que aqui no meio da estrada não é lugar para isso. – dizendo isso minha Sabidinha me afastou dela e desceu de cima do porta malas do carro me dando um selinho.

Ela estava certa aqui não era lugar para isso. Sem falar que se atrasar nossas atividades no acampamento não vamos ter tempo para ficar junto.

– Hum... Mais vamos terminar isso mais tarde. – disse dando mais um beijo em seu pescoço.

– Pode deixar que eu não vou esquecer. – disse Annabeth com um sorriso malicioso.

Peguei minha mala e a da minha Sabidinha enquanto a via dar a volta no carro e parar na porta do lado do passageiro e pegar sua mochila, que ela colocou na frente depois de termos passado na sua cobertura, e o notebook de Dédalo. Ela foi para frente do carro e pressionou o símbolo de Hefesto. Em segundos meu Maserati era uma miniatura de Maserati. Annabeth pegou a miniatura e veio ao meu lado, pegou a chave e prendeu a miniatura mela e colocou dentro de sua mochila.

Olhei para ela levantando uma sobrancelha. Não que eu não confiasse nela com meu carro, mais só porque era divertido ver a cara que ela fazia de ofendida.

– Só é mais pratico. – disse minha Sabidinha olhando para frente.

Beijei seu pescoço, serio adoro beijar o pescoço dela principalmente quando a vejo se arrepiar, e a vi sorrir.

– Vamos. Já é três horas da tarde e quanto mais rápido chegarmos, mais rápido você pode ir ver o reino do meu pai e voltar para praticar o seu hobby. – disse sorrindo malicioso.

Fomos lado a lado subindo a colina meio-sangue até chegarmos ao pinheiro, que um dia foi Thalia, que continha o Velocino de Ouro e é protegido pelo "nosso", por assim dizer, dragão Peleu.

Annabeth foi até o dragão e fez carinho nele.

– Oi, garoto tudo bem aqui?

É pessoal, alem de minha namorada ser incrível e linda, ela tem jeito com animais, fora as aranhas – filha de Atena sabe como é? –, principalmente os mitológicos. Ela virou super amiga do cão de três cabeças do inferno, Cérbero.

Coloquei minha mala no chão que estava na minha mão esquerda e me juntei a Annabeth e fiz carinho em Peleu.

Nós despedimos do dragão, peguei minha mala e fomos para dentro do acampamento, rumo à Casa Grande.

Xxx

Um único recado

SEM COMENTÁRIO SEM CAPITULO


	3. 03: Annabeth deixa um filho de Hades ver

_**Annabeth deixa um filho de Hades vermelho**_

Chegamos a Casa Grande e encontramos como sempre o Sr D – Dionísio Deus da Loucura, das Festas, do vinho, etc. – e o Diretor de atividades do Acampamento, Quiron, jogando pinochle.

– Olá crianças. – disse Quiron virando sua cadeira de rodas e ficando na nossa frente. – Que bom que estão bem.

–Também acho. – respondi e logo levei uma cotovelada de Annabeth.

– Oi Quiron. – disse minha Sabidinha indo abraçar o Diretor de Atividades. – Oi Dionisio. – completou se afastando de Quiron e indo até o Sr. D e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e voltando ao meu lado.

Deu vontade de rir quando vi que o Sr. D ficou vermelho com o ato da minha namorada, mais é claro que não fiz isso a final de contas ele é um Deus. Somente o cumprimentei e a Quiron cordialmente.

– Vejo que sobreviveu Peter Johnson, bem vindos e blá blá blá agora cai fora daqui rápido que estamos no meio de um jogo e o centauro está roubando. – disse Dionisio com todo o seu amor por nós, ou por mim no caso já que agora que minha Sabidinha passa bastante tempo no Olimpo ela conquistou o respeito de todos os Deuses – exceto o de Hera –, o de sempre.

– Esperem um minuto. – disse Quiron indo em direção a uma estante e pegando algo. – Poseidon mandou te entregar isso Annabeth. – voltou a nossa frente e estendeu para Annabeth uma pequena caixinha.

Minha namorada pegou a caixinha e a abriu. Dentro avia um pequeno colar em forma de concha num tom azul-esverdeado pendurado em uma fina corrente de ouro.

– O que aconteceu com o outro? – Perguntei a ela.

Só para resumir a historia. Esse colar permite que se respire de baixo d'água. Annabeth tem, tinha, um que ela usava todas as vezes que ela ia para o reino do meu Pai para verificar como ia a reforma lá. Ela não gostava muito de só ver a reforma por MI em tão deveis em quando ela ia pessoalmente lá usando esse tipo de colar.

– Não sei bem, estava falhando da ultima vez que fui la.

– Como assim falhando? – perguntei preocupado.

Afinal ela estava de baixo d' água, o colar que lhe deveria proporcionar ar estava falhando, isso não é era bom sinal.

– Não precisa se preocupar. Eu só estava sentindo a pressão de estar tão fundo no oceano e seu pai logo percebeu e ficou comigo até eu terminar de olhar o que estava fazendo. – me respondeu passando a mão no meu rosto como carinho, mostrando que estava tudo bem. – Depois Poseidon me tele transportou para o Olimpo e disse que me mandaria outro colar. – completou minha Sabidinha colocando o colar no pescoço. – Obrigada Quiron.

O Centauro só sorriu e nos disse que só amanha a gente voltava para a rotina normal do acampamento e que hoje poderíamos, no caso só eu, descansar ou fazer outra coisa. Nós despedimos deles e fomos para a ala dos chalés, que estava bem ampliada para caber os novos chalés dos outros Deuses. Não só mais os chalés dos 12, agora 13, Deuses Olimpianos.

Enquanto seguíamos o nosso caminho ate os chalés éramos cumprimentados pelos poucos campistas que estavam no acampamento, que provavelmente são aqueles que ficam aqui o ano inteiro, já que a maioria só passa o verão aqui e chegam praticamente todos amanha.

Chegamos ao chalé três e deixei – leia-se joguei – minha mala lá e acompanhei Annabeth ate o chalé de Atena. Quando chegamos lá parecia que só aviam mais quatro filhos de Atena alem da minha Sabidinha.

Annabeth pegou a sua mala de minha mão e ajeitou as coisas dela nos seus devidos lugares, enquanto isso eu me deitei em sua cama e fiquei olhando-a enquanto ela arrumava as coisas, só aproveitando a paisagem.

Depois de algum tempo ela terminou e ficou me olhando. Passamos alguns segundos assim, olhando um ao outro nos olhos até que ela quebrou o silencio.

– Vai ficar só olhando Cabeça de Alga? – Me perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Não demorei e a puxei para cima de mim e depois virei o corpo de forma que eu ficasse por cima dela sobre a cama. Devagar nos beijamos. Com ternura e carinho. Teria sido maravilhoso continuar assim, e sei lá no que mais poderia dar essa forma de carinho. Mais como aconteceu comigo há pouco tempo, de novo alegria de pobre durou pouco.

–ANNABETH!–Gritou alguém do lado de fora do chalé de Atena. – Hum... Desculpa... É que... – na porta do chalé tinha um garoto loiro de mais ou menos 10 anos tentando formular uma frase coerente, olhando para o chão.

Annabeth me tirou de cima dela, me deu um selinho e se levantou. Levante-me logo depois e fiquei ao seu lado.

– Tudo bem Albert. – disse minha Sabidinha sorrindo para o garoto que levantou a cabeça e mostro seus olhos cinzentos e as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. – Quer alguma coisa?

Ele olhou pra mim ainda vermelho e sorriu tímido, retribui o sorriso e depois ele olhou para Annabeth depois olhou o chão e ficou trocando o peso dos pés, mostrando que estava nervoso ou tímido e a respondeu ainda olhando o chão:

– É que me falaram que você estava aqui e eu queria dar um oi.

Deu uma tremenda vontade de rir, serio é hilário ver um garotinho, com vergonha, vem dizer que só queria dar um "oi". Como disse deu vontade, mais como Annabeth me conhece bem ela me fuzilou com os olhos como quem diz "se rir, vai conhecer seu tio Hades da pior forma". Então preferi ficar quieto.

Minha Sabidinha se aproximou dele, abaixou e deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto que ficou mais vermelho ainda.

– Oi Albert.

– Oi.

Ele disse e virou o corpo e sai em disparada do chalé. Não agüentei e gargalhei alto. Annabeth chegou perto de mim e deu um tapa no meu braço.

– Para de rir Cabeça de Alga. – disse, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando falou isso.

A abracei por trás e deu um beijo em seu pescoço e sussurre em seu ouvido.

– A onde nós estávamos.

Ela se desvencilhou do meu abraço, virou de frente pra mim e tirou sua camisa social bem devagar e jogou na minha cara.

– Tchau Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth rindo e saindo do chalé.

– Ei me espera.

Tirei a camisa do meu rosto e joguei pro lado e sai correndo atrás de Annabeth. Quando ela me viu sai correndo em direção ao refeitório, dei um pouco de vantagem a ela e continuei a correr atrás dela. Acho que vou fazer isso o resto da vida.

Quando chegou ao refeitório ela esbarrou em alguém todo de preto que saia do local. Corri mais rápido ainda. Só vi o cara todo de preto a segurar pela cintura impedindo ela de cair.

Travei legal, não consegui me mexer depois do que eu vi.

Quando ela olhou para o cara abriu um enorme sorriso e o abraçou bem forte, falou alguma coisa que eu sinceramente não ouvi. Ele a levantou e a girou no ar uma vez e a colocou no chão, depois ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Isso foi de mais. Em um segundo, não sei como, estava do lado dos dois. Minha mente mira bolava diversas formas de acabar com esse cara. Mais ai eu reparei que o cara todo de preto era o Nico. Me acalmei com isso, afinal Annabeth gosta do Nico como um irmão, certo?

– Também é bom te ver Annie. – disse Nico.

Um ótimo apelido para minha Sabidinha, mais estou proibido de usar. Mundo louco.

– Oi Percy. – Me cumprimento quando me viu perto deles.

– Oi Nico.

O Nico estava diferente, mais alto e encorpado, sei lá deve ser por coisa dos treinos aqui no acampamento ele devê ter ganhado mais massa muscular e não parecia mais àquele magricela de antes, estava com o cabelo cortado até a altura das orelhas e como sempre usando roupa preta, com uma pequena diferença. A roupa era toda preta, tipo toda preta mesmo, calça, camisa, jaqueta, tênis, tudo preto sem estampa nenhuma.

Só tinha um pequeno probleminha. Percebi que ele ainda estava com a mão na cintura da MINHA namorada. Respirei fundo e fingi que eu não vi isso, eles só estão um ao lado do outro, nada de mais. O que me lembrou um a coisa.

– Annabeth você não tinha que ir ver a reforma no palácio do meu pai? – perguntei tranqüilo como se não fosse nada, apenas uma pergunta.

– É verdade.

Ela se desvencilhou do braço do Nico, veio ate mim e me deu um selinho.

– Tchau. Volto antes da hora do jantar.

–Tchau. Te espero na praia. – disse e lhe deu outro selinho.

Annabeth virou-se para Nico e deu um sorriso BEM malicioso. Como? Perdi algo. Desde quando ela faz isso pro NICO. E o que isso quer dizer?

– E então Nico como vai a flor?

Que tipo de pergunta é essa? O que está acontecendo aqui? Serio preciso ser atualizado.

Olhei sobre o ombro da MINHA namorada e vi Nico ficar estático como se a pergunta dela fosse algo MUITO constrangedora de se responder, que não deveria ser mencionada.

Annabeth sorriu mais ainda ao ver a reação de Nico, piscou pra ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

– Tchau Nico. – disse e foi, sem esperar sua resposta, em direção a praia do acampamento.

Olhei atentamente para o Nico. Ele estava mais vermelho que um pimentão e olhava pra lugar algum. Não sei o porquê.Só sei que em um segundo me deu uma vontade de socar a cara dele e não parar, porque Annabeth sorriu daquele jeito pra ele? Porque ele ficou vermelho? Mais no segundo seguinte deixei pra lá, ele é meu amigo, poxa e não está acontecendo nada.

–Então... – disse quebrando o silencio depois de ver minha Sabidinha sumir nas águas do mar em cima de um Cavalo-marinho. – Como vai à flor? – ecoei as palavras de minha namorada.

Nico me olhou nervoso e deu um sorriso tímido. Mais não me responde por que na hora apareceu um cara grandalhão com uma armadura completa na minha frente. Podia jurar que era um filho de Ares.

– Você é o tal do Percy Jackson?

Olhei para o Nico e ele só deu de ombros e murmurou sem som "Ares". Sabia. Encarei o grandão na minha frente e ele me encarava com ar superior. Então só agi indiferente.

– Sim e você?

– Seu pior pesadelo. – disse sorrindo.

Olhei pra ele e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

– Com certeza, nome legal o seu...

Não terminei de falar porque o grandalhão tirou um espada, sabe se lá onde, e me atacou. Devo agradecer por ter TDAH e ter conseguido me desviar do ataque dele. Cara maluco sai atacando as pessoas assim, o grandalhão tinha que ser filho de Ares.

Coloquei a mão no meu bolso a onde sempre fica minha caneta/espada Anaklusmos, se preferir contracorrente, mais não a tirei queria ver do que o grandalhão era capaz.

Enquanto tentava me acertar percebi que ele era rápido, mais nem tato, ele tinha uma boa postura de batalha, mais deixava seus golpes muito à vista e poderiam, como estou fazendo agora, ser desviados com facilidade.

Continue desviando dos golpes e o levei para a arena. Lá seria mais fácil lutar.

– Vau ficar só desviando espinha de peixe.

Serio, esses filhos de Ares adoram por apelido nos outros. Acho que esse deve ser o dom deles.

Com um movimento circular ele girou a espada com intenção de acertar meu pescoço. Eu abaixei, senti até o ar ser cortado perto da minha cabeça, estiquei a perna e girei lhe dando uma rasteira, o acertando na canela levando o grandalhão ao chão.

Ele caiu com tudo fazendo levantar ate poeira. Mais ele não se intimidou, mesmo no chão ele me atacou descendo a espada e eu rolei meu corpo para o lado desviando do golpe e escutei o barulho da espada se chocando com o chão.

Levantei-me ao mesmo tempo em que o grandalhão e ele veio pra cima de mim de novo. Agora a questão é, acabo com ele logo ou brinco mais um pouco? Acho melhor acabar agora, sabe como é, acordei cedo, fui pra escola e depois vim direto pro acampamento estou cansado quero pelo menos tirar um cochilo.

O grandalhão chegou me desferindo um golpe no meu braço esquerdo, mas como disse que irei acabar logo com a luta, pus a mão no bolso e tirei, já destampando, a caneta de lá e logo apareceu contracorrente em minha mão, bloqueie o ataque dele. Girei o corpo e o acertei com o cotovelo esquerdo bem na cara e senti algum osso se quebrar, provavelmente o dele.

Não dei tempo para ele contra atacar. Acertei o cabo de sua espada o obrigando à solta-lá e posicionei minha espada em sua garganta. Percebi que o nariz dele estava sangrando muito, mais ainda assim ele me olhava com ódio.

Empurrei-o para trás, tampei contracorrente e coloquei a caneta no bolso.

– Devia ser mais educado. – disse e lhe deu as costas indo em direção a ala dos chalés.

Vi que tinha se formado uma roda em torna da gente mais não deu importância.

– Nem pense nisso Atanagildo. – berrou Clarisse aparecendo na minha frente empurrando alguns campistas.

Virei para trás e o grandalhão estava com a espada empunhada pronto para mi atacar. Mais tudo que eu fiz foi gargalhar alto e logo todos que estavam a nossa volta também.

– Atanagildo... Que tipo... Que tipo de nome é esse? – perguntei tentando segurar o riso, informando, sem sucesso.

O grandalhão, Atanagildo, parecia um cão com raiva. Ele rosnava como se fosse atacar uma presa e sua boca estava espumando lhe presenteando com uma aparência horrível, como se a dele normal não fosse. O que só fez piorar meu ataque de riso.

Não sabia do onde tirei tanto ar pra rir assim.

– Já mandei não me chamar assim Clarisse. – disse o Atanagildo, to adorando isso, entre os dentes.

– Ora, você não é ninguém pra mandar em mim Atanagildo. – disse Clarisse com escárnio. – E para sua informação não atacamos pessoas por trás, mesmo esse ai, – disse apontando para mim, viu só que amiga legal eu fui arranjar. – isso é para covardes. E filhos de Ares não são covardes. Então honre o nosso pai Atanagildo. – completou com ar superior.

Já recuperado do ataque de riso vi o Atanagildo sair pisando duro e falando coisas que é melhor esquecer. Deixei pra la e olhei para Clarisse e ela estava com uma armadura completa de batalha, provavelmente os filhos de Ares deviam estar em algum tipo de treinamento. A roda a nossa volta tinha se desfeito e cada um foi fazer o que lhe era conveniente ou não, vai saber.

Clarisse só olhou para mim assentiu com a cabeça, creio eu, em forma de comprimento e sai da arena com alguns filhos de Ares em seu calcanhar.

Olhei pros lados a procura do Nico, mais não o encontrei. Queria saber que historia era essa de flor e principalmente essa intimidade dele com minha namorada.

Deixei pra la, também, estava cansado e queria tirar um cochilo, depois iria descobrir essa historia e iria procurar o Grover, já faz tempo que eu não vejo meu amigo.

Fui para o chalé de Poseidon. Troquei de roupa e fiquei só com uma bermuda deitei na cama e no segundo seguinte já estava dormindo e tive um sonho, não sei se qualificaria no quesito esquisito.

Xxx

Muito obrigado pelos comentários, deixem mais... Até semana que vem... ^.^


	4. 04: Mais uma Profecia

Bom sem delongas. O capitulo...

Xxx

_**Mais uma Profecia**_

No sonho eu estava em baixo d'água e vi que Annabeth estava do lado de fora do palácio do meu pai, – e devo dizer que estava lindo, imagina por dentro. – se despedindo do meu irmão Tyson.

– Tchau Tyson. – disse minha Sabidinha se desvencilhando do abraço do meu irmão.

– Tchau Annabeth. Manda um abraço para o Percy. – disse meu irmão acenando com se ela estivesse longe, não a meros dois metros de distancia.

Logo depois do que meu irmão disse um cavalo-marinho apareceu. Quando Annabeth estava para subir no cavalo-marinho quando uma voz a interrompeu.

– Annabeth. – distingui como a voz do meu pai.

Procurei dos lados e logo o vi saindo do palácio e indo em direção a minha namorada e meu irmão.

– Sim Poseidon. – disse quando meu pai chegou perto deles.

– Posso falar com você em particular por um momento. – meu pai falou calmanete com um sorriso.

Tyson olhou de um para o outro e disse:

– Tenho que ir, tchau.

Meu irmão saiu para algum lugar junto com o cavalo-marinho os deixando a sós. No segundo seguinte meu pai e Annabeth estavam em uma praia que se parecia muito com a do acampamento.

– Tenho algo muito importante para te dar. – disse enquanto andavam tranquilamente pela praia.

– Sim senhor. – disse Annabeth o acompanhando.

– Já disse, não sou Zeus pra que fique me chamando de senhor. – um trovão cortou o céu, que foi ignorado pelos dois. – Pra você, exclusividade, Poseidon.

Os dois sorriram. Era tão bom ver meu pai se dando bem com Annabeth. Queria que esse fosse meu relacionamento com minha sogra. Ela aceito que eu e Annabeth nos amamos, mais ainda me ameaça de morte. Não é fácil ser filho de Poseidon e namorar uma filha de Atena. Imagina a hora que eu a pedir em casamento? ... O que eu estou pensando? Pensei isso mesmo? A esquece.

Voltei a prestar atenção em meu pai e Annabeth.

Meu pai estava dando algo a minha namorada, parecia um colar, mais não deu para ver, pois tudo ficou escuro.

Acordei com alguém me cutucando.

– Percy, acorda cara. – disse uma voz familiar.

Logo reconheci de quem era àquela voz. Era de Grover, meu melhor amigo.

– Grover. – disse me levantando e abraçando meu amigo.

– E ai Percy, algum sonho ruim?Está tudo bem? – perguntou meu amigo preocupado.

– Não tá tudo bem. – respondi de pressa, mais ele ainda me olhava desconfiado. – É serio cara, não é nada.

Contei para ele meu sonho e ele pareceu mais tranqüilo. O que me lembra.

– Que horas são? – pergunto olhando pros lados a procura de algum relógio, que eu não encontrava.

– Já está quase na hora do jantar. Por quê? – perguntou desconfiado.

– Annabeth. – disse simplesmente.

– A claro. Nós vemos depois do jantar, na hora da fogueira. – disse meu amigo com um sorriso malicioso saindo do chalé de Poseidon.

Corri para pegar uma regata qualquer na minha mala e logo sai do chalé indo em direção a praia.

Quando cheguei à praia vi meu pai e Annabeth sentados um do lado do outro conversando sobre algo, – não estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, droga – sorrindo e olhando para o mar.

Fiquei parado não sabia o que fazer. Não sei se ia até la e atrapalhava a conversa de um Deus, mesmo que seja seu pai, ou ficava esperando eles acabarem de conversar, mais não foi preciso decidir logo meu pai virou a cabeça para o lado e me viu.

Se levantou da areia e ajudou minha namorada a levantar e juntos vieram me cumprimentar.

– Oi, filho. – disse meu pai colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

– Oi Pai. – o cumprimentei.

Não sei parece que ultimamente os Deuses, não só o meu pai, estão mais carinhosos com seus filhos. Não ouvi ninguém reclamar disso, pelo contrario todos estão adorando esse lado dos Deuses.

Annabeth chegou perto de mim e depositou um suave beijo nos meus lábios e ficou ao meu lado me abraçando pela cintura que logo retribui, é claro não sou tonto, só um pouquinho lerdo isso eu admito.

– Bom vou deixar os dois a sós. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver. – disse meu pai ainda com aquele sorriso na cara.

– Tchau. – dissemos eu e minha Sabidinha juntos.

Assim que falamos ele deu um aceno com as mãos e simplesmente desapareceu em uma espécie de nuvem liquida com cheiro de maresia.

Ficamos algum tempo na praia abraçados e só olhando o mar. Tudo tranqüilo e perfeito.

– Conheci alguém hoje. – comentei quebrando o silencio.

Annabeth olhou para mim com os olhos semicerrados como quem diz "que não sejam uma garota ou está morto." É ela é muito ciumenta.

– Atanagildo. – disse tentando segurar o riso, só de lembrar o nome dele me da vontade de rir.

Não demorou muito e Annabeth começou a gargalhar. Não entendi, mais tudo bem é cômico mesmo.

– Você o conhece? – perguntei não segurando o riso.

– Sim. – disse minha namorada parando de rir.

– Como? – perguntei já recuperado do ataque de risos.

– Ele chegou ao acampamento um ano antes de você e foi embora, não sei para onde, depois que os Touros de Colchis atacaram o acampamento. Ele voltou ano passado. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros.

– Hum. – esse foi meu comentário inteligente.

– Tyson mandou um abraço. – disse Annabeth me olhando nos olhos.

Acenti chegando mais perto dela e a beijei. Ela passou as mãos pelas minhas costas até parar no meu ponto de Aquiles, mil volts de eletricidade percorreram meu corpo com seu toque. Isso sempre acontece quando ela faz isso.

Ai me lembrei de uma coisa, péssima hora pra isso, mais estava realmente curioso para saber isso desde que cheguei ao acampamento: Annabeth e a "amizade" dela com o Nico.

Me afastei um pouco de Annabeth e resolvi perguntar:

– Annabeth que hist... –não consegui terminar a pergunta, senti um frio na espinha e quando olho pra trás vejo um monte de pelos negros vindo em nossa direção.

Aposto como Annabeth já sabia, porque assim que me virei ela saiu de perto de mim e o monte de pelos pulou em cima de mim me derrubando no chão e no segundo seguinte estava cheio de baba de cão infernal.

– Oi garota, também é bom te ver. – disse tentando, sem sucesso, tirar a Sra. O' Leary de cima de mim.

Depois de um tempo, com uma ajudinha de Annabeth, a Sra. O' Leary saiu de cima de mim. Acho que devo mencionar que durante esse, curto, tempo minha namorada não parava de rir de mim. Pois é, é bom fazer os outros rirem a suas custas, não acha?

Passamos mais algum tempo brincando com a Sra. O' Leary até ouvirmos a trombeta indicando a hora do jantar. Nós despedimos da Sra. O' Leary e fomos de mãos dadas até o refeitório.

Chegando lá mais uma vez alguém esbarrou em minha Sabidinha. É acho que Annabeth deve utilizar um sinalizador quando for passar perto do refeitório. E para completar minha noite um pequeno probleminha.

O problema era que não era só alguém e sim Darwin Dale, filho de Apolo e segundo ele apaixonado pela MINHA namorada. Há mais um problema, ele fez questão de agarrar a cintura da MINHA namorada e a puxou para mais perto dele. Esse cara tá pedindo para ser morto.

– Desculpa Annabeth. – disse Dale com a voz melosa. Ah que isso, ninguém merece.

Mais eu não precisei fazer nada. Digamos que Annabeth não gosta muito das "investidas" desse cara.

– Não foi nada. – disse minha namorada com um sorriso travesso.

No segundo seguinte o garoto estava no chão com as mãos nas partes baixas. Comecei a rir descontroladamente acompanhado por alguns campistas que estavam passando por nós indo para o refeitório.

– Ah. Desculpa foi sem querer, não calculei bem o quanto deveria levantar o meu joelho. – disse Annabeth com cara de inocente, que certamente não tinha.

– Não foi nada. – disse o Dale com a voz fina de tanta dor.

Serio, quando esse cara vai "cair na real" e ver que Annabeth e eu nos amamos, sei que é clichê. Da ultima vez que ele tentou alguma coisa com a minha namorada ele levou uma flechada no traseiro no fim do verão passado. Ainda bem que esse cara mora em San Antonio, Texas, bem longe de Nova York, graças aos Deuses.

Peguei a mão de Annabeth e entramos no refeitório. Me despedi de Annabeth com um beijo e a vi indo para a mesa de Atena com seus irmãos. Fui seguindo para a mesa de Poseidon. Vi Grover na mesa 12 e o cumprimentei, precisava falar com ele.

Quíron logo apareceu acompanhado do Sr. D e... Rachel. Ela me viu e acenou, gesticulou com os dedos que depois nos falamos, virou-se para Annabeth e a cumprimento com um aceno e o mesmo fez ao ver Nico na mesa de Hades. O que me lembra que eu preciso falar com ele também.

Logo depois ela se juntou a Quíron e o Sr. D na mesa principal. Quíron bateu os cascos no chão de mármore chamando a atenção de todos os campistas.

– Aos Deuses. – disse erguendo seu copo, movimento que foi acompanhado por todos.

As Ninfas do bosque logo vieram com as bandejas de comida. Enchi meu prato de comida e fui até o fogo no centro do pavilhão e ofereci parte da minha comida ao meu pai, a Atena, serio mais é uma longa historia, e a Héstia.

Voltei para mesa de Poseidon e comi em silencio, assim como Nico na mesa de Hades, em quanto os outros tinham seus irmãos para conversar. Claro que eu queria que Tyson – meu único irmão, que eu conheço e que gosta de mim. – estivesse aqui, seria bem melhor, mais não temos tudo que queremos.

Depois que eu terminei sai do refeitório e vi que a Rachel me esperava, eu acho, do lado de fora. Assim que ela me viu veio em minha direção e me abraçou. Espero que a Annabeth não veja, elas são amigas agora, mais sabe como é, é melhor não abusar da sorte que tem e a minha é quase nula.

– Oi Rachel é bom te ver de novo. – disse me afastando gentilmente de seu abraço.

– Digo o mesmo. – disse Rachel.

Ela abaixou os olhos para minha mão direita e soltou um gritinho. Não deu tempo de tapar os ouvidos porque ela pegou minha mão direita e ficou olhando para ela virando de um lado para outro. Vendo se o que está ali é realmente de verdade. E eu provavelmente estava ficando com o rosto quente de vergonha.

– Ah que lindo Percy. – disse ela continuando a admirar minha aliança de compromisso.

Não é grande coisa, que Atena não me ouça. Pensando melhor é a coisa mais linda sim. É como todas as outras alianças de compromisso, redonda, de prata. Mais a algo mais de diferente nela, como o fato de que quando eu e Annabeth estamos perto um do outro ela parece brilhar em tons verdes e cinzas, esquisito eu sei. Mais foi um presente de Atena, digamos como que "aceitando" minha relação com a filha dela, historia a parte.

– Pois é. – falei envergonhado.

Rachel parou de olhar para minha aliança e olhou sobre o meu ombro. Segui seu olhar e vi Annabeth vindo junto com Nico em nossa direção.

– Nico. – escutei minha namorada dizer quando chegou perto o suficiente para ouvir. – Isso acontece com todo mundo, você não é diferente.

– Eu sei, mais eu sou filho de Hades, isso não devia acontecer. – disse Nico... Envergonhado?

– Relaxa, não é o fim do mundo. – disse Annabeth abraçando Nico de lado, este deu um sorriso abafado e ficou vermelho quando viu que eu e Rachel estávamos os observando.

– Oi. – disse... Constrangido?

Cara o Nico tá estranho. O que fizeram com ele enquanto ele ficou aqui no acampamento.

– Oi Nico. – disse Rachel indo o abraçar, depois que ele se soltou de Annabeth.

Rachel abraçou Nico depois abraçou Annabeth.

Annabeth veio para o meu lado e me abraçou pela cintura.

– E então como vai Rachel? – perguntou minha Sabidinha.

Seria um pergunta normal para qualquer um. Fácil de responder, bom isso depende se você quiser responder a pergunta.

Quando Annabeth perguntou, foi como a primeira vez que Rachel disse uma profecia, que por sinal foi quando ela disse a próxima Grande Profecia.

Rachel dobrou o corpo para frente. Então ela se aprumou e seus olhos brilharam com um tom de verde. Quando sua voz saiu, era como se três Rachles falassem ao mesmo tempo.

_A sabedoria consigo deve levar o mar e a morte_

_Juntos o filho do senhor do céu salvar_

_O turismo ao sul sudeste brincar com a vida vão_

_A morte ira lhe ensinar a viver_

_E a filha de Atena tomara sua decisão_

_Assim fim terá a missão e as peças se encaixaram._

Depois que recitou a profecia, Rachel desmoronou. Nico, que estava ao seu lado, a segurou antes dela cair no chão.

Será que esse filho é o mesmo do meu sonho com os Deuses? É claro que é. O pergunta idiota, ainda bem que eu não fiz em voz alta. Se bem que ninguém sabe do meu sonho, a não ser Annabeth. Ah é melhor esquecer.

Aos poucos muitos campistas estavam a nossa volta para saber o que estava acontecendo, Quíron chegou pouco depois.

– Eu estou bem. – disse Rachel com a voz embargada.

Quíron trocou olhares com Annabeth, é muito chato quando eles fazem isso.

– A quem foi direcionada a profecia? – Quíron perguntou.

– A mim. – disse minha namorada. – Mais também se refere ao Percy e ao Nico.

Todos ficaram espantados com o que Annabeth disse. Também né, modéstia a parte, somos os melhores campistas do Acampamento. Mencionando também que Nico e eu somos filhos de um dos três Grandes, Poseidon e Hades.

– Bom, sendo assim quero que os três venham comigo a Casa Grande. – disse Quíron se virando e indo rumo à Casa Grande. – Os outros para a fogueira.

Todos foram saindo silenciosamente. Logo Nico, ajudando Rachel, seguiu Quíron. Annabeth e eu não demoramos e fomos atrás deles.

Olhei para minha namorada e se prestasse mais atenção poderia ouvir as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhando para resolver essa profecia e milhares de planos para tudo ocorrer bem. Filha de Atena, não poderia ser diferente.

Xxx

Bom, desculpa se a profecia ficou tosca, acho que não levo jeito...

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Obrigado a quem leu e se quiser deixe um review... ^.^


	5. 05: Recordando: Preparativos

Oi pessoal que le a minha fic, mais um capitulo para vocês...

Xxx

_**Recordando: Preparativos**_

Quando chegamos a Casa Grande Quíron nos mando sentar enquanto ele "entrava" em sua cadeira de rodas. Rachel foi para o seu quarto na Casa Grande, porque acho que ela não dormiria em sua caverna, presente de Apolo , e Nico, Annabeth e eu ficamos sentados no sofá da sala.

Todos já acomodados Quíron pediu para Annabeth recitar novamente a profecia.

– "_A sabedoria consigo deve levar o mar e a morte_

_Juntos o filho do senhor do céu salvar_

_O turismo ao sul sudeste brincar com a vida vão_

_A morte ira lhe ensinar a viver_

_E a filha de Atena tomara sua decisão_

_Assim fim terá a missão e as peças se encaixaram."_

Bom, devo dizer que as duas primeiras linhas eu entendo é meio que obvio isso. Não faço idéia do que é a terceira, sul ok, poderia ser Miami, mais sudeste, o que faríamos no mar a procura de um filho de Zeus. Não gosto nem um pouco da quarta. Estou com me... Receio do que seja essa decisão da filha de Atena e a última parece ser legal. Fora isso, não sei de nada.

Instalou-se um silencio desconfortável na sala da Casa Grande quando Annabeth terminou de recitar a profecia. O que realmente incomodava era que Annabeth, Nico e eu fomos citados, isso é meio que preocupante.

Nico olhava para o chão, achando mais interessante seu tênis. Annabeth e Quíron faziam aquilo que eu odeio. Ficaram trocando olhares de que sabiam de alguma coisa e não me contariam.

– Então... ? – perguntei quebrando o silencio.

– Bom, vocês três tem uma missão. Amanha cedo vocês partem para essa missão. – disse Quíron.

– E isso seria pra onde? – perguntou Nico ainda olhando para o seu tênis.

– Annabeth. – disse Quíron olhando para minha namorada.

– Tudo é meio que obvio. – claro para uma filha de Atena, quase tudo é obvio. – As duas primeiras linhas não precisam de comentário está na cara o que significa. – disse olhando para todos ali e cutucou Nico.

Nico parou de olhar para seu tênis e olhou para Annabeth assentindo.

– Se não estiver errada a terceira linha nos diz para ir para Orlando, Florida. – disse pensativa Annabeth.

Tá eu sei que não se deve contestar uma filha de Atena, principalmente se essa filha for Annabeth Chase, mais a curiosidade falou mais alto.

– Como tem tanta certeza? – perguntei

E em troca ganhei um olhar fulminante digno de morte certa. Nesse quesito eu tenho que dizer que tenho sorte, porque o que mais recebo são esses olhares de morte, principalmente de uma filha de Atena e da própria Atena, que por acaso pode sim matar com um olhar, mais ainda bem que ela não faz isso, não é?

– Se você pensar um pouco, quem sabe, não vai descobrir. – disse Annabeth seria.

– Ai patada. – disse Nico se segurando para não rir, sem sucesso.

– Grandes amigos eu tenho. E que namorada legal, não? – disse emburrado.

– Brincadeirinha Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth me dando um selinho de consolo, mais ainda fiquei emburrado.

Assim Annabeth, Nico e, até, Quíron riram as minhas custas. Os amigos são as melhores pessoas do mundo, quando não riem de você.

– Há fala serio gente, parem. Eu quero saber, pode me responder. – pedi fazendo a melhor cara de gatinho do Shrek para Annabeth.

Pararam de rir e Annabeth me deu mais um selinho antes de me responder.

– Simples. Se lembra da sua primeira profecia. – assenti sentindo um pequena arrepio só de lembrar daquela múmia velha. – Irá para o oeste, era a pista para onde deveríamos ir...

– Atrás de Hades no Submundo. – disse eu.

– Isso. Nessa nova profecia disse que devemos ir ao sul sudeste. Sul e sudeste não é certo, pois supostamente seria dois lugares para irmos a procura de uma pessoa... – disse dando ênfase no "e" de sul e sudeste.

Certo, pensando melhor agora. A profecia diz claramente sul sudeste e não sul e sudeste.

–... Agora sul sudeste depende de onde você estiver. Primeiro tomaríamos como referencia para usarmos como coordenadas nossa atual posição e no caso ao sul daqui fica a Florida. Segundo usaríamos um mapa do pais mostrando todas as regiões que teríamos como referencia e as coordenadas indicadas no mapa mostra que ao sudeste do pais, também, se refere ao estado da Florida como localização. Simples. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros.

Simples para ela que é filha de Atena. Como ela pensou nisso em tão pouco tempo? Nunca que iria pensar dessa forma. Usando dois jeitos de se encontrar um lugar dependendo do seu ponto de vista, que a localização de ambas coordenadas da no mesmo lugar. Isso está me dando dor de cabeça.

– Certo e Orlando entra como nessa? – perguntei.

– _O turismo ao sul sudeste brincar com a vida vão_, o que diz na profecia é que a primeira letra da cidade que devemos ir começa com a letra O. E o único lugar turístico que começa com a letra O na Florida e que tenha haver com brincadeira é Orlando. Pois as outras cidades se relacionam ao turismo de suas praias e as outras... Bom. – explicou Annabeth encerrando o assunto.

Bom isso faz muito sentido e como é uma filha de Atena que está falando, então tá certo.

– Annabeth está certa. – disse Quíron serio.

Não sei pode ser impressão minha, mais ele disse isso de uma forma autoritária. Como se soubesse de algo, o que não duvido nada, e o que Annabeth disse eram tudo que ele queria ouvir. Esquisito, mais tudo bem.

Ele nos dispensou e nos mandou irmos para nossos chalés preparar o que vamos levar para a missão, porque sairemos logo cedo. Nos despedimos de Quíron e saímos da Casa Grande. Fizemos nosso percurso até a ala dos chalés calados.

Chegando à ala dos chalés acompanhamos Nico até o chalé de Hades.

– Não sei isso está esquisito, não acham? – perguntou Nico quebrando o silencio.

– Concordo. Uma missão para buscar um meio-sangue. E sendo nos três para irmos atrás dele. –disse eu.

– Vocês têm razão. Mais não é qualquer semideus. – disse Annabeth. – Posso contar seu sonho pra ele? –perguntou sussurrando pra mim.

Assenti e ela contou meu sonho com os Deuses para Nico. E as palavras de Annabeth me vieram à cabeça. _"Provavelmente uma filha de Atena vai estar ou ficar com ele."_ Seria essa a decisão da filha da Atena. Ficar com o bebê.

– Quando Rachel disse a profecia à primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi você me falando do seu sonho e o que Hades disse nele, então seja lá quem for esse meio-sangue ele é muito importante.

Quando Annabeth terminou de falar já estávamos em frente ao chalé de Hades. Nos despedimos de Nico e eu acompanhei Annabeth até o chalé de Atena me despedi dela com um selinho e fui rumo ao chalé de Poseidon.

Devo dizer que agora com os novos chalés todos os outros foram reformados. Cada chalé está mais amplo e com um banheiro particular. No meu caso não mudou muito o chalé 3, já que sou o único filho de Poseidon, meio-sangue, que fica no acampamento. Mais é legal ter seu próprio banheiro e não ter que disputar com ninguém os horários para poder usá-lo.

Tomei um banho, coloquei uma bermuda e cai na cama esperando o sono vir. Mais esse bendito sono nunca vinha, todo vez que eu fechava os olhos vinha à profecia na minha cabeça. O sono não vinha, não sei por quê. A missão era fácil, ir á Orlando, trazer o filho de Zeus e só. Simples. Simples de mais.

Como não consegui dormir fiz uma das duas coisas que me acalmavam. Uma seria ficar com uma certa filha de Atena e a outra ir a praia, sabe coisa de filho de Poseidon. Optei pela segunda, porque já estava tarde e se ela estive dormindo não queria acorda la.

Me levantei, fui até a porta e a abri devagarzinho e espiei do lado de fora para ver se não tinha nenhuma Harpia por perto. Barra limpa, sai do chalé em silencio e fui direto para a praia.

Só de ver o mar eu já me sentia melhor. Pisar na areia era como se meu corpo soubesse que a água do mar estava perto e me senti bem melhor. Me aproximei da água até ficar com o pé na água e me sentei. Fique contemplando a beleza da lua e seu reflexo no mar, por um tempo.

Deitei na areia e fiquei olhando as estrelas e a lua. Levantei minha mão direita e observei a minha aliança. Não pude evitar sorrir. Sou um bobo apaixonado.

Assim me lembrei de quando oficializei nosso compromisso e tivemos nossa primeira vez. Isso foi no final do ano passado quando preparei uma surpresa, com uma ajudinha de Mandy, para o aniversario da Annabeth.

_**Flash Back on**_

Tínhamos passado o natal com o pai de Annabeth em São Francisco e resolvemos voltar hoje, no dia do aniversario da minha Sabidinha.

Estávamos indo para o estacionamento do Aeroporto conversando coisas banais. Estava com um braço em volta do ombro de Annabeth enquanto ela me abraçava de lado pela cintura, – estava frio, já que era inverno – com a outra mão eu carregava nossa bagagem, afinal só passamos três dias em São Francisco não precisaríamos levar muita coisa e Annabeth ainda tinha algumas coisas lá.

Chegando ao estacionamento verifiquei o local a procura de uma vaga vazia. Quando achamos olhei para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto. Puis a mão no meu bolso e tirei a miniatura do meu carro de lá e coloquei na vaga, pressionei o pequeno símbolo de Hefesto e em segundos meu Maserati estava ocupando a vaga.

Fui para o lado do passageiro e abri a porta para Annabeth lhe fazendo um reverencia e indicando para entrar no carro. Ela rio e não deu para evitar sorrir também. Annabeth me deu um leve tapa no meu braço e me beijou. Soltei nossa bagagem no chão e a abracei pela cintura colando nossos corpos um no outro. Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço me trazendo para mais perto dela aprofundando.

Nós separamos por falta de ar, mais desci meus lábios um pouco e comecei a beijar seu pescoço o que garantiu um gemido baixo dela.

– Sabidinha! – disse com os meus lábios em seu pescoço. – Tenho uma surpresa para você. Vamos para minha casa. Tudo que você vai precisar está lá. Não pergunte nada é surpresa, só confia em mim, Ok? – perguntei parando de beijar seu pescoço e a encarando.

– Ok. –disse e me puxou para mais um beijo.

Estava gostando muito disso até ouvir alguém gritar. Me pergunto porque sempre tem alguém para atrapalhar esses momentos tão "prazerosos."

– Ah cara esse carro é um Maserati - Gran Turismo MC Stradele prata Mais... Mais... Mais...

Interrompemos o beijo e olhamos para quem tinha gritado. Ele devia ter uns 40 anos, alto cabelo castanho um pouco grisalho e estava com cara de bobo apaixonado e babando literalmente pelo meu carro.

Olhei para Annabeth e ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior se segurando para não rir do cara. Ela me viu olhando para ela e disse:

– Melhor a gente ir antes que esse homem saia do transe e nos encha de perguntas sobre esse carro.

Assenti concordando, lhe deu um selinho e ela entrou no carro e colocou o cinto de segurança. Peguei a bagagem do chão e fui para o lado do motorista, abria a porta e joguei a bagagem no bando de trás. Sentei de pressa, coloquei o sinto e ligue o carro. O que fez o cara sair do transe. Sai o mais depressa possível dali. Uma coisa que aprendi é que uma pessoa curiosa pergunta de mais e isso me da dor de cabeça.

Chegando a saída do Estacionamento encontro um homem parado no portão de saída do Aeroporto com roupa de segurança. Ele tem aparência de ter uns 30 anos, cabelo loiro e olhos azuis.

Agora você me pergunta. Em um Aeroporto não tem câmeras de segurança e seguranças, não vão achar estranho um carro aparecer do nada no Estacionamento, mesmo usando a nevoa no segurança ai na frente, não vão atrás de você depois? Porque usar a nevoa não impede que as câmeras de segurança os filmem, não é?

Por isso que é bom ter amigos, meio-sangues, que trabalham como Chefe da segurança interna do Aeroporto em questão.

– Acho que não vi esse veiculo no estacionamento nesses últimos três dias. – disse serio quando paramos o carro ao seu lado, mais logo abriu um sorriso. – Como vai Percy? Linda Annabeth?

Esses filhos de Apolo são muito parecidos com seu progenitor. Sempre dando em cima de mulheres bonitas, comprometidas ou não. Ele é um dos poucos meio-sangues que conheço que passaram dos 25 anos com vida.

– Oi Paulo. – cumprimentou minha namorada sorrindo.

O que fez o sorriso do Paulo aumentar mais ainda mostrando seus dentes brancos. Ainda bem que é inverno e o tempo estava nublado, se não esse sorriso teria me cegado.

– Estaria melhor se você parasse de sorrir para minha namorada. – disse mal humorado.

– Ah que isso Percy. De qualquer jeito já tenho que ir. Só vim dar um oi. Então oi. – disse acenando com a mão.

– Oi. – disse Annabeth e eu juntos rindo da atitude dele.

– E dizer que está tudo ok com as câmeras. Vocês não entraram no estacionamento desse Aeroporto nenhuma vez. Ninguém viu vocês ou esse carro aqui.

– Obrigado.

– Que isso, ao seu dispor. Tenho que ir. Agente se vê. – acenou de novo e foi embora.

Sai do estacionamento e fui rumo ao apartamento da minha mãe.

Alguns minutos depois estava estacionando o carro no estacionamento do prédio. Descemos e fomos para o elevador. Pressionei o botão do andar do apartamento e em poucos segundos aviamos chegado no andar certo.

Quando saímos do elevador. Annabeth foi a minha frente.

– Quem é sua cúmplice? – perguntou virando de frente para mim e me encarando.

A encarei de volta e semicerrei os olhos para ela. Pelo seu olhar de curiosa devia estar pensando na minha surpresa. Mais não a respondi.

– Certo. É a Mandy.

Ela mesma respondeu sua pergunta e saiu indo em direção a porta do apartamento.

– Como? – perguntei indo ao seu encontro na porta do apartamento. Passai-lhe a chave.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. A segui para dentro do apartamento e logo fechei a porta atrás de mim.

– Você disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim e que tudo que eu fosse precisar estaria aqui. Você não prepararia essa surpresa sozinho, afinal estávamos viajando nesses últimos três dias. Então alguém deveria te ajudar e a única pessoa que concordaria com uma maluquice sua e preparasse o necessário para sua namorada usar, seria a Mandy. – disse se sentando no sofá da sala sorrindo e eu me sentei ao seu lado a abraçando.

Não falei nada. Ficamos aproveitando o silencio gostoso que se instalou entra gente até a campainha tocar. Deu um selinho em Annabeth e fui atender a porta. Mal abri a porta e um vulto passou por mim e começou a falar:

– Vocês sabem que horas são?

Fechei a porta e vi Annabeth de pé com os olhos arregalados, ela deve ter se assustado com a entrada triunfal de Mandy.

– Soube que vai ter uma surpresa especial para você. – disse Mandy apontando para Annabeth, que já tinha se recuperado do susto. – E eu vim te ajudar.

Annabeth me olhou como quem diz "vai me fazer passar por isso?" Somente sorri torto. Nem tinha reparado que Mandy estava na minha frente.

– Vai logo Percy. Edwin está lá em baixo te esperando. – disse enquanto me empurrava porta a fora do apartamento. – Deixei tudo pronto lá na casa dele para você. E não se atrase. – dito isso bateu aporta na minha cara.

Me recuperei desse ataque de filha de Afrodite que presenciei e fui para fora do prédio lá encontrei Edwin em seu BMW. Ele abriu a porta do carona e me chamou para entrar.

– E ai Percy.

– Fala Edwin. – o cumprimentei entrando no carro e colocando o cinto.

– Então, tudo isso para oficializar o namoro. Imagina se fosse um casamento? – disse dando partida e saindo em direção a sua casa.

– Nem me fala isso cara.

Rimos.

Durante o caminho conversamos sobre qualquer coisa e logo chegamos a casa dele.

Ele deixou o carro na garagem, saímos do carro e fomos para dentro da casa. Ele me levou para um quarto de hóspedes que tinha na casa dele.

– Suas coisas estão aqui. Você tem uma hora e meia para se arrumar e ir pegar a Annie.

O quarto era simples. As paredes eram brancas. Uma cama de solteiro, uma escrivaninha e uma cômoda eram os únicos moveis no recinto.

– Aquele é seu smoking. – disse apontando para a cama a onde jazia uma roupa cuidadosamente colocada.

– Smoking? – perguntei. – É preciso tudo isso?

– Mandy. – respondeu simplesmente com um sorriso no rosto, como se essa simples palavra explicasse tudo. E é claro que explica. – É melhor se arrumar logo. Se você se atrasar a Mandy te mata.

Não duvido nada que ela faça isso mesmo.

– No banheiro tem tudo que precisa. – disse apontando para uma porta branca do lado da cômoda e saiu do quarto.

– Valeu.

Fui para o banheiro e vi que tudo que eu precisa realmente estava ali. Voltei para o quarto e fui fechar a porta que Edwin deixou aberta e quando me viro de novo me deparo com os mesmo olhos cinzas de minha namorada me fitando intensamente. Quem dera que fosse ela aqui.

– Senhora Atena. – disse tentando não gaguejar e fiz uma reverencia.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado e desculpa qualquer coisa se não ficou legal... ^.^

E se vocês quiserem deixem um review... e Obrigada por lerem a fic...

^.-


	6. 06: Recordando: Conversando com minha So

Mais um capitulo...

Xxx

_**Recordando: Conversando com minha Sogra?**_

– Olá Perseu. – disse Atena educadamente e depois olhou em volta do quarto.

Não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo aqui, mais estava muito assustado e nervoso. Eu tenho meus motivos para estar assim. Para começar ela é uma Deusa. Ela tem uma rixa com meu pai, se bem que os dois estão se dando bem ultimamente. Ela é mãe da minha namorada, portanto minha Sogra. Entendeu né? Essa é a sorte que eu tenho, devo acrescentar não tão boa.

Depois de olhar por todos os lados do quarto, acho que era para me deixar mais nervoso ainda, ela posicionou seus olhos em mim. Eu juro que vi um brilho diferente em seu olhar, não aquele "vai morrer se fizer algo errado", mais sim de felicidade e tinha um tipo de um sorriso brincando para sair de seus lábios.

Quando viu que eu percebi a Deusa fechou a cara, agora fiquei com mais medo ainda. Ela esticou o abraço esquerdo em minha direção com a mão virada para baixo fechada.

– Isto lhe pertence Perceu. – disse indicando sua mão fechada.

Meio hesitante estique minha mão direita para pegar. Deixei a palma aberta e quando a Deusa abriu a mão deixando cair uma pequena caixinha em minha palma. Eram aquelas do tipo que se coloca uma aliança. A caixinha é de veludo azul com detalhes em ouro, muito bonita.

Quando abri a caixinha dentro dela jazia duas alianças pratas uma com o meu nome e a outra com o nome da Annabeth. Reparando melhor parecia com as que eu tinha comprado para dar para a Annabeth hoje. Olhei para a Atena em duvida e a vi... Sorrindo para mim. Mais um sorriso de verdade, que chegava aos seus olhos.

Não sei por que minha mão começou a tremer e a suar frio. Passou mil e uma coisas na minha cabeça. Uma delas é que logo, logo essas alianças iriam explodir e iam deixar pedacinhos de Percy espalhados no quarto de hospedes da casa do Edwin, por que, afinal nada disso faz sentido algum. Atena está conversando COMIGO. Tecnicamente me deu alianças para oficializar meu compromisso com sua filha. Pelas minhas contas já se passaram alguns minutos e ela ainda não me ameaçou de morte. Eu tenho o direito de ficar tremendo e a suar frio.

– Relaxe Percy. – disse Atena ainda sorrindo colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro com se estive me... Confortando.

Se eu estava tremendo agora não conseguia mover um músculo do meu corpo. Não consegui esboçar reação nenhuma. Fiquei estático, paralisado completamente.

Atena estava SORRINDO para MIM e me CONFORTANDO? Eu Percy Jackson. Isso está muito, mais muito errado, não que eu não esteja gostando é só que... Deuses ela é Atena e eu um filho de Poseidon namorado de sua filha preferida. Tem alguma coisa errada, só pode.

– Está surpreso não é? – disse suavemente se sentando em uma cadeira dourada que apareceu do nada. Ela é uma Deusa, coisas aparecem do nada perto de Deuses.

Surpreso? Surpreso eu diria que é pouco. Mais sim estou muito, muito surpreso. Mais preferi ficar calado. Primeiro porque se eu falasse isso sairia rude e os Deuses, digamos assim, são sensíveis com palavras que saem rude, principalmente se saíssem de mim. Segundo eu não conseguia falar nada.

– Como Deusa da Sabedoria devo saber quando parar em uma batalha que, definitivamente, não vou ganhar. – disse Atena. – Você é Perceu Jackson e não seu pai, Poseidon. Por isso devo agir com justiça em relação ao seu relacionamento com minha filha, Annabeth. – falou suavemente, mais firme em cada palavra.

Conforme Atena ia falando eu ia despertando do "transe" momentâneo que fiquei. Eu estou perdido, mais muito feliz. Afinal é Atena que está falando isso. ATENA. Isso quer dizer que devo ter marcado alguns pontinhos ao meu favor.

– Essas alianças... – disse Atena pegando minha mão direita a onde estava à caixinha com as alianças.

Bom sabe, sei que pode soar esquisito, mais a mão de Atena é quentinha e macia.

–... São a minha benção a você e a Annabeth.

Certo o que ela disse? Benção de Atena? Pra mim e para Annabeth?

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e minha boca formar um perfeito "O" quando compreendi o que ela disse. Tá eu sei que não foi difícil, mais dá um desconto. Tudo isso que está acontecendo aqui é de mais para uma pessoa digeri. Muita informação junta e eu confesso que sou lerdo para entender algumas coisas.

Mais Atena só sorriu divertida. E devo dizer que ela fica mais linda quando sorri, não como minha Sabidinha, mais ela fica linda. O que em minha opinião ela deveria sorrir mais vezes. "Não é o único a querer isso." Ouvi meu pai dizer, na minha cabeça. Posso jurar que, se ele estivesse aqui, ele estaria sorrindo em quanto falava.

– Não precisa ficar assim. – disse Atena soltando minha mão. – Sei que isso é uma surpresa para todos. Mais afinal sou a Deusa da Justiça também. E nada mais justo do que isso que estou fazendo, é o certo. Sei que ama a minha filha e faria, faz ou fará qualquer coisa para vela sorrindo e feliz.

Respirei bem fundo. Digeri aquelas palavras lentamente e me obriguei a reagir. Bobamente mais reagi.

– Eu... Hã... Obrigado. Muito obrigado Lady Atena. Eu acho. – essa última parte falei bem baixinho, espero que ela não tenha ouvido.

– Quando colocarem as alianças, minha benção será dada. – disse Atena.

Bom pelo menos ela não ouviu o que eu disse ou preferiu ignorar.

– Ignorar. – disse Atena sorrindo desdenhosa.

Ela ouviu e não... Deixa pra lá, já vi que as coisas estão muito esquisitas é melhor não contrariar. Deixar assim como está. Está bom de mais.

– Enquanto usarem essas alianças toda a vez que estiverem perto um do outro elas vão emitir um pequeno brilho em tons verde e cinza. Um dia isso será muito útil para vocês e poderá salvar suas vidas. – disse Atena muito seria nessa última parte.

Preferi ignorar essa última parte. Prefiro viver o presente intensamente com minha namorada do que perder tempo pensando em um futuro incerto, já perdi tempo de mais pensando no meu futuro por causa de uma profecia. Está na hora de viver minha vida. O que? Eu tenho meus momentos.

– Mais se fizer minha filha sofrer, lhe aconselho a ter seu testamento registrado em cartório. – disse de forma gélida me encarando.

Com certeza a ameaça de morte não poderia faltar, já estava demorando até. Mais como isso é rotina e eu tenho certeza de que não vou fazer a Annabeth sofrer não dei muita atenção à ameaça.

– Sim senhora. Espera não... Quero dizer... Eu não vou fazer nada para que Annabeth sofra. Se ela sofrer estarei me fazendo sofrer também. – disse envergonhado e nervoso.

Atena me analisou de cima a baixo me deixando mais nervoso e envergonhado. Quem é que gosta de ser analisado assim? Sem contar os filhos de Afrodite e Apolo, porque esses... O gente que gosta de serem vistas e ouvidas.

– Deveria se arrumar o mais rápido que puder. Você só tem menos de uma hora para se arrumar e ir encontrar a minha filha. – disse e desapareceu junto com a cadeira dourada em uma fumaça cinza clara com cheiro de livros novos.

Fiquei olhando para a onde estava a Deusa da Sabedoria. Pouco a pouco digeri suas últimas palavras. "Você só tem uma hora para se arrumar e ir encontrar a minha filha." Suas últimas palavras ecoarão na minha cabeça unas três vezes até eu entender.

– Ah Droga. – resmunguei baixinho.

É hoje que viro picadinho de Percy. Se eu me atrasar a Mandy com certeza vai me matar da forma mais dolorosa possível. E porque mesmo eu estou preocupado? Eu mergulhei no Rio Estige, sou invulnerável e ninguém, além de Annabeth, sabe a onde fica meu ponto fraco. Mais meninas me dão medo, principalmente se elas forem filhas de Atena e Afrodite.

Corri em direção ao banheiro já tirando as minhas roupas as deixando caídas pelo caminho, depois eu as pegava.

Entrei no chuveiro e fiquei uns 10 minutos no banho. Peguei a toalha que estava pendurada do lado de fora do Box e me sequei o mais rápido que pude.

Enrolei a toalha na cintura e fui pegando as roupas que eu havia deixado no chão, eu disse que pegaria depois. Procurei um lugar para deixá-las. Não procurei por muito tempo e vi uma mochila no cato do banheiro com um bilhete pregado.

"_Como euzinha penso em tudo deixe suas roupas usadas aqui dentro, depois você pega elas._

_E NÃO SE ATRASE PERCEU_

_Com carinho Mandy." _

Pois é a Mandy é tão carinhosa.

Coloco, coloco não jogo, minhas roupas dentro da mochila e a deixo no mesmo lugar que eu a encontrei.

Fui para dentro do quarto e pego o smoking que estava em cima da cama em volto de um plástico protetor preto. Não sei para que usar smoking.

Abri com cuidado e vi um smoking preto com uma camisa social branca e uma gravata borboleta pendendo na gola da camisa. Junto com a calça do smoking estava pendurada uma cueca box azul escura com um bilhete pendurado rente ao bolso da calça.

"_Desculpe a ousadia de ter escolhido sua roupa íntima, mais a achei a sua cara. E você vai usar esse smoking sim. Se não, não vai combinar com o vestido que eu escolhi para a Annie. Embaixo da cama tem uma caixa de sapato para você usar..._

_E NÃO SE ATRASE PERCEU_

_Com carinho Mandy."_

Filhas de Afrodite não perdem uma oportunidade de fazerem as coisas do jeito delas, até a minha roupa íntima ela escolheu. Joguei a tolha em cima da cama e coloquei o smoking. Depois coloquei o tênis e fui ao banheiro usar um kit que Mandy tinha deixado para mim. Como meu cabelo não teria jeito o deixei um pouco molhado e passei a mão por cima, assim está bom. Eu acho.

Agora a parte mais difícil. COMO SE DA NÓ NESSA GRAVATA?

Tá é só pensar um pouco Percy, pensa, pensa. Edwin.

Cara ele é filho de Apolo ele deve saber da um nó nessa gravata. Virei para ir em direção à porta e me deparo com um relógio flutuando em frente à porta e pela hora. Ah droga só tenho 20 minutos.

Fui até a porta e assim que a abri levei 3 batidas na cabeça.

– Ih cara. Foi mal, desculpa. – disse Edwin se segurando para não rir.

Respirei bem fundo. Tinha um problema maior agora.

– Você só tem 20 minutos.

– Preciso muito de sua ajuda.

Nós dois falamos junto e dessa vez nos dois caímos na risada.

– Ah Deuses. Me diz que você sabe dar um nó nisso, Edwin? – perguntei desesperado pelo pouco tempo que tinha.

– É claro. – respondeu sorrindo.

Suspirei aliviado e nem reparei quando ele deu o nó na gravata.

– Pronto cara. – disse Edwin quando terminou e me deu um tapa no ombro.

– Valeu. – agradeci.

– Que isso. Bom vamos rápido antes que a Mandy nos mate. Você eu não sei, mais eu ainda quero viver muito.

Olhei intrigado para ele.

– Ah qual é. Se você não reparou, Percy. Você não está com o seu carro ai. – disse dando a volta em mim e me empurrando para fora do quarto.

– Puts. – disse dando um tapa na minha testa.

Tinha esquecido completamente que deixei o meu Maserati em casa.

– Pois é Romeu. Vamos logo antes que Julieta desista e Shakespeare nós esfole vivo. – disse rindo.

Fomos em direção ao seu carro na garagem e logo estávamos indo em direção ao apartamento da minha mãe. Passamos o caminho novamente conversando sobre qualquer coisa.

Chegamos perto do prédio e eu respirei fundo. Edwin estacionou o carro.

– Fica tranqüilo cara, só vai oficializar o seu namoro, não vai casar ainda. – disse Edwin descontraído. – Fala para a Mandy andar logo.

– Hunrum. – sai do carro e fui para dentro do prédio.

Quando cheguei à porta do apartamento da minha mãe respirei fundo e toquei a campainha. Mandy abriu a porta sorridente.

– Ora, ora o Romeu chegou. – é ela e Edwin pensão igual. – E chegou na hora.

– Bom, depois de tantos bilhetes dizendo para não me atrasar, não tinha como chegar atrasado. – disse sorrindo.

Mandy me analisou de cima a baixo sorrindo.

– Sou muito boa. – disse convencida, mais logo mudou o tom de voz para mais serio. – Tudo está pronto na cobertura dela. Eles me ligaram agora pouco e confirmaram que está tudo pronto.

– Edwin disse que é para você andar logo. – passei o recado.

Mandy sorriu para mim e entrou de novo no apartamento fiz mansão de segui lá mais ela me impediu.

– Annabeth seu Romeu chegou. – gritou para dentro do apartamento e se virou para mim. – Você fica aqui fora.

Fiquei esperando Annabeth do lado de fora.

Quando Annabeth saiu meu queixo caiu. Devo ter ficado com cara de retardado porque Mandy começou a gargalhar atrás de Annabeth, mais não tenho culpa nenhuma. Annabeth estava... Não sei se existem palavras para descreve - lá, ela estava linda, mais que linda. Deslumbrante. Até Afrodite sentiria inveja de Annabeth agora e qualquer cara gostaria de estar no meu lugar agora. Mais graças aos Deuses não estão.

Xxx

Bom, desculpa o final tosco, mais só no próximo capitulo é que vocês vão saberem qual é o vestido da Annie...

E ai gostaram? Reviews? Obrigado o quem leu...

FELIZ NATAL leitores queridos... Que tenham ganhado bastantes presentes do Papai Noel...

Bjs... ^.^


	7. 07: Recordando: A Grande Noite

Desculpa a demora para postar...

Xxxx

_**Recordando: A Grande Noite**_

Annabeth estava com uma maquiagem leve, os cabelos estavam soltos caindo como cascatas lindas e usava um vestido longo de frente única na cor turquesa com bordados em pedra e aberto na lateral do lado direito, que vai até um pouco acima do joelho. Ela estava com um salto prata com tiras sobre o tornozelo. Deslumbrante.

– Percy, acorda menino. – disse Mandy dando um tapinha na minha cara. – Está na hora de ir.

Balancei a cabeça para despertar e olhei sorrindo para Annabeth, me inclinei e a beijei de leve nos lábios.

– Você esta linda.

Annabeth ficou corada com o meu comentário.

– Você também está lindo. – disse envergonhada.

– Agora vocês colocam esses sobretudos, porque está frio. – disse Mandy estendendo para mim um sobretudo preto e para Annabeth um bege, quase branco.

Eu nem tinha reparado que estava frio, mais assim que ela falou senti o frio me abater. Coloquei o meu sobretudo e ajudei Annabeth a colocar o seu. Estendi meu braço esquerdo para ela que enlaçou sua mão em torno do meu braço.

– Bom vão. Eu tranco o apartamento. Aqui a chave do seu carro. – disse Mandy me estendendo à chave.

Peguei a chave, nos despedimos de Mandy e fomos direto pegar meu carro.

Dirigi sobre diversas perguntas de Annabeth querendo saber que surpresa era essa. Me fiz de surdo o caminho inteiro até a praia.

Praia? Sim, o começo da minha surpresa é na praia, tecnicamente num iate que estava ancorado na praia.

Chegamos a uma parte mais afastada da praia que não tinha ninguém. Estacionei e sai depressa do carro dando o volta nele para abrir a porta para Annabeth, que riu de minha atitude. Estendi a mão para lhe ajudar a sair.

Annabeth olhou para os lados até que parou a onde estava um grande iate parado no píer. Mais como uma exemplar filha de Atena, no que ela reparou primeiro?

– Aqui não deveria ter um píer. – disse Annabeth incrédula.

Prefiro não comentar essa parte.

– Para começar minha surpresa, meu pai me ajudou um pouco. Ele fez esse píer só por essa noite, assim como ele me emprestou esse Iate, que espero que tenha reparado. – disse olhando para Annabeth.

Parece que ela só percebeu o iate quando eu falei dele, porque assim que o viu seus olhos se arregalaram. E não é para menos. O iate era imenso, lindo e luxuoso.

Quando chegamos ao píer Annabeth olhou para mim sorrindo bobamente e voltou a olhar para o píer que estava todo coberto de pétalas de flores brancas, rosas e vermelhas do começo ao fim. Geralmente é nisso que dá ter uma filha de Afrodite te ajudando. Andamos tranquilamente pelo píer até chegar ao iate.

Chegando lá um dos auxiliares, – garçons, se preferir – que a Mandy contratou, ajudou Annie a subir a bordo e logo a acompanhei. Ele nos guiou até a parte interna do iate que estava deslumbrante.

Não havia nem uma mobília a não ser a mesa para duas pessoas postadas ao centro cercado por algumas flores e pétalas espalhadas pelo chão indicando o caminho até a mesa. Algumas velas foram postas estrategicamente em vários lugares do recinto dando um ar mais romântico.

Na mesa havia uma vela posta em um castiçal com os pratos postos de frete um para o outro com os talheres do lado e copos à frente.

Tirei meu sobretudo e entreguei para o garçom. Ajudei Annabeth a tirar o seu e também entreguei a ele. Lá dentro estava mais quente pelo ar condicionado. Guiei Annabeth até a mesa e puxei a cadeira para ela. E tudo que ela fazia era só sorrir E isso me deixa imensamente feliz. Me sentei também e pedi para ele nos servir.

Conversamos sobre coisas amenas durante o jantar enquanto o iate dava algumas voltas nos revelando uma linda paisagem de Nova York. Pedi para eles retirarem os pratos e eles sumirão para algum lugar do iate.

Quando vi que não tinha mais ninguém me aproximei mais de Annabeth.

– A sobremesa só mais tarde. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Vi ela se arrepiar e ajudei a ficar em pé. Puxei-a para um beijo urgente, que ela correspondeu enlaçando seus dedos no meu cabelo. Ficamos assim até nossos pulmões implorarem por ar. Peguei sua mão e fomos explorar o Iate.

Depois da nossa volta pelo iate voltamos para a parte a onde foi o jantar. Virei Annabeth de frente para mim e a beijei. Foi um beijo calmo e tranqüilo, nos deixando a vontade para explorar a boca um do outro.

Me afastei um pouco dela interrompendo o beijo e fiquei a admirando. Quando ela corou vi que estava na hora para ir à segunda fase.

– Bom, temos que ir. A sobremesa nos espera na sua cobertura. – falei sorrindo.

Peguei nossos sobretudos, que estavam pendurados em um cabide e saímos do iate e fomos para o meu carro.

Fomos em silencio durante quase todo o percurso para o nosso próximo destino.

– Porque jantamos em um iate? Isso foi idéia da Mandy?– perguntou Annabeth der repente.

Parei o carro no sinal vermelho e olhei para Annabeth. Nossa como ela está linda. Podia ficar o resto da minha vida vendo essa linda paisagem. Mais voltando ao assunto.

– Não foi minha. Eu queria fazer uma coisa diferente e só para nos dois. – respondi sorrindo e Annabeth,me acompanhou.

O sinal ficou verde e sai com o carro. Voltei a prestar atenção nas ruas.

– Assim que eu disse sobre a minha idéia do iate e que meu pai iria ajudar com isso a Mandy veio com um monte de idéias. Algumas eu prefiro que você nem saiba. Ai deu nisso que foi o jantar.

– Eu adorei. – disse Annabeth me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Chegamos ao prédio a onde fica a cobertura da Annabeth e fui direto para a garagem. Estacionei o carro e fomos juntos para o elevador, na verdade fui arrastado pela Annabeth, rumo ao ultimo andar do prédio.

Annabeth foi a minha frente. Pelo visto ela estava muito curiosa. Annabeth abriu a porta do seu apartamento mais antes dela acender a luz eu cobri seus olhos com minhas mãos.

– Eu espero que goste. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e acendi a luz do apartamento.

Ajudei Annabeth a entrar e fechei a porta. Devagar tirei as minhas mãos de frente de seus olhos e as coloquei em sua cintura. Olhei para ela que estava sorrindo.

O que seria sua sala de estar agora estava com velas postadas uma do lado da outra fazendo um caminho em direção a uma mesa postada no centro. Agora você pergunta, como que as velas já estavam acesas? Simples, na hora em que Annabeth e eu saímos do iate o garçom que nos sérvio avisou o outro auxiliar que estava no prédio do apartamento da Annabeth que logo chegaríamos lá, então esse auxiliar acendeu as velas minutos antes de Annabeth e eu chegarmos aqui, tudo como planejado pela Mandy e por mim é claro.

Em cima da mesa estava posta uma torta de Morango e dois pratos para sobremesa um em frente ao outro.

– Vem. – disse pegando sua mão e a conduzindo até a mesa.

Comemos a torta em silencio e fiquei a admirando. Poxa, esta sendo inevitável não ficar a admirando. Mais precisava fazer o que tinha planejado para essa noite.

– Bom já estamos algum tempo juntos. – disse devagar tomando coragem.

Annabeth me olhou atentamente tentando não sorrir. _"Eu nunca, mas nunca vou tornar as coisas fácies para você, Cabeça de Alga. Acostume-se a isso."_ As palavras que Annabeth disse para mim no ultimo verão ecoaram na minha cabeça.

– Sabe, está difícil para me acostumar com você não deixando nada fácil para mim. – disse sorrindo.

Minhas palavras só fizeram Annabeth rir abertamente agora. Mais eu sei de uma coisa que a fará para de rir.

– Com a benção de Atena. – disse e Annabeth parou de rir na hora e ficou me encarando. – Quero te pedir oficialmente em namoro. Quer namorar comigo? Oficialmente?

Peguei a caixinha no meu bolso e a abri colocando em cima da mesa. Annabeth sorriu abertamente e mexeu a cabeça concordando, isso pra mim foi um sim. Estendi minha mão para ela e juntos levantamos e ficamos frente a frente.

Peguei a aliança menor e coloquei em seu dedo anelar direito. Annabeth pegou a outra aliança e colocou no meu anelar direito. Assim que ela colocou a aliança no meu dedo vi um pequeno brilho verde e cinza saído dele. Uma voz disse em minha cabeça. "Recebam a benção de Atena."

Olhei para Annabeth e ela estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca formando um "o" perfeito. Acho que ela não acreditou muito em mim quando disse sobre a benção.

– A benção da minha mãe é de verdade? – perguntou incrédula.

– Sim. Sua mãe veio falar comigo hoje e disse que nos daria sua benção. – respondi sorrindo.

– Minha mãe, ela... – Annabeth para de falar der repente.

Fiquei olhando para ela esperando ela falar mais alguma coisa. Creio que ela estava tendo uma conversa interna. Ela fazia caras e bocas como se tivesse conversando com alguém. Ou isso ou ela ficou louca.

– Certo isso é... Esquisito, mãe. – disse minha Sabidinha sorrindo.

Sem mais nem menos Annabeth me agarrou e me beijou com desejo. Eu iria reclamar? Claro que não. Abracei pela cintura puxando-a para mais perto de mim. Nos afastamos por falta de ar.

– Eu adorei isso. – disse Annabeth sensualmente em meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar.

Annabeth voltou a me beijar. Seus dedos se enrolaram no meu cabelo me puxando para mais perto dela. Minhas mãos serpenteavam pela sua cintura e pela suas costas. Os beijos começaram a ficar mais urgentes, selvagens.

As mãos de Annabeth desceram para as minhas costas e seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço me deixando louco. Excitado. Minha mão direita desceu mais um pouco alem da cintura de Annabeth e apertei suas nádegas o que gerou um gemido vindo dela, que abafei com mais um beijo.

Annabeth passou as mãos sobre os meus ombros tirando meu paletó. Foi ai que achei que as coisas estavam indo longe de mais. Afastei delicadamente Annabeth de mim e vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de desejo, provavelmente eu não estaria diferente.

– Anna...

– Deixe acontecer. – sussurrou Annabeth no meu ouvido com a voz rouca me deixando louco.

Beijei Annabeth com mais desejo ainda de explorar tudo nela. Annabeth começou a me empurrar em direção às escadas que levam ao segundo andar, a onde fica o quarto dela.

Enquanto subíamos as escadas minhas roupas iam para o chão. Gravata, camisa, tênis, a calça. Chegando a porta do quarto de Annabeth eu só estava com a box azul e Annabeth ainda estava com o seu vestido, só seu salto que estava em algum lugar.

– Isso é injusto. – disse rouco.

Annabeth sorriu marotamente e me puxou para dentro do quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e voltei a beijar Annabeth. Aproveitei isso e rapidamente tirei seu vestido o deixando no chão, revelando que ela estava só com uma calcinha por baixo. Ela é perfeita. Vê-la assim fez meu corpo pegar fogo instantaneamente. Fiquei a admirando, me perdendo em seu belo corpo.

– Para Percy. – disse Annabeth envergonhada colocando os braços em volta de seus seios.

Sorri maliciosamente, o que a fez corar ainda mais. Peguei seus braços e os coloquei em volta do meu pescoço.

– Você é linda. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Voltei a beijá-la e fomos indo em direção a sua cama. Devagar a depositei em cima da cama e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Annabeth passava as mãos freneticamente pelas minhas costas arranhando de leve por onde passavam me deixando mais louco. Lentamente comecei a descer mais meus lábios ate chegar em um de seus seios e abocanhá-lo com prazer. Com uma mão comecei a massagear o outro seio, arrancando de Annabeth gemidos mais e mais altos.

Annabeth virou nos dois ficando por cima de mim e começou a beijar meu peito e a arranhar de leve. Ela foi descendo seus beijos explorando meu corpo até chegar ao elástico da box e com os dentes foi a puxando para baixo a tirando. Isso me deixou mais excitado ainda, se isso fosse possível.

Puxei Annabeth para mim e tomei lhe seus lábios nos meus. Virei ficando por cima dela a beijando intensamente. Fui descendo meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, seios, barriga e quando cheguei em sua calcinha, a tirei lentamente e vi que sua intimidade estava molhada, o que deixou meu membro doendo de prazer.

Colei nossos corpos e uma descarga elétrica parece ter passado pelo meu corpo quando nossas intimidades se tocaram de leve. Voltei a explorar seu corpo calmamente, mais isso estava me deixando mais louco ainda de desejo.

– Me faça sua Percy. – sussurrou Annabeth com a voz rouca.

Olhei-a nos olhos e de vagar a penetrei. Annabeth fechou os olhos com força e agarrou meus ombros me fazendo parar imediatamente, afinal Annabeth era virgem e ouvi falar que na primeira vez de uma mulher dói.

– Continua. – Annabeth sussurrou.

– Mais...

– Percy, uma hora isso vai ter que acontecer.

Não tinha contrapartida com seus argumentos. Beijei lhe novamente e fui mais fundo na penetração. Annabeth apartava mais forte meus ombros, mais dessa vez não parei. Fiquei um tempo parado dentro dela para ela se acostumar e comecei a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem devagar distribuindo beijos e caricias pelo seu corpo.

Logo Annabeth começou a gemer de prazer e a passar suas mãos pelo meu corpo o que me fazia ir mais e mais rápido. Senti um prazer imenso me consumir e acelerei mais os movimentos nas estocadas. Escutando Annabeth dizer meu nome entre seus gemidos de prazer.

Senti a intimidade da Annabeth se contrair sobre meu membro aumentando mais o meu prazer e juntos chegamos ao ápice. Meu corpo ficou mole e me joguei ao seu lado a trazendo para mais perto de mim.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

– Eu também e muito. – disse Annabeth se aconchegando mais a mim.

Assim, juntos, dormi melhor do que nunca com a garota, que agora tornei uma mulher, que eu amo dormindo junto comigo.

_**Flash Back off**_

Esse dia foi muito especial e inesquecível. Se bem que no dia seguinte a Mandy não parou de nos encher o saco querendo saber o que aconteceu. Se o jantar que ela escolheu estava gostoso. Se o garçom avisou a hora certa para os outros irem ao apartamento acenderem as velas e por ai foi um mar infinito de interrogatório, tanto para mim quanto para a Annabeth.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Xxx

Achei esse capitulo um lixo, desculpa por isso. Mais, por mais que eu tentasse sair melhor eu não conseguia. Nada vinha na minha cabeça para ficar melhor, então...

Bom deixem review e obrigada por lerem esse capitulo chato...


	8. 08: O Começo da Missão

Oi. Bom o capitulo contem hentai então, quem não gosta não leia... Mais um capitulo...

Xxx

_**08 - O Começo da Missão**_

Levei o maior susto quando escutei essa voz atrás de mim e fiquei de pé num salto em posição de batalha na direção da voz. Porque nunca se sabe o que você vai encontrar quando se é um meio-sangue.

Mais tudo que vi foi uma Annabeth se contorcendo de tanto rir. Bom agora você pergunta. Que tipo de namorado é você que nem reconhece a voz da sua namorada? Simples essa não era a voz da minha namorada.

– Muito engraçado Annabeth. – disse eu rindo forçado.

O mais legal depois de eu ter dito isso foi que um vulto caiu do lado da minha namorada. Esse vulto caiu rindo descontroladamente junto com Annabeth. Legal, alem de a minha namorada estar rindo de mim, um vulto também se junta à festa. Mais esse vulto me parece familiar.

– Nico? –perguntei com certa raiva.

– Fala ae Percy. – disse Nico entre os risos.

Ótimo. Me sentei e esperei esse dois malucos pararem de rir de mim. O não demorou muito e comecei a rir também. Poxa, da um desconto, rir é contagioso e isso realmente foi engraçado. Logo nos três paramos de rir e ficamos sentados olhando para o mar.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei quebrando o silencio.

– Eu não estava conseguindo dormir. – respondeu Annabeth.

– Eu também não. – disse Nico dando de ombros.

– Idem. – disse indo de encontro a Annie e a abraçando. – Se encontraram pelo caminho?

– Assim que sai do meu chalé vi a Annie saindo do de Atena. – disse Nico rindo.

– E para variar ele me assustou. – disse minha namorada e os dois sorriram. – Depois do susto, Nico e eu viemos dar uma volta para ver se o sono vinha.

– Isso depois de nos fugirmos das harpias que estavam passando por perto. E a gente não quer ser a próxima refeição das harpias. – disse Nico sorrindo de lado olhando para a Lua atentamente.

– Enquanto a gente conversava encontramos você aqui...

– Com um olhar de bobo. – disse Nico interrompendo Annabeth. – E não resisti em te assustar também.

– Mais, a onde você estava quando eu olhei para trás? – perguntei. Nossa eu só pergunto.

– Quando você se virou eu sumi nas sombras e depois voltei, simples assim. – respondeu Nico dando de ombros.

– O que estava fazendo aqui Cabeça de Alga? – perguntou Annabeth se aconchegando mais em meus braços.

– Pensando na nossa... No dia do seu aniversario. – disse rindo torto.

– Sei. – disse Annabeth olhando sugestivamente para mim.

Nico começou a rir de novo. O que aconteceu com o Nico para ele estar assim todo alegre? Abduziram o meu amigo e fizeram lavagem cerebral nele.

– Sabe, esse "sei" não é nada discreto. – comentou Nico entre os risos.

– Nico porque você não vai dormir? – perguntei olhando mortalmente para ele.

– Ok. Boa noite. – disse e se levantou.

Essa foi fácil. Annabeth se levantou junto com ele e lhe deu um abraço e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que o deixou vermelhinho de vergonha.

– Sonhe com a flor. – disse Annabeth lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Nico sumiu nas sombras deixando Annabeth e eu sozinhos. Eu queria perguntar o que esses dois tinham, mais preferi ficar quietinho curtindo esse tempo com a minha namorada. Ficamos mais algum tempo em um silencio confortável ate que Annabeth começa a rir de novo.

– O que foi agora? – perguntei tentando parecer chateado, tentando, mais não agüentei e sorri também.

– Sua cara foi impagável no dia seguinte quando percebeu que não usamos camisinha. – disse Annabeth rindo.

– Eu não tenho culpa. Qualquer um no meu lugar ficaria assim. – me justifiquei emburrado. – Pelo menos você poderia ter me avisado que estava tomando anticoncepcionais.

– E qual seria a graça? – perguntou Annabeth sorrindo maliciosamente.

Poxa, não sou imune a isso. Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e a beijei com desejo. Annabeth passou as mãos pelas minhas costas subindo ate meu pescoço e entrelaçou seus dedos no meu cabelo me puxando para mais perto dela.

Inclinei meu corpo para frente fazendo com que Annabeth deitasse sobre a areia sem quebrar o beijo. Passei as mãos em sua cintura e as sub por debaixo de sua camiseta a fazendo soltar um gemido baixo abafado pelo beijo.

Desci meus lábios sobre sua pele e comecei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto uma de minhas mãos chegava a um de seus seios. Annabeth desceu suas mãos pelo meu peito o arranhando de leve e num movimento ela virou a nos dois ficando por cima de mim, mais antes que eu pudesse voltar a beija - lá ela colocou as mãos em meu peito impedindo de me aproximar.

– Aqui não. – falou com a voz rouca.

– Chalé três. – disse eu rindo torto.

Minha namorada assentiu e juntos fomos para o meu chalé com cuidado para que nem uma harpia nos visse.

Chegando lá tranquei a porta e comecei a beijar novamente minha namorada e a explorar seu corpo com as minhas mãos. Atirei sua camisa para algum canto do quarto junto com o seu sutiã e desci meus lábios de encontro a um de seus seios o lambendo e chupando com fervor arrancando de Annabeth mais e mais gemidos de prazer.

Annabeth passava uma de suas mãos pelas minhas costas e com a outra ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus cabelos os puxando com força. Coloquei minhas mãos na barra do short que ela estava usando, mais antes de conseguir tira-lo ela me impediu. Olhei para ela, que estava sorrindo travessa

– O que você acha de tomarmos um banho para tirar à areia? Só banho. – perguntou Annabeth tirando seu short e a calcinha e entrando no banheiro. Segui ela tirando minhas roupas.

Annabeth estava de costas para mim já debaixo do chuveiro e devo dizer que com essa visão eu definitivamente estava no paraíso. Vendo a água cair sobre ela de uma forma, pode ser só eu que veja isso e quero que seja só eu, sensual e bem sexy me deixando excitado.

A abracei por trás sentindo meu corpo pegar fogo com o contato de nossos corpos. Comecei a beijar seus ombros. A virei de frente para mim e tomei seus lábios nos meus. Annabeth pegou o sabonete e começou a passar sobre o meu corpo fazendo massagem por onde passava. Fiz o mesmo com ela o que só me deixou mais excitado ainda.

– Isso é tortura. – disse rouco de desejo.

– Concordo.

Quando não tinha mais nem um pouco de sabão na gente peguei Annabeth no colo e a levei para minha cama. Coloquei-a na cama e fui em direção a minha mala e de lá tirei um pacote de camisinha.

Deitei sobre Annabeth, mais ela nos virou ficando por cima de mim e me beijou. Minhas mãos foram para seus seios os massageando deixando a camisinha em algum lugar da cama. Com um das mãos Annabeth tateava a cama a procura da camisinha e com a outra ela desceu pelo meu abdômen e parou no meu membro o massageando. Soltei um gemido, que mais parecia um grunhido, de prazer. O que fez minha namorada rir roucamente.

Senti Annabeth tirar a mão do meu membro e colocar a camisinha nele. Virei nossos corpos e prendi as mãos de minha namorada em cima de sua cabeça. Comecei a distribuir beijos sobre seu colo ate chegar a seus seios e os abocanhei com vontade prolongando mais a nossa tortura.

Senti meu membro latejar, querendo mais. Não agüentei e a penetrei com força fazendo ambos gritar de prazer. Movimentei os quadris devagar, lentamente prolongando mais esse momento de prazer. Annabeth agarrou meu cabelo e me trouxe para mais perto dela em um beijo avassalador.

Estávamos entregue aquele momento, ouvi Annabeth dizer meu nome entre seus gemidos me deixando louco de desejo mais ainda. Aumentei a velocidade das estocadas nos fazendo gemer com o clímax chegando e não demorou muito para nos dois chagarmos ao ápice.

Deixei meu corpo cair ao lado do de Annabeth e tirei a camisinha. Puxei minha Sabidinha de encontro ao meu peito e instantaneamente peguei no sono. Graças aos Deuses não tive nem um sonho. Porque se tivesse seria muito esquisito ter três sonhos em um único dia.

Acordei com alguém batendo na porta do meu chalé. Olhei para os lados e não vi Annabeth, ela devia ter acordado mais cedo e ido para o seu chalé, afinal mesmo a gente sendo namorados ainda era proibido outra pessoa de outro chalé ficar em um chalé que não seja de seu pai ou mãe Olimpiano, principalmente se forem de sexos opostos e estiverem sozinhos.

– Abre a porta Percy. – reconheci como sendo a voz do Nico.

– Já vai.

Procurei uma bermuda e a coloquei e fui ver o que o Nico queria. Abri a porta e como sempre ele estava vestido de preto.

– O. Que. Foi? – perguntei entre os bocejos.

– Hora de ir para a missão. Troque de roupa logo e vai tomar café só falta você. Annie e eu já tomamos. E pelo visto a noite foi cansativa. – disse Nico sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Cala a boca. – disse entrando de volta no chalé e fechando a porta na cara dele.

Tomei um banho, troquei de roupa rápido e arrumei tudo que precisaria na missão em uma mochila. Fui em direção ao refeitório e tomei meu café da manhã. Voltei para o meu chalé para pegar a mochila e fui para a colina correndo. Vi Nico e Quíron conversando, mais nem um sinal de Annabeth.

– Bom dia Percy. – disse Quíron gentilmente.

– Bom dia. Cadê a Annabeth? – perguntei olhando para os lados.

– Ela disse que já vem. – respondeu Nico.

Não demorou muito ela apareceu acompanhada de uma menina morena com cabelos castanhos e olhos também castanhos. Vi Nico ficar com o rosto vermelho com a chegada das duas e desviar assim que reparou que eu o estava olhando.

– Bom dia. – disse as duas sorridentes.

– Bom dia. – dissemos Nico, Quíron e eu.

– Percy essa é Ashley filha de Perséfone, ela tem 13 anos. Ashley esse é mau namorado Percy filho de Poseidon. – disse Annabeth nos apresentando.

– Prazer. – disse Ashley estendendo a mão para mim.

– Igualmente. – disse eu apertando sua mão. – Quando chegou aqui? – perguntei.

– Final do verão passado quando estavam construindo os outros chalés.

Sorri pára ela e abracei minha namorada.

– Está na hora de irem. Pegaram tudo que precisavam? – perguntou Quíron.

– Sim. – respondemos em couro.

– Dirijam com cuidado. Tchau. – disse Quíron se despedindo da gente.

Descemos a colina e a Ashley veio junto conversando com o Nico. O que fez minha Sabidinha rir e enterrar seu rosto contra meu peito para abafar o riso. Tirei a miniatura de Maserati e apertei o símbolo e meu carro apareceu. Coloquei nossas mochilas no porta malas e entramos no carro. Eu no banco do motorista, a Annabeth do meu lado e Nico no banco de trás.

– Tchau pessoal boa sorte. – desejou Ashley.

– Tchau. – disse Nico e eu.

– Tchau flor. – disse Annabeth.

– Flor? – perguntei intrigado.

– Vamos logo. – disse Nico emburrado no banco de trás.

Annabeth gargalhou do meu lado deixando Nico e Ashley mais vermelhos que pimentões. Então essa era a "flor" que ela falou para o Nico. Comecei a rir junto com Annabeth e sai com o carro rumo a Florida.

Gostaria que minhas missões não fossem tão arriscadas...

Xxx

Desculpa se o capitulo ficou chato, ele estava na minha cabeça e queria sair então...

Reviews?

Bjs... ^.^


	9. 09: Lanchinho de Empousa

Oi pessoal... Mais um capitulo, espero que gostem...

_**09 – Lanchinho de Empousa**_

– Então, essa é a "flor"? – perguntei a Nico o olhando pelo retrovisor interno.

Annabeth começou a rir e eu a acompanhei. Nico ficou muito vermelho, parecia ser de raiva e de vergonha. Então eu acertei, a "flor" do Nico é a Ashley.

– Isso não tem graça. – disse Nico emburrado.

– Tem sim. – falamos Annabeth e eu juntos rindo mais ainda dele.

– Como se conheceram? – perguntei depois de parar de rir.

Nico virou o rosto que estava muito vermelho. Me segurei para não rir de novo. Annabeth se virou para ver Nico e o cutucou. Ele olhou para ela e os dois ficaram se encarando. Annabeth desviou seu olhar sobre Nico e me olhou.

– Foi no ano passado...

– Annie, não. Isso é muito constrangedor. Por favor, não conte – disse Nico com os olhinhos do gatinho do Shrek.

– Ah que fofo. – disse Annabeth apertando as bochechas do Nico.

Devo dizer que me precipitei em sentir ciúmes da Annabeth com o Nico. Mais vendo agora é como se ela fosse uma irmã para o ele, que o está apoiando, dando conselhos, sendo uma amiga. Acho que era tudo que o Nico precisava, ter mais alguém que se preocupa com ele e o quer bem.

Nico tem poucos amigos no acampamento. Por ser filho de Hades é difícil para ele se socializar com os outros. Ele sempre fica perto das mesmas pessoas e é BEM difícil o ver conversando com outras pessoas que não sejam as mesmas de sempre.

Nunca tinha visto ele assim, feliz. Ver como ele cumprimentou Annabeth, sorrindo feliz. Quando ele conversava amigavelmente com a Ashley. É bom velo assim. Bianca deve estar feliz também, vendo que o irmão está seguindo em frente.

– Relaxa o Percy não vai contar a ninguém, né? – perguntou Annabeth me olhando.

– Claro. Ninguém vai saber. – disse sorrindo.

– Certo. – disse Nico emburrado e se recostou no banco.

– Quando Ashley chegou ao acampamento, ano passado, Quíron me pediu para lhe mostrar o acampamento. Depois do tour paramos parto do chalé de Hades. O chalé já estava pronto e ela achou interessante. Perguntou-me se ela podia ver. Disse que sim. Chamei pelo Nico e ele não respondeu, achei que o chalé estava vazio. Então... – Annabeth se virou para Nico, que estava ficando roxo. – Eu abri a porta e a convidei para entrar e lhe mostrei o chalé. Depois de mostrar o chalé para ela resolvemos ir embora, mais ai o Nico chegou e nem reparou que a gente estava no chalé.

"Entrou praguejando alguma coisa com fones nos ouvido e começou a tirar a roupa que estava cheia de lama. A Ashley ficou MUITO vermelha e tava com os olhos arregalados e eu me segurando para não rir da cara dela. Quando o Nico se virou para o nosso lado, que era onde estava o armário, ele travou e parou de respirar. Ele estava sem roupa. Nem uma peça."

Freei o carro com tudo na estrada, o que foi uma sorte não ter mais ninguém na pista se não teria sido o fim do meu Maserati.

– Para tudo. Você viu o Nico pelado? – perguntei com raiva olhando mortalmente para Nico.

Annabeth revirou os olhos e Nico começou a rir como um condenado no banco de trás. Avancei em cima dele, mais como estava de cinto voltei para o lugar. Tirei o sinto, mas Annabeth me parou com suas mãos no meu peito.

– Calma Percy. Não vi nada de mais. – disse Annabeth tentando disfarçar o sorriso.

Nico parou de rir na hora e a olhava chocado. Agora foi minha vez de rir da cara dele e Annabeth me acompanhou.

– Nossa, magoou agora. – disse Nico ofendido.

– Não fica assim não, foi brincadeira. Tem tudo de mais. – disse Annabeth dando um beijo na bochecha do Nico.

Parei de rir. Nico deu um sorriso malicioso e se recostou sobre o banco como um vitorioso. Olhei para Annabeth intrigado e ela só riu de mim e me deu um beijo.

– O seu é mais. – disse Annabeth perto do meu ouvido fazendo meu corpo de arrepiar.

Abri um sorriso enorme e deu mais um beijo em Annabeth, que teria durado mais tempo se o Nico não tivesse nos separado.

– Parou a agarração. Pode ligar o carro e voltar a dirigir. – disse Nico

– OK, continua a historia. – disse voltando a dirigir.

– Continuando. Ashley prendeu a respiração também quando viu o Nico sem roupa e eu vi os dois ficarem parados sem nenhuma reação, seus rostos mudavam de cor pela falta de ar. Comecei a rir muito, o que fez os dois voltarem a respirar e perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ashley virou a cara para outro lado e Nico correu para o banheiro e voltou com uma toalha em volta da cintura e pediu desculpa.

"Depois que consegui parar de rir apresentei os dois. E para descontrair comecei uma conversa amigável com eles, que depois de um tempo, conversaram normalmente sem ficar vermelhos de vergonha cada hora que um falava. Desde então os dois se tronaram grandes amigos assim como a gente."

Olhei para Nico no banco de trás. Ele ficou imóvel o tempo todo que Annabeth contava o resto da historia. Devo dizer que teria rido ouvindo isso, mais minha namorada vendo Nico pelado, não é engraçado.

– Quanto tempo dura a viagem? – perguntou Nico mudando de assunto.

Essa foi uma ótima pergunta. Simplesmente entramos no carro e saímos. Sem nem pensar num plano de viajem. Bom, eu não pensei, mais com certeza Annabeth tinha pensado em um.

– Bom, a viajem deve durar umas 17 horas direto sem parar de Nova York até Orlando. Vamos fazer paradas de 3 em 3 horas, para comermos, fazer nossas necessidades e nos movimentar um pouco. Em cada parado nos dois trocamos de lugar, para não ficar muito cansativo. – disse Annabeth e eu concordei. – Agora são 7 horas e com as paradas deveremos chegar lá pelas 3 horas da manhã, vamos a um hotel descansamos um pouco e depois começamos a procurar, para completar logo a missão.

– E como vamos saber quem é? – perguntei.

– Quíron me disse que Zeus ia dar uma pista, um sinal. – respondeu Nico.

– OK.

Fizemos como Annabeth disse e parávamos mais ou menos 3 em 3 horas e nos dois trocávamos de lugar. Conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa, mais a maioria do tempo Nico ficou o ouvindo musica em seu iphone, Annabeth, quando não dirigia, lia um livro grosso sobre Arquitetura e eu, quando não dirigia, não fazia nada, ora ou outra conversa com um dos dois.

Na nossa terceira parada resolvemos parar na cidade de Charleston, Carolina do Sul. Já estávamos viajando há mais ou menos 12 horas, contando com os tempos de parada que foram quase de uma hora cada. Passava das 19 horas da noite, teríamos mais 7 horas de viajem pela frente depois dessa parada segundo Annabeth.

Parei em frente a uma lanchonete. Nico foi à frente e Annabeth e eu o seguimos rindo. O menino estava reclamando a um bom tempo que estava com fome, mesmo não fazendo muito tempo que tínhamos comido.

Entramos e procuramos uma mesa. O que não foi difícil de encontrar já que tinha poucas pessoas na lanchonete, fomos em direção a uma mesa perto da porta que entramos do lado esquerdo, sentamos e esperamos a garçonete vir nos atender.

Annabeth apertou forte minha perna, olhei para ela que indicou com a cabeça para trás de mim. Eu me virei e vi uma garçonete vindo em nossa direção mancando e com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios, ótimo estava bom de mais para ser verdade. Nico se mexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira, também percebendo a situação.

– O que vão querer? – perguntou a garçonete com o sorriso maquiavélico ainda estampado no rosto.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e ela se retirou. É assim que eles querem que a gente volte aqui, com uma garçonete que atende os clientes desse jeito. E ela nem é boa atriz para disfarçar esse sorriso e esse disfarce não engana ninguém.

– O que vamos fazer? Porque isso não é uma mortal. – disse Nico apontando para a onde foi à garçonete.

– É só uma. Podemos dar conta desse monstro. – disse eu dando de ombros.

– Faça as contas de novo, Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth olhando para a onde foi à garçonete.

Virei e vi três mulheres mais pálidas que um zumbi, brancas que nem um giz. Olhos num vermelho vivo e no lugar de dentes presas. Devia ter desconfiado, empousai. As três pegaram arcos, não sei de onde, e nos mandaram um saraiva de flechas.

– Abaixem-se. – gritou Annabeth.

De relance vi Nico e Annabeth se baixarem. Annabeth me puxou para mais perto dela e empurrou a mesa fazendo dela um escudo. Podia ouvir varias flechas acertando a mesa, as pessoas gritarem apavoradas e saírem correndo, cacos de vidro cair do nosso lado, ainda bem que sentamos ao lado das janelas. Annabeth pegou uma das flechas que acertou a parede atrás de nos e a quebrou.

– O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntei intrigado.

– Não podemos sair daqui sem acabar com elas. – disse Annabeth.

Nico e eu assentimos e pegamos nossas espadas. "E vão fazer o que? Pular em frente a um monte de flechas que parecem não ter fim."

– Apareçam semideuses, estamos querendo um lanchinho para completar nossa noite. – disse uma delas e as outras riram cúmplices.

– Elas não são nada espertas. – disse Nico.

– Sim, elas devem ser novas. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Nico você vai para a direita encostado-se à parede, cuidado com os vidros e pule a janela quebrada, uma delas ira atrás de você e Percy você corre pela esquerda chamando a atenção delas. Eu vou acertar isso... – disse Annabeth mostrando a ponta da flecha. –... no interruptor que esta na parede atrás delas e apagar as luzes, ai vocês dois as pegam desprevenidas.

– Você consegue acertar, mesmo sem ver exatamente? – perguntei, mais devia ter ficado calado.

– Sou melhor que você em pontaria Perceu. – disse Annabeth fria. Nico escondeu um sorriso e eu olhei mortal para ele.

– É claro que é. Então vamos. – disse não querendo complicar mais as coisas.

Annabeth rolou os olhos e se posicionou. Nico e eu trocamos de lado, já que eu estava à direita de Annabeth.

– Antes de a luz se apagar vocês prestem bastante atenção a onde elas estão. Agora. – gritou Annabeth.

Pulei sobre uma cadeira caída e comecei a correr pela lanchonete. Olhei para o lado delas e vi que elas estavam atrás do balcão. De relance vi Nico pular a janela.

– Ali. – gritou duas ao mesmo tempo.

Varias flechas vieram em minha direção e uma dela empousai foi atrás de Nico, como Annabeth disse, novidade. No segundo seguinte a luz se apagou. Annabeth consegui. Elas gritaram frustradas e eu parei de correr e olhei para o lado que elas estavam.

A pouca luz que vinha de fora deu para ver um pouco a onde elas estavam e eu avancei em direção a elas. As duas tiraram espadas de algum lugar e me atacaram juntas. Desvie da primeira e bloqueie a segunda. Girei meu corpo e acertei uma cotovelada nos costas da segunda a jogando em cima da outra.

Annabeth apareceu do meu lado e juntos avançamos nas duas. Ataquei a segunda empousa diretamente. Esta bloqueou meu ataque e tentou contra-atacar mais fui mais rápido e investi contra ela a desarmando e cortei lhe a cabeça. Em segundos ela virou pó.

Olhei para o lado e a empousa que Annabeth estava lutando já tinha virado pó. Annabeth olhava para mim rindo. Arquei uma sobrancelha e como se perguntasse "O que foi?"

– Está lento, Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth com um sorriso nos lábios.

Dei de ombros e entrelacei nossas mãos e fomos para a onde Nico estava. Chegando lá não tinha nem uma empousa, só vimos Nico no chão coberto de pó de empousa. Annabeth e eu começamos a rir.

– Isso não tem graça. – disse Nico emburrado. – Ela pulou em cima de mim, eu a acertei no ar e pufff... Pó de empousa em cima de mim.

Ajudei Nico a se levantar, que começou a se chacoalhar para tirar o pó de cima de si. Ouvi um barulho de sirene. Olhei para Annabeth que assentiu.

– Vamos sair daqui. – disse Annabeth me puxando em direção ao carro.

Entramos no carro e sai de lá o mais rápido possível.

– Entre na cidade, vamos para um hotel. – disse Annabeth.

– Tem certeza? – perguntei.

Tipo, não que eu não quisesse parar e descansar um pouco é que o quanto mais rápido pegarmos esse filho de Zeus mais rápido voltamos para o acampamento e poderemos curtir, ou estilo meio-sangue, nossas férias de verão.

– Sim. Estamos todos cansados da viajem, precisamos disso. – disse Annabeth.

– Eu concordo. Preciso de um banho. – disse Nico mostrando suas roupas ainda com um pouco de pó.

– OK. – disse eu.

Entrei mais na cidade e logo encontrei um hotel. Annabeth foi pegar as chaves dos quartos e eu e Nico a esperamos. Logo ela voltou com duas chaves, deu uma a Nico e a outra ficou com a gente. Fomos em direção aos quartos e nos despedimos de Nico.

– Banho. – disse Nico assim que entrou no quarto.

O quarto meu e de Annabeth ficava quase em frente ao de Nico. Entramos e Annabeth foi a primeira a ir tomar um banho, logo depois eu fui. Depois do banho, que devo mencionar que demorei um pouquinho, fui para a cama de casal que tinha no quarto. Annabeth já estava dormindo. Me aninhei a ela e em pouco tempo já estava dormindo.

Xxx

E ai gostaram? Não gostaram? Ou qualquer coisa a mais?.?

Obrigado a todos que leram e se quiserem deixem reviews...

Bjs ^.^


	10. 10: Interrupções, Cantadas e Sogro?

Oi, queria agradecer a todos que me mandam reviews mW deixa muito feliz... Só mais uma coisa, tenho o costume de responder os reviews nos reviews também... asasahshashah

Beleza, mais um capitulo para vocês...

Xxx

_**10 - Interrupções, Cantadas e... Sogro?**_

Acordei sentindo uma fome. E como não haveria de sentir, ontem não comemos nada depois que lutamos contra as empousai e dormimos muito cedo, acho que não passava das 8 horas. Também, mesmo com as paradas que fazíamos, viajar por 12 horas é muito cansativo.

Olhei para o meu lado e não vi Annabeth. Olhei para os lados e vi a porta do banheiro entre aberta. Me levantei e fui ao banheiro, provavelmente Annabeth estaria lá.__

Chegue ao banheiro e fui presenteado vendo minha namorada se secar tranquilamente com a toalha do hotel. Fiquei lá a observando se secar, a mulher mais linda que eu já vi e sem roupa alguma. Devo confessar que tive diversos tipos de pensamentos maliciosos e meu corpo reagiu a esses pensamentos.

– O que você está olhando Percy? – perguntou Nico.

Espera ai, Nico?

Annabeth se enrolou na toalha rapidamente. E eu pulei, literalmente, de susto vendo ele do meu lado olhando para minha namorada que só estava enrolada com a toalha.

– Oi, Annie. – disse Nico sorrindo para ela.

–Nico! – dissemos Annabeth e eu juntos o repreendendo.

–O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntei o empurrado para fora do banheiro.

Annabeth fechou a porta do banheiro como um baque atrás de mim. É ela não gostou disso nem um pouco e eu não a culpo. Quem iria gostar de ter alguém te espionando? Bom se esse alguém fosse a Annabeth eu, com certeza não iria reclamar, faria outras coisas, se é que me entende?

– Nada. Eu só estava aqui para chamar vocês para tomarem café. – disse Nico com um sorriso malicioso se sentando na cama.

– Tira esse sorrisinho da cara, emo. – disse eu.

Nico ficou vermelho de raiva. Ele odeia, repito ODEIA, que o chamem de emo. Uma vez um filho de Ares o chamou assim e ficou por 2 semanas na enfermaria do acampamento e para um Meio-Sangue demorar 2 semanas para se recuperar é muita coisa.

– Não me chame assim, Perseu. – disse Nico se levantando brutamente da cama e me encarando.

Eu odeio quando me chamam assim. Isso me lembra professores chatos, monstros pavorosos e Annabeth com raiva, o que não é nada legal.

– Por quê? Vai fazer alguma coisa Di Angelo? – retruquei o encarando de volta.

Ficamos nos encarando, não sei por quanto tempo, mais foi o suficiente para Annabeth se trocar e ficar nos observando. Nem tinha se quer percebido que ela estava ali se ela não tivesse falado.

– Acabem com isso logo. Se beijem e vamos tomar café. Eu estou com fome, quero ir logo à lanchonete que eu vi ali em frente. – disse minha Sabidinha sorrindo.

Nico e eu nos afastamos rápido quando ela disse "se beijem". Olhamos para ela indignados e ela só riu mais ainda da gente.

– Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar. – disse emburrado e indo para o banheiro.

– Tudo bem. Depois que você se arrumar, arrume sua mala que nos só vamos tomar café e vamos voltar para a estrada. – disse Annabeth.

– OK. – disse eu fechando a porta do banheiro.

Comecei a fazer minha higiene pessoal enquanto escutava eles falarem.

–Nico e eu vamos estar na lanchonete que tem aqui em frente. – gritou Annabeth do lado de fora do banheiro.

– Vamos logo que eu também estou morrendo de fome. – ouvi Nico dizer.

– Mais antes vai ter que arrumar sua mala. – disse Annabeth.

– Não da para comer antes não? – perguntou Nico.

– Não. – disse Annabeth e aposta que ela estava com um sorriso nos seus lindos lábios quando disse isso.

Depois que terminei minha higiene pessoal tirei minha roupa e liguei o chuveiro, mais antes de entrar ouvi Annabeth dizer uma coisa muito legal.

– Para de reclamar e vamos logo seu emo.

– EU NÃO SOU EMO!

Ouvi o Nico gritar e a porta da frente bater com força. Peguei um tolha e enrolei na minha cintura e fui para fora do banheiro. Vi Annabeth gargalhando sentada em cima da cama e eu a acompanhei.

– Ele nunca vai aceitar que é um emo. – falaei entre os risos.

Annabeth me olhou e parou de rir. Ficou me olhando de cima a baixo com um sorriso malicioso estampando no rosto e seus olhos mostravam desejo. Não quero me gabar não mais eu estou bem mais musculoso que antes e com o corpo bem definido e sei muito bem que Annabeth gosta disso.

– Vai ficar só olhando Sabidinha? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela olhou direto para os meus olhos assim que falei mais ela não fez nada, ficou ali me fitando e eu já estava cansado disso. Me aproximei devagar dela e tomei lhe seus lábios nos meus empurrando seu corpo contra o colchão.

O beijo foi lento e delicioso. Minhas mãos foram para sua cintura e as subi por debaixo de sua blusa tocando seu corpo sem nenhum empecilho, o que a fez soltar um gemido baixo. Annabeth passeava suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Cada toque parecia que deixava rastros de fogo, me deixando muito, muito excitado.

– Ei, Annie da pra andar logo. – ouvi a voz de Nico gritando e batendo na porta do quarto com força.

Deve ter algum Deus que esta querendo brincar as minhas custas. Porque sempre tem que ter alguém para atrapalhar nessas horas e jogar um balde de água fria quando as coisas estão pegando fogo, no melhor sentido de pegando fogo.

– Sou menor de idade e não quero ver nada que me perturbe pelo resto da minha vida. Então sai desse quarto que eu estou com fome. – disse Nico.

– Come sozinho, você não precisa da Annabeth para isso. – disse eu emburrado.

– Então quem vai pagar a conta? – perguntou.

Que moleque folgado.

Annabeth rolou os olhos e me tirou de cima de si. Abriu a porta e Nico, que estava escorado nela, caiu de cara no chão. Eu ri que nem um condenado. Annabeth me lançou um olhar mortal de dar inveja a Hades enquanto ajudava Nico a se levantar. Fiz o possível para de rir.

– Desde quando minha namorada tem que lhe sustentar? – perguntei me levantando da cama e ajeitando a toalha na cintura.

– Desde que ela tem um cartão de credito ILIMITADO. – disse Nico dando ênfase na ultima palavra.

– Não comece vocês dois. Porque estão agindo assim? – perguntou Annabeth olhando de mim para Nico.

– Não faço idéia. – respondemos os dois juntos e começamos a rir.

– Fala serio vocês dois. – disse Annabeth rolando os olhos. – Percy, não demora. Vamos te esperar lá na lanchonete como combinado.

Annabeth veio em minha direção e me deu um selinho e voltou para a porta empurrando Nico para fora.

– Já arrumou sua mala? – perguntou Annabeth a Nico enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

– Já. Enquanto você estava ocupada fazendo coisa para maiores de idade. – ouvi Nico responder.

Respirei fundo, não sei por que, fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. Arrumei minha mala/mochila e fui encontrar eles na lanchonete.

A lanchonete era bem em frente ao hotel, acho que é por isso que eles não servem café da manhã, almoço, etc aqui. Entrei na lanchonete e vi minha namorada e Nico em uma mesa mais ao fundo da lanchonete conversando. Não tinha muitas pessoas ali, provavelmente porque era muito cedo.

Uma garçonete veio em minha direção sorrindo maliciosamente que mostrava que queria segundas, provavelmente com terceiras também, intenções. Rolei os olhos mentalmente por isso.

– Deseja alguma coisa, lindinho? – perguntou a garçonete docente mente.

– Não obrigado. Estou com minha namorada. – disse rápido e apontando para a onde estava Annabeth e Nico.

– Não tem problema, não sou ciumenta. – disse a garçonete piscando para mim.

Dei um sorriso forçado e me esquivei dela. Fui em direção a eles e peguei um pouco do que eles estavam falando.

–... Esquece isso não vai funcionar, Nico. Isso é para mortais. – disse Annabeth rindo.

Nico bufou. Me sentei ao lado de Annabeth e lhe dei um selinho.

– O que não vai funcionar? – perguntei para minha namorada.

– Nada de mais. Será que aquela garçonete vai demorar mais. Eu estou com fome. – disse Nico visivelmente irritado.

Olhei para Annabeth com quem pergunta "O que deu nele."

– Ele esta pensando em uma forma de convidar a Ashley para um encontro. – respondeu Annabeth rente ao meu ouvido e depois deu uma leve mordida na minha orelha.

– Isso não vale. – disse beijando seu pescoço.

– Vale sim. – disse Annabeth rindo.

– Da para vocês dois pararem com o agarramento a comida está chegando. – disse Nico indicando para trás de mim.

Olhei para trás e vi a mesma garçonete que tinha flertado comigo vindo em nossa direção sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu realmente tenho muita sorte, isso quer dizer que não tenho nenhuma.

– Oi lindinho, trouxe o que pediram. – disse a garçonete para mim.

Vi Nico se segurando para não rir. Me virei e vi que Annabeth estava com muita, muita raiva. Ela está com ciúmes. Por um lado é legal, quer dizer que ela gosta de mim, mais por outro não quero nem pensar nisso, é muito, mais muito ruim.

– Obrigado. – disse eu educadamente.

A garçonete abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mais Annabeth a cortou.

– Tchau. – disse Annabeth fria e olhando mortalmente para a garçonete que engoliu em seco que se retirou rápido da mesa.

É, esse tipo de olhar da Annabeth tem esse efeito em mortais e em alguns meio-sangues.

Nico começou a comer e vi que em seu prato tinha de tudo e mais um pouco.

– Obrigado por pedir pra mim. –falei vendo que tinha três pratos na mesa.

– Tanto faz. – disse Annabeth se virando e começando a comer sua comida.

– A Annie... – Annabeth se virou para mim com o olhar mortal. –... beth. Para com esse ciúme bobo.

Annabeth abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mais um barulho, que parecia de um celular, a interrompeu. Olhei para os lados para ver de quem seria e me surpreendi vendo que era de Annabeth. Eu ia falar mais ela levantou a mão pedindo para não falar nada.

Olhei para Nico, que já tinha terminado de comer e eu nem toquei na minha comida ainda, fala serio. Ele estava olhando intrigado para minha namorada. Resolvi comer enquanto ela falava no celular, porque provavelmente agora vai vir um monte de monstros atrás da gente por isso. Vai ser bom ter energia para lutar contra eles.

– Alô... Oi, Anthony. – disse minha Sabidinha animada de mais.

Cutuquei-a, mais ela balançou a mão na minha frente me mandando ficar quieto. Fiquei emburrado, não gostei nada disso. Percebi que Nico ficou rígido quando ouviu o nome que Annabeth disse. Mais preferi ouvir o que Annabeth estava falando no celular.

– Não esta tudo bem... Sei... Sim, vou chegar lá em mais ou menos 7 horas... Iríamos, mais ontem encontramos empousai e decidimos descansar antes de continuar a viajem... Não se preocupe esta tudo bem... Nos encontramos lá... Beijos até. – disse Annabeth desligando o celular.

– O que foi isso? – perguntei emburrado.

– Nada. – disse ela dando de ombros.

– Nada, quem é Anthony? – perguntei a encarando.

– Está com ciúmes Jackson? – perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Você pode e eu não. – falei sem desviar meu olhar do seu.

– Isso é diferente. – falou ela simplesmente dando de ombros e voltando a comer.

– Porque é diferente? – já estava ficando com raiva disso.

– Porque Anthony não flerta comigo descaradamente, como essa gorçonetizinha ai. – disse Annabeth apontando para o balcão da lanchonete.

– Quer saber, vamos parar com isso que não vai levar a nada – falei e a puxei para um beijo demorado. – Você é minha e eu sou só seu.

– Com certeza. – disse Annabeth e me deu mais um selinho. – Desde quando você...

– Não termine essa frase. – falei a interrompendo arrancado risos meu e dela. – Porque esta usando um celular?

– Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Isso... – disse Annabeth apontando para o celular. –... é um protótipo que estava no laptop de Dédalo. Ele emite ondas que são capazes de confundir os monstros impedindo que eles encontrem o meio-sangue que usa esse tipo de celular.

– Muito legal. Pretende fazer mais? – perguntei entusiasmado.

– Ainda não. Estou testando ainda, antes de fazer mais. – respondeu dando de ombros.

Voltamos a comer e percebi que Nico ainda estava rígido olhando fixamente para algum lugar. Balancei minha mão direita em frente ao seu rosto, que o fez despertar de seu transe.

– O que foi? – perguntou Nico atordoado, olhando constantemente de mim para Annabeth.

Annabeth começou a gargalhar. Arquei uma sobrancelha para ela em duvida. Espero que ela não esteja louca.

– Se prepare Nico. – disse Annabeth depois que se recuperou do ataque de risos olhando fixamente para Nico. – Vai conhecer seu futuro sogro.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews?.? Obrigado por lerem...

Bjs ^.^


	11. 11: Chegando a Orlando

Queria agradecer a Brenda Arantes por estar de olho na fic... Obrigada esse capitulo é para você...

As falas que aparecerem entre aspas, elas serão como se fosse de outro idioma, no caso desse capitulo, o nosso velho e bom português...

Bom, mais um capitulo para vocês...

xxx

_**11 – Chegando a Orlando**_

Nico ficou mais pálido do que o normal quando Annabeth disse que ele iria encontrar seu futuro sogro, parecia um zumbi, ainda bem que ele já tinha comido antes. Não falamos mais nada depois disso, Annabeth me prometeu que contaria no caminho quem é Anthony.

Depois de tomarmos o nosso café da manhã, que mais parecia um almoço BEM reforçado, pagamos a conta na lanchonete, sem sinal daquela garçonete, voltamos para o hotel e pegamos nossas coisas.

Enquanto Annabeth foi para a recepção do hotel entregar as chaves, Nico e eu a esperamos no meu carro. Eu estava, claro, no banco do motorista e Nico estava no banco de trás, muito pensativo.

–Então preparado para conhecer seu futuro sogro? – perguntei o olhando pelo retrovisor interno.

Nico se remexeu desconfortável e me lançou um olhar mortal, puxa vida só estou recebendo olhares mortais ultimamente. Mais ele não me respondeu.

Esperamos mais um pouco, em completo silencio, Annabeth chegar. Não demorou muito e ela logo apareceu

– Vamos? – perguntou Annabeth colocando o sinto.

– Sim. – respondi e liguei o carro.

Em poucos minutos estávamos de volta à auto-estrada indo para Orlando.

– Então, quem é Anthony? – perguntei quebrando o silencio que se instalou no carro.

– Pai da Ashley. – respondeu Annabeth.

Nico bufou no banco de trás e ganhou um olhar reprovador de Annabeth.

– Eu não te apresentei ela direito. O nome dela inteiro é Ashley Baron.

– Espera. Esse não é o sobrenome do professor que te ligou um dia desses para sei lá o que? – perguntei a interrompendo.

Em um final de semana, Annabeth e eu resolvemos ficar o dia inteiro no apartamento dela, já que ambos tínhamos muito trabalhos de escola para entregar. Quando Annabeth saiu para comprar uns ingredientes para fazermos o jantar o telefone tocou e o cara do outro lado da linha se identificou como Professor Baron.

Ele queria falar com a Annabeth sobre alguma coisa que eu não lembro agora, quando eu disse que ela não estava, ele disse que ligaria depois. Assim que minha Sabidinha chegou falei do telefonema e ela disse que depois resolvia. Não dei muita importância pra isso.

– Sim, era ele. – disse Annabeth olhando sugestivamente para Nico.

– O que ele queria? – perguntou Nico der repente interessado na conversa.

– Saber quem era o namorado da filha para mandá-lo direto para Hades da pior forma, porque a fez chorar. – disse Annabeth seria e com a voz gélida encarando Nico ferozmente.

Nico engoliu em seco olhando assustado para Annabeth e eu provavelmente não estaria diferente, nunca ouvi Annabeth ser tão dura assim com ele.

– Annabeth. – sussurrei seu nome calmamente.

– Brincadeirinha, gente. – disse ela rindo piscando para mim.

Nico suspirou de alivio e deitou no banco de trás com a mão no coração.

– Porque fez isso comigo, Annie? – perguntou Nico.

– Não sabia que você era o namorado dela, Nico. – disse minha Sabidinha ainda rindo.

– Annie, por favor, pode parar com isso. – disse Nico se levantando do banco e encarando Annabeth.

– Por quê? – perguntou fingindo de inocente.

Certo agora não estou entendendo nada. Eles devem ter inventado algum tipo de código e sinceramente adoraria saber o que eles estavam falando.

– Só... Por que... Eu não... – tentou dizer Nico. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e olhou suplicante para Annabeth. – Me ajuda Annie. Eu quero fazer isso, mas eu... Eu não consigo nem se quer dizer uma palavra coerente.

– Nico, deixa eu te falar uma coisinha bem simples. – disse Annabeth soltando o cinto e se virando para Nico. Tomou-lhe o rosto em suas mãos e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.

Já deu para perceber que eu não estou mais prestando atenção na estrada né?

–Palavras nem sempre serão necessárias quando a ação valer por mais de mil delas. – disse Annabeth delicadamente. – Não precisa dizer nada a ela simplesmente mostre. Se não consegue falar, escreva. Se não consegue escrever, use a imaginação. Agora se não consegue fazer nada, deixe que seu corpo faça por você. Porque ai...

– Você da à desculpa que foi por impulso. – disse interrompendo ela.

Eu deveria ter ficado quieto, mais, isso literalmente foi mais forte do que eu, não deu para não falar isso.

– Percy. Seu... – já imaginava Annabeth pulando no meu pescoço por tela interrompido, mais fui salvo por Nico.

–Pisa no freio Percy. – gritou Nico. – Coloque o cinto Annie.

Não me pergunte por que mais fiz o que ele pediu assim que vi Annabeth colocar o cinto rapidamente pisei no frio. Quando olhei para frente não vi nada, não tinha nada ali. Somente um carro vindo em sentido contra-rio ao nosso. Também deveria ser umas 7 horas da manhã, poucas pessoas dirigem a essa hora.

– Aprende a dirigir moleque. – gritou o motorista do outro carro e logo sumiu de vista.

– O que foi Nico? – perguntou Annabeth preocupada.

– Vocês tinham que ter visto. Tinha uma calda, tipo de serpente gigante, no meio da pista. – disse Nico com os olhos arregalados.

Olhei de novo para a pista e para todos os lados até que vi alguma coisa se mexer em um arbusto no canto direito da pista.

– Viram? – perguntei apontando para o arbusto.

– Não. – responderam os dois juntos.

– Vamos lá checar e...

– Não. – falei impedindo Annabeth de completar a frese.

– Melhor irmos tem um carro chegando atrás de nós. – disse Nico.

Olhei para trás e vi um carro se aproximando. O mais estranho é que o carro estava muito devagar para uma auto-estrada, devia estar no maximo a 20 km/hr, ou nem isso e a cada, mais ou menos, dez metros o carro freava bruscamente e depois voltava a andar. Esquisito.

– Vamos. Não deve ser nada e já estamos atrasados. – falei voltando a dirigir.

– Mais, Percy...

– Ele tem razão Annie. Vamos terminar essa missão logo. Chega de bancarmos os heróis. – disse Nico se recostando no banco e pegando seu iphone.

Annabeth e eu rimos do nosso amigo que não estava nem ai se aquilo era um monstro, ou... Sei lá uma anaconda perdida.

– Tudo bem, mais pisa fundo. Se for um monstro, espero estarmos bem longe dele. – disse Annabeth pegando um livro no porta-luvas e começou a ler.

– Tudo bem. – disse eu.

Tenho certeza que nem um dos dois estava prestando atenção em mim agora. Acelerei o carro. Olhei para o retrovisor interno e vi o carro "tartaruga que esta aprendendo a dirigir" sumir de vista.

Fizemos mais uma parada depois de mais ou menos 3 horas de viajem, dessa vez não troquei de lugar com a Annabeth. Alem de ela estar entretida de mais com aquele livro, eu não tinha nada de mais para fazer, então preferi dirigir o resto da viajem.

Chegamos a Orlando 1: 30 da tarde e já estávamos com fome. Parei em frente à primeira lanchonete que vi. Olhei para o lado e vi que Annabeth estava pegando seu celular. Nico estava dormindo com os fones no ouvido.

–Alô... Oi Anthony tudo bem?... Esta tudo bem sim... Já chegamos, estamos em frente a uma lanchonete... Sim... Não... Entendi... Não tudo bem, eu uso o GPS do carro para achar o endereço daí... Serio não tem problema... Nos encontramos ai então... Beijos, tchau. – falou Annabeth e desligou o celular.

Ai me lembrei de uma coisa.

– Você não terminou de me dizer quem é Anthony. – falei.

– Desculpa. Anthony Baron é professor de uma Universidade em Nova York. Ele é o pai da Ashley como já avia dito antes. Quando conheci a Ashley no verão passado e ficamos muito amigas. Ela me contou que morava em Nova York com o pai dela. Ai quando voltamos das férias ela me apresentou ao seu pai e como ele é professor de historia antiga mais focado, atualmente, no mundo Grego antigo, nos tornamos bons amigos também, ele é muito divertido. Às vezes ele me liga para saber mais sobre os Deuses Olimpianos e outras histórias para completar suas idéias para apresentar em sala de aula.

– Porque nunca me falou dele? – perguntei magoado.

– Porque prefiro fazer outras coisas com você. – disse ela me beijando.

– Nem comecem o agarramento estou com fome. – reclamou Nico no banco de trás.

Eu juro que se o Nico não parar de me atrapalhar com a Annabeth eu vou mandá-lo fazer uma visitinha ao seu pai sem garantia de volta.

– Então... Hã... Vamos? – perguntou Nico vendo que Annabeth e eu lhe direcionávamos olhares mortais.

– Não, Niquinho. – disse Annabeth docemente, mais posso jurar que algo mais estava por trás disso. – Lembra que eu te falei sobre conhecer seu futuro sogro?

Há, agora entendi aonde a Annabeth quer chegar, tive que fazer um esforço enorme para não rir da cara que o Nico fez. Nico estava com o rosto vermelho, não sei se de raiva ou vergonha, se remexendo constante mente no banco e balançou a cabeça freneticamente assentindo para Annabeth.

– Pois então, vamos almoçar com ele. – disse Annabeth rindo.

Nico parou de respirar na hora que Annabeth disse isso. Não agüentem e comecei a rir descontroladamente. O Nico está no mesmo barco que eu. Pai mortal, ainda bem que meu sogro compreende essa coisa de meio-sangue – só espero que o do Nico também compreenda –, e mãe Olimpiana que odeia os pretendentes das filhas, se bem que Atena odeia o meu pai, ou seria odiava? Já que... Esquece, deixa pra lá.

– Almoçar? – perguntou Nico depois que Annabeth deu-lhe um chacoalham.

– Sim, no Brazil 24 hour. – disse minha Sabidinha rindo.

– Comida brasileira? – Annabeth assentiu confirmando. – E a onde fica isso? – perguntei animado.

Já ouvi dizer que a culinária brasileira é muito boa e gostosa. Isso está me dando água na boca só de pensar.

– Vamos nos guiar pelo GPS do seu carro até lá. – disse Annabeth.

– Meu carro tem GPS? – perguntei espantado.

Serio pessoal. Eu nunca tinha pensado que meu carro tinha um GPS, nunca usei, ta legal isso já deu pra notar. Mais me dêem um desconto o carro não vem com um manual de instruções, ou veio e eu joguei fora?

– Fala serio que... Deixa pra lá. Sim seu carro tem um GPS. – me respondeu Annabeth.

Annabeth apertou um botão que fica na frente do cambio e uma tela fina saiu por uma fenda logo acima do botão. Ela apertou mais alguns botões e um mapa apareceu indicando o caminho para um ponto em vermelho, que não é nada difícil de entender que mostra a onde é o Brazil 24 hour.

– Vamos.

Liguei o carro e segui as orientações do GPS. Nico ficou tirando sarro de mim o tempo todo, sobre como EU não sabia que no MEU carro tinha um GPS. Acho que depois de uns 20 minutos chegamos ao Brasil 24 hour.

Assim que estacionei Annabeth saiu do carro e foi de encontro a um cara que estava acompanhado de um garoto na porta da frente da lanchonete. Nico e eu saímos do carro e a seguimos.

– Que bom te ver Annie. – cumprimentou o cara a abraçando.

Ele é alto, encorpado, usa óculos, tem a barba rala e olhos azuis. O garoto ao seu lado tem a mesma altura que ele olhos e cabelos pretos, bronzeado e esta secando minha namorada descaradamente.

– Também é bom te ver Anthony. – cumprimentou Annabeth depois do abraço.

Nico ficou rígido do meu lado. É nessas horas que eu gostaria de saber ler mentes e saber o que ele está pensando.

– Este é Daniel Tasso, meu primo de segundo grau que veio fazer uma visita com a família por aqui. – apresentou Anthony.

– Prazer, Annabeth. – se apresentou Annabeth esticando sua mão direita para ele.

–"O prazer é todo meu gatinha." – falou ele, eu acho, sorrindo de canto. Apertando a mão e depois deu um beijo no rosto da minha namorada.

Certo, o que ele disse não entendi nada, mais me pareceu familiar, e não fui o único já que Nico estava com uma cara engraçada. E como esse cara se atreve a beijar, mesmo que no rosto, a MINHA namorada.

–"Sorte sua que meu namorado não entende o que você esta dizendo." – falou Annabeth no mesmo idioma que o outro garoto.

– "Entende português?" – perguntou ele com os olhos arregalados.

– "Muito bem." – disse Annabeth sorrindo.

– Daniel é brasileiro e vejo que você esta falando fluente mente português, Annie. – disse Anthony parabenizando Annabeth que ficou vermelha com o elogio.

A então eles estão falando português. Quando Annabeth se mudou para o colégio interno, a colega de quarto dela é uma brasileira, mais nunca a conheci. Annabeth deve ter aprendido a falar português com ela. Serio Percy? Certo, esquece isso.

– Fica fácil quando você tem com quem conversar. – disse Annabeth. – Esses são Percy, meu namorado e Nico. – falou apontando para mim e depois para o Nico.

O tal do Daniel fez cara de desgosto quando Annabeth disse que é minha namorada. Perdeu Play Boy.

– Anthony. Prazer em te conhecer Percy. – disse Anthony me cumprimentando. – E você é o famoso Nico Di Angelo que minha filha tanto fala?

Nico parou de respirar.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	12. Bônus: Garoto Lindo  E Meu futuro sog

Oi, gente...

Certo vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo, seu prometi postar só uma vez por semana? Pois bem, eu recebi um comentário, no ultimo capitulo (no outro site que eu posto) falando para eu fazer POV de outros personagens, mais desde o começo da fic eu pretendia fazer só POV do Percy e vai ser assim até o final.

Mais como eu estava pretendendo fazer alguns bônus contando alguma coisa sobre o que os outros personagens e monstros (isso é surpresa para semana que vem) estariam fazendo. Narraria esses bônus em terceira pessoa, mais ai depois do review, resolvi escrever como POV de alguém.

POVs de Annabeth e outro do Nico, referentes ao capitulo anterior, Chegando a Orlando.

Xxx

_**Bônus: Garoto Lindo... E Meu futuro sogro fala comigo. E agora?**_

**POV Annabeth**

Percy parou o carro na primeira lanchonete que encontrou quando chegamos a Orlando. Nico estava dormindo no banco de atrás, devo dizer que ele fica muito fofo dormindo.

Eu amo o Nico, como irmão. Não conheci muito bem ele antes de a Bianca morrer, mas Percy sempre me falou como ele era curioso e fazia um monte de perguntas que ele não sabia como responder. Depois da morte dela aquela inocência dele morreu junto, ele se tornou frio com todos, mais depois que ele conversou com o espírito da irmã ele melhorou e nos ajudou muito na guerra.

Agora, depois da guerra contra os Titãs me aproximei muito dele. Conversamos bastante e mesmo que ele ainda sinta falta da irmã decidiu seguir em frente e mostrar para ela que ele pode seguir com sua vida.

Dissipei meus pensamentos e peguei meu celular. Procurei o numero de Anthony e liguei para ele. Tocou só uma vez para ele atender.

–Alô. – disse eu feliz.

– Annie. – disse Anthony alegremente do outro lado da linha.

Algumas coisas sobre ele que vocês devem saber. Ele é lindo, e não se gaba por isso como alguns Deuses que eu conheço.

_Ei, eu ouvi esse pensamento_. Ouvi um monte de vozes na minha cabeça. Resolvi ignorá-las.

Continuando. Anthony é um amor de pessoa, descontraído, alegre e um pai muito responsável, mais não aquele tipo de pai responsável chato, está para mais um pai responsável que deixa você fazer bagunça e aprontar só se ele estiver por perto e te ajudar em qualquer que for o plano para aprontar.

– Oi Anthony tudo bem?

– Tudo ótimo, Annie. E você? Fale a verdade. – falou ele em tom de brincadeira mais ao mesmo tempo de preocupação.

– Esta tudo bem sim.

– Espero mesmo. Então quando chegam? – perguntou ele mudando de assunto.

– Já chegamos, estamos em frente a uma lanchonete.

– Eles estão com fome não é? – perguntou rindo

– Sim. – respondi também rindo.

– Sabia. Eu e o Daniel estamos... Você conhece o Daniel?

– Não.

– Pois então. Ele é meu primo de segundo grau. Ele esta aqui com a família de férias e como ele já foi para Walt Disney fiquei encarregado de cuidar do garoto. – explicou Anthony.

– Entendi. – falei como se dissesse, prossiga.

– O Daniel esta comigo agora, isso você já sabe, e estamos em frente a uma lanchonete brasileira que fica na Dr. Municipal nº 6917, Brazil 24 hour. Vocês conseguem chagar aqui? Ela é uma ótima lanchonete. – falou ele como se fosse um anúncio publicitário.

– Não tudo bem, eu uso o GPS do carro para achar o endereço daí. – falei e vi que Percy fez uma cara estranha.

– Não tem problema vocês virem aqui? Não vão se perder? A gente pode...

– Serio não tem problema. – o interrompi, já disse que ele é um amor de pessoa?

– Então esta bem. – posso jurar que ele estava com um sorriso torto no rosto quando disse isso, do tipo, "Viu só não precisei insistir muito, sempre consigo vencer". Ele é cheio de fazer isso com os outros.

– Nos encontramos ai então.

– Te esperamos. Você, seu namorado, como é mesmo... Hã é, lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão que Ashley me falou uma o Nico não escute. – dessa eu tive que rir.

Quando ele me ligou num final de semana e eu tinha saído, Percy atendeu e me passou o recado, mais tarde retornei a ligação para ele e quem atendeu foi a Ashley. Ela me disse que brincou dizendo para o pai dela que quem tinha atendido era o meu namorado lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão, não me incomodei com isso, o Percy é mesmo tudo isso e a Ash só tem olhos para o emo do meu amigo. E desde então ele faz piadinhas com isso, principalmente na frente da Ash.

– E não se esquece do meu querido futuro genrinho. Beijos. Tchau. – disse Anthony com a voz empolgada.

– Beijos, tchau. – me despedi sorrindo e desliguei o celular.

– Você não terminou de me dizer quem é Anthony. – disse Percy assim que eu guardei o celular.

– Desculpa. Anthony Baron é professor de uma Universidade em Nova York. Ele é o pai da Ashley como já avia dito antes. Quando conheci a Ashley no verão passado e ficamos muito amigas. Ela me contou que morava em Nova York com o pai dela. Ai quando voltamos das férias ela me apresentou ao seu pai e como ele é professor de historia antiga mais focado, atualmente, no mundo Grego antigo, nos tornamos bons amigos também, ele é muito divertido. Às vezes ele me liga para saber mais sobre os Deuses Olimpianos e outras histórias para completar suas idéias para apresentar em sala de aula. – contei.

– Porque nunca me falou dele? – perguntou Percy magoado.

– Porque prefiro fazer outras coisas com você. – falei beijando ele.

– Nem comecem o agarramento estou com fome. – reclamou Nico no banco de trás.

Eu amo o Nico, mais fala serio o menino para estragar meus momentos com o Percy. Lancei meu olhar mais mortal pra ele que se encolhei no banco de trás.

– Então... Hã... Vamos? – perguntou Nico.

– Não, Niquinho. – falei docemente, hora de me vingar, nem que seja um pouquinho. – Lembra que eu te falei sobre conhecer seu futuro sogro?

Nico estava com o rosto vermelho, não sei se de raiva ou vergonha, se remexendo constante mente no banco e balançou a cabeça freneticamente assentindo.

– Pois então, vamos almoçar com ele. – falei sorrindo.

Nico parou de respirar na hora que eu disse isso. Percy começou a rir descontroladamente. Chacoalhei Nico para ele despertar. E funcionou.

– Almoçar? – perguntou Nico.

– Sim, no Brazil 24 hour. – falei rindo.

– Comida brasileira? – perguntou Percy e eu assenti. – E a onde fica isso? – perguntou animado.

– Vamos nos guiar pelo GPS do seu carro até lá. – falei.

– Meu carro tem GPS? – perguntou Percy espantado.

– Fala serio que... – Deuses que namorado que eu fui arranjar. – Deixa pra lá. Sim seu carro tem um GPS.

Apertei um botão que fica na frente do cambio e uma tela fina saiu por uma fenda logo acima do botão. Escrevi o endereço da lanchonete e um mapa apareceu indicando o caminho para o Brazil 24 hour.

– Vamos. – falou Percy que ligou o carro e segui as coordenadas do GPS.

Nico ficou tirando sarro do Percy o tempo inteiro por ele não saber do GPS. Depois de mais ou menos 20 minutos chegamos ao nosso destino. Vi Anthony e um garoto conversando em frente à porta da lanchonete e assim que Percy parou o carro desci e fui cumprimentar Anthony.

– Que bom te ver Annie. – cumprimentou Anthony me dando um abraço.

Anthony, com já disse, é lindo. Tem olhos azuis e usa um óculos que da um belo de um charme para ele junto com sua barba rala. Ele é alto, tem o corpo definido, com tanquinho e tudo que se tem direito. O que? Já fui com ele e a Ash na academia uma vez e ele malhou sem uma camiseta, não é pecado olhar.

– Também é bom te ver Anthony. – cumprimentei me desvencilhando do abraço o que me permitiu ver o garoto ao lado de Anthony me olhando maliciosamente e descaradamente.

Ele até que é bonito. Mentira, ele é lindo. Ele tem a mesma altura de Anthony, moreno, cabelos e olhos pretos, pele bronzeada e corpo , pelo que parece, definido.

– Este é Daniel Tasso, meu primo de segundo grau que veio fazer uma visita com a família por aqui. – nos apresentou Anthony vendo que nos encarávamos.

– Prazer, Annabeth. – me apresentei esticando minha mão direita para ele.

–"O prazer é todo meu gatinha." – disse ele em português dado um sorrindo de canto. Apertou minha mão e depois deu um beijo no meu rosto.

Hora de colocar em pratica se aprendi direito esse idioma.

–"Sorte sua que meu namorado não entende o que você esta dizendo." – falei fluentemente em português para ele.

– "Entende português?" – perguntou ele com os olhos arregalados.

– "Muito bem." – respondi sorrindo. _Obrigada Michele pelas aulas de português, _pensei.

Michele é minha colega de quarto no internato. Ela é brasileira, veio para Nova York para curtir sua adolescência em quanto é tempo, segundo as palavras dela.

– Daniel é brasileiro e vejo que você esta falando fluente mente português, Annie. – disse Anthony me parabenizando. Senti meu rosto esquentar com seu comentário.

– Fica fácil quando você tem com quem conversar. – falei e vi que Percy e Nico já estavam com a gente. – Esses são Percy, meu namorado e Nico. – falei apontando para cada um.

Daniel fez cara de desgosto quando disse sobre meu namorado. Mais preferi deixar de lado, tinha acabado de falar que tinha um namorado e ele não deu a mínima.

– Anthony. Prazer em te conhecer Percy. – disse Anthony cumprimentando meu namorado. – E você é o famoso Nico Di Angelo que minha filha tanto fala?

Nico parou de respirar.

**POV Nico**

Depois que Annie me disse que íamos almoçar com meu "futuro sogro" não queria nem saber como fiquei depois disso, mais sei que foi preciso que Annie me chacoalhasse para eu reagir.

– Almoçar? – perguntei, mais isso sou mais como automático.

– Sim, no Brazil 24 hour. – disse Annie sorrindo.

– Comida brasileira? – perguntou Percy e ela assentiu. – E a onde fica isso? – perguntou animado.

– Vamos nos guiar pelo GPS do seu carro até lá. – respondeu ela.

– Meu carro tem GPS? – perguntou Percy espantado.

Brincadeira que o Percy não sabe que no SEU carro tem um GPS? Às vezes me pergunto se ele é lerdo ou burro mesmo.

– Fala serio que... Deixa pra lá. Sim seu carro tem um GPS. – falou Annie apertando um botão e depois apareceu uma tela e ela digitou alguma coisa e apareceu um mapa na tela indicando um lugar.

– Vamos. – falou Percy que ligou o carro e segui as coordenadas do GPS.

Não perdi a oportunidade de sacanear o Percy durante o trajeto para a lanchonete. Como ele não pode saber que SEU carro tem um GPS?

Quando Percy estacionou o carro a Annie sai e foi de encontro a onde tinha dois caras parados em frente à porta da lanchonete.

– Que bom te ver Annie. – cumprimentou o cara a abraçando.

– Também é bom te ver Anthony. – cumprimentou Annabeth depois do abraço.

Fiquei rígido. Esse é o pai da Ashley? Nunca tinha visto ele, nem em fotos então não me culpe se eu não o reconheci. Quando a Ashley foi para o acampamento ela tinha escapado de um acampamento de verão que fica nos arredores de Nova York e não trouxe nada com ela.

Agora o dilema. Tipo assim, o que eu faço agora? Apresento-me pra ele como amigo da sua filha? Ou como namorado? Se bem que isso eu não sou.

Eu não consigo falar nada coerente para ela quando pretendo me declarar. Annie esta me ajudando nisso. E por falar na Annie, ela se tornou uma grande amiga e ouso dizer uma irmã para mim.

Ela esta sempre quando eu preciso, me dando conselhos, tudo que uma irmã faria. Ela não substitui Bianca, mais eu a considero mais que uma amiga para mim, tipo amiga irmã. Até pensei que estava apaixonado por ela e ainda bem que ela me fez perceber que é só amor de irmão/amigo, porque fale serio o Percy é muito ciumento.

Não prestei atenção em nada do que eles estavam falando até que Anthony fala comigo.

– E você é o famoso Nico Di Angelo que minha filha tanto fala?

Parei de respirar. Ótimo e agora o que eu faço? Me ajudem.

Xxx

Só explicando algumas coisas, quando for POV da Annie ou do Nico ou quem sabe de um monstro, será referente ao capitulo anterior. Os demais personagens serão mais como o que eles estão fazendo no acampamento ou no Olimpo. Lembrando que não é sempre que eu vou fazer esses bônus, pode sair um em uma semana e outro quem sabe em mais duas ou três semanas. Somente essa semana e semana que vai ser consecutivo, já que esta pronto o da semana que vem, sem nem ao menos eu ter terminado o capitulo dessa semana, eu sei sou louca... Deixa pra lá...Espero que gostem. Deixem reviews para saber se vocês gostaram ou não...Obrigada a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	13. 12: Sogro legal?

Oi pessoal...

Pois bem, pesquisei, mais não encontrei o que se vende no Brazil 24hour e como sabem as falas que tiverem aspas são em outro idioma.

Mais um capitulo para vocês...

Xxx

_**12 – Sogro legal?**_

Nico estava ficando azul por prender a respiração por muito tempo. Deu uma cotovelada nele que soltou o ar rapidamente.

– Sim senhor. –soltou junto com a respiração. – Sou Nico, sim.

Vi que Annabeth estava fazendo um esforço para não rir do Nico agora. Daniel cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dela que assentiu. Enquanto Anthony abria um sorriso reconfortante para Nico.

– Bom, como sabem sou o Daniel, prazer. – disse o cara que ta secando a MINHA namorada na minha frente e teve a ousadia de sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

– Prazer. –disse Nico.

Eu só assenti para ele. Fui para o lado de Annabeth e passei meu braço direito sobre seu ombro a trazendo para mais perto de mim. Anthony ia falar alguma coisa mais foi interrompido.

– Bom o que acham da gente ir comer? – perguntou Daniel.

Nico respirou aliviado pela interrupção.

– Claro vamos. – disse Anthony gesticulando para dentro da Lanchonete.

Anthony foi à frente e Nico o seguiu. Daniel foi seguindo eles mais Annabeth o deteve no caminho. O que eu devo dizer e ressaltar é que não gostei nada disso.

– Obrigada pelo que fez ao Nico, mesmo eu querendo muito ver ele continuar constrangido, o que fez foi muito legal. – disse Annabeth sorrindo.

– Tudo bem, sei como é conhecer seu sogro. "E só para você saber, fiz isso por você" – disse Daniel piscando para MINHA namorada e se virou e entrou na lanchonete indo atrás do Nico e do Anthony.

Annabeth estava com uma cara engraça, queria ler a mente dela e a desse Daniel também para saber o que ele disse. Eu queria principalmente saber português agora.

– O que ele te disse? – perguntei me postando a frente de Annabeth.

– Nada. – respondeu. – "Esse povo não respeita mais as pessoas compromissadas." – murmurou em português.

– Tradução, por favor. – falei sorrindo.

– Não vou falar. – disse ela sorrindo.

– Ele esta te secando descaradamente na minha frente. O que quer dizer que você não quer me contar o que ele disse por que foi uma cantada bem atirada. – falei emburrado.

Annabeth me olhou estranho, parecia que ela estava orgulhosa. Ela me abraçou e me beijou carinhosamente.

– Ai que fofo. Você esta ficando mais inteligente, Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth apertando minhas bochechas.

– Para Annabeth, não é pra tanto. – falei tirando suas mãos do meu rosto e a segurando firmemente.

Espera ai. Isso quer dizer que o que eu disse faz sentido e o que eu disse é que aquele cara esta cantando MINHA namorada em outro idioma. A mais eu quebro a cara dele.

– Então ele está te cantando? – perguntei, mais pareceu uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Annabeth rolou os olhos, mais não me respondeu.

– Porque você... hã... Não faz o mesmo que faz com o Darwin quando ele da em cima de você? – perguntei cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Porque ele é um mortal e o Darwin é meio-sangue. Se eu fizer o mesmo que faço com o Darwin ele ficaria um bom tempo no hospital e isso eu não quero. O Daniel parece ser um cara legal.– disse Annabeth me encarando.

– Então ele é legal. – falei sarcástico. – Otimo.

Dei as costas para ela e fui em direção ao meu carro. Cara legal, sei. Todos os caras são legais quando querem roubar a namorada dos outros. Não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, estou agindo como um idiota ciumento. Por quê?

_Agora é a sua vez de experimentar doce, amargo, gosto de ouvir quem ama falar de outra pessoa com carinho, sem ser parente_. Escutei uma voz feminina em minha cabeça, parecia familiar, muito familiar.

Como é que é?

Não tive tempo de pensar mais sobre essa 'voz', senti dois braços me envolvendo pela cintura. Não precisei me virar para saber de quem é.

– Por Zeus. – disse Annabeth. – Depois dizem que eu sou muito ciumenta.

– Não chego nem perto do ciúme que você sente. – falei olhando para frente.

Deviria manter minha boca fechada. Assim que proferi essas incríveis palavras, levei um belo de um tapa nas costas.

– Ai. Isso doeu muito. – resmunguei me virando de frente para ela, que estava rindo.

– Era para doer mais. – disse ela cruzando os braços.

– Desculpa, estou agindo com um ciumento idiota. – falei passando meus braços por sua cintura.

– Meu ciumento idiota. – disse ela abraçando meu pescoço.

Acabei com a distancia entre a gente e lhe beijei.

– Falei que eles estavam se agarrando. – escutei a voz de Nico

Nunca desejei mandar alguém para o Tártaro como quero mandar o Nico agora. Foi só um beijo, tudo bem. Mais fazer isso toda vez que eu e a Annabeth nos beijamos é de mais. Fala serio.

Me separei de Annabeth e vi que na porta estava os três nos observando. Anthony estava com um sorriso malicioso. Nico estava com cara de tédio, parece que ele esqueceu momentaneamente do seu futuro sogro, e o Daniel com uma cara engraçada, parecendo tipo decepcionado e ao mesmo tempo determinado, sei lá se isso existe, mais ele estava assim.

– Vocês podem continuar mais tarde. – disse Anthony.

– Apreciaria muito isso. – falou Nico entrando na lanchonete.

Rolei os olhos e me dirigi, junto com Annabeth, para dentro da lanchonete.

Até que a lanchonete é bem arrumada. Nos sentamos mais ao fundo da lanchonete em uma mesa redonda, então ficou Annabeth do meu lado esquerdo, Anthony do outro lado dela, Nico ao lado de Anthony e sobrou Daniel que ficou entre eu e Nico. O sorte.

Um garçom veio para anotar nossos pedidos. Até ai tudo bem se não fosse o idiota do Daniel fazer o pedido para MINHA namorada, esse cara esta pedindo para ser morto. O garçom saiu e disse que não demoraria a ficarem pronto os pedidos.

Não demorou muito mesmo e a comida chegou. Devo dizer que é muito gostosa, a carne estava uma delicia.

Conversamos sobre varias coisas e Anthony nos contou mais sobre o trabalho dele que tem muito haver com a nossa vida de Meio-Sangue. Depois Annabeth pediu para Daniel contar sobre o Brasil, mais para distrair Nico, que assim que se sentou à mesa ficou paralisado ao perceber que Anthony sentou ao seu lado. Daniel contou diversas coisas sobre o Brasil, sobre sua musica, suas culturas suas lindas paisagens, o que devo dizer, mesmo não gostando do Daniel, o pais dele é fascinante.

Até conversei com ele, quando ele falou sobre Fernando de Noronha. Esse lugar é incrível e só de pensar ou falar sobre ele me da vontade de ir para lá, curtir suas paisagens paradisíacas. O lugar perfeito para um filho de Poseidon estar.

Depois de comermos pedimos as sobremesas. E novamente esse Daniel escolheu a da MINHA namorada. Preciso de uma distração se não eu mato esse brasileiro metido a Casanova pra cima da MINHA garota.

– Então Nico quando vai pedir minha filha em namoro? – perguntou Anthony surpreendendo a todos, menos a Annabeth que mordia seu lábio inferior para não rir.

Nico engasgou com a água que estava tomando e eu ganhei minha distração.

Anthony acudiu Nico dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

– Tudo bem Nico? – perguntou Annabeth preocupada.

– Tudo. Só me engasguei. – respondeu se recompondo.

– Então vai me responder? – perguntou Anthony olhando para Nico.

Nico ficou vermelho, e eu tenho certeza que é de vergonha. Ele abriu a boca varias vezes e não sai se quer uma palavra. Daniel deu um tapa nas costas de Nico que começou a falar coisas incoerentes.

– Bom... É... Hum... Hã... Eu, só... Você sabe...

– Respira garoto. – falou Anthony rindo. – Não precisa ficar assim. Ashley fala muito de você e achei que fosse natural eu te perguntar isso. Porque com certeza ela gosta de você e você dela pelos comentários que ouvi por ai.

Ele disse essa ultima parte olhando para Annabeth que piscou cúmplice pra ele.

– Senhor é que...

– Fique tranquilo não sou nem um Deus, muito menos Perséfone, para te pulverizar só porque você gosta da minha filha, ou por ser filho de quem é. Se você a fizer feliz é o que importa pra mim. – disse Anthony sorrindo reconfortante para Nico.

Nico ficou paralisado diante das palavras de Anthony, por que... Quem não ficaria. A primeira impressão que o pai da sua namorada te dá é que ele quer te matar por violar sua "princesinha". Bem que todos os pais poderiam ser assim que nem Anthony, aceitar as coisas numa boa.

Não vou nem comentar como foi meu encontro com o pai da Annabeth, principalmente o fato de eu ter destruído, sem intenção, outro carro dele.

– Tudo que falta para ele fazer isso é ele falar alguma coisa. – disse Annabeth. – Coragem ele tem, só não consegui falar nada.

– Isso para mim não é coragem. – disse Daniel sorrindo torto para MINHA namorada. Quero esganar ele até morrer, mais ele tem um ponto com essa pergunta.

– Serio, ele chega nela e não fala nada, porque não consegue. Nico se perde nos olhos de sua amada e palavras não se formam em sua cabecinha oca. – contou Annabeth rindo.

– Ei. – protestou Nico, mais estava sorrindo.

– Como sabe disse Annie? – perguntou Anthony.

– Sei de tudo isso, porque depois que cada um vai para um lado ele vem atrás de mim dizer tudo que aconteceu. As palavras não ditas, os gestos inconscientes...

Rimos com o que Annabeth disse, até Nico riu junto.

– Tudo bem. Escute Nico. – disse Anthony colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Nico. – Fale tudo para ela. Ela gosta de você.

– Obrigado pelo apoio senhor. – agradeceu Nico.

– Senhor está no Olimpo. – falou Anthony divertido, mais nem um raio cortou o céu. – E não precisa me agradecer. Assim eu paro de ouvir como os homens têm medo de se declarar e como você é lindo, atencioso e etecetera e tal.

Nico ficou vermelho de vergonha e nos rimos. Terminamos de comer as sobremesas e pagamos a conta, na verdade quem pagou foi Anthony. Segundo ele, ele convidou, ele paga a conta.

– Me passa seu telefone, Annie? – perguntou Daniel assim que saímos da lanchonete.

Anthony é um cara legal, será que se eu matar o primo de 2º grau dele, ele vai ficar chateado comigo.

– Eu te passo o telefone dela depois, eles tem que ir. Não é Annie. – falou Anthony.

Nossa é verdade temos a missão para terminar e ainda temos que descobrir como vamos achar a mulher com o filho de Zeus.

Ate que foi legal conhecer Anthony. O Daniel eu prefiro esquecer.

– Tem razão. Viemos aqui a trabalho. – disse Annabeth parecendo triste.

– Então depois te ligo. – disse Daniel. – Tchau para vocês. "Espero te encontrar no Brasil."

Ele se aproximou de Annabeth e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Já disse que quero matar ele?

– Tchau Percy. Cuide bem da Annie. – disse Anthony e eu assenti sorrindo. – Tchau, Nico e se declare logo para minha filha. – disse passando a mão na cabeça de Nico, bagunçando o cabelo dele. – Tchau Annie. Tome muito cuidado. Quero receber noticias boa. Que esta segura e protegida. – falou abraçando ela.

– Não se preocupe tanto comigo. – disse Annabeth sorrindo.

– Tudo bem. – disse Anthony e deu um beijo na testa de Annabeth. – Até mais.

Anthony e Daniel se dirigiram para o outro lado e entraram em um carro preto e sumiram pelas ruas de Orlando.

– Vamos indo. – falei.

Nos dirigimos para o meu carro, mais uma coisa estranha aconteceu, novidade. O mesmo carro que vi quando Nico me mandou parar no meio da estrada estava passando perto de nos e parou bruscamente, fazendo vários carros se baterem.

– Show. – falou Nico, parece que ele esqueceu completamente que tinha acabado de encontrar seu Futuro sogro.

– Ajudamos? – perguntei para Annabeth.

– Não, tem gente de mais aqui. – respondeu ela.

Mais ai a coisa estranha realmente aconteceu do carro que parou bruscamente. De lá saiu 5 dracaenaes armadas com espadas, escudos e lanças.

– Não é atoa que aconteceu um acidente. A onde já se viu uma dracaenae dirigindo. Como elas conseguem fazer isso, com seus rabos de serpente? – falou Nico olhando para elas.

– Ótima pergunta Nico, mais agora que tal a gente acabar com elas? – falei pegando contracorrente no meu bolso.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram... Bjs ^.^


	14. Bônus: Dracaenae no volante, perigo

Oi pessoal... ^-^

Desculpa a demora para postar o bônus é que minha net ta mal da rede. Sem demora mais alguma. O capitulo...

^.^

Xxx

_**Bônus: Dracaenae no volante, perigo...**_

**POV Dracaenae líder**

– Elessss vão vir por aqui. – disse uma dracaenae, cujo nome eu não sei.

Para falar a verdade, não sei se alguma dracaenae tem nome, somos tantas e somos todas menosprezadas por todos que nem nomes nos temos. Hoje vou mostrar o valor que uma dracaenae tem. E vou intitular que todas devam ter um nome.

Eu sou Drascaem, não sei o que significa, mais é muito legal de se ouvir e ser decorado. E vou dar um nome a essa que falou, se quer saber. A ela e as minhas três outras servas. E vai ser Prisser, essa que acabou de falar, Seguserva, uma outra, Terser, a outra, e Quarterva, mais uma.

Escolher nomes é tão difícil.

– Muito bem, Prisssssser. – disse eu.

Todas as quatro me olharam confusas.

– Prisssssser? – perguntaram juntas.

– Essssssse é o nome que eu dei a você. – falei confiante apontando para a que tinha falado.

– Legal. – disse Prisser pulando de alegria.

– E nos também ganhamos nomes? – perguntaram as outras três animadas.

– Tem sssim. Vocccê... – falei apontando para uma outra. – Se chama Sssegussserva.

– Ameiiiii. – disse ela virando o corpo em 3600.

– E tu ai, – apontei para a outra. – É Terser.

– Maneiro ai. – disse ela.

Rolei os olhos. Essa época já passou e ainda ela fala assim, se atualiza minha irmã.

– Mais uma ae. – falei apontando para a mais uma. – Você se chama Quarterva.

– Interessante. – disse simplesmente.

Já disse que escolher nomes é difícil? E ela faz todo meu esforço parecer em vão.

Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada né?

Pois então, como eu citei lá em cima, nós dracaenae somos menosprezadas por todos. Depois que o nosso Senhor Cronos foi derrotado todos os monstros voltaram a agir por vontade própria, até que nosso novo mestre apareceu.

Mais como sempre, nos somos tratadas como nada além de quebra-galhos. A partir de hoje tudo será diferente.

Hoje pegaremos as pestinhas que sempre atrapalham meus... Quero dizer, os planos dos meus mestres.

Aquele caveirinha júnior, mais conhecido como Nico de Angelo. Porque ele tinha que convencer Hades a ajudar na guerra? Deveria ter ficado no Mundo Inferior esperando a gente chegar e acabar com todos eles.

Ainda tem aquela coruja sabe tudo filha da corujona sabe tudona da Atena, a arquiteta OFICIAL do Olimpo – isso foi puro sarcasmo, só para saberem. –, Annabeth Chase. Devíamos ter matado ela primeiro, antes de tudo. Por culpa dela aquele filho de Hermes controlou novamente seu corpo antes de acabar com a vida dela. Tudo por amor, quem precisa dele. Garoto tolo, idiota, burro, medíocre... Ok, já parei.

E para completar, aquele Nemo filho do Marlin. Para quem não entendeu, eu disse que Percy Jackson é o Nemo e o Palhaço... Digo, Poseidon é o Marlin que é um peixe-palhaço. Para quem assistiu o filme sabe que o que eu quis dizer me referindo a eles.

O que? Vocês acham que eu vivo correndo o tempo inteiro atrás de Meio-Sangues? Não responda. Se quiser saber assistir filmes é muito, mais muito legal mesmo. Principalmente aqueles que falam de mitologia.

Fala serio, eles não sabem nada e fazem aquelas porcarias, não vou citar nomes, mais são muito bons para rir. Esse filmes são uma comedia, deveriam pesquisar melhor antes de fazer uma coisas dessas. Critico mesmo, rir é legal, mais acabar com a minha... Quer dizer nossa historia é outra coisa.

Porque eu estou pensando nisso, mesmo? Melhor esquecer isso.

A onde parei mesmo... hum... hã, certo. No palhaço do Poseidon e do seu filho Nemo. Muito bem.

O que aquele garoto estava fazendo para dar a faca ao filho de Hermes? Aposto que estava pensando no que aquela arquiteta OFICIAL do Olimpo – grande coisa – disse para ele. Continuo a dizer devíamos ter matado ela primeiramente primeiro.

Mais tudo bem porque agora vou me vingar deles, por todas as dracaenae, por nossa honra, por noss...

– No que esssta pensssando? – gritou Segurseva interrompendo os meus profundos pensamentos reflequissivos.

– Porque esssta gritando criatura? – berrei mais alto que ela.

– Essstamos te chamando a horasss. – respondeu Prisser chorando.

Essa daí tem algum problema grave de sentimentalismo excesso.

– O que querem? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

– Ssseu nome. Você não disssssse ssseu nome. – falou Quarterva.

– Qual é ssseu nome? – perguntaram as quatro juntas.

Isso foi bizarro.

– Eu sssou Drassscaem. – respondi estufando meu peito.

– Serio? – perguntaram juntas de novo.

– Sssim. Por quê? Algum problema? – perguntei fuzilando elas com meus olhos penetrantemente penetrantes.

– Nada não. – falaram juntas de novo.

Isso esta me deixando nervosa.

– Vamosss para com isssssso. Qual é o carro delesss messsmo? – perguntei olhando para elas.

– Aquele ali. – disse Terser apontando para um carro prata com três pessoas dentro.

Não qualquer três pessoas dentro, mais sim ELES. Eles que acabaram com nossos planos maquiavélicos de destruir o Olimpo e aqueles Deuses que se preocupam mais em saber se seu umbigo esta limpo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Nossa estou parecendo uma meio-sangue reclamona, chorona, que não recebe atenção dos papais Olimpianos.

– Vamosss atrásss delesss agora. – berrei para elas que começaram a andar que nem barata tonta pela floresta.

Só para você saberem mais essa coisa. Nos estamos na estrada que leva para Orlando, a onde descobrimos que eles estão indo, especificamente na saída de Charleston para Orlando. Estamos escondidas atrás de algumas arvores esperando eles, QUE ACABARAM DE PASSAR POR NÓS.

Vi um carro indo na mesma direção que eles.

– Parem aquele carro. – gritei apontando para o carro.

Imediatamente eles pularam na frente do carro que freio bruscamente. Elas saltaram antes do carro as acertarem e ele veio em minha direção.

Como eu sou corajosa e forte segurei o carro com minhas próprias mãos. Parei o carro com tranquilidade. Eu sou de mais. A quem eu queria enganar. O troço pesava uma tonelada e o impacto me jogou para trás e parou.

Fui rápida o suficiente para voltar à frente do carro e fingir que eu o parei sozinha.

Olhei para as outras e elas estavam olhando para mim impressionadas. É isso ae eu sou de mais.

Mais dois carros apareceram e como minhas servas ainda estavam na pista, os dois frearam e colidiram um com o outro e foram parar do outro lado da pista. Que motoristas burros.

Fui para o lado do motorista, que estava desmaiado e com a cabeça sangrando, pobre coitado não é? Só se for para você. Arrebentei o cinto e o peguei pelo colarinho e o atirei para fora do carro.

Fiz a mesma coisa com mais duas pessoas que estavam no carro e me sentei no banco do motorista enroscando minhas caldas de serpente para trás. O carro é daqueles tipos de família, espaçosos por dentro, pelo menos o suficiente para caberem as minhas caldas/pernas e das minhas servas.

– Venham, vamosss nesssssse carro. – gritei para elas.

Minhas servas vieram correndo em minha direção e depois de uma briga para ver quem ia na frente elas entraram.

Agora... Bom, não sei. Nunca dirigi na minha eternidade, sabe nunca vivi muito tempo fora do Tártaro, sempre corria atrás de Semideuses ou então, como nessa época, fico assistindo filmes. Por falar em filmes vocês viram aquelas meninas do Crepúsculo, Lua Nova e Eclipse, se agarrando num filme. Sou fã da Dakota ela é uma atriz e tanto.

Voltando ao antigo assunto de dirigir um carro. Minhas caldas estavam encolhidas cobrindo tudo o piso e eu não sabia o que fazer e estava doendo.

– Alguém sssabe como ssse dirigi um carro? – perguntei olhando para elas.

– Eu sssei. Eu sssei. Eu sssei. – gritou Prisser, que por acaso avia ganhado o direito de ir à frente comigo.

– E como ssse fazzz isssssso criatura? – perguntei balançando a cabeça, o que? Eu sei lá porque me deu vontade de balançar a cabeça.

– Primeiro vocccê deve ajussstar o banco para ficar maisss confortável de ssse dirigir, depoisss ajussstar osss essspelhosss, colocar o cccinto de ssseguranççça. Dobre sssuasss caldasss de ssserpente para elasss ssse enfiarem de baixxxo do banco para não ocupar muito essspaççço e use o que ficar de fora para pisssar nosss controlesss ai em baixxxo. Verifique ssse o carro esssta em ponto neutro, pisa até o fundo da embreagem e do freio, ligue o carro, abaixxxa o freio de essstacccionamento, coloca primeira,...

– Troca de lugar comigo. – disse saindo do carro e indo para o lado do passageiro.

Fala serio é muita coisa para se decorar.

– Eba. – gritou ela.

Assim que entrei no carro ela arrancou com ele numa velocidade impressionante me fazendo ir para trás com tudo. Me agarrei no banco com força. Olhei de relance para ela e vi que ela tinha feito tudo que me disse para fazer.

Eu e as outras três gritávamos em pânico enquanto a desmiolada da Prisser gritava eufórica. Deuses eu mereço isso? Não respondam.

Não sei como consegui mais vi tudo que ela fez para o carro andar, era confuso e esquisito. Em minutos tínhamos alcançado o carro deles e a desmiolada parou o carro bruscamente não demorou muito e eles fizeram o mesmo.

Sacudi a cabeça fortemente e comecei a gritar com a criatura que estava ao meu lado, logo as outras se juntaram a mim e gritaram com ela.

– Calem a boca. – gritei para elas que se calaram na hora. – Esse é o terreno de outro monssstro, não façççam barulho. Sssai dai. – falei puxando Prisser para fora do carro.

Trocamos de lugar e eu fiz a mesma coisa que ela e dói pra caramba deixar minhas caldas em baixo do banco. Mais diferente de como ela dirigia o carro começou a dar socos. Ia para frente e parava bruscamente. Fiz exatamente o que ela fez e esse carro faz isso.

Piso no negocio do lado esquerdo, depois piso no negocio do lado direito com tudo e depois piso no negocio do meio.

– Porque esssta acontecendo isssssso? – perguntei a ela.

– Porque vocccê não deve pisar no freio. – respondeu ela emburrada.

– O que é freio? – perguntei emburrada.

As outras não estavam nem ai para nossa "conversa civilizada", elas estavam jogando alguma coisa haver com cartar coloridas.

– Isssssso do meio. – disse apontando para o negocio do meio.

– Há, tá.

Voltei a dirigir e devo dizer que melhorei. Só me deu um enorme trabalho o negocio chamado de embreagem, o trocinho difícil é esse de dirigir e a maldita da embreagem só dificulta ainda mais.

Demoramos um pouco para chegar a Orlando e começamos a procurar aquelas pestes destruidoras de planos maléficos. Depois de dar umas voltas pela cidade senti o cheiro deles e segui essa pista.

Mais um pouco de tempo depois e os vimos sair de uma lanchonete o que me lembrou que estou com muita fome. Pisei no troço do freio e o carro parou bruscamente. Não me importei com os carros que se espatifaram por minha causa, não me acertou e nem ao meu carro, não tem problema.

– Hora de acabar com elessss. – gritei e todas saíramos do carro carregando nossas armas.

Querem saber como escondemos nossas armas? Morram sem saber isso é segredo de monstros, otários.

Os pestes destruidores de planos maléficos estavam nos olhando de forma esquisita. Mais e dai. Vamos acabar com eles mesmos...

Muááááááá... Minha risada maléfica.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews?

Obrigado que leu... Bjs ^.^


	15. 13: Encontramos o que procurávamos, ou

Oi, mais uma capitulo... ^-^

Xxx

_**13 – Encontramos o que procurávamos, ou quase...**_

Destampei contracorrente, pronto para atacar as dracaenaes que vinham em nossa direção. Mais antes de eu der se quer um passo sinto alguém me puxar para trás e me abaixar. Nico.

– Fique abaixado, Percy. – ordenou Annabeth.

– Por quê? – perguntei.

Fiz o que ela pediu e olhei-a desconfiado, mais Annabeth nem me deu bola.. Nico foi para o lado dela e os dois pegaram uns pingentes em forma de lua. Em instantes os pingentes se transformaram em dois arcos que pareciam emanar energia deles. Mais eles não tinha aljava com flechas, muito menos alguma flecha nos arcos.

– O que pretendem fazer? – perguntei vendo as dracaenaes se aproximar mais da gente.

– Só olhe. – disse Annabeth confiante.

– Peguem aqueles Semideuses pra mim. – berrou uma das dracaenae.

Assim que Annabeth e Nico puxaram as cordas dos seus arcos instantaneamente apareceram flechas já prontas para serem disparadas, mais o que me deixou mais impressionado é que quando os dois colocaram os quatro dedos na corda apareceram mais duas flechas no arco, deixando num total de três para cada um.

– Agora Nico. – gritou Annabeth.

Os dois soltaram as flechas que acertaram em cheio quatro dracaenae, fazendo as virar pó. A dracaenae que sobrou olhou ferozmente para Annabeth e Nico.

– Isssso foi golpe baixxxo. – bravejou a dracaenae. – Sabe o quanto foi difícil achar esses servas e o quanto eu tive que pensar para por um nome em cada uma.

Olhei curioso para ela. Pensar em nomes? Ela deve ser maluca.

– Todo o trabalho árduo que tive para essscolher nomesss para elasss. Tudo que passssssei para chegar aqui a onde essstou. Ver minhasss ssservinhas queridasss ssserem mandadasss para o Tártaro tão rápido é humilhante. Isssssso não deveria acontecccer. Deveríamosss acabar com todosss vocccêsss e sssermos reconhecidasss pelasss bravasss dracaenae que tem nome e poder. Vou acabar com vocccêsss sssozinha. EU serei reconhecida e clamada como heroína dasss dracaenae e mandar vocccêsss para o Tártaro fazendo companhia para minhasss ssservas.– disse a dracaenae num fôlego só.

Não entendi nada do que ela falou, só entendi o final de nos querer mandar para o Tártaro.

– Que tal a gente te mandar de volta para o Tártaro. – disse eu.

– Isssssso eu não quero heroizinho. – sibilou a dracaenae.

Ergui contracorrente e fui em direção a ela que investiu com sua lança para cima de mim desviei dela, mais antes que eu pudesse dar o golpe final alguém grita atrás de mim.

– Espera Percy. – era Nico.

Nico veio em nossa direção com uma flecha apontada para a dracaenae, ela estava imóvel olhando para o filho de Hades.

– O que foi Nico? – perguntei emburrado.

Eu tenho certeza de que ele adora me interromper.

– Eu quero saber de uma coisa. – disse ele.

– Então anda logo. – disse indo para o lado de Annabeth que ainda apontava sua flecha para a dracaenae. Mais ela parecia muito cansada. – Você está bem?

– Estou sim. Só estou controlando a nevoa para que as pessoas não percebam o que está acontecendo com agente. – respondeu-me ela com a voz pesada e não passando de um sussurro, se eu não estivesse perto dela, não teria escutado.

Olhei em volta e vi que estavam todos em volta dos carros acidentados. Ninguém parecia notar que estávamos lutando, se é que isso se chama de luta, com monstros. Isso, de controlar a nevoa, deve estar cansando muito Annabeth.

– Rápido Nico. – gritei para ele.

– Beleza. Como você conseguiu dirigir esse carro com suas pernas de rabo de serpente? – perguntou ele parecendo, realmente curioso.

Só pode ser brincadeira. Tudo bem isso é esquisito, ver uma dracaenae dirigindo, mais só... Melhor deixar pra lá.

A dracaenae olhou para ele mortalmente.

– Sssonhe que eu vou te dizer qualquer coisssa caveirinha júnior. – sibilou ela com desprezo.

Nico fechou a cara quando escutou seu apelido. Caveirinha júnior, essa foi legal, pelo menos pra mim.

– Pronto ela não vai te falar nada, Caveirinha júnior, vamos embora. – falei rindo para ele.

Nico olhou mortalmente para mim, novidade. Mais foi ai que ele cometeu um erro. A dracaenae percebeu o que ele fez e desferiu um golpe em Nico. Não deu tempo de eu reagir, mais foi tempo suficiente para Annabeth soltar sua flecha em direção a dracaenae a acertando em cheio antes de ela acertar Nico.

Nico encolhei os ombros quando o pó de dracaenae caia em cima dele. Ele chacoalhou a roupa e a cabeça tirando o pó de cima de si.

– Boa Annie. – disse ele quando se virou para minha namorada.

Annabeth sorriu fraco para ele, que pareceu perceber seu estado e correu de encontro a ela. Envolvi meus braços em sua cintura sustentando seu peso, para ela não fazer muito esforço.

– Annie, você está bem? – perguntou Nico colocando a mão em sua cabeça.

– Estou sim. Só cansada de usar a nevoa e o arco. – respondeu Annabeth fazendo seu arco voltar a ser um pingente em forma de lua e me abraçar se aconchegando nos meus braços.

Nico fez o mesmo que Annabeth, só a parte de fazer seu arco voltar a ser um pingente.

– O que são esses arcos? E porque esta cansada por usá-lo? – perguntei preocupado a levando para o meu carro.

– É um presente que eu ganhei de Ártemis e Apolo quando terminei seus palácios no Olimpo como forma de agradecimento. – respondeu.

Nico abriu a porta do carro do lado do passageiro e coloquei Annabeth lá dentro e ela colocou seu cinto. Nico entrou no banco de trás e pegou uma garrafa em sua mochila e deu a Annabeth, deve ser néctar, eu espero que seja néctar.

Annabeth tomou uns goles e já parecia melhor. Dei a volta no carro e sentei no banco do motorista.

– Esses arcos não precisão de flechas, mais precisão da energia do portador para criar as flechas. Você pode criar qualquer tipo de flecha que imaginar. Dependendo do tipo de flecha que desejar pode te consumir mais energia. – completou Annabeth.

– Para você ter ficado assim deve ter sido o poder da nevoa. – disse Nico. – Tinha muitas pessoas ali vendo o acidente, para encobrir o que a gente estava fazendo deve ter consumido muito sua energia.

– Não devia ter feito isso. – a repreendi.

Annabeth rolou os olhos mais sorrio.

– Vamos logo Cabeça de Alga, temos que encontrar o filho de Zeus. – falou ela.

– E por onde começamos? – perguntei olhando para os dois.

– Bom, Quíron me disse que Zeus vai nos mandar um sinal. – falou Nico.

– Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade, assim se estivermos perto pode ser que Zeus nos de um sinal. – disse Annabeth pensativa.

– Faz sentido. – falamos Nico e eu juntos.

– Você também ganhou de quem esse arco Nico? – perguntei.

– Da Annie. – respondeu.

Olhei para Annabeth arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Ganhei dois. Fiquei com um e o outro eu dei para o Nico, porque, francamente você é péssimo em arco e flecha – disse Annabeth rindo.

Ela esta certa. Liguei o carro e começamos o nosso "tour" por Orlando.

Estávamos em uma parte mais afastada do centro da cidade. Já fazia um bom tempo que estávamos nesse "tour" e não encontramos nem um sinal de Zeus ou algum que se parecesse.

Mais a frente tinha uma casa bem grande, velha e com os portões enferrujados. Tinha uma placa em cima e por nos três sermos meio-sangues demoramos a descobrir o que estava escrito na placa, na verdade foi a Annabeth quem descobriu.

"Escola de Musica, Velha Guarda" nominho legal esse.

– Paramos por aqui hoje. Vamos procurar um hotel. Tomar um banho, descansar...

– Comer. – dissemos eu e Nico junto interrompendo Annabeth.

Annabeth rolou os olhos e sorriu.

Dei a volta com o carro para voltar ao centro e procurar um hotel. Na mesmo hora um taxi chegou na escola me impedindo de fazer a manobra e tivemos que esperar o passageiro sair e o taxi se mandar dali para poder terminar de fazer a manobra.

Uma mulher muito bonita saiu do taxi. Cabelos cor de areia, olhos azuis claros, parecendo cinzas e... Ela estava grávida? Sim, ela estava com uma barriga enorme de grávida. Um raio cortou o céu bem perto dela, ela nem pareceu notar.

– Sinal de Zeus. – falou Annabeth olhando para a mulher.

– Tem certeza, Annie? – perguntou Nico.

–Sim. Eu sinto isso.

Resolvi não dar nem um palpite sobre isso.

A mulher pagou o taxista que saiu em disparada, ele não conhece as leis de transito, não?

– Vamos. – disse Annabeth saindo do carro.

– Espera. – disse Nico saindo junto.

Estacionei corretamente o carro, seria imprudência a minha deixar o carro no meio da rua. Segui o exemplo deles e sai do carro indo de encontro à mulher.

A mulher estava em frente ao portão quando nos viu indo de encontro a ela. Eu estava abraçado a Annabeth e Nico vinha andando ao meu lado.

– Oi. – disse docente mente à mulher. – Posso ajudar vocês?

– Oi. Sim. Bom... – olhei para Annabeth, claramente pedindo ajuda.

– Você esta gravida de Zeus. – falou Nico na lata.

Isso que é ir bem direto ao ponto. Annabeth e eu olhamos reprovadora mente para ele, que só deu de ombros.

Á mulher parecia aturdida com o que o Nico disse, mais ao mesmo tempo ela parecia desconfiada.

– Quer dizer... – ela olhou atentamente para-nos. – Meio-Sangues?

– Sim. – respondeu Annabeth.

Ela abriu um sorriso singelo. Então é ela. Mais achei que encontraria uma criança não uma gestante.

– Zeus pediu para vocês virem atrás de mim? – perguntou ela acariciando sua barriga.

Ela parecia, agora, preocupada e triste.

– Pode se dizer que sim. Recebemos uma missão para vir atrás do filho dele aqui em Orlando. – respondeu Annabeth delicadamente. – Teríamos que levá-lo para o acampamento, mais...

– Como eu estou carregando ele vocês não podem. – disse ela, mais não de forma rude.

– Eu não entendo uma coisa. – comentou Nico.

– O que? – perguntei curioso.

– Porque temos que levá-lo para o acampamento? Pelo que sei, nos, meio-sangues, ficamos com nosso pai ou mãe mortal ate que descobrimos quem somos ou somos descobertos. Porque temos que levar ele, se ele ainda nem nasceu? – perguntou Nico, parecia transtornado.

Também não o culpo, ele tem razão no que diz. Vi a mulher abaixar a cabeça com tristeza. Annabeth estava olhando para a mulher atentamente e quando a mulher abaixou a cabeça os olhos de Annabeth se arregalaram, seus olhos cinza ganharam uma tonalidade mais forte, mais escura e um brilho diferente, parecendo que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

Annabeth sabe a resposta da pergunta de Nico.

– Você quer dizer que...

Ela não terminou sua frase. Annabeth parecia abalada.

– Descobri há pouco. Zeus me disse. – disse a mulher com a voz embargada, contando a vontade de chorar. – Ele tentou achar um jeito para isso não acontecer, mais você sabe... – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou atentamente para Annabeth e lhe direcionou um sorriso fraco. – Os Deuses não podem interferir.

Nico me cutucou e me olhou claramente como se tivesse perguntado "Sabe o que esta acontecendo?" dei de ombros. Também não sabia do que ela estava falando, mais Annabeth sabia.

– Desculpa, não me apresentei. Sou Annabeth, filha de Atena. Esse é meu namorado Percy, filho de Poseidon. – falou Annabeth apontando para mim e depois apontou Nico. – E esse é Nico, filho de Hades.

– Prazer sou Saphira. – disse Saphira educadamente com um sorriso. – Bom, vim aqui pegar alguns papeis importante, podem esperar um pouco aqui ate eu voltar.

– Vou com você. – se prontificou Annabeth.

– Adoraria sua companhia. – disse ela entrando na escola.

– Me esperem aqui. Não vão a lugar nem um. – disse Annabeth e me deu um selinho.

Olhei as duas entrarem na escola. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e eu não era o único, Nico estava tão aturdido quanto eu. Alguma coisa estava errada, podia sentir isso e meu subconsciente sabia o que era.

Mais como sempre só entendi quando tudo aconteceu.

Xxx

Bom espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews?

Bjs e obrigada a quem leu... ^.^


	16. 14: Perseguição a Duras Penas

Oi, sem demora mais alguma qualquer... O capitulo... ^-^

Xxx

_**14 – Perseguição a Duras Penas **_

Nico e eu voltamos para o carro enquanto Annabeth foi junto com Saphira, para acompanhá-la. Nico entrou no carro e ficou ouvindo musica e eu fiquei do lado de fora dando voltas e mais voltas em torno do carro.

Sabe como é, tenho hiperatividade. Não sei como o Nico consegue ficar parado por muito tempo.

Depois de vinte minutos elas apareceram saindo pelo portão, rindo e conversando animadamente. Me encostei no carro esperando elas chegarem.

– Então é por isso o nome dele? – escutei Annabeth perguntar quando chegou perto o suficiente de mim.

– Sim. – respondeu sorrindo Saphira. – Mais também pelo significado que o nome dele tem.

– Sei. – disse Annabeth desconfiada, mais estava sorrindo.

– Como vocês conseguem virar super amigas em menos de vinte minutos? – perguntou Nico com a cabeça para fora do carro do lado do passageiro.

Não levo mais sustos com essas aparições repentinas desse garoto.

– Simples. Conversamos abertamente. – respondeu Saphira sorrindo.

– O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou o Caveirinha Júnior. Adorei esse apelido.

Saphira olhou para Annabeth que assentiu.

– Bom, estávamos conversando e eu tive uma ideia. – começou Annabeth. – Saphira me disse que o nascimento do bebê esta previsto para acontecer semana que vem.

Absorvi aquilo lentamente. Então todo o esforço que fizemos para chegar aqui cedo e voltar rapidamente para o acampamento foi em vão. Vamos ter que ficar aqui por uma semana de qualquer jeito, não podemos simplesmente ir embora e voltar em uma semana...

– Não respondeu a minha pergunta. – contestou Nico, que tinha saído do carro.

– OK. Vamos ficar aqui durante essa semana. – disse Annabeth.

– O que quer dizer que vai ter tempo o suficiente para você praticar e criar coragem para se declarar para a Ashley, Nico. – falou sorrindo Saphira e depois piscou marotamente para ele.

Não preciso mencionar que ele ficou mais vermelho que um morango maduro. Pode ter certeza que eu ri muito da cara dele.

– Valeu Annie. – falou ele tentando ser irônico, mais pareceu mais cômico.

– Eu disse que te amo. – falou Annabeth abraçando ele.

– Que jeito legal de demonstrar. – ironizou ele correspondendo ao abraço.

Annabeth sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele que o fez ficar mais vermelho ainda, se isso é possível.

– Pelo visto tó sobrando. – falei emburrado.

Annabeth saiu de perto de Nico e veio me abraçar.

– Tá sobrando não. – disse ela no meu ouvido e depois deu uma leve mordidinha.

– Vocês dois nem comecem. – alertou Nico. – Eu estou com fome e com sono.

Fechei a cara para ele e Saphira riu.

– Vamos para minha casa. Vocês dormem lá hoje. – Annabeth olhou intrigada para Saphira que apenas deu um sorriso torto. – No caminho Annabeth explica a ideia que ela teve. Hoje vou fazer uma comida especial para vocês.

Nico riu de orelha a orelha e abriu a porta do carro para ela.

– Lady. – disse Nico indicando para dentro do carro. E pelo que eu conhecia de idiomas, o que ele disse pode ser italiano.

– Grazie. – falou Saphira inclinando a cabeça em agradecimento e entrou no carro. Nico entrou logo depois sorrindo.

Olhei para Annabeth e ela estava prendendo a vontade de rir. Eu não deveria estar diferente. Nunca pensei em um dia ver Nico fazer isso. É, como dizem por ai, o amor muda as pessoas.

– Vamos. – disse Annabeth entrando no carro. Essa menina é rápida.

Entrei no carro e coloquei o sinto. Todos já estavam prontos. Annabeth estava digitando alguma coisa no GPS do carro e depois se virou para mim.

– Siga esse endereço. É a onde Saphira mora.

Senti uma coisa estranha, como se tivéssemos sendo observado, mais deixei para lá, não deveria ser nada de mais. Segui o caminho que o GPS apontava. Durante o percurso Annabeth explicou sua ideia.

Ela iria ficar com a Saphira até a hora que o bebê nascesse. Nico e eu ficaríamos em um hotel, sabe aquela velha historia de filhos dos três grandes atraem muitos monstros e para a segurança do bebê é melhor a gente ficar em outro lugar.

– Com sorte eles não viram atrás de mim, vão ficar atrás de vocês. – disse Annabeth.

Que animador. Nico e eu lutamos e ela fica cuidando da gestante. Conversamos sobre diversas coisas. Saphira nos disse sobre seu trabalho, professora de canto da escola em que a encontramos. Nos contou um pouco sobre sua vida ate chegarmos em sua casa.

Depois de uns trinta minutos chegamos ao endereço. A casa era linda. Dois andares, pintada em azul celeste, um jardim florido e com uma arvore do lado esquerdo com um balanço nela, pedras iam da calçada ate a porta da frente.

– Linda. – disse Annabeth admirando a casa.

– Obrigada, vamos. – convidou Saphira.

Saimos e pegamos nossas mochilas e acompanhamos Saphira para dentro. De novo senti como se estivessem nos observando.

– Sentiu isso? – perguntou Nico olhando para todas as direções.

– Estamos sendo observados. – constatou Annabeth seria. – Fiquem atentos.

Annabeth disse e saiu indo ate o lado de Saphira e falou alguma coisa para ela que assentiu com a cara triste. Isso está muito esquisito e Annabeth como sempre sabe o que é.

Saphira abriu a porta e nos convidou a entrar. Lá dentro era mais bonito ainda, as paredes pintadas de branco, uma cortina azul escura na janela, sofás azul, uma cômoda com varias fotos em cima. Uma estante com uma TV LCD de 42", uma aparelho de DVD e alguns DVD na prateleira de cima junto com uns livros.

– Aqui fica a sala. Depois daquela porta. – disse ela indicando a porta dupla do lado direito. – Fica o meu escritório e um quarto que seria aonde eu colocaria os brinquedos de meu filho.

Queria perguntar o porquê de tudo isso. Porque a criança tinha que vir com a gente? Mais não fiz, porque sabia que não queria ouvir a resposta. A forma como ela falou agora dizia muita coisa do que estava por vir.

Preferi ignorar. Não consegui imaginar o que de tão mal poderia acontecer para minhas suspeitas serem corretas. O que de tão mal poderia acontecer com uma professora de canto dedicada com Saphira e uma pessoa tão legal quanto ela é.

– Desse lado. – continuou ela apontando para o hall do lado direito. –É a copa e a cozinha. No segundo andar ficam os quartos e um banheiro. Vocês podem subir e deixar suas coisas lá em cima. Primeira porta a direto tem um quarto para você Nico e na terceira porta a direita, também, para vocês dois. – completou apontando para mim e Annabeth.

Ela disse que ia para a cozinha preparar nosso jantar e sumiu pelo hall.

Nos três subimos as escadas e fomos para os quartos indicados. No quarto em que eu e a Annabeth ficamos tinha uma cama de casal um guarda-roupa branco e uma cômoda. O quarto era uma suíte então Annabeth foi tomar banho depois eu fiu.

Depois do banho, troquei de roupa e desci para a cozinha, aonde Annabeth disse que iria para ajudar Saphira. Cheguei lá e ajudei Annabeth a colocar a mesa, ela me disse que já tinha falado com Quíron sobre a nossa estadia aqui por mais uma semana.

Nico desceu alguns minutos depois, de banho tomado e roupa trocada a única diferença é que ele estava com uma regata preta.

Saphira subiu para tomar banho. Enquanto a esperávamos Annabeth foi terminar de preparar o jantar e eu e Nico conversamos sobre diversas coisas. Saphira não demorou e voltou com um vestido azul, já vi que ela gosta de azul.

Jantamos tranquilamente. Saphira quis saber de tudo sobre as nossas vidas, como é o acampamento, os semideuses e por ai vai.

Tudo estava indo bom de mais, bom de mais pra ser verdade. Assim que terminamos o jantar ouvi um barulho agudo, como a de uma carroça, mais de uma carroça bem grande.

Olhei pela janela e vi uma catapulta de três metros com um gigante do seu lado a empurrando. Oito, repito, OITO Harpias estavam escoltando a catapulta que estava vindo em nossa direção.

– Gente, estamos com muitos problemas. – disse saindo da janela e avisando aos outros.

Mais foi em vão, porque nessa hora Saphira gritou de dor e pressionou sua barriga, alguma coisa molhou seu vestido da cintura para baixo.

– Oque que aconteceu com "uma semana para o parto"? – perguntou Annabeth sarcasticamente e saiu correndo para o andar de cima.

Não entendi nada do que ela queria dizer com isso. Fui para o lado se Saphira a ajudando a ficar em pé, Nico me ajudou nessa hora. O barulho da catapulta estava ficando mais perto, a qualquer ora eles estariam aqui.

Annabeth voltou logo depois com uma bolsa azul bebê nos ombros e com as nossas mochilas atira colo. Como ela conseguia carregar tudo isso? Eu não sei.

– Corram para o carro agora. – ela ordenou indo em direção aporta da frente a abrindo.

Nico e eu nos entreolhamos e Saphira gritou mais alto ainda, quase me deixando surdo. Resolvi não discutir. Seguimos Annabeth, que já tinha aberto a porta do meu carro e estava com seu arco em punho atirando contra o gigante e as Harpias que se defendiam com seus escudos.

– Coloquei nossas coisas no porta-malas e ajudem Saphira a entrar no carro e se prepare para sair pisando fundo, Percy. – ordenou, mais uma vez.

Não discuti e todos sabem que não se deve discutir com Annabeth, há não ser que queira perder.

Colocamos Saphira dentro do carro e Nico a acompanhou. Saphira não parava de gritar, o que estava me deixando louco.

Quando me virei para ir para o lado do motorista vi a catapulta soltar uma bola gigante de fogo e acertar em cheio a casa de Saphira, que gritou mais alto ainda. O céu, que estava até agora estrelado, se fechou formando nuvens de tempestades.

Annabeth soltou mais algumas flechas acertando o gigante que virou pó. As Harpias vieram em nossa direção em alta velocidade.

– Vamos. – gritou Nico de dentro do carro.

Entrei no carro e sai arrancando assim que Annabeth entrou também. As Harpias nos seguiam. Já estava passando dos 100 Km/hr e elas ainda estavam atrás da gente.

– Temos que despistar elas. – falei para Annabeth.

– Nico pegue minha mochila agora. – gritou Annabeth.

– Como? Ela está no porta malas? – gritou ele também.

– Olha o respeito, caveirinha júnior. – disse Annabeth. Nico fechou a cara.

É o apelido que a dracaenae deu ao Nico pegou.

– Aperte o símbolo de Hefesto que tem perto do vidro, vai abrir um compartimento que da acesso ao porta malas. – falou Annabeth

– Como sabe disso? – perguntei curioso.

– Oras eu li o manual do seu carro. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. – respondeu ela.

Uma das Harpias chegou perto do carro, pelo lado de Annabeth, e golpeou com sua espada acertando o vidro. O vidro não quebrou com o impacto, mais a pancada foi o suficientemente forte para eu perder o controle e entrar contra mão.

Fui desviando dos carros que vinham em minha direção enquanto a Harpia ficava para trás se juntando com as outras sete, que também desviavam dos carros as impossibilitando de chagar mais perto da gente.

– Achei. – gritou Nico.

Nico apertou alguma coisa e no meio do banco traseiro se elevou um pouco. Nico puxo para trás e uma abertura ficou a mostra. Ele colocou a mão lá e ficou vasculhando.

Desvie de mais um carro e consegui voltar para a minha mão da rua. Annabeth abriu sua janela e se sentou nela. Ela olhou para todos os lados, parecia que estava pensando em alguma coisa, algum plano.

– Desce dai Annabeth. O que pensa que vai fazer? – perguntei preocupado.

Saphira gritou alto e pressionou suas mãos sobre sua barriga, mostrando sua imensa dor. Já ouvi por ai em algum lugar que dor de parto é a pior dor que se pode sentir. Dizem que os homens são mais fortes que as mulheres, mais será que aguentaríamos essa dor? A dor de dar a luz a uma nova vida?

– Não vou fazer nada de mais. – disse Annabeth descendo da janela. – Nico anda logo.

– Calma Annie. – disse Nico impaciente e puxou a mochila dela de lá de dentro. – Toma.

Annabeth pegou sua mochila com brutalidade da mão de Nico que reclamou, ela nem deu bola e vasculhou sua mochila até tirar uma arma dela, uma Magnum 45. Senti meus olhos se arregalarem.

– O que vai fazer com isso? – perguntei junto com Nico.

– Nada de mais, só acertar algumas Harpias enquanto você dirigi. – disse Annabeth rindo.

Saphira gritou mais uma vez e Annabeth se sentou de novo na janela e mirou nas Harpias.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado... Reviews?

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e um beijo super mega especial a aqueles que me deixam muito feliz com seus reviews...

Bjs ^.^


	17. 15: Complicações

Oi pessoal... ^-^

Desculpa a demora em postar o capitulo... Mais vocês sabem como é. Net via radio e chuva não combinam muito bem...

Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

_**15 – Complicações**_

Começou a chover forte, os raios cortavam o céu o tempo todo.

Ouvi os barulhos dos tiros que a Magnum 45 fazia e pelo espelho interior vi umas três Harpias virarem pó. As outras pareciam estar assustadas, mais logo pegaram seus escudos para se protegerem.

As balas chicotearam nos escudos e algumas acertaram alguns vidros de umas lojas, os estilhaçando, outros acertaram alguns carros e outros acertavam o chão e sumiam.

Os carros começaram a frearem bruscamente com os barulhos dos disparos. Tive que desviar com precisão para não bater em nem um carro. Não queria nem ver no que isso ia dar.

Fiquei com medo de Annabeth cair do carro, mais ela desceu da janela e começou a revirar sua bolsa. De lá ela tirou mais dois pentes para a arma e a recarregou, colocou o outro pente no bolso e meu alivio por ela estar dentro do carro passou assim que ela fez menção de voltar para a janela.

– Annabeth nem pense em fazer isso. Você pode cair. – falei desesperado, enquanto desviava dos carros.

– Nico segura minha perna. – disse ela parecendo não me ouvir e subiu na janela.

Vi que não ia adiantar nada falar com ela quando ela subiu de novo na janela.

– Vai logo Nico. – gritei.

Ele passou para o banco da frente rápido e segurou Annabeth. Ela voltou a disparar em direção as Harpias.

As Harpias tinham que se proteger contra os disparos da Magnum e se desviarem dos carros que estavam se chocando um contra o outro causando batidas violentas e com isso fazendo com que as Harpias levantassem voou.

Nossa sorte é que tinha um túnel a nossa frente. Entrei no túnel e vi as Harpias sumiram de vista depois que um raio cortou o meio da pista impedindo elas de nos seguirem. Ouvi os barulhos que a chuva e os raios faziam sobre o túnel. Era muito altos, Zeus não deve estar muito feliz.

Annabeth voltou para dentro do carro e sentou no colo do Nico, toda molhada mais com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Devo dizer, minha Sabidinha me impressionou muito com isso. Não sabia que ela sabia usar uma arma. Esse pensamento me fez sentir um frio na espinha, como um tipo de aviso. Pisou na bola? Leva bala. E não são aquelas doces, são mais do tipo daquelas com gosto metálico que você odeia pra burro.

– Nossa, Annie. – falou Nico surpreso. – Desde quando você sabe atirar? E porque eu não tenho uma? – perguntou sorrindo.

Acho que esse menino deve gostar de todos os tipos de coisas que podem levar a morte. Com certeza isso deve ser coisa de filhos de Hades.

– Sai dai Di Angelo. – disse eu bravo, antes de minha namorada responder a ele.

Poxa, minha namorada estava sentado no colo dele. Eles podem ser amigos, mais não a esse ponto.

– Para o carro, Percy. Não tem mais nem um carro atrás da gentemesmo. – disse Annabeth.

Fiz o que ela pediu. Parei o carro e rápido Nico voltou para o banco de trás. Voltei a dirigir.

Saphira gritou mais uma vez, bem alto por sinal, e pelo espelho vi ela segurar a mão esquerda do Nico com força. Ele se contorceu de dor, mais não gritou, a mão dele estava ficando branca pela força que ela estava usando. Ele só fez uma cara muito engraçada.

– Saphira, você fez aquelas aulas de parto? – perguntou Annabeth de repente.

– Sim. – respondeu Saphira com dificuldade.

– Então faça a parte da respiração. – falou Annabeth o mais calma possível.

Saphira começou a inspirar e espirar rapidamente. Nico, em uma forma de incentivo, começou também a fazer isso. Na minha opinião, acho que era mais para aliviar a dor dele.

Me pergunto. De onde vem tanta força em uma mulher, nessas horas?

Tipo assim, essas coisas, como entrar em trabalho de parto, que parece ser bastante dolorido, e depois ainda tem mais forças para dar a luz, que com certeza deve doer mais. De onde vem tanta força para passar por tudo isso?

Nossa, estou pensando muito nisso. Melhor parar.

Começou a chover forte, o barulho no túnel estava ficando insuportável. E só para ressaltar, esse túnel é bem longo, aonde será que nós estamos?

– Annabeth. – chamei sua atenção. – Para a aonde vamos?

– O... Que... Vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Nico com muita dificuldade. – Pode ser uma... Decisão rápida?

– Esperem. – disse Annabeth pegando seu laptop e o ligando junto com o GPS do carro.

Queria fazer um comentário, mais resolvi ficar calado. Se você fizer algum comentário desnecessário, principalmente para filhos de Atena temperamentais, digamos que você vai ver um céu bem escuro pelo resto da eternidade.

O final do túnel estava perto e nele tinha cinco vultos parecendo as Harpias. Diminui a velocidade.

Alguns carros passavam por elas como se elas não fossem nada.

– Annabeth. – falei.

Ela estava muito concentrada no seu laptop e não me respondeu, obvio. Cutuquei ela que me olhou e eu indiquei com a cabeça a nossa frente. Annabeth fechou a cara quando viu as Harpias.

– Acelera mais e vira para a direita, vamos sair da cidade. – disse ela pegando seu pingente em forma de lua. – Só faça o que eu mandei.

– Certo.

Não quero contraria-la. Acelerei o carro.

Annabeth saiu pela janela e seu arco apareceu. Nico passou um braço em torne de Annabeth a segurando da melhor forma que consegui.

– Obrigado. – falei.

Nico assentiu. Saphira tinha soltado a mão dele e continuava sua respiração rápida. Annabeth disparou uma flecha em direção a uma das Harpias que levantou seu escudo. Assim que a flecha acertou o escudo um pó dourado saiu do impacto cobrindo toda aquela parte do túnel. Não enxerguei mais nenhuma Harpia a nossa frente.

Annabeth voltou para dentro do carro e agradeceu Nico. Ela tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto e levantou o vidro do carro.

Sai do túnel e olhei para trás e... As Harpias estavam se coçando feito loucas. Olhei para Annabeth e ela ainda estava com aquele sorriso.

– O que você fez? – perguntei sorrindo orgulhoso.

– Lembra que eu disse que quando se usa os arcos você pode criar qualquer tipo de flecha? – ela perguntou e eu assenti. – Pois bem, eu acabei de criar esse tipo de flecha. Ela tem pó de nico. Funciona tanto em mortais, como em monstros. O melhor é que com monstros funciona na hora e mesmo que eles estejam molhados.

– Essa foi brilhante. – falei orgulhoso.

– Mandou bem Annie. – disse Nico a parabenizando.

Annabeth deu um sorriso tímido. Saphira gritou agoniada junto com um trovão que cortou o céu.

– Ah, mais que droga. – gritou Annabeth olhando para trás.

– O que foi? – perguntei preocupado.

– Ela esta sangrando. – falaram Annabeth e Nico juntos. E pelo som de suas vozes pareciam estar desesperados.

– O que eu faço? – perguntei.

– O que vamos fazer agora, Annie? – perguntou Nico.

Saphira gritou mais uma vez e eu estava sentindo um aperto no peito muito forte com esse grito.

A chuva pareceu que piorou depois do que Annabeth e Nico disseram, Zeus parece que esta sofrendo junto com Saphira.

– Porque eu tenho que saber? – perguntou Annabeth desesperada. – Saia da cidade.

– O que? – perguntou Nico ultrajado.

– Faça o que eu digo. – falou Annabeth ríspida.

– Ela tem que ir para um hospital. – gritou Nico.

E ele estava certo.

Eu estou começando a ficar apavorado. A cidade já estava acabando, as ultimas construções estavam se aproximando e já podia ver as arvores que tinha nas estradas.

– Nico me escuta. – disse Annabeth e se virou para ele. – Olha para trás. – ordenou Annabeth.

Olhei pelo espelho interno e vi uns vultos negros vindo em nossa direção.

– Aquilo são as Harpias. – disse Annabeth.

– Pensei que...

– O pó funcionou, mais não iria durar para sempre. – falou Annabeth interrompendo Nico. – E não podemos ir para um hospital Nico. Os mortais não podem ver os monstros, mais os monstros podem tanto velos como destruir tudo que esta na sua frente e em volta. O que seria muito perigoso para os pacientes.

Annabeth estava certa, mais eu estava preocupado com Saphira. Ela gritava cada vez mais alto e isso estava me deixando muito mal. Eu não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la agora. Não podia levá-la para um hospital para receber a ajuda necessária e isso não é nada, nadica de nada legal.

– Somente faça o que eu digo e vamos ficar bem. – finalizou Annabeth.

Vi Nico assentir pelo espelho e não teríamos escolha se não fazer o que Annabeth dissesse.

– O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Nico nervoso.

Annabeth fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo, os abri-o de novo e se concentrou em seu laptop.

– Percy, quero que você entre a direita assim que sair da cidade. Vai ter uma estrada de terra lá e é só segui-la ate uma cabana que fica mais dentro da mata. – falou Annabeth.

Não sei o que ela esta planejando, mais era tudo que podíamos fazer agora.

– Nico, você vai me ajudar a colocar Saphira para dentro daquela cabana. – disse Annabeth e respirou fundo, mais uma vez.

Isso devia estar acabando com ela. Deve ser muito difícil ser filha de Atena, todos devem sempre esperar que eles tenham um plano para tudo.

Peguei a mão esquerda de Annabeth e a apertei. Ela me olhou agradecida e apertou mais ainda minha mão, sinal claro. "Estamos juntos."

– Eu preciso que você distraia as Harpias quando elas nos alcançarem. – disse ela olhando para mim fixamente. – Só ate o Nico me ajudar a leva-la para dentro e voltar para te ajudar.

Assenti sorrindo para ela. Não consegui encontrar minha voz quando Saphira gritou. Vi Nico ficar com um semblante mais triste depois desse grito. É, agora sabemos o que vai acontecer com ela.

Nico deve se sentir muito mal nessa hora. Sabe com filho de Hades ele "sente" quando uma pessoa vai morrer. Isso deve ser muito ruim.

O pior de tudo é que em poucas horas Saphira virou nossa amiga, ouso pensar assim. Ela foi simpática, atenciosa, um amor de pessoa com nos três. Isso deve ser coisa de mãe, mesmo a conhecendo pouco ela conquistou a gente.

Saímos da cidade e não demorou muito e eu vi a pequena estrada de terra que Annabeth tinha falado. Entrei na pequena estrada e acelerei mais ainda.

Os vultos negros por um momento sumiram de vista, mais logo apareceram e pareciam que tinham ganhado mais velocidade. Não demoraria muito e logo eles nos alcançariam.

– E se tiver alguém nessa cabana? – perguntou Nico com a voz embargada.

– Não vai ter ninguém lá. – falou Annabeth segura.

– Como sabe? – perguntei.

– Porque Zeus acabou de mandar construi-la. – respondeu.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews?

Obrigado a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	18. 16: O Filho de Zeus Nasce

Oi gente, mais um capitulo... Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

_**16 – O Filho de Zeus Nasce **_

– Como? – perguntei.

Nem um Deus pode interferir na vida de seu filho ou filha. E isso inclui construir casas, ou no caso cabana, para eles ou qualquer coisa.

– Eu pedi para ele. Não sou filha dele, então ele pode me ajudar. – respondeu Annabeth parecendo que leu meus pensamentos.

– Mais, tipo, você é neta dele. Isso não é certo. – disse Nico contrariado.

Annabeth abriu um sorriso singelo, mais cansado.

– Posso ser neta dele, mais o que as leis antigas dizem é que um Deus não pode ajudar _seu_ filho. – falou Annabeth dando ênfase no "seu".

– Mais ele vai ajuda-lo. – Nico contrapôs.

– Indiretamente. Mais ele esta me ajudando, não a ele. Falando nisso vou ter que fazer oferendas a ele o resto do verão. – disse Annabeth pensativa.

Nico bufou e Saphira gritou chamando a atenção de todos para ela. Quando virei à cabeça para trás vi as Harpias atrás da gente. Elas pareciam cansadas, a velocidade que ganharam não existia mais. Estávamos um pouco mais rápido que elas, mais isso não significava que estávamos livres delas.

Voltei a prestar atenção na estrada e eu estava começando a ficar com raiva. Não estava vendo cabana nem uma a minha frente. Sei que construir uma cabana em minutos não deve ser fácil, mais Saphira está correndo risco de vida, a vida dela e a do bebê. Apesar de que ela vai...

– Annabeth?

– Ela esta logo à frente, Percy. – falou Annabeth como se ela tivesse lido meus pensamentos, de novo, o que eu não duvido nada, já que ultimamente ela esta fazendo muito isso. Acho que depois que essa loucura passar vou perguntar para ela se ela lê pensamentos.

A cabana logo apareceu à nossa frente. Acelerei um pouco mais e virei o carro parando ele em frente à cabana com a porta do passageiro de frente para a porta da cabana.

Segurei o braço de Annabeth, ela me encarou sem entender.

– Que Ilítia e Apolo te ajudem. – disse.

Não parece ser uma surpresa para quem vai fazer esse parto, já que Nico e eu não entendemos nada disse. Bom eu não entendo. Annabeth sorriu e chacoalhou a cabeça em negação.

– Ele não tem jeito mesmo. – sussurrou ela para si mesma, mais eu entendi perfeitamente o que ela falou.

Certo, minha namorada esta ficando maluca. Ou talvez não. Quem sabe, sei lá. No que eu estou pensando? E porque eu estou pensando nisso?

Mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Eu estou curioso para saber o porquê dela ter falando aquilo e do que ela estava rindo.

– O que você disse? – perguntei inocentemente.

– Apolo. – respondeu simplesmente sabendo ao que eu me referia.

– Apolo? – como se isso respondesse a minha pergunta.

– Ele te ouviu. Apolo disse que vai me ajudar. Só que eu vou ter que fazer mais uma estatua para ele no Olimpo. – falou ela sorrindo. É, isso responde a minha pergunta.

Não evitei e ri também. Esses Deuses, fala serio. Nico também estava sorrindo e Saphira abriu um pequeno sorriso quando passou por mim sendo ajudada por Nico e Annabeth a sair do carro.

– Percy, boa sorte e é melhor você ir rápido. Olhe para trás. – disse Annabeth simplesmente.

Nico e Annabeth já estavam a caminho da porta da cabana com Saphira gritando mais ainda. Vi o vestido azul dela com uma parte mais escura abaixo da cintura, mais logo a chuva molhou o vestido e todo o vestido ficou mais escuro.

Os três estavam encharcados pela chuva quando entraram na cabana.

Olhei para trás e vi que as Harpias estavam perto da gente. Sai do carro destampando contracorrente e avancei contra as Harpias.

Agora você diz que eu não tenho amor a vida e nem me importo com as pessoas que se preocupam com meu bem estar e me querem vivo e não picadinho por ir para cima de cinco Harpias armadas ate as penas só com uma espada de 90 cm.

Eu digo que não é bem assim.

Graças a Zeus que esta chovendo. E vocês sabem, agua e filho de Poseidon tudo haver. Assim que sai do carro e a chuva caiu sobre o meu corpo me molhando já me senti muito melhor, muito mais forte.

As Harpias vieram em minha direção, mais na ultima hora duas voaram sobre mim e foram em direção à cabana. Não deu tempo de eu fazer nada com elas. Na mesma hora as outras três me atacaram com suas espadas e sua lança.

Só para lembrar estou com o relógio que o Tyson me deu. O que quer dizer que estou com meu escudo. Certo, isso pareceu desnecessário. Enfim.

Apertei o botão no relógio e em segundos o escudo apareceu. Usei o escudo para desviar a lança da Harpia feia nº 1. Com a espada bloquei o ataque das outras Harpias, que atacaram juntas formando um "x" com suas espadas quando bloqueei.

A feia nº 2 tirou sua espada enquanto a feia nº 3 mantinha a pressão sobre minha espada me fazendo segurar com mais força o cabo de contracorrente.

As feia nº 1 e nº 2 vieram me atacar por frente e por trás. Cedi meus joelhos de encontro ao chão fazendo com que a feia nº 3 viesse mais para baixo e levasse o golpe das duas outras feias e se desintegrou. Nada de pó, só sumiu.

Nessa hora deu para eu ver o que estava acontecendo na porta da cabana.

Nico estava lutando com as outras duas que tinham passado por mim. Ele não parecia ter dificuldade nem uma em enfrentar as feias nº 4 e nº 5. Parecia que ele estava ate gostando de brincar com elas.

Voltei minha atenção para minha luta. E foi bem a tempo de ver a feia nº 2 tentando-me atacar. Usei o escudo e me defendi. A outra feia aproveitou a oportunidade e me atacou com sua lança.

Girei o corpo e me desvie da lança e depois desferi um golpe no cabo da lança a cortando pela metade. A feia nº 1 ficou furiosa e veio para cima de mim balançando freneticamente o cabo que ficou em sua mão para cima e para baixo.

Ergui o escudo para me proteger dos seus ataques. Pelo canto do olho vi um vulto indo para trás de mim. _Pensa Percy_. Não vai ser difícil vencer duas aves.

Assim que a feia nº 2 me atacou pelas costas rolei pelo chão me desviando das duas. A feia nº 2 voltou a me atacar, mais isso já estava ficando cansativo.

– Esta fora de forma Percy? – ouvi Nico gritar.

Ta bom, isso foi de mais. Fui para frente acertando a feia nº 1 com o escudo e me virei bem a tempo de desviar do ataque da outra. Prendi a espada da feia nº 2 com meu escudo e minha espada e a desarmei. Lhe desferi um golpe certeiro e mais uma Harpia voltou para o fundo do Tártaro. E provavelmente com a minha sorte ela logo voltaria para atormentar.

Vi Nico desferindo dois golpes consecutivos fazendo à feia nº 5 desaparecer. Mais a feia nº 4 estava à espreita dele e lhe acertou no braço o desarmando e depois ela chutou a espada para longe. O braço de Nico estava sangrando muito.

Nico colocou a mão sobre o ferimento tentando estancar o sangramento. A Harpia riu, ou era isso que parecia o grunhido que ela deu.

A Harpia nº 2 pegou a outra parte da lança que eu corte e correu, quer dizer, voo em direção ao Nico. Acho que elas se esqueceram de mim. Ainda bem que eu não me esqueci delas.

Tirei o escudo do meu braço e joguei na cabeça da feia nº 2 a fazendo cair de cara no chão. Peguei meu escudo no chão e o fiz voltar a ser um relógio e o coloquei no bolso. Avancei em direção a feia n º 4.

– Ei, penacho ambulante. – gritei chamando sua atenção.

E isso funcionou. Ela olhou mortalmente pra mim. Só para ressaltar uma coisa, chuva e Harpias não combinam muito não, na verdade em nada, ela estava parecendo uma galinha encharcada com a espada levantada para desferir um golpe em Nico, agora acho que ela quer me acertar.

Mais parece que ela pensa. A feia nº 4 se virou para Nico de novo e ergueu mais um pouco a espada para lhe acertar. Não dei tempo para ela e pulei na frente do Nico bloqueando seu ataque.

Nico não perdeu tempo. Foi ate sua espada, pegou ela e foi para cima da feia nº 4 a acertando em cheio, fazendo mais uma Harpia sumir temporariamente.

Só sobrou a feia nº 2 que estava levantando cambaleando. Quando ela viu Nico e eu prontos para enfrenta-la. Ela automaticamente fechou a cara, mais no segundo seguinte vi seu rosto vacilar.

Acho que ela queria fugir. Ela tentou voar, mais ela estava coberta de barro e molhada e isso a impedia de fazer muita coisa a não ser nos encarar.

Mais Nico e eu não precisamos fazer nada, nesse momento um trovão cortou o céu e um raio a acertou desintegrando-a. Vários trovões foram cortando o céu depois que as Harpias foram derrotadas.

Nico e eu ficamos parados olhando para o céu e por um segundo tudo ficou silencioso que só foi quebrado por um choro. Um choro de um recém-nascido. E novamente os barulhos da tempestade preencheram o lugar.

Não pensamos duas vezes e corremos para dentro da cabana. Fiz contracorrente voltar a ser uma caneta e a coloquei de volta no meu bolso.

A cabana é bem simples. Uma cama de casal no canto direito, uma de solteiro no meio e uma cômoda separando as duas camas. No lado esquerdo tinha uma porta, que eu supus ser a do banheiro, um fogão de quatro bocas encostado no canto, uma pequena mesa com três cadeiras, uma pia com um armário pequeno em cima e um pequeno tapete no centro.

Em cima da mesa tinha uma cesta com diversas frutas e algumas coisas a mais que eu não prestei atenção. Na cama de solteiro tinha um cesta maior com diversas coisas, que novamente não prestei atenção. Mais eu não tenho culpa disso.

O lugar era iluminado por uma lâmpada. Agora não me pergunte como essa lâmpada esta funcionando. Por que eu não vi nem um poste ou qualquer outra coisa que indique que nessa região aja força elétrica. Meio pré-histórico lugar que não tem energia elétrica, mais fazer o que.

Depois de dar uma pequena olhada pela cabana meus olhos pousaram na porta do banheiro que se abriu e revelou uma Annabeth com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, de tanto chorar. Nos seus braços estava um embrulho azul, no qual ela olhava com muito carinho.

– Annabeth. – a chamei.

Ela levantou os olhos pra mim e abriu um pequeno sorriso, mais logo ele se desfez quando ela viu como Nico estava.

– Nico o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela preocupado indo de encontro ao Nico.

– Nada de mais. – disse Nico com indiferença.

Annabeth veio ate mim e me deu um selinho.

– Segura ele, amor. – disse e me entregou o embrulho.

Peguei meio desajeitado e vi Annabeth ir em direção ao armário e pegar alguma coisa. Confesso que não prestei atenção no que ela estava fazendo. Quando eu olhei para o pequeno embrulho nos meus braços e vi o filho de Saphira fiquei sem reação.

Ele é muito pequeninho e bonitinho, ele estava com os olhinhos fechados, provavelmente dormindo. Fiquei olhando para ele, não sabia o que fazer. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rostinho. Senti um aperto no coração quando vi essa lagrima.

– Onde esta Saphira? – perguntei quando encontrei minha voz.

– Ela esta em um lugar melhor. – respondeu Annabeth chegando perto de mim e olhando para o bebê que estava nos meus braços.

Senti Nico olhando para ele sobre o meu ombro.

– Assim que ele nasceu... – Annabeth se engasgou. Olhei para ela e uma lagrima corria por sua bochecha.

Nico foi para o seu lado e a abraçou a reconfortando. Não gostei disso, mais agora não era hora de eu pensar em ciúme bobo. Vi que no lugar que ele havia sido ferido já não sangrava mais. Foi um machucado e tanto, ia demorar pelo menos mais uns dias para o braço dele estar melhor.

Ele estava encharcado de agua o que fez Annabeth se arrepiar de frio, mais ela também estava molhada, mais não tanto quanto o Nico. Eu como bom filho de Poseidon que sou, estou seco.

– Só deu tempo de Saphira ver o bebê e logo ela desapareceu. Os Deuses disseram que iam cuidar desse assunto. – completou e se afastou de Nico. – Vai tomar um banho, Nico, preciso cuidar melhor do seu machucado para você se recuperar bem.

Nico assentiu e foi para o banheiro. Annabeth chegou perto de mim e eu passei o bebê para ela com cuidado. Ela pegou e o aninhou confortavelmente nos seus braços. Eu a abracei por trás e fiquei observando ela balançar o bebê.

– Qual é o nome que ele vai ter? – perguntei. Estava curioso para saber o nome do bebê, para parar de chamar ele só de bebê.

Annabeth olhou para mim e me deu um beijo. E eu me senti muito bem com isso, nem parecia que tinha acontecido tudo que aconteceu hoje. Com esse beijo eu me esqueci de tudo. Confesso que precisava deu um beijo dela.

Ela se afastou de mim e sorrio, ela também precisava disso. Ela voltou a olhar para o bebê.

– Esse é Damon Bronwen.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado. E ai, gostaram? Reviews? Recomendações?

Gostaram do nome do filho de Zeus? O que acharam do Damon?

Bom, abrigada a todos que leram... Bjs ^.^


	19. Bônus: Vida

Oi pessoal...

Eu respondi a todos os reviews que recebi e fiquei muito feliz. Para aqueles leitores que não tem conta no site eu respondi nos reviews mesmo é só ir lá dar uma olhadinha...

Sem mais enrolação, fiz mais um capitulo bônus... Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Vida**_

**POV Nico**

Ajudei Annabeth a colocar Saphira em cima da cama de casal. Saphira não parava de gritar e nos três estávamos encharcados pela chuva. Mais o pior era Saphira ela estava sangrando e isso é um péssimo sinal.

– Ela vai ficar...

Não terminei de falar porque já sabia o que ia acontecer com ela. Eu sentia isso, coisa de filhos de Hades e essa é uma coisa nada agradável. Saphira apertou minha mão forte e me deu um sorriso encorajador.

– Percy, precisa da sua ajuda. – disse ela com dificuldade.

– Vai Nico. Eu cuido dela. – falou Annabeth pondo a mão no meu ombro.

Assenti e sai da cabana. Assim que sai para fora – para dentro é que não foi, não é – dei de cara com duas Harpias horríveis vindo em minha direção.

Tipo elas estavam HORRIVEIS mesmo. Pareciam galinhas molhadas. Na verdade, pra mim, elas são galinhas que tem a forma do corpo parecida com a de pessoas, mais ainda possuem seus bicos, penas e tudo mais que uma galinha tem. Isso foi desnecessário.

Elas precisam de um tratamento de beleza. Apesar de que tratamento nem um que exista nesse mundo e em outros, caso existam, tenham vão dar um jeito nessas coisas feias e penadas. O criaturas feias são essas Harpias. Todos os monstros são feios na verdade, mais deixa quieto. Voltando.

Apertei meu pingente em forma de espada que deixo preso na cinta da minha calça. Só para saberem, Annie deu a ideia de transformar minha espada em um pingente e colocar no cinto e todas as vezes que eu for usa-la é só apertar o pingente que minha espada aparece em sua bainha. Foi o que aconteceu agora.

Tirei a espada da bainha e apontei para as duas feiosas na minha frente que pararam na hora. Mais logo me atacaram. Fechei a porta da cabana e fiz as Harpias irem mais para trás.

E cara eu estou em plena forma. Via todos os movimentos que elas faziam e os desviava com extrema facilidade. Deu a te para ver a luta do Percy.

Uma Harpia raivosa estava batendo freneticamente no escudo dele com uma haste. Outra estava se esgueirando para ataca-lo por trás.

Se me lembro bem eram cinco Harpias atrás da gente depois que a Annie meteu balas nelas. Nossa por pensar nisso, a Annie arrasou atirando nelas. Ela vai ter que me ensinar a usar uma dessas.

– Esta fora de forma Percy? – gritei para ele. É claro que eu não ia perder uma oportunidade dessas.

Parece que ele não gostou muito do que eu disse. Rapidinho ele acabou com a Harpia que estava tentando ataca-lo por trás, isso foi depois que ele acertou seu escudo no bico da oura Harpia que batia nele com aquela vareta.

Estava ficando cansado de lutar com essas duas Harpias. Girei o corpo para me esquivar de um ataque de uma delas e a acertei em dois movimentos rápido com minha espada.

Uma dica. Nunca fique contando vantagem sobre uma coisa que você é melhor do que outro, você vai aprender isso do jeito bom e do jeito mal. Eu aprendi, foi do pior.

Assim que a Harpia desapareceu a outra apareceu na minha frente e acerto meu braço me fazendo soltar minha espada. Depois ela chutou minha espada para longe. Meu braço estava sangrando muito.

Pressionei o lugar para ver se conseguia fazer parar de sangrar, estancar essa porcaria. Só para saberem isso dói pra caramba. A galinha que voa fez um barulho esquisito que parecia que seria um riso. É ela ia acabar com a minha vida sombria de filho de Hades.

Mais se eu fosse ela não contava com a vitória antes da hora. Eu não iria desistir só porque perdi minha espada e meu braço estava mal pra caramba.

Ouvi um baque ao meu lado. Mais não olhei para ver o que era. Qualquer distração minha eu poderia ter uma morte rápida e só saberia quando chegasse ao reino do meu Pai e ai confirmar que eu tinha morrido.

– Ei, penacho ambulante. – ouvi Percy gritar. Ele deveria estar perto pelo som de sua voz.

A Harpia feia, que nem um tratamento de beleza poderia dar um jeito nessa sua cara feia, olhou mortalmente para o Percy.

Foi ai que eu vasculhei o lugar com os olhos a procura da minha espada, ela não estava muito longe. Não pude ir ate lá pega-la. A Harpia parecia que usava a massa cinzenta, se for cinzenta, que tem na cabeça.

Ela não deu importância para Percy e se virou novamente para mim. Ela ergueu mais um pouco sua espada e desferiu um golpe sobre mim. Percy foi rápido e entrou na minha frente e bloqueou o ataque dela.

Vi minha oportunidade. Corri até minha espada e a peguei. Meu braço estava doendo muito, mas não me importei. Ataquei a Harpia e mais uma se foi para os confins do Tártaro.

Eu e Percy no viramos para a outra Harpia que levantava com dificuldade, coberta de lama desde os pés de galinha até a ultima pena que tinha na cabeça.

Ela fechou a cara e ficou mais feia ainda. A Harpia tentou voar mais não conseguia. A chuva e a lama no corpo dela a impediam.

Pensei em dar um passo a frente e ir enfrentá-la mais trovões cortaram o céu e um raio caiu em cima dela. Pronto fim da Harpia.

Acho que Zeus queria por um fim nisso logo e ele parecia feliz, talvez. Mais trovões cortaram o céu depois que não restava mais nem uma Harpia.

Fiquei olhando para o céu. Zeus deve presar muito seu filho, para estar fazendo tudo isso para ele. Acho que todos os Deuses se importam com seus filhos. Só fingem que não ligam muito.

De repente um silencio se instala. Nem um som é ouvido. Um choro de bebê quebra esse silencio e novamente o barulho da tempestade preenche esse silencio se unindo ao choro do bebê. Em uma frase só apareceu muito silencio.

Percy e eu não pensamos muito e fomos para dentro da cabana. Annabeth e Saphira não estavam em lugar nem um.

A cama de casal a onde eu ajudei Annie à por Saphira estava vazia e arrumada.

– Annabeth. – ouvi Percy a chamar.

Olhei para o lado do banheiro e ela estava lá com um embrulho nos braços. Ela estava sorrindo para Percy, mas quando seus olhos pousaram em mim seu sorriso se desfez.

– Nico o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada vindo ao meu encontro.

– Nada de mais. – disse com indiferença. Mais estava doendo para caramba.

Annie foi até Percy e lhe deu um selinho.

– Segura ele, amor. – disse para ele e entregou-lhe o embrulho. Que esta mais que na cara que é o filho da Saphira.

Percy o pegou meio desajeitado e ficou olhando para o bebê. Só isso. Ficou olhando para ele.

Annabeth foi ate o armário e tirou uma maletinha de primeiro socorros e veio ao meu encontro.

– Fica quieto. – ordenou ela. Fiz o que ela pediu e fiquei quietinho. – E segura isso. – me entregou à maletinha.

Annie examinou meu braço com cuidado e pegou algumas gazes na maletinha e tirou o excesso de sangue do meu braço. Depois ela pegou um vidrinho e molhou uma gaze com o liquido que tinha dentro dele.

Instantaneamente meu braço parou de sangrar, mais vi que ele estava mal. Demoraria alguns dias para ele ficar 100% de novo.

– Onde esta Saphira? – perguntou Percy.

– Ela esta em um lugar melhor. – respondeu Annie indo para perto dele e ficou olhando para o bebê nos braços dele.

Fiquei curioso para ver o filho da Saphira e olhei sobre os ombros do Percy. O bebê parecia um joelho, mais um joelho bem bonitinho.

– Assim que ele nasceu... – Annie se engasgou.

Foi de encontro a ela e a abracei. Ela se arrepiou quando fiz isso. Também não é para menos eu estava todo molhado. O Percy era o único que estava seco. Sortudo.

– Só deu tempo de Saphira ver o bebê e logo ela desapareceu. Os Deuses disseram que iam cuidar desse assunto. – completou Annie e se afastou de mim. – Vai tomar um banho, Nico, preciso cuidar melhor do seu machucado para você se recuperar bem.

Concordei e fui para o banheiro. Nem entrei quando lembrei que minhas coisas estavam no carro do Percy.

– Qual é o nome que ele vai ter? – perguntou Percy.

Me virei e vi Annie lhe dando um beijo. Será que esses dois só ficam se beijando. Como não queria atrapalhar me escorei no batente da porta. Annie se separou dele e olhou para o bebê.

– Esse é Damon Bronwen.

**POV Annabeth**

Nico saiu pela porta e eu não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade eu sabia o que deveria ser feito, já li em alguns livros sobre isso, mais isso não quer dizer que eu já tenha feito isso. Essa é a pior parte.

Você sabe o que fazer, mais na hora, parece que tudo some.

– Fique calma Annie. Sei que você...

Saphira gritou de novo. Isso não estava ajudando nem um pouquinho.

_Respire fundo, Annie._ Pulei de susto para trás. Olhei pela cabana e não vi ninguém.

_Sou eu, Ilitía. Vou te ajudar, mais tem que ficar calma ela precisa de você._

Assenti e respirei fundo. _Você é filha de Atena. Você é Annabeth Chase. Você consegue._ Falar comigo mesmo é muito esquisito, mais me deem um desconto, ajudar uma mãe a dar a luz não é brincadeira não.

–O que eu faço? – sussurrei baixinho lembrando o que eu tinha lido sobre partos normais em casa. Isso não estava nada fácil com Saphira gritando sem parar.

_Tem uma cesta nos pés da cama. Tudo que vai precisar esta nela._ Ouvi a voz de Ilitía na minha cabeça e corri para os pés da cama.

Tinha um cesta lá, como ela disse. Peguei na cesta e coloquei em cima da cama. Dentro tinha um lençol e algumas toalhas e duas tesouras em volta de um plástico protegidas. Respirei fundo.

Peguei o lençol e joguei por cima das pernas de Saphira cobrindo de sua cintura para baixo. As próximas cenas prefiro não dizer o que vi. Isso já me traumatizou, não quero isso para vocês, então pulamos essa parte.

– Faça força. – falei a encorajando.

Saphira começou a gritar mais e espero que isso signifique que ela esteja fazendo força. Foi até rápido e vi a cabecinha dele. Peguei um atoalha aberta entre minhas mãos. Saphira gritou mais uma vez e o bebê saiu. Foi até rápido.

Ele não chorou o que eu achei estranho. Mais o seu peitinho subia e descia rapidamente mostrando que ele estava vivo.

Peguei as tesouras e tirei o plástico. Uma era para cortar e a outra para segurar o cordão. Cortei o cordão umbilical e deixei a outra tesoura presa no cordão.

– Deixa... Eu...

Saphira estava muito pálida e fraca. A cama estava coberta de sangue. Meu coração se apertou e lagrimas vieram aos meus olhos. Levei o bebê ate ela que olhava com muito carinho e amor.

– Cuide... Dele pra mim. – disse Saphira com dificuldade e beijou a testa de seu filho.

Minhas lagrimas caiam sobre o colchão. _Va ate o banheiro e lhe de um banho._ Disse-me Ilitía. _Não se preocupe com ela, vamos dar um jeito. _Ouvi a voz de Apolo e assenti.

Peguei Damon nos braços enrolando ele na toalha e fui em direção ao banheiro. Saphira havia me dito que esse era o nome que ela queria dar ao seu filho. Nada mais justo do que atender ao seu pedido.

Escutei o barulho de um raio caindo perto daqui. Me virei para trás e Saphira já não estava mais na cama. A cama estava arrumada, como se ninguém a tivesse usado.

Entrei no banheiro e lá tinha uma pequena banheira. Fui até ela e que ela estava com agua morna. Tirei a tesoura que prendia no coto e coloquei um grampo no lugar que estava em cima da pia com mais algumas coisa. Primeiro eu liguei a mangueira do chuveiro e joguei um pouco sobre Damon para tirar o excesso de sangue depois lhe dei um banho na banheira. Fiz tudo isso e parecia que o tempo tinha parado enquanto isso. Pareceu que foi segundos. Esquisito.

– Droga. – praguejei.

Tinha esquecido de trazer a bolsa dele que tem as fraldas e tudo que eu precisava para cuidar da higienização do que sobrou do cordão umbilical.

Damon começou a chorar. O que me aliviou bastante. Estava ficando preocupada com ele. Ele ficou o tempo todo quietinho, seu peito subia e descia. O único sinal de que ele estava vivinho.

Peguei-o com cuidado e instantaneamente ele ficou quieto. Sorri com isso e sai do banheiro.

– Annabeth. – ouvi a inconfundível voz do meu namorado me chamando.

Olhei para ele e abri um pequeno sorriso, mais logo se desfez quando vi Nico com um enorme machucado no braço direito.

– Nico o que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupada indo ao seu encontro.

– Nada de mais. – disse com indiferença.

Parei na frente de Percy e lhe dei um selinho.

– Segura ele, amor. – falei e entreguei Damon para ele. _Tem uma maletinha de primeiro socorros dentro do armário. _Ouvi Apolo e foi até o armário e peguei a maletinha. Voltei para perto do Nico.

– Fica quieto. – ordenei e ele obedeceu. – E segura isso. – lhe entreguei a maletinha.

Examinei o braço dele, mais tinha muito sangue. Peguei algumas gazes e limpei o local. Estava bastante fundo e ia demorar para ficar melhor. Peguei outra gaze e um vidro de néctar e passei no seu braço e logo parou de sangrar.

– Onde esta Saphira? – perguntou Percy de repente.

– Ela esta em um lugar melhor. – respondi chegando perto dele e instantaneamente meus olhos caíram sobre Damon nos braços dele e como Percy ficou muito fofo segurando ele. – Assim que ele nasceu... – engasguei senti as lagrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Acabei de ver tudo acontecer e esta mais difícil do que eu pensava que seria.

Nico foi meu lado e me abraçou reconfortantemente. Senti um arrepio quando ele fez isso. Ele estava muito molhado, eu também não estava diferente, mais estava mais seca. Percy tem muita sorte.

– Só deu tempo de Saphira ver o bebê e logo ela desapareceu. Os Deuses disseram que iam cuidar desse assunto. – completei e me afastei de Nico. – Vai tomar um banho, Nico, preciso cuidar melhor do seu machucado para você se recuperar bem.

Nico assentiu e foi para o banheiro. Cheguei mais perto do Percy e ele me passou Damon e depois me abraçou por trás.

– Qual é o nome que ele vai ter? – perguntou.

Olhei para ele e lhe dei um beijo. Estava precisando muito disso e ele, parece que também estava. Me afastei dele e sorri. Abaixei meus olhar para Damon.

– Esse é Damon Bronwen.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

E ai? Gostaram ? Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram... Bjs ^.^


	20. 17: Damon

Oi pessoal...

Desculpa a demora em postar, tive uns probleminhas técnicos, mais já esta tudo sob controle agora...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**17 - Damon **_

Damon Bronwen é um nome legal. Só para saberem, Bronwen é o sobrenome de Sa... Saphira.

Nossa isso é muito triste e chato. É difícil de acreditar que Saphira mo... Não esta mais aqui. Ela era uma pessoa incrível e olha que a gente só conviveu com ela por poucas horas.

– Nome bonito. – comentou Nico.

Nem tinha visto que Nico não tinha entrado no banheiro. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta olhando diretamente para Damon, nos braços de Annabeth.

– Esse nome tem haver com o Ian? – perguntou Nico com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Annabeth começou a rir muito e isso foi contagioso, porque Nico e eu começamos a rir também, não sei porque mais deu vontade de rir. Achei incrível que Damon, viu só como ficou bem melhor chama-lo pelo nome, não tenha acordado.

Mais também, se ele conseguiu dormir com esse barulho de tempestade, ele conseguiria dormir com qualquer barulho.

Pensando nisso. _Bem que você podia maneirar nos raios né, tio Zeus._ E ele me escutou. Só estava ouvindo o barulho da chuva e isso fez nos três ficarmos quietos. Dei de ombros.

– Quem é Ian? – perguntei curioso.

– De TVD. – me respondeu Nico.

Continuei sem entender nada. Mais a palavra me pareceu familiar, acho que era de algum programa de TV.

– Nossa Nico, não sabia que você era fã de TVD. – falou Annabeth espantada.

– É claro, o personagem do Somerhalder é demais. – disse Nico animado.

– Alguém pode traduzir pra mim. – falei levantando a mão. Ser ignorado é muito chato. – O que TVD quer dizer?

– TVD quer dizer The Vampire Diares. – respondeu Nico.

– Hum. – agora entendi do que eles estavam falando. Ian Somer alguma coisa faz o papel de Damon Salvatore nesse seriado. Ele é um vampiro.

– Aquilo sim que é um vampiro. – comentou Nico. – Usa e abusa do poder que tem.

– Concordo.

Tipo assim, nada contra quem gosta de Crepúsculo. Mais vampiro que brilha feito purpurina quando sai no sol e vivi em abstinência sexual ate encontrar sua parceira eterna. Sinto muito mais não cola.

– Prefiro nem comentar essa. – disse Annabeth.

– É por isso o nome do Damon? – perguntei para Annabeth.

– Saphira me disse que não. Ela disse que é pelo significado que o nome Damon tem. Mais eu acho que tem alguma coisa haver sim com o sexy e gato do Ian Somerhalder. – respondeu Annabeth com um sorriso torto.

– Ei. – protestei.

Ela pegou pesado. Chamar outro de sexy e gato na minha frente não da não. Se eu chamar alguma mulher de bonita Annabeth parte a minha cara e a da mulher também. Se eu partisse a cara do Ian milhares de fãs histéricas me atacariam e o pior é que meio-sangues não podem atacar mortais. Isso é injusto.

Nico e Annabeth riram da minha cara.

– Ótimo. Podem rir a vontade. – disse emburrado.

Annabeth me deu um selinho, mais eu ainda continuei emburrado. Ela rolou os olhos, mais continuou sorrindo. Bufei.

– Vou até o carro pegar nossas coisas. – disse Nico se dirigindo à porta da cabana. – Não dá para tomar banho se não vamos ter roupa para trocar.

– Ah, droga. – falei e os dois me olharam preocupados. – Vou ter que limpar o carro antes da gente sair daqui.

Saphira começou a sangrar dentro do meu carro e isso ia ser um trabalho difícil de limpar.

– Não se preocupe. – disse Annabeth entendendo o que eu queria dizer com isso. – Hefesto já deu um jeito nisso. Podemos ir embora amanha cedo sem problema algum.

Sendo assim, tudo bem né? Quem sou eu para reclamar da boa ação de um Deus.

– Então fui. – falou Nico e saiu da cabana.

Fiquei olhando para a porta da cabana e uma coisa me veio na cabeça.

O que será do Damon agora? Porque a única pessoa que ele tinha não esta mais aqui e os Deuses não podem ficar com seus filhos.

– Isso só saberemos quando chegar no acampamento. – disse Annabeth lendo meus pensamentos, de novo.

– Você lê pensamentos? – perguntei, mais isso já estava obvio.

– Quem sabe. – falou ela dando de ombros e indo pra a cama de casal se sentando.

Se ela lê pensamentos mesmo é melhor eu tomar cuidado com o que eu vou pensar daqui pra frente. Me sentei ao seu lado e passei meu braço direito por seus ombros.

– O que vai acontecer com ele? – perguntei preocupado, poxa ele é tão pequenininho.

– Sinceramente, não sei. – respondeu Annabeth triste. – Nunca vi um bebê no acampamento. Os filhos sempre ficam com os pais mortais.

Assenti. Será que o Quíron é uma boa babá? Ou quem sabe será o Sr. D? Já que ele é irmão do Damon.

Nico logo voltou com nossas coisas e as deixou sobre a cama de solteiro. Pegou sua mochila e foi direto para o banheiro. Annabeth colocou Damon na cama de casal com cuidado.

– Olha ele. – ordenou Annabeth.

Fiz o que ela pediu e fiquei olhando para ele. Annabeth foi ate a outra cama e pegou a bolsa que ela tinha pegado na casa da Saphira e colocou ao lado de Damon. De lá ela tirou algumas roupinhas de bebê, tudo azul por sinal, algumas fraldas e varias outras coisas que um bebê precisa.

– O que você vai fazer? – perguntei me deitando na cama de lado olhando para ela e Damon.

– Vou colocar uma roupa nele. – falou. – Ele não pode ficar só com esse lençol enrolado no corpo.

Assenti a vendo tirar com cuidado o lençol azul dele. Ela pegou um tipo de pomada, um cantil que eu acho que é néctar, um pacote de panos de algodão e um pacote de haste com algodão na ponta, ou seja, cotonete.

– Pra que tudo isso? – perguntei curioso. – Não ia só trocar a roupa dele?

– Vou. – respondeu e parou um pouco pensativa, escolhendo as palavras certas. – Essas coisas que eu tirei da bolsa é para fazer a assepsia...

– Assepsia?

– Desinfecção. Fazer a higienização no que sobrou do cordão umbilical para não infectar. – continuou e apontou para o coto umbilical.

– Vai ter que fazer isso todo dia? – perguntei.

– Tem que deixar o coto umbilical seco. Então a cada troca de fralda e apos o banho, ate quando cair, que domara mais ou menos de uns 7 a 15 dias e continuar por no mínimo mais uma semana depois que caiu.

– Nossa. – falei impressionado.

Essa é novidade para mim. E eu achando que trocar de fralda era o difícil. Devo ter feito uma cara engraçada porque a Annabeth começou a rir.

– Sorte que ele é meio-sangue então em três dias caia e depois mais um dia e esta bom. Se fizer com néctar. – completou ela.

– Como você sabe de tudo isso? – perguntei curioso.

– Fiquei curiosa uma vez e comecei a ler sobre isso. Tanto sobre mortais quanto meio-sangues. – respondeu como fim de papo. Achei estranho, mais tudo bem.

Annabeth pegou um algodão e passou em torno do umbigo e sobre ele o secando. Depois ela pegou a haste de algodão e molhou a ponta no néctar e passou no coto recitando algumas coisas em grego antigo.

Damon acordou enquanto ela fazia a assepsia, mais ele ficou quietinho fazendo Annabeth rir a toa. Não deu para ver a cor de seus olhos, eles estavam semicerrados, ainda se acostumando com a claridade.

Depois ela passou uma coisa no bebê, parecia talco, e colocou a fralda nele, a fralda era pequenininha, do tamanho dele. Pegou a roupinha azul e colocou nele.

Parecia muito fácil, só parece porque quando é você que faz isso deve ser um bicho de sete cabeças e não estou falando de uma Hidra.

Escutei a porta do banheiro se abrindo e o Nico saiu de lá secando o cabelo. Como sempre ele estava vestindo uma roupa toda preta, novidade.

– Percy. – Annabeth me chamou e eu olhei para ela. – Vou tomar...

– Vamos. – já sabia o que ela ia falar e não dei tempo para ela. – Nico fica de olho no Damon. – disse pra ele que revirou os olhos e assentiu.

– Não quero ouvir nem um barulho ou gemido. – disse ele sorrindo malicioso.

Annabeth rio mais não protestou. Peguei as nossas mochilas e fomos para o banheiro.

Fechei a porta do banheiro e joguei nossas mochilas em algum canto. Abracei Annabeth e a beijei com paixão. Ela me correspondeu com igual intensidade.

Levei ela até o boxe do banheiro e liguei a agua quente. Ela se afastou um pouco de mim quando a agua quente entrou em contato com seu corpo frio, mais ela estava sorrindo e eu não estava diferente. Rir de uma coisa dessas é exclusividades de bobos apaixonados. E eu AMO minha Sabidinha.

– Podíamos ter tirado a roupa antes. – ela disse com seus lábios roçando nos meus.

– Tiramos elas agora. – falei rouco e desci meus beijos por seu pescoço a fazendo apertar meus cabelos.

Devagar tiramos nossas roupas. Aproveitando isso para explorar, sem pudor, o corpo um do outro. A agua caindo em nossos corpos fazia tudo ficar cada vez melhor, mais prazeroso. Cada toque dela meu corpo se incendiava de desejo.

Fui em direção a nossas mochilas e peguei uma camisinha. Voltei para o boxe e Annabeth pegou a camisinha da minha mão e colocou em mim. Devo ressaltar que ela foi malvada e colocou lentamente a camisinha.

Voltei a beija-la e a prensei contra a parede do banheiro. Ela se separou de mim e começou a beijar meu pescoço e desceu para meu peito, me levando a loucura. Suas mãos passavam pelo meu corpo me deixando mais excitado. Logo ela tomou meus lábios e me beijou com luxuria.

Desci meus beijos para o seu pescoço, mais queria mais e desci mais um pouco tomando um de seus seios. Annabeth puxava minha cabeça mais de encontra a ela, não querendo que eu parasse.

Desci minhas mãos para suas coxas e a puxei para cima. Ela entendeu e enlaçou suas pernas na minha cintura. Nossas intimidades se roçavam e isso estava sendo uma tortura. A penetrei devagar.

Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior fazendo o possível para não gemer. Afinal o Nico não queria barulho nem um.

Comecei a me movimentar devagar aproveitando essa sensação maravilhosa que é estar dentro dela. Mais logo o desejo foi mais alto e me movimentei mais de pressa.

Annabeth mordeu meu ombro quando chegamos juntos ao ápice da relação. Enterrei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e não resisti e a mordi também, ia ficar uma marca, para eu não fazer nem um barulho ou soltar algum gemido.

– Cumprimos o que o Nico pediu. – falei beijando seu pescoço. Ela riu e soltou suas pernas da minha cintura.

Tirei a camisinha e joguei no cesto. Tomamos um banho tranquilo e muito bom por sinal.

Secamo-nos e trocamos de roupa. Peguei nossas roupas que estavam encharcadas e as levei até o boxe e fiz com que a agua delas saíssem. Olhei para Annabeth e lhe entreguei as roupas. Ela as dobrou e colocou-as dentro da mochila.

Saímos do banheiro e passei meu braço sobre seu ombro. Nico estava dormindo na cama de solteiro. Ele estava com um braço em volta de Damon impedindo que o bebê fizesse algum movimento e caísse. Damon parecia que estava acordado, mexia os bracinhos o tempo todo.

Fomos até a cama de solteiro e Damon estava com os olhos aberto, olhos iguais aos da Thalia, azuis elétricos. Annabeth o pegou com cuidado para não acordar Nico e foi em direção à cesta que estava em cima da mesa. A segui de perto. Estava curioso em saber o que ela ia fazer, não sei por que, só estava.

Ela pegou um tipo de garrafa térmica e a abriu. Lá dentro tinha uma mamadeira pequena e ela pegou e deu a Damon. Ele parecia que estava com muita fome.

– Segura ele e deixa a mamadeira levantada. Eu vou cuidar do braço do Nico. – assenti e peguei Damon no colo e fiz o que ela pediu.

Ela pegou a maletinha de primeiro socorros e cuidou do machucado do Nico com carinho. Annabeth seria uma grande mãe. Nico não tem ninguém além da gente e acho que isso faz da Annie uma figura materna para ele.

Eu não sei porque eu sinto ciúmes da Annabeth com ele. Ache que isso deve ser normal. Antes era só falar o nome da Rachel que os olhos de Annabeth brilhavam perigosamente.

Annabeth terminou de cuidar do braço do Nico e voltou sorrindo pra mim, seus olhos estavam com um brilho diferente quando parou observando eu dar a mamadeira para Damon. Ele logo terminou de tomar sua mamadeira e Annabeth o pegou.

– Já volto. – falou Annabeth e saiu com Damon em direção ao banheiro.

Fui para a cama de casal e deitei esperando eles voltarem. Passou algum tempo e ela voltou com Damon dormindo. Ele só dorme.

– Ele vai dormir com a gente. Então encosta mais para o canto. – disse Annabeth eu só assenti e fiz o que ela pediu.

Annabeth pegou um dos travesseiros que tinha sobrando na cama do Nico, que eram dois, e pegou os dois que sobraram da nossa cama, tinha uns quatro não sei pra que tudo isso. Ela colocou na cama fazendo um cerco e colocou Damon dentro.

Ela se deitou ao meu lado e eu a abracei, fazendo nossos corpos ficarem colados. Assim ela fechou o cerco que fez. De um lado uma parede de travesseiros, de outro eu e Annabeth. É Damon estava seguro.

Annabeth se aninhou nos meus braços. Fechei os olhos e instantaneamente dormir. E tive meu primeiro sonho nessa missão. E digamos que foi meio esquisito.

Xxx

E ai gostaram?

Reviews?

Obrigado a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	21. 18: Comprando Fraldas

Oi, pessoal...

Gente desculpa a demora a postar é que eu estou atolada de coisas para fazer e acabei me esquecendo de atualizar a fic, tanto nesse site como no outro também... Mil desculpas... Mais também não foi inteiramente minha culpa estou tentando atualizar desde terça passada e só agora consegui... O site dizia que dava erro e não entrava a página...

Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

_**18 – Comprando Fraldas**_

No sonho eu estava na sala dos tronos. Vi Atena sentada em seu trono e ela parecia muito pensativa.

Ouvi o barulho das portas da sala dos tronos se abrir e me virei em sua direção. Meu pai caminhava tranquilamente em direção ao trono de Atena. Atena nem pareceu que tinha notado a presença do Deus dos Mares.

– Esta muito pensativa, Atena. – contestou Poseidon chegando perto dela.

Atena deu um pequeno pulo de susto e colocou a mão sobre o peito esquerdo, mais logo se recuperou e olhou mortalmente para meu pai, que estava com um sorriso torto no rosto.

– Não tem mais o que fazer pescador? – perguntou a Deusa.

– Minhas obrigações estão sobre controle. Tudo está como dever estar. – disse meu pai orgulhoso, estufando o peito.

Atena se limitou a rolar os olhos e lhe lançar um pequeno sorriso. Acho que esse sonho é sonho mesmo, ou eu devo estar vendo coisas. Atena sorrindo, mesmo que seja um pequeno sorriso, para POSEIDON. Definitivamente esse é um sonho como qualquer outro.

– Seu ego um dia vai diminuir. – disse ela.

Poseidon se limitou a sorrir e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– O que? – perguntou Atena.

– O seu orgulho também. – disse meu pai. – Vou agradecer Annabeth por isso. Minha norinha é demais.

Atena bufou e meu pai riu mais ainda. O que minha Sabidinha tem haver com isso?

– Mais deixando de lado esse assunto. No que estava pensando? – perguntou Poseidon.

– Você viu como ela olhou para ele? – disse Atena preocupada e meu pai assentiu. – Eu até gostei, mais acho que ela não deve ficar com ele.

Poseidon chegou mais perto de Atena, bem perto e lhe tocou o ombro. Achei que a Deusa ia surtar, falar mal do meu pai pra caramba e dar uns bons cascudos nele por ter feito isso. Mais sabe o que ela fez.

Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ai é que as coisas ficaram mais esquisitas. Meu pai puxou Atena para mais perto e a abraçou. ABRAÇOU Atena. E tudo que Atena fez foi se aconchegar nos braços dele.

– Ela tem um futuro brilhante pela frente. Uma criança para criar agora pode arruinar isso. – continuou Atena.

– Foi por isso que sugeriu a Melanie para cuidar dele? – perguntou e Atena assentiu. – Não se preocupe. Ela é sua filha, vai ter uma decisão sabia. Ambas terão.

Atena se afastou do abraço de Poseidon e encarou meu pai. Os dois ficaram se olhando e meu pai se inclinou a cabeça para mais perto dela e...

Eu acordei com um choro de bebê. Annabeth logo pegou Damon no colo e mandou eu voltar a dormir. Assenti e fechei os olhos, mais demorei um pouco para voltar a dormir. Não parei de pensar nesse sonho.

O que eles queriam dizer com aquilo? E o mais importante. Eles realmente iam se beijar? Eu não estava entendendo nada, mais sabia que Annabeth sim saberia. Perguntaria a ela depois.

Quando voltei a dormir sonhei de novo.

Eu estava em um helicóptero. Tinha dois caras comigo, o piloto e o copiloto. Olhei para baixo e me assustei. Eles estavam sobrevoando o acampamento. Devia ser de manha bem cedo por que não tinha mais ninguém a não ser dois campistas que andavam pela arena.

– É aqui? Tem certeza? – perguntou, acho eu, o copiloto.

– Não esta vendo as crianças lá em baixo? – perguntou o outro apontando para os campistas.

– Não estou vendo nada além de campos de morango. – disse o outro esticando o pescoço para ver melhor.

– Isso prova que você não vê através da nevoa meu irmão. Vamos avisar aos outros para ficarem atentos. Aqueles três devem estar voltando.

Acordei sentindo cheiro de panquecas. Olhei para os lados e Annabeth não estava ao meu lado, mais Damon sim. Ele estava com uma roupinha diferente, em vez de azul era verde.

Annabeth estava no fogão, provavelmente ela estava fazendo as panquecas. Nico ainda estava dormindo, esparramado na cama de solteiro.

Levantei com cuidado para não acordar Damon e fui de encontro a minha Sabidinha. Assim que toquei em seu ombro ela virou e enfiou uma colher na minha boca. Uma colher de chocolate em calda.

– Para começar o dia bem doce. – disse Annabeth rindo e eu a acompanhei.

Fui para o banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal, tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa. Sai do banheiro e Annabeth já tinha posto a mesa do café da manhã. Ela estava agora acordando Nico que resmungou um pouco e se levantou indo direto para o banheiro.

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – perguntei me sentando na mesa.

– Claro. – respondeu ela pegando Damon e lhe dando uma mamadeira.

Primeiro contei a ela meu primeiro sonho. Achei que ela ia achar esquisito o fato de nossos pais estarem TÃO perto assim. Eu sei que os dois estão agindo estranho ultimamente, mais chegar a esse ponto. Acharia impossível. Mais Annabeth só riu quando contei essa parte.

Arquei uma sobrancelha para a atitude dela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

– Qual a sua pergunta? – perguntou ela antes que eu pudesse fazer algum comentário sobre sua reação.

– Porque meu pai tem que te agradecer? – curiosidade, ainda bem, não mata.

– Não posso falar. Prometi a Poseidon que o deixaria te falar sobre isso.

Fechei a cara. Porque sempre têm que me esconder alguma coisa. E geralmente essas coisas são coisas que envolvem morte certa.

Nico saiu do banheiro, se sentou na outra cadeira e se serviu.

– Não tem nada haver com morte. É uma coisa muito boa. Você vai ver. – falou Annabeth. – Vou trocar o Damon. Podem tomar café, já tomamos o nosso, né Damon? – Damon mexeu a cabeça uma vez como se estive assentindo ao que a Annabeth disse. Isso seria impossível ele nem tem 12 horas de vida ainda.

Annabeth pegou a bolsa de Damon e foi com ele para o banheiro.

– Annabeth lê pensamentos. – confirmei.

– Com certeza. – disse Nico e levou uma garfada de panquecas com calda de chocolate à boca.

Tomamos café, que estava delicioso, e arrumamos nossas coisas. Teríamos que sair bem cedo, com um bebê no carro não dá para dirigir por muito tempo. Pararíamos muito durante o caminho.

Coloquei minha mochila no carro e vi que ele tinha ganhado um novo adereço no banco de trás. Uma cadeirinha para recém-nascido. Hefesto fez mais que deixar meu carro limpo. Esperei Nico e Annabeth saírem.

– O que vai acontecer com essa cabana? – perguntou Nico saindo com as mochilas dele e de Annabeth.

– Vai desaparecer, não tem motivos para ela ficar aqui. – respondeu Annabeth vindo logo atrás de Nico segurando Damon com um braço e a bolsa dele com o outro.

Annabeth sentou atrás e colocou Damon na cadeirinha. Nico sentou no banco do carona. Saímos não eram nem seis horas da manhã. Muito cedo. Tinha até me esquecido de contar sobre o outro sonho.

Damon ficou quietinho essa parte da viajem inteira. Paramos umas cinco vezes em alguns postos de gasolina para a Annabeth trocar a fralda dele e reabastecer carro. Graças aos Deuses Annabeth tem um cartão ilimitado.

Imagina quanto ficaria se tivéssemos que pagar com o nosso bolso. Já estaria falido até minha próxima geração.

Resolvemos para em Charleston, Carolina do Sul, de novo. Antes de entrar na cidade senti que alguma coisa estava nos seguindo e nos observando atentamente. Não sei por que não tive curiosidade nem uma de olhar para os lados e saber quem era.

Descobriria depois que não ter curiosidade de procurar o que era e nem ter comentado com Annabeth ou Nico salvaria nossas vidas e a de Damon.

Conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, mais principalmente de como Nico ia se declarar para Ashley. Ele já tinha a aprovação do pai dela, só temia a mãe. Dei alguns conselhos de quem sofre, ou sofreu com isso. Isso ainda esta muito confuso pra mim.

Até agora não intendo o que aconteceu no meu sonho. Não sabia do que eles estavam falando e nem o modo como os dois agiram. E o pior é que Annabeth sabia e não queria me contar, vou ter que esperar meu pai me dizer.

Annabeth dormiu quando eu dei alguns conselhos para o Nico. Me pergunto se Damon acordou mais vezes depois daquela vez durante a noite.

– Temos que comprar mais fralda. – observou Nico me lembrando de que Annabeth havia dito isso alguns quilômetros atrás.

Andamos mais um pouco pela cidade a procura de uma loja especializada em bebês e não demoramos a encontrar uma. Estacionei no estacionamento. Uau isso foi uma grande coisa.

– A Annie vai? – perguntou Nico.

Annabeth estava dormindo tranquilamente, parecia um anjo, não queria acorda-la. Seria muita maldade.

– Vamos deixa-la dormindo. Aqui está sombra e não vai fazer mal a ela. – respondi. – Mais vamos levar Damon. Ele pode chorar e acorda-la.

Nico assentiu e saímos do carro. Dei um beijo na testa de Annabeth e peguei Damon com cuidado. Ele parece tão frágil que da até medo de pega-lo e machucar ele por isso.

Entramos na loja. Ela é toda decorada com aquelas coisas para bebês, as paredes em tons claros, azul bebê, verde agua, rosa.

Só tinha mulheres lá dentro. Nico ficou vermelho de vergonha e tentou voltar para o carro, mais segurei seu braço impedindo que ele fizesse isso.

– Relaxa cara. – falei. Acho que foi para nos dois, porque eu estava começando a sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem quando as mulheres olharam para nos três.

Uma mulher veio em nossa direção. Ela usava um uniforme azul com gravata e roupa social, tem cabelos e olhos escuros e parecia ter uns 30 anos.

– Posso ajudar? – perguntou gentilmente quando chegou perto da gente.

– Hã... Sim. – respondi olhando para os lados. – Esse pequenininho precisa de fraldas. – falei envergonhado.

A mulher sorriu e olhou para Damon. Foi engraçada a cara que ela fez quando viu Damon. Tipo sabe quando uma pessoa vê um bebê bonitinho e faz aquela coisa toda com a cara. Pois bem ela fez.

– Maixxix que menino bonitinho. – falou ela como voz de criancinha.

Nico se segurou para não rir. Eu mordi o lábio inferior para conter a gargalhada que eu ia dar. Fala serio, porque sempre tem que fazer essas caras e bocas e falar com voz de criancinha para um bebê bonitinho?

– É seu filho? – ela me perguntou quando terminou a gracinha com ele.

– Não. Ele é nosso primo. – apontei para mim e Nico. – Estamos cuidando dele...

– Annabeth, você quer dizer. – me corrigiu Nico.

Rolei os olhos. Mais ele tinha razão. Annabeth é que estava fazendo tudo por Damon.

– Annabeth? – perguntou a mulher arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Minha namorada. Ela pediu para a gente vir comprar umas fraldas para ele enquanto ela foi telefonar para o pai dele avisando a onde estávamos. – expliquei, ou melhor, menti na cara dura.

A mulher assentiu e fez um gesto para a gente segui-la. Andemos um pouco pela loja e ela apontou para a sessão de fraldas.

– Samara ajude uns adolescentes a escolher um tipo de fralda. – disse a mulher num radio comunicador. – Ela vai ajudar vocês. – completou e saiu.

Dei de ombros. Andamos um pouco pela sessão e ficamos olhando para as fraldas. Tinha de todo tipo, tamanho, marca e o que mais você imaginar. Uma garota de mais ou menos 20 anos vinha em nossa direção com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela é até bonita. Cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, corpo definido.

– Sou Samara. – se apresentou. Ela se inclinou e beijo minha bochecha e depois deu um beijo na de Nico.– Prazer. As fraldas deve ser para esse lindinho aqui né?

Assentimos. Nico estava com as bochechas vermelhas e eu estava agradecendo aos Deuses por Annabeth não estar aqui.

Ela nos mostrou diversos tipos de fraldas e depois de mais ou menos meia hora conversando e tentando escolher uma, pegamos dois pacotes grandes, só por precaução.

– Agora é só ir para o caixa e pagar. – disse ela e deu outro beijo na bochecha de Nico e outro em mim, só que esse foi bem perto da minha boca. Senti ela colocar alguma coisa no bolso de trás da minha calça. – Me liga. – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Ela se virou e saiu de volta para a onde quer que tenha vindo e mais uma vez agradeci aos Deuses por Annabeth não estar aqui.

Mais parece que eles não ajudam duas vezes com o mesmo problema. Assim que virei para ir em direção ao caixa dou de cara com uma Annabeth com o rosto vermelho de raiva e de ciúmes. Eu fiquei paralisado.

Simples. To ferrado.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Desculpas pela demora mais uma vez. Prometo não demorar tanto assim...

Reviews?

Muito obrigada a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	22. 19: Alerta: Annabeth Com Ciúmes Fique

Oi pessoal...

ATE QUE ENFIM... GRAÇAS AOS DEUSES GREGOS LINDOS consegui atualizar a fic... Vai dois capítulos hoje, para ficar tudo certinho...

Mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**19 – Alerta: Annabeth Com Ciúmes. Fique BEM Longe**_

Serio é agora que eu estou perdido. Annabeth é MUITO ciumenta. Eu também sou ciumento, mais não tanto como ela é.

E sabe o que é pior? É que ela deve ter visto tudo o que aconteceu. Agora me sinto culpado vendo ela assim. Não protestei nem nada quando a garota me deu um beijo e colocou alguma coisa no meu bolso. Droga.

Tudo que eu precisava é lembrar que a garota tinha posto alguma coisa no meu bolso. Eu mereço, vou morrer pelas mãos da mulher que eu amo.

Eu não fiz nada demais. Poxa ela devia confiar mais em mim. Isso não é justo. Poderia me ajudar né Lady Atena, Deusa da justiça.

_Justiça tarda, mais não falha._ Ouvi a voz da Deusa na minha cabeça. Agora resta saber quanto tempo vai demorar essa justiça.

– Annabeth...

– Tem sorte de estar com o Damon no colo, Jackson. – disse ela fria.

Engoli em seco. Nico parecia desconfortável do meu lado, olhava pra mim e para Annabeth repetidas vezes.

Annabeth arregalou os olhos e veio em minha direção. Fechei os olhos com força. Morte lenta, ou morte rápida? Eis a questão.

Senti me empurrarem contra a prateleira e abri os olhos. Annabeth tinha me empurrado e empurrado Nico também. Ela estava com seu arco em punho e apontava para o final daquela seção de prateleiras que estava atrás de mim.

Virei o rosto e vi a garota que nós tinha atendido conversando com um homem grandalhão que vestia um sobretudo preto. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Annabeth não ia acertar a garota. Ela ia?

Ela poderia muito bem fazer isso, já que seu arco cria qualquer tipo de flecha e isso deve incluir uma que possa "acabar" com mortais.

– Annabeth você não...

Não terminei de falar, Annabeth disparou a flecha que passou zunindo perto da cabeça da garota, que caiu de bunda no chão. Da sua testa saiu um filete de sangue em linha reta.

Annabeth errou, ou tem outro motivo. Acredito que tem outro motivo. Annabeth manda muito bem no arco flecha, melhor até que alguns filhos de Apolo. Ela não erraria, a não ser que quisesse.

A flecha que Annabeth lançou acertou a parede e dela saiu uma fumaça cinza fazendo as pessoas que estava perto começarem a tossir. Annabeth fez seu arco voltar a ser um pingente em forma de lua.

O cara com quem a atendente estava conversando olhou para a flecha e depois se virou em nossa direção, seus olhos se arregalaram, incrivelmente, quando nos viu. Ele puxou uma arma, parecia uma metralhadora, e mirou em nossa direção.

Antes que ele pudesse apertar o gatilho, Annabeth correu, velozmente, na direção dele e acertou um soco bem, tipo BEM, forte na cara do cara o fazendo cair desacordado no chão e com o nariz quebrado e sangrando muito.

– Obrigado Damon. – agradeci ao bebê no meu colo.

Se não fosse eu estar com Damon aquele soco podia muito bem ser em mim. Vai saber. A Annabeth esta com muita raiva. Ciúmes e raiva andam lado a lado com ela. E ela desconta em quem estiver mais perto dela.

Ou seja, que estiver do lado dela vai levar porrada.

A atendente que estava sentada no chão olhou para Annabeth horrorizada. Annabeth se abaixou e falou alguma coisa para ela que se levantou muito rápido e saiu correndo gritando coisas sem sentido.

Cara sou só eu, ou eu estou achando a Annabeth MUITO homicida hoje?

– Annie, o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Nico preocupado.

A fumaça chegou na gente e eu comecei a tossir, Nico logo começou a tossir também. Não sabia o que fazer com Damon, mais nem precisei pensar em nada.

– Corram para o carro agora mesmo. – ordenou Annabeth correndo em nossa direção.

Ela me fuzilou com os olhos e pegou Damon do meu colo. Preciso pensar em alguma coisa para aplacar esse ciúme dela. Quanto mais eu demorar para resolver isso, pior vai ficar. E eu não quero isso.

– Vamos, eles estão atrás da gente. – continuou ela.

Como ela sabe disso? Eu não sei. Mais depois do que o cara fez mirando uma metralhadora em nossa direção não falo nada. E como assim eles? Tem mais gente atrás de nós?

Annabeth saiu da loja e Nico e eu corremos atrás dela. Todas as pessoas, mulheres, que estavam na loja saiam correndo causando um tumulto grande e gritavam histericamente. Nico e eu tampamos os ouvidos e Annabeth puxou Damon mais de encontro a si.

– Eles estão ali. – ouvi alguém gritar, pela voz era um homem.

– Se abaixem. – gritou Annabeth se escondendo atrás de um carro.

Não entendi o porquê disso até escutar o barulho de tiros. Empurrei Nico em direção ao chão e ele engatinhou em direção a Annabeth e Damon. Corri o mais rápido que pude e me juntei a eles.

Minhas roupas estavam cheias de furos, até meus tênis estavam com furos. Pobre coitado desse carro que estamos usando de escudo. Esta sendo metralhado sem dó nem piedade. O dono vai ficar louco.

– Temos que entrar no carro e sair daqui. – disse Annabeth pensativa. – Jackson, – não gostei de ela falar assim comigo. – você vai na frente...

– Vai usa-lo como escudo? – perguntou Nico espantado.

Ótimo agora vou ser posto na linha de frente. Porque as garotas que eu nunca vi na vida e não sabem que eu tenho uma namorada, ciumenta pra caramba mais que eu amo muito, tem que dar em cima de mim?

– Styx. – respondeu simplesmente Annabeth. – Ele vai sobreviver. Continuando, Nico você pega seu arco e cria uma flecha com bomba de fumaça para nos encobrir. Corremos para o carro e saímos o mais rápido possível daqui. Simples.

Simples. Só não é ela que vai ser o escudo. Eu nem sei por que eu estou reclamando sou invulnerável mesmo.

Quando os tiros sessaram me postei há frente deles e olhei sobre um vidro quebrado. Uns três brutamontes saíram de uma van preta. Eles estavam carregados com metralhadoras, acho que H&K G36.

Nico fez seu arco aparecer e se postou.

– Onde eles estão? – perguntou Nico.

– Perto do Corolla vermelho, lado esquerdo – falei. Nico assentiu.

Ele ficou de pé e mirou nos brutamontes. Eles perceberam Nico e apontaram as armas em nossa direção mais já era tarde demais Nico já tinha soltado a flecha que acertou o pé de um dos brutamontes e explodiu.

Uma fumaça densa e negra se expandiu rápido cobrindo os brutamontes e a van.

– Vamos. – falei.

Corri em direção ao carro com Annabeth, Damon e Nico atrás de mim. Os brutamontes estavam tossindo e tentando dispersar a fumaça. Entrei no carro e dei a partida.

Assim que Annabeth, Damon e Nico já estavam dentro do carro arranquei com ele. Os três brutamontes demoraram um pouco para perceber o que estava acontecendo e logo voltaram para dentro da van que se pôs a nos seguir. Damon começou a chorar muito nos braços de Annabeth.

– O que... Quem são eles? – perguntou Nico ao meu lado colocando o cinto de segurança.

Instantaneamente lembrei do meu sonho. Não do sonho que tive com Atena e Poseidon, o outro em que eu estava em um helicóptero sobrevoando a acampamento.

– Mercenários. – respondemos Annabeth e eu juntos.

Annabeth estava colocando Damon na cadeirinha e logo que terminou puxou o seu cinto de segurança e o colocou.

– O que está acontecendo? Porque eles? – perguntou Annabeth para si mesma enquanto pegava seu notebook, que eu não faço ideia de como foi para ali, ela deve ter pegado quando Nico e eu fomos comprar as fraldas.

Achei que não era hora de perguntar como ela sabe disso.

– Temos que despista-los. – disse Nico.

– Como gênio? – perguntei desviando de um carro.

Freei bruscamente. Sinal vermelho. Droga, mais essa ainda. Mais de repente o sinal ficou verde.

– Vai Percy. – ordenou Annabeth. – É só seguir o caminho que eu indicar.

Um dos grandalhões saiu pela janela e começou a disparar em nossa direção. Alguns carros saiam do caminho deles e isso facilitava para eles nos seguirem.

Annabeth me passava ordens e eu as seguia. Não seria agora e na nossa situação que eu iria discordar de alguma coisa dela. Os sinais ficavam verdes por onde a gente passasse.

– Você que esta fazendo isso? – perguntou Nico.

– Sim. – respondeu ela indiferente. – Estou deixando nosso caminho livre e fazendo o possível para atrapalhar os mercenários. Agora se não se incomoda gostaria que calassem a boca.

Nico se remexeu desconfortavelmente no banco. Eu engoli em seco e até Damon ficou quieto. Annabeth estava muito nervosa.

Porque ela tem que ser tão ciumenta?

– Melhor você fazer alguma coisa logo, Percy. Não vai dar para aguentar esse mau humor o resto da viagem. – disse Nico emburrado.

– Eu sei. Eu sei cara. – falei suspirando.

– Vira à esquerda. – ordenou Annabeth e eu obedeci.

A van sumiu de vista quando virei, mais não adiantaria nada logo eles estariam atrás da gente de novo. Precisávamos de um plano e rápido.

Poxa todo dia tem alguém nos seguindo. Quando fomos para Orlando umas dracaenae nos seguiram, depois teve aquelas Harpias e agora mercenários. É estamos com muita sorte, MUITA sorte mesmo.

– Agora entra naquela garagem. – disse Annabeth apontando para minha esquerda. Assim que tinha virado.

A garagem estava com o portão fechado. São aquelas garagem de prédios particulares. Acho que era de um hotel. O prédio era bem alto.

– Mais...

Nem deu tempo de falar o que eu queria, pois a porta da garagem se abriu.

Como Annabeth consegue fazer tudo isso? Só podia ser uma filha de Atena. Como Annabeth sempre vive dizendo. Atena sempre tem um plano.

Entrei na garagem e andei um pouco ate achar uma vaga vazia. Descemos do carro e eu peguei contracorrente do meu bolso e fui até o lado de Nico que pegou seu pingente e o transformou em um arco.

Annabeth foi até ao porta malas do carro, procurou alguma coisa nele e pegou sua mochila e a bolsa de Damon. Ela voltou para o nosso lado e me encorou mortalmente. Seus olhos estavam escuros. Se lembrem da pior tempestade que você já viu na vida, agora multiplique por dez. É assim os olhos dela agora.

É cara, eu te ferradinho da silva.

– Guardem suas armas, não vão precisar delas aqui. – disse ela fria. Ela entrou no carro, colocou seu notebook na sua mochila e pegou Damon no colo.

Nico e eu engolimos em seco.

– Eles...

– Não vão saber que estamos aqui. – garantiu ela se encaminhando para o elevador do andar. – Tenho certeza que eles não viram a gente entrar aqui. Vão demorar um pouco para entender a onde eles nos perderam. Estamos seguros aqui.

– O que vamos fazer aqui? – perguntou Nico olhando receoso para ela.

– Damon precisa de um banho e a gente precisa de um descanso. Um tempo para dormir. Vão ficar ai, ou vão vir logo? – perguntou ela impaciente.

Nico e eu nos entreolhamos receosos e assentimos. Pegamos nossas coisas, no carro e seguimos Annabeth.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Sabe como é fala vai, fala vem e deu nisso... ^-^ E ai pessoal gostaram do capitulo? Reviews?

Obrigada a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	23. 20: Aprendendo a Cuidar de Um Bebê

Oi pessoal... Mais um capitulo...

Eu particularmente adorei escrever esse capitulo, apesar de eu achar que podia ficar melhor, mais enfim...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**20 - Aprendendo a Cuidar de Um Bebê**_

Pagamos por um quarto e nos instalamos. O quarto é lindo.

Tipo pensa no quarto de Hotel mais bonito que você já viu, pessoalmente ou pela internet, esse é o nosso quarto. Ele tem uma cama de casal que cabe umas quatro pessoas.

Colocamos nossas coisas em cima do sofá. Annabeth colocou Damon em cima da cama e fez gracinhas com ele que abriu um pequeno sorriso fazendo com Annabeth sorrisse mais. Garoto de sorte. Ele, ela não quer fritar vivo.

Annabeth pegou seu notebook, algumas coisas em sua mochila, colocou em seus bolsos e pegou seu boné dos Yankees.

– Cuidem do Damon. Volto logo. – disse ela saindo do quarto.

– OQUE? – perguntamos eu e Nico espantados.

– Annabeth! – gritei abrindo a porta do quarto.

Tudo que vi quando abri a porta foi um corredor vazio. Annabeth tinha sumido. Com certeza ela usou o seu boné.

– Droga.

– Droga digo eu, Percy. – falou Nico bravo. – Você que faz a cagada e eu é que pago o pato.

– Mais eu não fiz nada. – falei a verdade, eu não tinha feito nada.

– Esse foi o problema. – disse Nico e olhei interrogativamente para ele. – Qualé, Percy. Você devia ter feito alguma coisa. Afastado ela, dizer que tem, ou tinha, uma namorada.

– Tenho. – afirmei.

– Ótimo então acalme a fera. – falou ele e se sentou na cama e depois deitou perto dos pezinhos de Damon.

Me sentei na cabeceira da cama e deitei perto da cabeça de Damon. Suspirei em frustação. O que eu faço com a Annabeth? Alguma ajuda?

– Claro. – respondeu uma voz doce no quarto.

– Afrodite? – dissemos Nico e eu juntos levantando da cama.

Damon ficou quietinho na cama mexendo pra lá e pra cá seus bracinhos e perninhas. Ele parecia que não estava nem ai para o que acontecia a sua volta. Como se um bebê de quase um dia de vida fosse saber o que é se preocupar com alguma coisa.

Deixando esse pensamento de lado.

– Ah mais que bebê fofinho. – falou ela chegando mais perto da cama e olhando para Damon. – Cuidem bem dele que ela vai ficar feliz e com o coração amolecido. Ai é só você entrar em ação, Percy.

Depois desses conselhos sábios a Deusa do Amor virou uma nuvem com cheiro de perfume francês e desapareceu.

Fiquei pensando no que ela falou. Cuidar bem do Damon?

– Certo agora a gente...

Falei gesticulando para Nico terminar minha frase. Nico estava olhando para Damon pensando. Ele olhou para mim e depois voltou a olhar para Damon, que abriu um sorriso banguela que deu vontade de rir também, e suspirou.

– Vamos dar um banho nele? – me respondeu com um pergunta.

Banho. Damon. Banho. Bebê. Banho. Damon.

O banho eu entendo, mais como por Zeus vamos dar banho em um bebê? Ele é tão pequeninho que eu nem sei o que fazer direito com ele.

– Você sabe como dar banho em um bebê Nico? – perguntei esperançoso.

Nico bufou e voltou a deitar na cama. Isso respondeu minha pergunta muito bem. Agora é só pensar um pouco.

– Não deve ser difícil dar banho nele. – comentei. – É só fazermos como a gente faz.

– Espero. – disse Nico. – Vou ao banheiro e você trás o Damon.

Nico sumiu por uma porta e eu peguei Damon no colo.

– Certo garotão. Vamos dar um banho em você.

Fui atrás de Nico e bati na porta que ele entrou. Escutei ele dizer entra e entrei com o Damon. O banheiro é um luxo só. Tem uma banheira grande, um box com chuveiro, uma pia de dar inveja a qualquer pia que você tenha visto.

Os pisos do banheiro são todos brancos, com alguns contrastes em preto. Tem uma cômoda na qual abri e tinha tolhas e alguns lenções.

Sabe aqueles banheiros que vem com dois vasos, pois é aqui tinha eles.

Nico estava perto da banheira e estava saindo uma fumaça fina dela. Uns produtos estavam do lado de Nico junto com uma bucha.

– Como começamos? – perguntei.

– Primeiro tire a roupa dele, né cara. – falou Nico revirando os olhos. – Depois você coloca ele aqui. – disse indicando a banheira.

Suspirei e tirei a roupinha de Damon. Com cuidado tirei o curativo que ele tinha no coto umbilical. Tirei a fralda dele e graças aos Deuses estava limpa.

Damon é um anjinho. Ficou quieto o tempo inteiro, porque eu devo ter demorado. Nico não parava de bufar e reclamar dizendo "Que demora Percy". Não dei bola para ele.

Levei Damon até Nico e ele o pegou e colou Damon dentro da banheira que estava só com um pouco de agua, o suficiente para chegar até a cintura de Damon sentado dentro dela.

Segurei Damon enquanto Nico pegou um dos produtos no qual li sabonete liquido e espremeu um pouco na bucha.

_Não use bucha, só passe o sabão com cuidado._ Escutei uma voz suave falar. E acho que não foi só para mim, Nico parou na hora.

– Escutou isso? – perguntei para ele que assentiu.

– Acho que devemos fazer isso que a voz falou. – contestou Nico e colocou a bucha de lado. Seja lá quem foi que falou isso esta muito certa.

Nico espremeu um pouco de produto na mão e começou a passar em Damon. Deu vontade de rir, Nico fez uma cara engraça enquanto fazia isso. Damon de uma hora para outra começou a se mexer.

– Percy segura ele certo. – Nico reclamou.

– Eu estou segurando. Ele que esta inquieto.

Minha mão escorregou pelo sabão e soltei Damon, Nico foi rápido e o pegou. Me apoiei na beirada da banheira, coisa errada de se fazer, minha mão escorregou também e eu cai dentro da banheira.

Damon parou de se mexer e Nico riu descontroladamente. Sorri travesso, peguei Damon e puxei Nico para dentro da banheira.

– Percy. – gritou Nico furioso.

Agora foi minha vez de rir dele. Nico bufou.

– Não tem graça. – falou ele saindo da banheira.

– Tem quando não é com você. Não é Damon? – disse ainda sorrindo e olhei para Damon que estava com sorrindo, seu sorriso banguela contagiante, junto comigo. – Viu até o Damon riu de você.

– Fiquei ai e termine de dar banho nele. Vou me secar e trocar de roupa. – falou emburrado e pegou uma tolha na cômoda.

– Pegue a bolsa do Damon e coloque as coisas em cima da cama. – falei para ele.

Nico saiu do banheiro assentindo.

– Vamos lá garoto.

Como bom filho de Poseidon que sou, estava sequinho. Isso é uma grande vantagem de ser filho e Poseidon, você só se molha se quiser.

Terminei de dar banho em Damon, peguei uma toalha, o sequei com cuidado e o enrolei na toalha. Sai do banheiro e Nico estava sentado na cama com as coisas que estavam dentro da bolsa de Damon espalhadas.

– Agora temos que fazer a assepsia nele. – falei. Só me lembrei disso porque a Annabeth falou essa palavra e agora ela não sai da minha cabeça.

– Certo, vamos usar néctar, para fazer a desinfecção. – sussurrou Nico, acho que era para ele mesmo. – Alguns curativos.

Conforme Nico ia falando ele separava as coisas. O vidro de néctar, as gazes, alguns cotonetes e uns curativos.

– Sabe fazer isso? – perguntei espantado.

– Não. – falou Nico dando de ombros. – Mais se vamos fazer a assepsia precisaremos disso.

Ponto para ele.

Coloquei Damon na cama e desenrolei a toalha deixando ela embaixo dele. Nico limpou o coto e fez tudo aquilo que Annabeth fez mais cedo, e durante a viagem até aqui.

Mesmo Nico dizendo que não sabia fazer isso, o garoto mandou bem fazendo tudo direitinho.

Agora o mais difícil.

– Sabe colocar fralda nele? – perguntamos Nico e eu juntos.

– Eu limpei o coto e coloquei curativo, você coloca a fralda. – falou Nico pegando as coisas que usou para fazer a assepsia e saiu indo em direção ao banheiro.

– Mais eu dei banho nele. – protestei.

– E eu fiz a assepsia. – contrapôs.

– Isso fica injusto...

– Não fica não. – disse ele me interrompendo e se virou na minha direção assim que abriu a porta do banheiro. – Você deu banho nele e troca a fralda. Eu fiz a assepsia e colocou uma roupinha nele. Viu sem injustiça alguma.

Tentei protestar, mais ele fechou a porta do banheiro. Bufei.

Parei para pensar um pouco. Ah droga porque eu não prestei mais atenção no que Annabeth fazia com ele.

Se algum Deus puder me ajudar eu agradeceria muito.

Claro que não me ouviram. Nunca me ouvem. _Isso não é verdade._ Ouvi uma voz masculina brincalhona na minha cabeça, acho que era Apolo.

Certo vamos parar com isso e tentar lembrar como a Annabeth colocou a fralda nele.

Peguei o talco e joguei um pouco em Damon, peguei uma fralda e a abri. Pensei um pouco para ver que lado é o certo para por. Olhei em volta pensando e vi o pacote de onde eu tinha tirado a fralda e lá tinha as instruções de como colocar uma.

Muito obrigado à pessoa que inventou as instruções. _De nada._ Ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça e eu posso jurar que é a voz de Hermes.

Segui as instruções direitinhas e coloquei a fralda em Damon.

– Isso ae, consegui. – exclamei feliz e Damon abriu seu sorriso contagiante.

– Já não era hora. – falou Nico.

Olhei para aonde veio a voz e Nico estava parado olhando para mim e Damon. Parecia que ele estava ali há muito tempo. Sua cara denunciava que ele estava com um tedio só.

– Faz mais de meia-hora que você esta tentando...

– Coloquei. – o corregi erguendo Damon indicando a fralda que eu pus nele.

– Colocar a fralda nele. Estava ficando tedioso aqui sabia? – disse e veio em direção e pegou uma roupinha azul.

Nico colocou a roupinha em Damon e ele foi até rápido. Quis perguntar como ele sabia fazer essas coisas.

– Você leva jeito com bebês...

Não deu para terminar o que eu ia dizer, Damon começou a chorar muito alto. Nico olhou para mim apavorado. Dei de ombros, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu também estava apavorado.

– E agora cara? – perguntei pegando Damon no colo.

– Sei lá, vou procurar a Annie. – disse Nico e saiu do quarto.

Damon chorou mais ainda.

– Ah cara. – suspirei. – O que eu faço agora?

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

E ai gostaram do capitulo? Reviews?

Obrigado a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	24. Bônus: Encontrando um Amigo e

Oi... Espero que gostem do capitulo bônus...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Encontrando um Amigo e...**_

**POV Annabeth**

– Cuidem do Damon. Volto logo. – falei saindo do quarto.

– OQUE? – ouvi Percy e Nico gritarem.

Não queria ficar no quarto, não queria ficar perto do Percy. Se eu ficasse lá seria pior. Eu podia fazer uma coisa da qual eu iria me arrepender muito.

Coloquei meu boné dos Yankees e olhei para minha mão, se isso fosse possível já que estava invisível.

– Annabeth! – ouvi Percy gritar.

Parei instantaneamente e me virei para a porta do nosso quarto. Percy olhou de um lado para outro.

– Droga. – praguejou e entro no quarto.

– Droga digo eu, Percy. – ouvi Nico reclamar.

Não fiquei ouvindo a conversa dos dois, fui em direção ao elevador e apertei o botão do ultimo andar.

Fala serio, porque ele tinha que ser um cabeça de algas. Tá eu sei que sou um pouco, muito, ciumenta mais... Argh, tenho que parar de pensar nisso, temos problemas maiores para resolver.

O elevador parou. Sai do elevador e peguei meu celular, tinha que ligar para Ashley e contar sobre a viagem e perguntar como estavam a Mandy, o Edwin e o Marvin. Esse é o primeiro ano deles no acampamento. Espero que ninguém, nem um filho de Ares para ser mais exata, os tenham perturbado.

– Ótimo caixa postal. – falei quando ouvi aquela voizinha irritante de caixa postal. – O que será...

Não deu para terminar minha frase porque esbarrei em alguém, que me pareceu muito familiar, e esse alguém quase caiu mais se apoiou em uma pequena mesa que tem no corredor, mais acho que ele não tem sorte. Na mesa tinha um vaso com flores e o vaso caiu quando ele se apoiou na mesa.

– Minha sorte esta cada vez melhor. – resmungou o cara olhando para o chão aonde jaziam os cacos do vaso e as flores.

O cara se virou para mim e eu não estava acreditando em quem eu estava vendo.

– Annabeth Chase. – falou ele espantado mais com um sorriso no rosto.

– Neal Scott. – exclamei feliz.

Coloquei meu notebook em cima da mesa e o abracei com força. Ok você não deve estar entendendo nada então deixa eu explicar.

Neal Scott é filho de Hermes ele nos ajudou na luta contra Cronos. Ele tem 19 anos, cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis lindos, corpo sarado, um pouco mais alto do que eu e ele esta estudando Direito Criminal, acho que é para livrar futuros irmãos do xadrez.

Ano passado ele foi embora do acampamento para se dedicar inteiramente a universidade de Harvard, pois é ele consegui uma bolsa de estudos lá. Que filho de Hermes mais aplicado. Conversamos algumas vezes por telefone e MSN. Ele é um ótimo amigo.

– Quanto tempo Annie. Esta perdida? – perguntou brincalhão depois do abraço.

Olhei atentamente para ele. Neal parecia abatido, vi que seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados. Ele parecia que estava chorando.

– Quem dera. Missão. – falei e ele fez uma cara engraçada.

Neal nunca foi em uma missão e não fazia questão nem uma de ir em uma. Segundo ele, ele queria viver tempo suficiente para ficar milionário e poder usufruir como quiser desse dinheiro.

– Boa sorte então. – falou sincero.

– Obrigada. E você esta perdido?

– Quem dera também fosse isso. – disse Neal sorrindo, mais seu sorriso desapareceu rápido e seu rosto se tornou muito serio. – Mas infelizmente não é. Eu encontrei minha mãe.

Ele nunca conheceu, ou se lembra, de sua mãe. Tudo que Neal sabe é que desde os seus cinco anos ele viveu em um orfanato e como a maioria dos semideuses nunca foi adotado. Alguns eram, mais sempre voltavam pelo fato de coisas estranhas sempre acontecerem.

Quis lhe dar os parabéns mais isso não parecia ser o correto agora.

– Depois do que você me contou, investiguei algumas coisas e cheguei à conclusão de que ela poderia estar por aqui.

Explicando mais uma vez. Pedi uma pista sobre a mãe de Neal para Hermes e ele me contou algumas coisas sobre Casandra, mãe do Neal, que poderiam ajudar a encontra-la. Contei para Neal e ele resolveu investigar melhor.

– E já começou a procura-la? – perguntei curiosa.

– Sim. Cheguei ontem e fui procura-la, e...

Ele se interrompeu e abaixou a cabeça. Senti que coisa boa não era o que ele estava tentando dizer e o abracei.

– Ela morreu. – ele falou com a voz embargada, contendo o choro.

Neal correspondeu meu abraço, só que mais forte. Ele não merecia isso, sempre foi uma pessoa incrível, amigo, companheiro para todas as horas, exceto para te acompanhar em uma missão.

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo até que eu me afastei um pouco dele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

– Sinto muito. – sussurrei, mais ele entendeu e balançou a cabeça assentindo.

– Não a conheci, mais me senti mal quando soube o que aconteceu com ela. – falou Neal me abraçando de novo, mais curto dessa vez.

Ele olhou para os lados parecia querer me contar alguma coisa. Estava decidindo se contaria ou não.

– Queria ter pelo menos a conhecido, falar com ela e descobrir o que aconteceu para ela ter me deixado em um orfanato. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro mais eu entendia perfeitamente tudo.

– Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para te ajudar. – falei com sinceridade.

– Eu também. Mais eu estou indo embora vou voltar para casa. – disse ele sorrindo triste.

Só depois do que ele falou reparei que tinha uma mochila, grande por sinal, no chão perto da porta de um quarto.

– Serio? – perguntei triste e fazendo biquinho.

– Serio. – falou Neal rindo da minha cara. Não me importei, pelo menos ele não parecia tão abatido assim e estava rindo. – Só por curiosidade. Aonde você estava indo?

Pensei um pouco na pergunta dele e sinceramente eu não sabia aonde eu estava indo.

– Essa é uma boa pergunta. Quando eu souber a resposta eu te dou. – falei brincando.

– É bom mesmo, vou ficar esperando ansiosamente por ela. – disse Neal sorrindo. – Mais infelizmente eu tenho que ir. – completou triste.

– Tudo bem, nos vemos algum dia. – falei abraçando ele de novo.

– Algum dia muito próximo. – disse ele correspondendo ao meu abraço.

– Quer saber vou te acompanhar até o lobby. – falei enlaçando meu braço no seu.

– Adoraria.

Neal pegou sua mochila, eu meu notebook e juntos fomos para o elevador. Conversamos mais um pouco até chegarmos ao lobby e foi ai que eu vi uma mulher com um bebê em um carrinho. Lembrei do Damon e que ele estava com aqueles dois.

Tomara que eles tenham cuidado dele direitinho. Isso me lembrou de mais uma coisa. Que o Nico tinha deixado os pacotes de fraldas na loja quando fugimos dos mercenários.

– Vou ter que ir. – falei para Neal. – Tenho que comprar uma coisa. Avisa sobre o vazo que quebrou lá em cima.

– Tudo bem. – Nela me abraçou forte. – Tchau.

– Tchau. – me despedi e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Perguntei para a recepcionista a onde tinha uma farmácia e ela me informou que tem uma a duas quadras daqui. Agradeci e me despedi mais uma vez de Neal e corri em direção à farmácia que a recepcionista me indicou.

Sabe, uma coisa boa de ser um meio-sangue é que você tem um preparo físico incrível e sem falar que se você só viver no acampamento tem uma alimentação muito saudável.

Chaguei na farmácia e procurei as fraldas. Comprei dois pacotes de fraldas, por precaução e voltei para o hotel.

Assim que cheguei ao hotel fui abordada por Nico. Ele parecia muito preocupado. Meu primeiro pensamento foi se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com o Damon ou o Percy.

– Até que enfim. – disse ele e depois fez uma careta.

– O que foi? – perguntei preocupada.

– Damon esta chorando muito, não conseguimos o fazer parar de chorar...

Não fiquei para ouvir o resto. Corri em direção ao elevador e entrei com Nico logo atrás de mim. Apertei o botão do nosso andar um monte de vez.

Os segundos que se passaram até chegar ao nosso andar pareciam que tinham virado horas. Estava muito preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido para o Damon estar chorando tanto. Ele é tão quietinho.

A porta do elevador mal se abriu e eu me esgueirei por ela indo em direção a porta do nosso quarto. Nem me importei e abriu a porta com brusquidão.

A cena que eu vi a seguir me fez ficar muito impressionada e maravilhada de como ela é linda.

**POV Nico**

Sai do quarto todo molhado. Que saco porque Percy tinha que me jogar na banheira, mais não posso negar que foi legal.

Tirei a roupa molhada e a coloquei em um canto perto da porta do banheiro. Fui em direção a minha mochila me secando, peguei uma roupa e coloquei.

Não sei porque todo mundo fala que sou emo só porque gosto de vestir roupa preta e ficar no meu canto, quietinho.

Só para saberem. NÃO SOU EMO.

Assim que terminei de colocar minha roupa peguei a bolsa do Damon e tirei todos os conteúdos de lá de dentro. Percebi que tinha poucas fraldas. Sentei na cama e esperei eles saírem do banheiro.

Na hora da confusão, na loja, nem pensei em pegar os pacotes de fraldas, mais não é minha culpa, muita tensão na hora, não pensei direito.

Percy logo saiu do banheiro com Damon enrolado em uma toalha.

– Agora temos que fazer a assepsia nele. – disse Percy.

Nunca pensei que ajudar Annabeth a carregar um monte de livros e ficasse vendo ela e Ashley, ah Ashley que saudade, pudesse me ajudar em alguma coisa.

– Certo, vamos usar néctar, para fazer a desinfecção. – sussurrei lembrando do que elas falaram uma vez sobre o que se precisava para fazer e como fazer isso e fui separando as coisas. – Alguns curativos.

– Sabe fazer isso? – perguntou Percy de repente.

– Não. – falei dando de ombros. Não menti, eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. – Mais se vamos fazer a assepsia precisaremos disso.

Percy colocou Damon na cama e desenrolou a toalha deixando ela embaixo dele. Fiz a assepsia e até que não é tão difícil.

Agora o mais difícil.

– Sabe colocar fralda nele? – perguntamos Percy e eu juntos.

– Eu limpei o coto e coloquei curativo, você coloca a fralda. – falei pegando as coisas que usei para fazer a assepsia e sai indo em direção ao banheiro.

– Mais eu dei banho nele. – protestou Percy.

– E eu fiz a assepsia. – contrapus.

– Isso fica injusto...

– Não fica não. – disse eu o interrompendo, abro a porta do banheiro e virou em sua direção. – Você deu banho nele e troca a fralda. Eu fiz a assepsia e colocou uma roupinha nele. Viu sem injustiça alguma.

Fechei a porta antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Mais ai lembrei da roupa e abriu de novo a porta pegando ela. Voltei para o banheiro e joguei a roupa dentro do cesto e as coisas que eu usei para fazer a assepsia no cesto de lixo.

Sai do banheiro e vi Percy lendo a embalagem da fralda, acho que eram as instruções já que depois ele colocou a fralda no Damon direitinho. Ele demorou para fazer isso.

– Isso ae, consegui. – exclamou Percy feliz fazendo Damon abrir um sorriso.

– Já não era hora. – falei. – Faz mais de meia-hora que você esta tentando...

– Coloquei. – corrigiu-me Percy erguendo Damon indicando a fralda que ele pôs nele.

– Colocou a fralda nele. Estava ficando tedioso aqui sabia? – disse eu e fui em direção à cama e peguei uma roupinha azul.

Coloquei a roupinha em Damon bem rápido até.

– Você leva jeito com bebês...

Percy não terminou de falar, Damon começou a chorar muito alto. Fiquei apavorado e olhei para Percy que deu de ombros.

– E agora cara? – perguntou Percy pegando Damon no colo.

– Sei lá, vou procurar a Annie. – falei e sai do quarto.

A primeira coisa que pensei em fazer foi ir até o lobby e verificar se a Annie passou por lá. Desci de elevador e corri para a recepcionista.

– Senhora você viu...

– Nico? – disse alguém do meu lado.

Olhei intrigado para a pessoa que me pareceu muito familiar.

– Neal? – perguntei para ter certeza.

– Hoje é o dia de eu rever velhos amigos. – falou ele sorrindo e me deu um abraço. – Esta na missão com Annabeth?

– Sim. Você a viu? – perguntei depois do abraço.

– Ela foi para uma farmácia comprar alguma coisa. Faz acho que alguns minutos, ela já deve estar voltando.

– Então vou espera-la.

– Infelizmente não posso ficar, tenho que ir. – disse Neal e me deu um aperto de mão. – Foi bom te ver.

Não deu tempo de eu falar nada o cara sai rápido e sumiu pelas ruas. Tudo bem então.

Esperei Annabeth e logo ela apareceu.

– Até que enfim. – disse eu. Bom ela não demorou muito na verdade.

– O que foi? – perguntou ela preocupada.

– Damon esta chorando muito, não conseguimos o fazer parar de chorar...

Não terminei de falar e ela disparou em direção ao elevador. A segui de perto. Annie apertou o botão do nosso andar um monte de vez e quando a porta se abriu ela saiu correndo e arrombou aporta do nosso quarto.

Quando entrei no quarto me deparei com uma cena cômica.

Xxx

E ai? Gostaram? Reviews?

Uma leitora me deu um ideia e eu vou escrever mais um bônus, mais só vou postar depois do capitulo normal da fic e sábado tem mais...

Obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo de hoje... Bjs ^.^


	25. 21: Uma Quase Reconciliação

Oi pessoal...

Desculpa a demora, mais todas as vezes que eu tentava fazer o login o site dizia que estava em suporte, ou alguma coisa do genero, que era para tentar mais tarde...

Bom, espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

_**21 – Uma Quase Reconciliação**_

– Certo, Percy, é só se lembrar o que mais a Annabeth fazia. Pensa, pensa, pensa cara. – falei pra mim mesmo vendo se assim eu lembrava de alguma coisa. Só informando ISSO NÃO ESTAVA AJUDANDO A LEMBRAR DE NADA.

Damon não parava de chorar e isso é de partir o coração. Eu não estou consigo pensar em nada para fazer ele parar. Isso deixa qualquer um em pânico. Queria um manual de instruções de como se agir nessas horar.

Cara, com a Annabeth perto do Damon ele não chorava mais que um minuto. Como que ela conseguia fazer isso?

QUERO MINHA SABIDINHA DEVOLTA.

E o Nico que não volta. Tudo bem só faz uns cinco minutos que ele saiu, mais cinco minutos são muita coisa. Ele já deveria... _Ele já nada Percy. Pensa..._ Me repreender mentalmente não é uma boa coisa.

Ando de um lado pro outro do quarto sem parar tentando ver se assim vem alguma coisa na minha cabeça. Mas isso já esta me dando fome.

FOME.

É isso, o Damon deve estar com fome. Deve não, com certeza ele esta com fome. Como eu não pensei nisso antes.

Coloquei Damon na cama e procurei pela milagrosa mamadeira que Annabeth dava para ele. Não entendeu essa parte do milagrosa, né?

Simples. Essa mamadeira faz o Damon parar de chorar na hora e isso é um milagre para mim. Escutar como esse menino tem uns pulmões fortes por mais de um minuto até você ia querer ter uma mamadeira dessas por perto.

Encontrei a garrafa térmica e abri. A mamadeira estava lá, graças aos Deuses está cheia e pronta para consumo. Peguei Damon de novo e dei a mamadeira para ele. E eis o milagre. Damon parou de chorar na hora e mamava com voracidade o conteúdo da mamadeira.

– Calma garoto. – falei sorrindo com a forma que ele "atacava" a mamadeira.

A porta do quarto se abriu com um baque. Me virei em direção a porta pronto para enfrentar o que quer que fosse, mesmo estando com Damon no colo daria um jeito, e dou de cara com Annabeth, que estava claramente impressionada, e Nico, que olha para mim como um sobrancelha arqueada e se contendo para não rir.

Annabeth abriu um sorriso lindo e veio caminhando em nossa direção olhando atentamente para mim e para Damon. Annabeth estava com seu notebook em uma das mãos e nas outras estava com uma sacola grande de farmácia.

O que será que ela estava fazendo?

Nico ficou fechou a porta, pegou as coisas da mão de Annabeth e as colocou no sofá. Ele mexia a cabeça em forma de negação mais com um sorriso estampado na cara e falava coisas sem nexos como "Queria ter uma câmera agora". Vai entender esse caveirinha júnior.

– Nico me disse que estavam com problemas com o Damon, mais pelo visto ele se equivocou. – falou Annabeth ainda sorrindo e seus olhos estavam com um brilho diferente... Não sei explicar... Mais é reconfortante ver os olhos dela com esse brilho.

– Está tudo sobre controle como podem ver. Mandei bem. – falei e os dois gargalharam. Nico riu tanto que caiu no chão de tanto rir.

Tenho certeza que ele queria rir assim faz tempo, só esperava uma boa oportunidade para isso e eu a dei de bandeja.

Olhei para Annabeth que estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir, mais logo seu sorriso sumiu quando olhou para mim. Pronto o tempo de paz acabou.

– Não, Damon. – reclamou ela pegando a mamadeira dele que ficou com cara de choro de novo.

Damon? Então não foi por minha causa que ela parou de rir.

–Ufa. – suspirei aliviado e parece que Annabeth ouviu porque ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Que ótimo todo mundo esta feliz novamente. Funcionou como Afrodite disse que iria dar certo, agora é só eu não estragar tudo.

Nico se levantou do chão e nos dois ficamos olhando para Annabeth que pegou Damon do meu colo, antes que ele começasse a chorar de novo, e deu de novo a mamadeira para ele. Damon fechou os olhinhos desfrutando da mamadeira.

– Mais devagar, Damon. – disse carinhosamente Annabeth para ele.

Damon tomou todo o conteúdo da mamadeira e abriu seu sorriso banguela de satisfação.

Annabeth me entregou a mamadeira e pegou uma pequena toalha, que estava jogada na cama, e colocou sobre seu ombro. Ela virou Damon sobreo ombro e deu leves batidinhas nas costas dele até que ele soltou um pequeno arroto.

– Pronto. – falou Annabeth. – Agora é hora de dormir. – completou e olhou para mim e Nico.

– Sim mamãe. – disse Nico revirando os olhos.

– Seja um menino obediente filhinho. – brincou Annabeth rindo.

– Serei. – garantiu Nico continuando a brincadeira. – Fico com o sofá.

Nico pegou alguma coisa em sua bolsa e foi para o banheiro.

Annabeth foi até a cama fez um circulo com os travesseiros e colocou Damon lá dentro. Damon fechou os olhinhos e sua respiração foi se acalmando até seguir um ritmo calmo e tranquilo, ele dormiu.

Logo Nico saiu do banheiro, guardou o que tinha pegado de volta na bolsa e capotou no sofá, dormindo. Não vou nem comentar isso.

– Bom...

Não deixei Annabeth terminar de falar e a abracei por trás.

– Vamos parar com isso Sabidinha. Sabe que eu te amo. – falei rente ao seu ouvido e fiquei muito feliz ao ver ela se arrepiar.

– Cuidaram bem do Damon, parabéns. – disse ela fingindo que não tinha me ouvido falar, mais não ia deixar essa passar.

– Obrigado. Agora quero minha recompensa. – falei a virando de frente para mim.

– Percy. – me advertiu Annabeth.

– Annabeth, por favor, vamos parar com isso. Eu tive que aturar o Daniel dando em cima de você o tempo todo ontem e ela...

Não terminei de falar. Annabeth colocou a mão no bolso da minha calça, aonde a garota da loja colocou alguma coisa, e tirou dê-la um papelzinho. Fudeu.

– Pelo que eu saiba o Daniel não colocou a mão na minha bunda. – disse ela com raiva e picou o papelzinho em milhões de pedacinhos e jogou na minha cara.

– Isso é maldade. Ele não fez isso porque não dei oportunidade...

– Esta querendo dizer que eu dei oportunidade para aquelazinha por a mão em você? Sem falar que ela te deu um beijo na bochecha, muito perto da boca pro meu gosto. E você, nem eu, nem Nico muito menos o Damon, conhece ela para ter essa intimidade toda de dar beijinhos. – me interrompeu Annabeth controlando sua voz para não gritar.

Respirei fundo. Como Afrodite disse para tudo voltar ao normal eu só tenho que fazer minha parte. Agora que parte é essa?

– Olha, Annabeth. – respirei fundo de novo antes de continuar. – Cansei disso tudo, desses ciúmes bobos que nos dois temos. Eu te amo e a mais nem uma outra, minha mãe não conta. Vou confiar em você cegamente.

Os olhos de Annabeth se arregalaram com o que eu estava dizendo, isso quer dizer que eu estava mandando bem até agora, mais ela estreitou os olhos em minha direção em duvida sobre o que eu estava falando.

– Vou fazer o possível para não matar o cara que se atrever a dar em cima de você, vou tentar controlar meu ciúme. Não quero continuar brigando com você todas as vezes que alguém der em cima de mim ou de você. – continuei.

A expressão facial de Annabeth se suavizou e ela abriu um sorriso tímido.

– Bom, acho justo que eu também faça isso. Vou confiar cegamente em você também e tentarei controlar meu ciúme.

– Então está tudo bem entre a gente, não é? – perguntei esperançoso. – Reconciliação?

– Vamos dormir, daqui a pouco temos que sair daqui. – falou ela indo em direção a cama.

– Espera você não me respondeu. – disse contrariado a segurando pelo braço fazendo ela se virar para mim de novo.

– Hum, toda a reconciliação merece uma coisa especial. Até termos essa oportunidade nada de reconciliação oficial. – falou ela sorrindo maliciosamente. Disso eu gostei.

– Concordo com a Annie. Procurem um lugar adequado. Não um que tenha um bebê de quase um dia de vida e um garoto inocente de 13 anos. – disse um Nico sonolento.

– Achei que você estava dormindo. – falei olhando para o sofá. – E que garoto inocente de 13 anos fica sem roupa na frente da menina que gosta? – perguntei me lembrando da historia que a Annabeth me contou quando ela mostrou o chalé de Hades para Ashley.

Nico não me respondeu e eu e Annabeth rimos baixinho à custa dele.

– OK, mais não vamos dormir por muito tempo. Temos que chagar logo no acampamento. – falei animado.

Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir. Não resisti e lhe deu um beijo BEM demorado e apaixonado, no qual ela correspondeu prontamente. Nossa parece que faz séculos que a gente se desentendeu e eu não beijava esses doces lábios de mel. Que coisa melosa, ainda bem que eu só pensei nisso.

Beijar ela é muito bom é como se você estivesse no paraíso. Aconselho você a não tentar experimentar ou eu te mato.

Deitamos na cama e Annabeth tirou alguns travesseiros que envolviam Damon e com seu corpo fechou o circulo de novo, do mesmo jeito que dormimos na cabana. Não tive nem um sonho.

Acordei com Annabeth me chamando carinhosamente. É muito bom ter a Annabeth carinhosa de volta. Não pude evitar ficar sorrindo feito bobo apaixonado, afinal eu sou um bobo apaixonado.

– Vamos Percy levanta. – falou ela manhosa.

– Que horas são? – perguntei levantando, não da para resistir quando ela pede desse jeito.

– Hora de ir embora. – disse Nico saindo do banheiro.

– Sua vez de usar Percy. Todos já estão prontos só falta você. – falou Annabeth.

Assenti. Peguei minhas coisas que Annabeth estendeu para mim e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e logo sai. Troquei de roupa, fiz minha higiene bocal e procurei a roupinha do Damon. Não sei porque, só sei que procurei.

– A onde esta a roupinha do Damon? – perguntei saindo do banheiro.

Nico estava mexendo em sua mochila e olhou mortalmente para mim. Ué o que eu fiz pra ele?

– Sou inocente. – falei levantando as mãos. Nico bufou e Annabeth riu.

– Esta aqui. – disse Annanbeth apontando para a bolsa do Damon. – Demorei um pouco para dormir, na verdade não dormi, fui ao banheiro e vi as roupas do Nico e do Damon lá. Perguntei se o hotel poderia lavar e nos entregar em poucas horas. Eles disseram que sim. Então aproveitei e dei todas as nossas roupas para eles.

Agora entendi o porquê do Nico ter me olhado daquele jeito. Eu o tinha puxado para dentro da banheira e o molhado inteiro. Foi muito divertido, até o Damon riu.

– Elas chegaram há alguns minutos antes de eu acordar você. E todas as nossas coisas já estão prontas.– continuou Annabeth.

– Porque não dormiu? – perguntei me sentando na cama.

– Acho que dormir o começo da viagem inteira cobrou sem preço agora. – respondeu ela.

– Então vamos. – falou Nico colocando sua mochila nas costas.

– Vamos. – falou Annabeth pegando Damon e a bolsa dele. Eu peguei a minha mochila e a da Annabeth. – Já deixei acertado tudo no hotel. Podemos ir direto para o estacionamento e pegar o carro.

Trancamos o quarto e fomos para o elevador. Demos a chave do quarto para um carinha do hotel que estava no elevador entregar na recepção e uma boa gorjeta, devo acrescentar. Chegamos ao estacionamento e colocamos nossas mochilas no porta malas. Annabeth colocou Damon na cadeirinha e ficou com seu notebook. Nico sentou atrás junto com Damon e Annabeth sentou comigo no banco do passageiro, ela já estava mexendo no seu notebook.

– Saindo daqui. – falei e liguei o carro.

– Espera. – falou Annabeth. Já ia perguntar por que, mais ela falou antes disso. – Estou monitorando as câmeras de segurança para ver se os mercenários estão atrás da gente. Só um minuto.

Depois de um minuto, exatamente, ela disse que poderíamos ir pelo caminho que ela indicar. E assim saímos da cidade e novamente senti que estávamos sendo seguidos. Eu não estava gostando nada dessa sensação.

Xxx

Então? Gostaram do capitulo? Reviews?

Eu quero agradecer muito aos leitores que comentam, não sabem como cada review faz um autor feliz e com motivação para escrever.

Obrigado a quem lê também... Bjs ^.^


	26. Bônus: No Olimpo

Oi pessoal...

Fiz esse capitulo bônus com uma ideia que me ocorreu depois que eu li o review de uma leitora, a jujuli97 (valeu pela ideia juju) O review é de outro site que eu posto...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

**Bônus: No Olimpo**

**POV Atena**

Afrodite chamou todos os Deuses, e pediu que Perséfone viesse também, para nos dizer alguma coisa. E eu achando que era uma coisa importante.

Todos os Deuses estavam reunidos esperando Afrodite chegar. Perséfone estava em um trono improvisado, mais lindo, do lado de seu marido.

Annabeth projetou vários tronos para todos os Deuses, mais como aqui só ficam os tronos dos maiores Deuses, os tronos dos Deuses menores ficam com eles e quando eles veem em uma reunião eles o "invocam" para cá. Simples assim.

Não demorou e Afrodite apareceu pulando e batendo palminhas feito uma criancinha que acabou de ganhar o melhor presente de todos.

– Afrodite o que...

– Vejam isso. – disse a Deusa do Amor cortando o que quer que Zeus queira dizer. Não preciso falar que ele ficou louco com isso, mas ficou quieto.

Afrodite sentou em seu trono e esticou a mão para frente. A lareira no centro tremeluziu e nela apareceu a imagem nítida do filho de Poseidon e a do filho de Hades, Percy e Nico se preferir.

Na imagem Percy e Nico estão em um quarto de hotel com meu mais novo meio-irmão. Hera fechou a cara instantaneamente, Zeus se remexeu desconfortável em seu trono e olhava mortalmente para Afrodite que nada mais fazia se não rir.

– Se me dão licença tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – disse Hera e sumiu em plumas e penas.

– Também vou. – se pronunciou Ares. – Não vou ficar vendo...

– Vai a lugar nem um. – o interrompeu Afrodite. – Todos vão ficar aqui e ver até o final. Sem reclamações. Ou se não vão ver do que a Deusa do amor é capaz.

Afrodite olhou para cada Deus mortalmente fazendo alguns Deuses suspirarem de desgostos e outros, como Ares, se encolherem em seu trono. Bom pra mim essa ameaça não ouve efeito nem um, mais fiquei curiosa sobre o que ela queria nos mostrar.

– A onde está Annabeth? – perguntou Apolo sorrindo.

Poseidon olhou atentamente para Apolo que deu de ombros.

– Ela foi dar uma volta. – informou Afrodite.

Voltei meus olhos para a imagem e vi o filho de Hades entrar no banheiro. Percy pegou Damon e o levou junto para o banheiro. Nico, melhor colocar o nome deles né, estava preparado à banheira.

Vou confessar que achei engraçado quando Percy começou a tirar a roupinha do Damon. Ele fazia tudo devagarzinho tomando o máximo de cuidado para não machucar o bebé. O filho de meu tio Hades não parava de reclamar da demora dele.

– Nossa Poseidon seu filho é muito delicado. – debochou Ares caindo na gargalhada.

Poseidon fechou a cara e ficou vermelho de raiva. Um filete de agua saiu do aquário do Ofiotauro e foi direto na cara de Ares. Ares se engasgou com a agua e os outros Deuses, me refiro a Poseidon, Hades, Apolo, Hefesto e Hermes e até Zeus, riam muito da cara dele. Nos, Deusas somente rolamos os olhos pela criancice dos dois. Dionísio fez um muxoxo.

Ares se recompôs e olhava Poseidon com ódio, Poseidon se limitava a sorrir o provocando mais.

– Não. – gritou Demeter fazendo todos a olharem.

A Deusa da Agricultura olhava para a imagem no centro da sala. Quase levei um susto quando vi que Nico ia dar banho no Damon usando uma bucha.

– Não use bucha, só passe o sabão com cuidado. – disse Demeter para eles.

Nico e Percy se entreolharam e fizeram o que Demeter havia pedido. Graças aos Deuses eles a ouviram.

– Como eles iam fazer uma coisa dessas. – fala Perséfone indignada.

– Calma eles não sabiam disso. É Annabeth quem estava tomando conta dele o tempo todo. – os defendeu Afrodite.

– Eles precisão é de cereais. – falou Demeter. Hades rolou os olhos frustrado.

Tem horas que eu tenho pena do Deus do Submundo. Ele se casou com a mulher que ama, a força mais isso não vem ao caso, mais isso teve um preço. Levou a sogra junto e olha que é por toda a eternidade.

– Olha, olha. – gritou Afrodite apontando para a imagem.

Damon começou a se mexer muito e Percy teve dificuldade em segura-lo. Demeter ficou apreensiva quando a mão de Percy escorregou e ele acabou soltando Damon, mais Nico foi rápido e pegou o bebê, com isso Demeter relaxou.

Ares explodiu em risadas quando Percy escorregou e caiu na banheira.

– O peixinho se molhou todo. – disse Ares entre as gargalhadas.

Poseidon riu também, mais foi da cara de Ares.

– Seu tonto, Percy é meu filho ele não pode se molhar a não ser que queira. – riu mais ainda Poseidon. Vários Deuses acompanharam Poseidon, até Dionísio entrou nessa.

Vendo _ele_ sorrir me deu vontade de sorrir também, mais me mantive firme olhando para a imagem.

Nico ria muito da cara de Percy que pegou Damon de Nico e o puxou para dentro da banheira molhando o filho de Hades inteiro. Agora foi a vez de Percy, e até Damon, rir do Nico.

Todos os Deuses riram agora. Eu, meramente, abri um pequeno sorriso. Até que estava divertido ver essas cenas.

– Seu filho não tem modos, Pescador. – falou Hades.

– Foi só uma brincadeira, irmão. – disse Poseidon levantando as mãos para cima.

Nico saiu do banheiro e Percy ficou para terminar de dar banho em Damon com cuidado.

Afrodite mudou a cena para o quarto justo na gora em que Nico estava tirando a roupa.

– Afrodite. – gritamos eu e Ártemis com a Deusa que só deu de ombros.

Todos os Deuses riram com gosto agora. Ares ia falar alguma coisa, que provavelmente seria uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto, mais Ártemis olhou mortalmente para ele. Sua aparência de uma menina de 14 anos fazia com que o olhar se tornasse mais ameaçador.

– Erro de calculo. Desculpa. – falou sorrindo Afrodite e de uma coisa eu sei, essa desculpa é só da boca para fora.

Nico terminou de trocar de roupa. Eu não fiquei olhando ele trocar de roupa, tampei meus olhos o tempo todo e só tirei quando Demeter disse que era seguro. E mais uma vez os Deuses, homens, riram.

Rolei os olhos. É isso durante toda a minha existência. Já até me acostumei, mais tem hora que cansa.

– Ele realmente gosta muito da Ashley. – comentou Afrodite.

– Eu sei. – concordou Perséfone apertando forte a mão de Hades.

Perséfone não gosta, ou gostava, do Nico e quase teve um piripaque quando viu que sua única filhinha meio-sangue estava gostando dele. Ela e Afrodite discutiram por semanas por causa disso. Parece que ela finalmente aceitou tudo.

É meio difícil eu ainda aceitar o namoro da minha filha com o filho do pescador, mais eu estou tentando. Dei minha benção aos dois, mais se ele fizer alguma coisa que faça mal a minha filhinha eu o transformo em pastel de carne e dou para o Minotauro comer.

O filho de Hades tirou as coisas de dentro da bolsa de Damon e colocou sobre a cama. Percy logo saiu do banheiro com Damon enrolado em uma toalha.

– _Agora temos que fazer a assepsia nele. – disse Percy._

– Percy nunca mais vai esquecer essa palavra. – comentei e vários Deuses assentiram.

Nico separou as coisas necessárias para se fazer uma assepsia.

– _Sabe fazer isso? – perguntou Percy espantado._

– _Não. – falou Nico dando de ombros. – Mais se vamos fazer a assepsia precisaremos disso._

– Carregar livros e ver as meninas lerem tem suas vantagens. – falou Apolo e piscou.

Rolei os olhos. Um dia meus olhos vão sair de orbita de tantas vezes que eu faço isso. Não da para evitar é mais forte do que eu.

Rapidamente Nico fez a assepsia em Damon e mais uma vez Ares não pode deixar de "comentar" esse momento.

– Hum... Sei filho é uma ótima babá, não Hades? Sabe de tudo.

Hades bufou. Ares é uma criancinha, na verdade a maioria dos Deuses age como uma criança, ou um adolescente. Eu sou a única que age como uma adulta que sou.

– Não comecem quero saber quem vai colocar a fralda no Damon. – disse Afrodite e aparece que todos querem ver isso porque todos voltaram sua atenção para a imagem.

– _Sabe colocar fralda nele? – perguntaram Nico e Percy juntos._

– _Eu limpei o coto e coloquei curativo, você coloca a fralda. – falou Nico pegando as coisas que usou para fazer a assepsia e foi em direção ao banheiro._

– _Mais eu dei banho nele. – protestou o filho do pescador._

– _E eu fiz a assepsia. – contrapôs o caveirinha júnior. Esse apelido realmente pegou._

– _Isso fica injusto..._

– _Não fica não. – disse Nico interrompendo Percy e se virou na direção dele assim que abriu a porta do banheiro. – Você deu banho nele e troca a fralda. Eu fiz a assepsia e colocou uma roupinha nele. Viu sem injustiça alguma. – completou e entrou no banheiro._

– Ele foi muito esperto agora. – comentou Deméter. – Mais ainda precisa de muito cereais e trigo.

Deméter nunca vai tomar jeito. Cereais em primeiro lugar.

– Ah que fofo. – disse Afrodite.

Percy estava tentando achar um jeito de colocar a fralda no Damon. Aonde isso é fofo? O fato é que Afrodite nunca trocou uma fralda na sua eternidade. Quanto a mim? Bom, estamos falando de Afrodite.

_Se algum Deus puder me ajudar eu agradeceria muito._

Todos ouviram os pensamentos de Percy. Nessa hora cada Deus se entreolhou, decidindo se alguém iria ajudar ele.

– Não. – falaram juntos. Eu e Poseidon fomos os únicos que não nos manifestamos. Até Ártemis concordou em não ajudá-lo.

– Eu até queria ajudar, mais não sei nada disso. – falou Poseidon e olhou para mim com os olhos pidão.

Nossa, esses olhos verdes-mar são tão... TÃO O QUE ATENA? Fala serio mulher no que você esta pensando.

– Para tudo se tem um jeito Poseidon. Ele que descubra sozinho ou olhe ao redor. – respondi.

Poseidon olhou para mim agora intrigado, mais não comentou nada. De relance olhei para Afrodite que me mandou um sorriso malicioso mexeu os lábios sem emitir som "Eu senti esse clima". Engoli em seco e virei o rosto.

Maldita Deusa do amor que sente emoções alheias. Parece que ninguém percebeu o que Afrodite fez. Muito melhor assim.

Voltei minha atenção para o meu genro... Quero dizer filho do Pescador e ele começou a olhar por todos os lados, até que seus olhos encontraram a embalagem das fraldas, que contem instruções de como colocar uma.

_Muito obrigado à pessoa que inventou as instruções._

– De nada. – Hermes se sentiu agora com esse pensamento do Percy.

Percy colocava a fralda devagar seguindo as instruções. Ares, Hades, Dionísio e Zeus bufaram impacientes.

– Seu filho é um lerdo mesmo, titio Poseidon. – debochou Ares.

Poseidon fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, isso não vai prestar. Ares esta pedindo para ser jogado no Tártaro.

– Ares se você não calar a boca, vai se arrepender muito. – informou Poseidon.

– Parem vocês dois. – falaram Afrodite, Deméter e Perséfone juntas. – O Nico vai colocar a roupinha nele.

Nico colocou a roupa rápido em Damon. Para um garoto que não sabia o que estava fazendo ele acertou na mosca.

– É seu filho com certeza é uma ótima babá. – debochou Ares rindo.

É agora é que ele vai para o Tártaro. Hades levantou de seu trono bruscamente e encarou Ares com ódio.

– Vou te jogar no Tártaro seu...

Hades foi interrompido por um choro de bebê alto, Damon. Ele estava chorando muito. Nico saiu do quarto dizendo que ia procurar Annabeth e Percy ficou com Damon tentando o acalmar.

– _Ah cara. – disse Percy. – O que eu faço agora? _

– Fala serio que ele não sabe. – resmungou Dionísio.

– Calma gente. Ele é novo nisso. – disse Poseidon defendendo seu filho.

O assunto jogar Ares no Tártaro foi momentaneamente esquecido. Percy andava de um lado para outro e Damon não parava de chorar, esse garoto tem um pulmão. Isso já estava irritando a todos os Deuses.

– Da mamadeira para ele. – falamos todos, os Deuses, juntos.

Parece que ele nos ouviu. Percy pegou a mamadeira e deu para Damon.

– Manda ver maninho. – disse Apolo rindo vendo como Damon mamava vorazmente na mamadeira. Ártemis revirou os olhos para a atitude infantil de nosso irmão.

A porta do quarto bateu com força e minha filha e o filho de Hades apareceram. Annabeth ficou com os olhos brilhando quando viu o Percy dando a mamadeira para Damon. Nico estava se segurando para não rir.

– Agora é só o Percy não estragar, que a reconciliação vai ser quente. – falou Afrodite sorrindo maliciosa.

– Ah não. – gritei e com um aceno desfiz a imagem e a lareira voltou a queimar.

– Porque fez isso? – perguntou um emburrado Apolo.

– Estão todos dispensados. – falei autoritária olhando mortalmente para cada um. – Não quero ninguém espiando minha filhinha.

– E o meu filho pode? – falaram os Três Grandes juntos.

– Vocês não se imporão. Eu sim vou. Ninguém vai bisbilhotar a minha filhinha.

– Por mim, já fui. Mais Annabeth seria uma incrível caçadora. – falou Ártemis e se dirigiu até a porta saindo da sala dos Tronos.

Um por um foram embora resmungando e olha que a maioria deles não queria ficar aqui vendo isso. Só ficaram eu, Afrodite, Poseidon e meu pai, Zeus.

– Poxa Atena na melhor parte. – choramingou Afrodite e acompanhou os outros.

– Vou indo. – falei e me tele transportei para o meu palácio.

Oque que Afrodite tem na cabeça em fazer uma reunião só para vermos eles cuidando de um bebê? E ainda queria mostrar minha filhinha?

Senti uma presença atrás de mim, mais não me importei em virar. Sabia quem era.

– Não deveria se importar tanto com o que Afrodite faz, geralmente são coisas sem nexos. – sussurrou Poseidon em meu ouvido.

Abri um sorriso e me virei de frente para ele. Poseidon retribuiu o sorriso antes de desaparecer deixando um cheiro de maresia em seu lugar. Doce aroma que eu gosto muito. Mais isso ele nunca vai saber, não intencionalmente.

Xxx

Então, espero que tenham gostado...

Gostaram? Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	27. Bônus: Enquanto isso no acampamento

Oi pessoal, olha eu mais uma vez aqui...

Bom, é mais um bônus... POV da Ashley, gostei de escrever esse capitulo...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Enquanto isso no acampamento...**_

**POV Ashley**

Tudo estava normal e tranquilo aqui no acampamento, bom pelo que me contaram de como era antes isso aqui é um mar de rosas. Mais rosas com espinhos porque o treinamento de um meio-sangue é demais, muito cansativo, temos que pegar no pesado... Parei.

Voltando ao que eu pretendia dizer antes, Sátiros e alguns semideuses iam atrás de outros semideuses para trazê-los em segurança ao único lugar em que se manteriam a salvo e ensinaria como sobreviver sem virar espetinho de monstros fora do Acampamento, esse lugar é o acampamento só para saberem.

Hoje, para quebrar a monotonia do Acampamento, Quíron resolveu fazer o jogo de capture a bandeira. O que fez muitos, filhos de Ares, gritarem de felicidade e outros, filhos de Afrodite, por exemplo, reclamarem que iam quebrar as unhas.

Os últimos raios de sol em poucos minutos iam desaparecer e o jogo iria começar logo após o por do sol. Eu estava terminando de colocar minha armadura quando Mandy chegou reclamando.

– Nem uma misera mensagem de Íris. – bufou minha nova amiga.

Bom, eu não conhecia a Mandy antes de ela vir para o acampamento. Annabeth me pediu para mostrar o acampamento para ela e os outros dois, Edwin e Marvin. Os três são muito legais e viramos muito amigos.

Fiquei mais amiga do Marvin, por que... Bom, a Mandy e Edwin não param de se agarrar então eu e o Marvin vamos para outro lugar e conversamos em paz sem nem um agarramento ao nosso lado.

– Que amigos desnaturados eu fui arranjar. – disse Mandy. Ela não para de reclamar de não ter encontrado Percy e Annabeth aqui no acampamento quando chegou.

Quando os três chegaram aqui no acampamento pensaram que veriam o Percy e a Annie aqui. Mais quando só viram eu e o centauro do Quiron ficaram chateados. Não pensem mal, eles não conheciam ninguém além do Percy e da Annie que frequentam o acampamento.

Contei para eles sobre a missão que eles tinham que ir, mais mesmo assim a Mandy não parou de reclamar nem se quer um segundo. Já reparei que ela é meio maluquinha mesmo, mais isso fica entre nós, ok?

Todos os três se deram bem com seus irmãos e irmãs e alguns outros campistas.

– Quando eles voltam mesmo? – me perguntou Mandy. Acho que essa foi à milionésima, não estou exagerando não, vez que ela me faz essa pergunta.

– Não sei. – respondi pela milionésima vez. – Liguei para o meu pai mais cedo e ele me disse que a Annie, o Nico e o Percy tinham chegado a Orlando ontem e ele os convidou para almoçar. Depois não viu mais eles.

Por lembrar do meu papai. Ele disse que gostou muito do Nico, achou ele tímido, mais apoia totalmente nosso relacionamento, quando existir esse tipo de relacionamento, porque somos só amigos, ele até ajuda se a mamãe der pit.

– Essa é nova. – disse Mandy estreitando os olhos em minha direção me fazendo voltar à realidade. Depois ela relaxou e me olhou com os olhos brilhando. – Acha que essa roupa está boa para o caça torneira...

–Capture a Bandeira. – a corrigi. De onde ela tirou torneira? Deve ser porque rima.

– Certo. Bandeira. Então está boa a roupa?

Mandy estava com uma regata justa, uma calça jeans justa e sapatilha, essa não estava justa ou apertada, eu acho.

– Você vai mesmo participar? – perguntei desconfiada.

Nada contra, juro. É só que, filhas de Afrodite não gostam de participar do Capture a Bandeira. Sinceramente de todos os jogos até agora que eu joguei, não foram muitos eu confesso, filhos de Afrodite sempre ficam em algum canto e só atacam quando são homens ou mulheres muito lindos para usar seu "charme" de filhos de Afrodite.

Mandy achou muito interessante o Capture a Bandeira, nem ligou para a parte, morte certa, roupa suja, unha quebrada, cabelos desgrenhados e tudo mais que pode ser repugnante para um filho de Afrodite.

– Acho melhor você colocar um tênis. É mais confortável na hora de correr.

Ela fez cara de desgosto, mais antes de qualquer comentário de filha de Afrodite que ela fosse dar Edwin e Marvin apareceram com suas armaduras e espadas nas bainhas presas na cintura deles.

– Oi meninas. – cumprimentaram os dois juntos.

– Oi meninos. – os cumprimentamos juntas.

– Posso falar com você um pouco Ash? – perguntou Marvin sorrindo torto.

Edwin não perdeu a oportunidade e nos lançou seu melhor olhar malicioso enquanto ia para o lado de Mandy e a abraçava por trás.

– Claro. – respondei também sorrindo ignorando completamente Edwin e suas insinuações nada cabíveis.

Marvin abriu mais seu sorriso e estendeu a mão para mim. Peguei sua mão e juntos fomos em direção à praia. Já estava escurecendo, logo começaria o jogo.

– Façam tudo que eu faria se fosse eu e a Mandy saindo. – preciso dizer quem gritou? Edwin, esse menino é igual ao pai, mais pelo menos é fiel à namorada.

Marvin e eu não demos bola para o que Edwin havia dito e continuamos indo em direção à praia, mais esse comentário fez a gente soltar nossas mãos. Eu até que estava gostando.

Nico. Tinha que vir o nome dele logo agora. Eu acho que eu amo o Nico, mais o Marvin é tão legal. Ai que confusão, vamos esquecer isso e aproveitar a paisagem.

Caminhamos em silencio por um bom tempo. Um silencio até que agradável depois do meu pensamento Niquiano, tinha até me esquecido do porque de eu estar caminhando na praia com o Marvin.

– Lembra de hoje cedo? – perguntou ele de repente.

Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada claramente dizendo que eu não estava entendendo o que ele estava falando. Marvin abriu um sorriso constrangido, que o deixa mega fofo, e indicou com o dedo o céu.

Lembrei-me do que ele estava falando.

Geralmente costumo acordar bastante cedo e hoje, assim como ontem também, Marvin me fez companhia. Ele não estava muito familiarizado com o acampamento então ele dormia muito pouco.

Nesses dois dias a gente caminhou e conversou bastante nessas horas com quase nem um campista acordado.

Como estava dizendo, ou pensando, sei lá isso é um pouco confuso. Marvin e eu estávamos caminhando pela arena e conversando sobre nossas teorias sobre como ajudar no aquecimento global.

Minha mãe é a Deusa da primavera e isso quase não está existindo mais. Parece que só tem duas estações o ano todo. Verão e Inverno. Isso é meio que injusto. Destruímos nosso próprio planeta lentamente e são poucas as pessoas que realmente se preocupam com ele.

Muitos podem dizer que querem mudar isso, mais MUITO poucos fazem realmente. Sabia que por onde você passar e apagar a luz, nem que seja por poucos segundos isso ajudaria bastante.

Como diz o velho e bom ditado.

De grão em grão a galinha enche o papo. De pouquinho em pouquinho podemos fazer a diferença e eu fugi novamente do assunto.

Enquanto Marvin e eu conversávamos escutamos barulhos de hélices, propiciamente de helicóptero. Olhamos para cima e vimos um helicóptero todo preto sobrevoando o acampamento.

Não demos muita importância para isso no começo. Afinal de vez em quanto passam por aqui um ou outro helicóptero. Mais quando vimos que o helicóptero não foi embora ficamos intrigados.

Depois de um tempo o helicóptero foi embora e nos dois decidimos contar isso a Quíron, porque não é normal um helicóptero sobrevoar o que seria um campo de morango por tanto tempo.

– Ai tem coisa. – disse Marvin quando íamos até a casa Grande.

Quíron escutou atentamente tudo que falamos e disse que conversaria com o Sr. D, Dionísio, sobre isso. Nos dispensou falando que era hora da gente ir tomar nosso café da manhã. Não relutei, eu estava com muita fome.

– Sim. Oque que tem? – perguntei me sentando na areia.

Marvin sentou ao meu lado e bufou antes de deitar na areia. Ele passou as mãos atrás da nuca e ficou olhando para o céu.

– Conversei com Quíron agora pouco e ele disse para não nos preocuparmos. Era só um cara querendo ver o terreno. Estava interessado em compra-lo. – respondeu irritado.

E ele tem motivo para isso.

– Mentiu na cara dura. – dissemos juntos e rimos.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo.

– Porque será que ele mentiu? – perguntou ele quebrando o silencio.

Pensei um pouco sobre isso. Das historias que Annabeth e Nico me contaram percebi que Quíron adora guardar segredos sobre algumas coisas que envolvem historias perigosas demais para um semideus.

Quíron demorou muito para contar á Percy sobre o a ex-grande profecia, já tem uma nova grande profecia que eu não sei qual é e a Annie e nem o Nico me contaram, se não me engano ele só contou uma semana antes do Percy completar 16 anos.

Então provavelmente ele não vai nos contar nada sobre o que realmente aquele helicóptero estava fazendo aqui. Porque Quíron sabe o que aquele helicóptero estava fazendo aqui.

Porque ele teima em não nos contar coisas importantes?

Melhor esquecer esse assunto por hora. Marvin esta me olhando esquisito e esta tentando segurar o riso e isso é muito chato.

– Que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa? – perguntei fingindo estar emburrada.

– Não, mais bem que eu gostaria. – respondeu sorrindo torto.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem muito. Tipo assim, eu não tenho culpa. Ele é um cavalheiro, lindo, educado, atencioso... Para por ai mesmo dona Ashley, esta pensando demais no Marvin.

Marvin se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. O sol já tinha se posto, nem tinha reparado, e o jogo já ia começar.

– Nós não podemos nós atrasar. – falou ele gesticulando sua mão para me ajudar.

Peguei a mão dele e me ajudou a levantar. Tirei um pouco da areia que ficou na minha calça e fomos para a arena.

Ganhamos o capture a bandeira bem rápido, afinal a equipe que tem no time o chalé de Atena e o de Ares é bem difícil de perder. Malcolm fez estratégias dignas de Annabeth Chase, ou Atena se preferir.

Minha amiga Annie é uma estrategista brilhante, não é atoa que alguns dizem que ela é uma mini Atena.

Clarisse, líder do chalé de Ares, esbanjou força no ataque e consegui a bandeira junto com os Stoll. Eu tive que lutar quase nada, fiquei o tempo todo com o Marvin, a Mandy e o Edwin. Esses dois últimos ficaram se agarrando enquanto eu e o Marvin tirávamos alguns filhos de Apolo e Hesfesto do caminho.

Agora você pergunta por que o Edwin esta fazendo do nosso lado se o chalé dele estava contra o nosso? Simples é só ver ele se agarrando com a Mandy que sua resposta esta respondida.

Depois da comemoração voltei para o meu chalé, que é a cara da minha mãe. Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa e fui para a cama dormir, mais antes de pegar no sono um barulhinho me chamou atenção.

Levantei bem devagar minha mão e abri a primeira gaveta do criado mudo do lado da minha cama e peguei o celular que Annabeth me deu, especial para meios-sangues. Tinha uma mensagem não lida, a data era de hoje à tarde.

Assim que li a mensagem levantei correndo e peguei um roupão e me enrolei. Sai do quarto e corri para o chalé de Atena. Precisava falar com Marvin, nem me importei com as pessoas em que eu esbarrei, só pedi desculpas e continuei meu caminho.

A mensagem da Annie respondia a nossa pergunta sobre oque aquele helicóptero estava fazendo aqui sobrevoando o acampamento.

Xxx

Gente o que acharam do capitulo?

Gostaram? Review?

Muito obrigado a quem leu... Bjs ^.^


	28. 22: Uma SerpenteGalinhaAlada nos Ataca

Oi gente...

Bem... Eu realmente espero que o capitulo esteja bom. Essa semana trabalhei demais e fiquei com pouco tempo para escrever e desenvolver melhor o capitulo, mais acho que ficou legal...

Como devem ter percebido esse é o terceiro capitulo que eu posto só hoje, como tive pouco tempo e só agora esta dando tempo, então estou postando tudo de uma vez e quero também pedir desculpa por não ter respondido aos reviews, estou sem tempo...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**22 – Uma Serpente-Galinha-Alada nos Ataca**_

Viajamos conforme a primeira parte da viagem, parávamos para abastecer, cuidar do Damon – leia-se trocar a fralda dele, ainda bem que a Annabeth comprou mais fraldas – e comer. Como dizem, saco vazio não para em pé, no caso meu e no da Annabeth não dirigi.

Acho que essa era nossa terceira parada. Estávamos em um Posto de Gasolina no meio da estrada. Já estava passando das cinco horas da amanhã teríamos, pelo menos, mais quatro horas de viagem até o acampamento.

Annabeth foi à lanchonete/loja do posto comprar alguma coisa para a gente comer, ela estava demorando. Enquanto isso Nico e eu ficamos brincando com o Damon para ver se assim ele voltava a dormir. Só tinha dois caminhoneiros além da gente nesse posto. Também né, há essa hora muitos estariam desfrutando do conforta de sua cama.

Engoli em seco. Estava sentindo de novo a sensação de estar sendo seguido, observado. E agora parece que eu não sou o único. Nico olhou para todos os lados cauteloso.

– Senti isso? – me perguntou.

– Sim. Estou sentindo isso desde que saímos de Charleston. – respondi.

– Não gosto disso. – falou Nico que estava com o Damon no colo. – Acha que pode ser os mercenários?

– Creio que não. Annabeth fez o possível para eles não nos seguirem e se ela quer uma coisa, ela consegue. – falei e Nico assentiu.

Escutei passos pesado acompanhados de um ruído de alguma coisa sendo arrastada na grama bem baixinho, um cheiro forte e engraçado me atingiu. Fiquei tentado em olhar na direção do som, mais a voz de Annabeth me alertou de não fazer isso.

– Não olhem para lugar nem um.

Olhei para Annabeth e ela vinha correndo em nossa direção mantendo seus olhos fixos no chão. Nico deu um peteleco na minha cabeça e olhei para ele indignado.

– Ele disse para não olhar para lugar nem um. – me reprendeu ele tentando esconder o sorriso pelo que ele fez. Isso só me fez rolar os olhos.

– Estamos com problemas. – disse Annabeth ofegante assim que chegou perto da gente.

– O que quer dizer Sabidinha? – perguntei.

– Tem um monstro nos seguindo. – respondeu ela. Annabeth estava pálida. – Ele esta nos observando agora. Esperando a hora certa para nos atacar.

Nico e eu nos entreolhamos nervosos. Annabeth empurrou Nico e Damon para o banco de trás do carro, claro que ela foi cuidadosa para não acontecer nada com o Damon.

– Fique aqui e cuide do Damon. – ordenou Annabeth. – Mais preciso que me empreste sua espada, minha faca não vai ser o suficiente. Preciso da sua espada, Nico.

– Annabeth o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Nico nervoso colocando a mão sobre sua espada, agora em forma de pingente preso na cintura dele.

Reparando bem agora, faz tempo que eu não escuto o Nico chamar a Annabeth de Annabeth. Alguma coisa não esta certa. Chego a essa conclusão porque ele só a chama de Annie, mais também porque Annabeth não é muito de usar espadas, apesar de ela ser muito boa com uma. Mais vamos esquecer isso.

– Estava, ainda estou, sentindo que ele esta nos observando. – respondeu ela e Nico e eu só assentimos. Também estávamos sentindo essa sensação. – A garçonete que me atendeu falou que vem ocorrendo desaparecimentos por essa região, até em Charleston.

Um ruído de porta enferrujada fez nos três ficarmos em silencio. Annabeth engoliu em seco e me empurrou para dentro do carro. Me sentei no banco do motorista e Annabeth também entrou no carro se sentando no banco do carona e fechando a porta. Nico colocou Damon na cadeirinha.

– Como sabe que é um monstro? E porque não podemos olhar para lado algum? – perguntei.

– Respondendo a primeira, o cheiro de monstros aqui esta forte como se ele estivesse bem perto da gente e também porque eu...

Um barulho de alguma coisa caindo fez nos três ficarmos quietos. Damon não fazia nem um tipo de barulho, ficou quietinho. Esse com certeza é o filho que toda mão quer, fica quietinho nas horas certas, como agora.

– Agora a resposta da segunda, acho que é um Cocatrice, não, tenho certeza que é um Cocatrice. E não podemos olhar para ele porque ele petrifica as pessoas com o olhar. – continuou Annabeth.

– Mais como sabe que pode ser esse monstro? – perguntou Nico.

Antes que Annabeth pudesse responder o ruído aumentou, estava mais perto. Olhei nervoso para Annabeth.

– Não podemos só ir embora? – perguntei. Não pensem bobagem. Só estou preocupado de que possa acontecer alguma coisa com minha namorada.

– Não. Esse monstro já fez desaparecer muitas pessoas, Percy. Não podemos só ir embora. É nessas horas que podemos ajudar as pessoas, não só os Deuses. Somos meio-sangues podemos ajudar e eu vou ajudar. – falou ela decidida.

– Tudo bem, mais Nico vai comigo. – falei e Annabeth me olhou reprovadora mente, mais antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa a impedi. – Além de mim, você é a única que sabe dirigir e também o Damon ficara melhor com você.

– Percy você não pode fazer isso só...

– E ganho de bônus sua segurança longe desse monstro. – falei sem deixar ela me interromper. Sabia o que ela ia falar. – Você fica e eu e o Nico vamos.

– Concordo com o Percy, Annie. – falou Nico me apoiando. – Como sabe que pode ser esse monstro? Não pode ser um outro?

– Porque enquanto eu estava na lanchonete ouvimos um barulho, os dois caminhoneiros foram ver que barulho era esse, eu e a garçonete os seguimos. – contou Annabeth.

– Não podia ter ficado quietinha dentro da lanchonete, né. – falei e recebi um olhar mortal da Annabeth.

– Quando os caminhoneiros saíram pela porta dos fundos à garçonete foi acender a luz no interruptor do lado de fora, nada prudente da parte dela. Ela gritou "cobra" e não disse mais nada. Fiquei tentada em olhar para ela mais os dois caminhoneiros que estavam na minha frente se transformaram em estatuas de pedra.

– Cobra, entendi tudo. – falou Nico debochado.

Ficamos em silencio. Deu até para ouvir os passarinhos cantando, já estava amanhecendo, logo o maserati de Apolo ia aparecer. Precisamos agir rápido.

– Certo, um plano. – murmurou Annabeth.

Tenho certeza que ela lê pensamentos. Há meus Deuses se ela realmente lê pensamentos isso quer dizer que ela sabe do beijo que a Rachel me deu.

– Sim. – respondeu Annabeth por entre os dentes ao meu pensamento.

Ela sabe. Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e meu coração se apertar.

– Olha eu...

– Não precisa falar nada. – me interrompeu ela. – Eu li seus pensamentos e seu que estava tentando me contar sem que eu te esfolasse vivo.

– Me desculpa. – falei sincero.

– Não, tudo bem. Sorte sua que a primeira vez que você pensou nisso foi quando a gente estava na sua casa e a sua mãe estava lá. – falou ela. – Se não com certeza você não estaria mais aqui.

Engoli em seco. Annabeth apertou o botão e o painel do GPS apareceu. Ela digitou algumas coisas freneticamente.

– Vamos para algum lugar? – perguntei mudando de assunto drasticamente. Isso só fez Annabeth bufar impaciente.

– Querido Cabeça de Algas. – xi coisa boa não vem por ai. – Quando voltarmos para o acampamento você vai ler o manual do carro. – falou ela lentamente, isso me pareceu uma ameaça.

– Tudo bem. – falei baixinho.

Depois de Annabeth apertar mais alguns botões os vidros do carro ficaram pretos e a luz do teto do carro acendeu.

– Só por curiosidade. No que o Percy estava pensando? – perguntou Nico e eu lhe deu um cascudo na cabeça. – Ai, só foi uma pergunta cara.

– Agora eu tenho uma pergunta. – falei me virando para a Annabeth. – Todos os filhos de Atena leem pensamentos?

Annabeth pegou seu laptop e plugou no painel do GPS.

– Nem todos, são só alguns e só desenvolvem esse dom quando mais velhos. Já se perguntou por que a maioria dos filhos de Atena sobreviveu a Guerra contra os Titãs o ano passado?

Pensando melhor agora. Vários chalés tiveram muitas perdas, o único que teve poucas é o de Atena.

– Sabe isso é trapaça. – disse Nico. – Sabe, ler mentes.

– Então é trapaça usar guerreiros esqueletos para lutar no seu lugar. – falou Annabeth sem tirar os olhos do seu laptop.

– Não esta mais aqui quem falou. – sussurrou Nico.

Eu até riria da situação, mais venhamos e convenhamos agora não é hora de rir. E hora de eu tomar cuidado com o que eu penso. Annabeth riu, ela leu meu pensamento.

No painel do GPS apareceu uma imagem de vídeo e parecia ser a de um posto de gasolina, na verdade parecia a desse posto. Tinha até meu carro na imagem.

– O que você esta fazendo, Annie? – perguntou Nico se esticando por entre os dois bancos da frente e sobre a cadeirinha do Damon para ver a tela.

– Esses vidros vão nos manter seguros, impedir que olhemos para o monstro. E essas imagens são da câmera de vigilância desse posto. – respondeu Annabeth.

– Mais o que é aquilo? – perguntei olhando para a imagem tentando distinguir o que era aquela imagem.

Na imagem apareceu uma... Bom, sei lá o que era, parecia uma Serpente-Galinha-Alada. O monstro tinha a cabeça de um galo, crista, bico e pena somente no pescoço e na cabeça. Seu corpo parecia o de um réptil alado. E por fim ele tinha uma cauda de cobra. Essa coisa andava devagar em direção ao meu carro.

– Falei que era um Cocatrice. – exclamou Annabeth.

O tal do Cocatrice chegou ao meu carro e deu uma bicada que fez o carro se mexer. Quem ele pensa que é para bicar o meu carro?

Coloquei a mão em contracorrente, mais antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, que seria uma coisa estupida e impulsiva tenho certeza, o mostro Serpente-Galinha-Alada deu mais uma bicada no meu pobre carrinho.

Mais alguma coisa aconteceu com ele quando ele bicou o carro dessa vez, que eu não vi, e o monstro deu uns passos para trás e sacodia a cabeça freneticamente. Escutei um sorriso e olhei para Annabeth. Ela estava sorrindo.

– O que você fez? – perguntei e não consegui evitar rir também.

– Eu simplesmente lhe deu um choque. – falou Annabeth.

– Como você faz isso? – perguntou Nico chocado.

– Porque vocês acham que Poseidon pediu para Hefesto modificar o carro. Esse carro tem muitas coisas que podem te ajudar em suas missões, Percy. E você precisa urgentemente ler o manual.

– Com certeza eu vou ler esse manual. – falei.

Pelos Deuses. Esse carro, além de lindo tem mil e uma utilidades também. Valeu pai e muito obrigado por modifica-lo Hefesto.

Novamente o Cocatrice, cara que nominho ridículo, bicou meu carro. Isso esta me deixando nervoso, ninguém bica meu carro não.

– Annabeth, por favor me diga que você tem um plano. – fez minha melhor cara de gatinho do Shrek.

– Atena sempre tem um plano. – falou Annabeth.

Xxx

Então pessoas lindas que leem minha fic...

Gostaram do capitulo? Reviews?

Muito obrigada todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	29. Bônus: Olimpo e Acampamento

Oi gente...

Mais um bônus para vocês, fiz esse bônus porque alguns queriam saber sobre a mensagem (em outro site), então lá vai e eu aproveitei e incrementei algumas coisas...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Olimpo e Acampamento**_

**Olimpo**

**POV Atena**

Assim que Poseidon sumiu resolvi ir até a biblioteca ler um pouco, distrair minha mente de tudo que estava acontecendo. Essa reunião que Afrodite convocou fez muito bem a nós Deuses, principalmente a mim que precisava dessa distração.

Muita coisa aconteceu desde a segunda guerra contra os Titãs. A mais absurda foi que eu e o velho das Algas "conversamos" sobre o relacionamento dos nossos filhos e entramos em um acordo de paz temporário.

Juntos, nós dois decidimos dar presentes para nossos filhos como forma de gratidão pelo o que eles fizeram no final do verão passado. Minha filha merecia o apartamento e o cartão sem limites. O que me lembra que Percy e Nico estão usufruindo muito do cartão que dei a Annie, acho tão fofo esse apelido da minha filha.

Annabeth começou a reconstruir e criar um novo Olimpo e ainda ajuda Poseidon na reconstrução do palácio dele. E desde que ela começou com esses dois serviços, ela vive de um lado a outro. Ficou amiga de muitos Deuses menores e outros seres que vivem aqui no Olimpo e no reino de Poseidon.

Pensando em Poseidon, ele e a Annie conversavam muito durante o tempo que ela ficava lá. Confesso que me senti enciumada um pouco com isso. Poseidon também começou a vir frequentemente ao Olimpo e isso fez com que nos dois conversássemos um pouco mais.

Annabeth, e eu tenho que acrescentar que Afrodite apoiava ela totalmente, fazia o possível para que Poseidon e eu ficássemos o máximo de tempo juntos. No começo não gostei, mais agora sinto até falta dos dias que não conversamos.

Durante esse tempo coisas boas e absurdas, que eu achava impossível, aconteceram. Como Poseidon pedir a sep...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas em cima da mesa em que eu estava. Nem tinha reparado que estava sentada e com um livro qualquer aberto. Olhei para cima e vi meu pai, Zeus, me olhando serio.

– Precisamos conversar. – disse ele.

Assenti e ele nos tele transportou para a sala dos tronos. Na sala só estava presente Zeus, Poseidon e Hades. Achei isso esquisito, mais preferi não comentar.

Meu pai se sentou em seu trono e indicou que eu me sentasse no meu. Fiz o que ele pediu e vi que Hades estava tamborilando os dedos em cima do braço de seu trono.

Poseidon estava sentado em seu trono com uma carranca, parecia absurdo em pensamentos. Alguma coisa definitivamente estava errada. Nunca tinha visto meu tio assim.

– O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei.

– É sobre nossos filhos. – respondeu Poseidon com a voz diferente, parecia estar sobrecarregada de raiva.

– O que têm eles? – perguntei preocupada.

– Ela esta mandando mais mercenários e monstros atrás deles. Querem principalmente pegar o Percy e a Annabeth. – quem me respondeu foi Hades.

– Quando nossa reunião acabou eu voltei para meu palácio e recebi noticias não muito agradáveis sobre o que Anfitriti e Tritão estavam fazendo. – contou-me Poseidon.

– Seja lá o que eles realmente estão pretendendo. De uma coisa temos certeza eles querem nossos filhos. – completou Zeus.

– O que ela... – me interrompi.

Queria perguntar o porquê dela querer principalmente minha filha e Percy, mais minha ficha caiu e eu senti uma vontade enorme de matar aquela rabo de peixe eu mesma.

– Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder os melhores campistas da historia. – continuou Zeus. – Por isso reuni nos quatro aqui para ajudarmos nossos filhos como podemos conforme as leis antigas.

– Vocês já pensaram em como ajuda-los. – contestei.

– Sim. – falou tio Hades. – Vamos te contar o que pretendemos e assim que eles chegarem ao acampamento vamos fazer isso.

**Acampamento**

**POV Ashley**

Bati freneticamente na porta do chalé de Atena, nem me importei se os outros campistas estavam me achando uma louca. Provavelmente eu sou uma louca mesmo e dai? Vivo minha vida sem remorso algum.

A porta do chalé 6 se abriu e eu não vi ninguém abrindo ela. Sinistro.

– Sabe, você pode falar o que veio fazer aqui. – ouvi uma voz de criança.

Olhei para baixo e vi Albert. Tipo eu não sou tão alta assim, mais sou maior que uma criança de 9 anos. Acho que o nervosismo também atrapalhou um pouco minha percepção.

Sacudi a cabeça para esvaziar a mente. Porque eu estou pensando nisso negocio de altura mesmo?

– Desculpa, Albert. – disse eu sorrindo envergonhada. – O Marvin esta ai? Queria falar urgentemente com ele.

– Claro. – respondeu Albert sorrindo. Ai ele é tão fofo que não resisti e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Albert ficou com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha e entrou para dentro do chalé sussurrando alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

Marvin apareceu segundos depois com um sorriso no rosto e eu sobrancelha arqueada.

– Coitado do Albert. Ele só tem 9 aninhos, Ashley. – me repreendeu Marvin ainda sorrindo.

– Eu não fiz nada. – falei. Eu não tinha feito nada mesmo, só dei um beijo na bochecha do fofinho do Albert.

Serio gente. O Albert é o campista mais novo do acampamento, ele é muito inteligente e fica uma gracinha envergonhado. As filhas de Afrodite são as principais que adoram fazer ele ficar envergonhado, ai ele não sabe o que fazer e sempre sai correndo para algum lugar desconcertado. É muito lindo e fofo isso.

E mais uma vez eu mudei de assunto. Queria saber qual é o meu problema. Sei lá, sempre fico mudando de assunto e pensando em coisas desnecessárias com agora.

– Certo. – murmurei e Marvin suspirou aliviado.

– Até que enfim. – falou ele sorrindo. – Você estava em que planeta?

É esquisito, Marvin me conhece há dois dias e já sabe mais de mim do que eu podia prever. Chacoalhei a cabeça fortemente. Certo. O que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo.

– Tenho que parar com isso. – falei e Marvin sorriu. Que garoto risonho. – Leia isso.

Entregue para ele meu celular com a mensagem da Annie já na tela. Ele leu silenciosamente e arregalou os olhos. Só para saberem a mensagem esta escrito em grego antigo, por isso lemos a mensagem com facilidade.

– Gee!– exclamou Marvin em francês, isso quer dizer que eu não entendi nada, ou talvez eu tenha, mas deixa pra lá.

Adoro quando ele fala em francês. O Nico fica bem fofo falando em italiano, ele quis aprender italiano, afinal ele é descendente de Italianos...

– Isso é serio? – me perguntou Marvin me tirando dos meus devaneios.

– Sim. – respondi puxando o braço dele para fora do chalé de Atena. – Vamos para a Casa Grande agora falar com o Quiron.

Marvin me devolveu meu celular e juntos corremos para a Casa Grande. Abrimos a porta sem cerimonia alguma e começamos a gritar pelo Quiron. Ele logo apareceu trotando com cara de assustado.

Agora gente, mil desculpas, mais eu não aguentei. Mesmo que o assunto que eu tinha para falar fosse importante não dei mesmo para resistir. Cai no chão de tanto rir. Marvin me acompanhou e nos dois ficamos rindo no chão da Casa Grande.

Quiron estavam com metade dos cabelos preso com bobes cor de rosas e a outra metade estava solta. Ele ainda tinha uns três bobes nas mãos e usava uma camisa de pijama florida estilo havaianas.

– Descu... – tentei falar por entre os risos mais não consegui.

Vi Quiron suspirar, mais ele estava sorrindo, e ele voltou, sabe se lá aonde ele estava murmurando coisas como "As crianças de hoje não tem respeito"

Marvin e eu conseguimos para de rir. Pensei em chamar o Quiron de novo, mais não foi preciso. Ele logo voltou com um robe marrom cobrindo a camisa florida e uma toca na cabeça.

– Crianças. – chamou Quiron, Marvin e eu olhamos para ele. – O que estão fazendo aqui há essa hora?

– Só queremos que veja uma coisa. – falei estendendo meu celular para ele.

– O que seria isso? – perguntou Quiron pegando meu celular que já estava na mensagem da Annie.

– Queremos saber se agora vai contar alguma coisa para a gente. – falou Marvin.

Quiron leu atentamente a mensagem. Vocês devem estar curiosos para saber o que esta escrito nessa mensagem né? Pois então lá vai.

"Ashley cadê você menina? Estou te ligando e esta caindo na irritante caixa postal. Mais deixa pra lá tenho uma coisa mais importante para falar agora.

Percy teve uns sonhos hoje. Um não vem ao caso comentar é 'intimo' demais, o mais importante é o segundo sonho.

Nesse sonho o Percy estava dentro de um helicóptero junto com dois mercenários. Isso ai, seja lá quem for que esta no comando desses monstros contratou mercenários. Ainda nesse sonho ele viu dois campistas na arena e uma conversa entre os tripulantes do helicóptero.

Não tenho certeza, mais se eles estão de olho no acampamento isso não é um bom sinal para nem um meio-sangue.

Quiron provavelmente sabe desse helicóptero e não vai falar nada com nem um campista sobre isso, para não preocupar ninguém. Mais eu quero que você pergunte a ele e que ele de alguma pista sobre isso ou faça alguma coisa para investigar o ocorrido.

Já fomos atacados por mercenários em uma loja e fomos prosseguidos por eles. Estou com um pressentimento ruim quanto a isso. Tomem cuidado, muito cuidado.

Se tudo der certo vamos chegar ao acampamento amanha cedo, por volata das 8 ou 9 horas.

Beijos Annabeth Chase"

– Tem algo a nos dizer Quiron? – perguntei inocentemente.

– Bem, sendo assim.

Se vocês acharam que assim, como eu também achei, que ele ira contar alguma coisa para a gente. Vou te dizer, se enganou feio.

– Vão os dois dormirem. – senti meu queixo cair com o que Quiron disse. – Amanha assim que Percy, Annabeth e Nico chegarem vou convocar uma reunião e conversaremos a respeito disso tudo.

Eu não estava acreditando no que ele estava falando. Poxa isso é sacanagem. Quiron mais enrola as pessoas do que fala realmente alguma coisa de util.

– Porque não pode nos contar nada agora, Quiron? – perguntou Marvin decepcionado. Uma coisa típica de filhos de Atena é que são curiosos por nascença.

– Só vai deixar vocês preocupados. – respondeu vagamente ele. – Vão, vão, vão dormir. Precisam descansar e amanha será um dia cheio.

Quiron nos empurrou para fora da Casa Grande e fechou a porta. Bati o pé indignada, mais só fui embora porque Marvin me puxou em direção a ala dos chalés. Fizemos o caminho em silencio.

– Quiron devia ser mais objetivo. – comentei quando chegamos à porta do meu chalé.

– Concordo, mais temos que ir dormir. Assim o tempo passa mais rápido e amanha saberemos o que ele esta escondendo. – falou Marvin e me deu um beijo na testa. – Boa noite Ash.

– Boa noite Marvin. – falei.

Marvin caminhou em direção ao chalé de Atena extremante pensativo. Entrei no meu chalé e capotei na cama. Demorei um pouco para dormir mais finalmente consegui pegar no sono.

Xxx

Torço para que tenham gostado...

Então gostaram? Reviews? Recomendação?

Obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	30. 23: Os Problemas Nunca Acabam

Oi gente...

Mais um capitulo... Não sei se a luta contra o Cocatrice esta boa, inventei completamente o jeito que eu usei para matar ele (mais se pode matar ele quando ele ve o próprio reflexo no espelho, ou com o canto do galo)...

Mais espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**23 – Os Problemas Nunca Acabam**_

O plano da Annabeth é ate que simples, só não olhar para o monstro, não ser pego por ele, distrair, atacar e matar o monstro. Ai tudo fica uma beleza e podemos voltar para ao Acampamento sãos e salvos.

– Temos que ser rápidos, o Cocatrice é igual ao Basilisco, na verdade são parentes bem próximos. – comentou Annabeth.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei.

– Eles não gostam muito do amanhecer. Geralmente é essa hora que o galo canta. – olhei interrogativamente para Annabeth que rolou os olhos e sorriu. – O canto do galo é fatal tanto para o Cocatrice quanto para o Basilisco.

– Ata. – disse eu entendendo tudo. Traduzindo nada. Annabeth riu com o meu pensamento.

– Troca de lugar comigo Percy. – falou Annabeth e eu assenti.

Annabeth e eu trocamos de lugar e ela acelerou o carro, sem sair do lugar. O monstro rosnou, ou cacarejou, sei lá que som saiu do bico dele e deu uns passos para trás.

– Hei, Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth e me beijou.

– Beijo de boa sorte. – falamos juntos quando nos separamos.

– Também ganho um Annie? – perguntou Nico inocentemente.

– Se quiser morrer. – falei para ele. Annabeth revirou os olhos e deu um beijo na bochecha de Nico que piscou pra mim sorrindo.

– Boa sorte. Saiam agora. E só olhem pelo espelho ou em direção ao chão – ordenou Annabeth.

Fiz o que ela pediu. Sai do carro somente olhando para o chão e corri em direção ao lanchonete/loja do posto com Nico atrás de mim.

Entrei na loja e esperei Nico entrar para fechar a porta bem na cara do Cocatrice. O vidro da porta se estilhaçou em pedaços.

O Cocatrice tentou entrar na lanchonete/loja, mais ele era muito grande e não conseguia. Fiquei tentado a olhar para ele. Se eu olhasse Annabeth ia até o Tártaro e mandava o Cérbero me comer por eu ter desobedecido ela.

– Espelhos. – falou Nico indo para o departamento que tinha uma pequena lojinha.

Tipo, pequena mesmo. Não tinha quase nada ali, alguns brinquedos e outras coisas. Fomos até uma prateleira que tinha aqueles quites de maquiagem, não pensem besteiras.

Peguei uma coisa que tinha um espelho, que estava aberta em cima de outros iguais. Acho que era um pó compacto, sei lá. Quebrei o negocio e peguei o espelho. Nico fez a mesma coisa que eu. Pegou o negocinho e o quebrou ficando só com o espelho na mão.

– Sabe o que fazer. – falei e Nico assentiu.

Nico saiu correndo em direção à saída dos fundos e sumiu de vista. Respirei fundo e usei o pequeno espelho que estava na minha mão.

Vi o Cocatrice tentando entrar para dentro. Entrar para dentro, essa foi ótima Percy, muito boa mesmo. Tenho certeza que a Serpente-Galinha-Alada não tem cérebro. Como é que ele tenta entrar em um lugar que claramente da para ver que não da pelo seu tamanho?

Mais eu tinha certeza que as paredes não aguentariam por muito tempo. Fiz a conta mentalmente de dar alguns segundos para Nico se posicionar, tirei minha caneta/espada do bolso já a destampando e Contracorrente apareceu na minha mão e então usando o espelho me aproximei da entrada andando de costas.

Assim que o monstro entrou em foco no espelho na minha mão vi sua imagem diminuindo, achei que ele estava fugindo, mais ai sua imagem voltou a ficar maior e ele forçou sua entrada quebrando as laterais da porta de entrada e dando espaço o suficiente para ele poder entrar.

Rolei para o lado para me desviar do seu bico. Aproveitei e desferi um golpe nele com Contracorrente. Isso só o fez ficar mais nervoso ainda.

O Cocatrice tinha somente a cabeça de galo dentro da loja. Suas asas o impediram de entrar totalmente para dentro. Fiquei pensando em a onde eu estaria se ele tivesse conseguido entrar totalmente.

De repente o Cocatrice começou a se mexer freneticamente e a urrar/cacarejar alto que tentei tampar meus ouvidos. Mais com uma espada na mão e um espelho na outra estava bem difícil fazer isso.

Olhei pela janela e vi varias flechas cravadas na cauda de serpente do Cocatrice. Nico estava fazendo a parte dele. Agora eu precisava continuar o plano e tirar o Cocatrice daqui e no final decepar a cabeça do monstro, mais com ele se mexendo desse jeito é difícil.

Cocatrice saiu de dentro da loja se contorcendo para passar pela entrada que abriu, nem precisei achar um jeito para ele sair. Esperei ele sair e sai logo atrás. Vi pelo espelho o Cocatrice se virar e ir em direção a onde estava o Nico. Tive que me abaixar para fugir da calda dele quando ele virou.

Cravei minha espada na calda dele fazendo ela ficar no chão prendendo assim o monstro. Fechei os olhos quando ele se virou na minha direção e senti alguma coisa me batendo, acho que era a asa dele, e fui jogado em direção à parede da lanchonete/loja.

Me levantei depressa e usei o espelho para ver.

Nico estava usando sua espada para se defender das bicadas do monstro, enquanto o monstro estava sacudindo o rabo de serpente com minha espada presa nele.

Achei incrível o modo como Nico estava lutando com os olhos fechados. Eu nunca tentei lutar assim, acho que nem conseguiria.

Passou alguns segundos e senti Contracorrente no bolso. Essa é a oportunidade. Sai correndo o mais rápido que consegui em direção ao Cocatrice.

– Agora Nico. – gritei e peguei impulso pulando nas costas do Cocatrice e lhe desferindo um golpe com Contracorrente, cravando a espada em suas costas do lado direito, bem no coração.

O Cocatrice soltou um grito, ou seria um cacarejo estrangulado e se transformou em pedra. Tirei minha espada do monstro e com um movimento decepei a cabeça do Cocatrice. Segundos depois ele se dissolveu em poeira e eu cai ao lado de Nico que estava deitado no chão com sua espada em punho virada para cima.

Segundo o plano da Annabeth, enquanto eu pulava nas costas do monstro Nico ia por debaixo dele o golpeando no lado direito, no coração e depois era só eu cortar a cabeça dele. Pronto. Acertando o coração o monstro já era.

Ajudei Nico a se levantar e ele se chacoalhou tirando a poeira de Cocatrice de cima dele. Coitado o Nico sempre é coberto por restos de monstros.

– Que droga. – reclamou ele.

– Vamos rápido, gente. – gritou Annabeth.

Os vidros dos carros já estavam transparentes de novo. Só tinha um problema.

– Ah cara. Meu carro. – falei inconformado.

Tinha umas três marcas de bicada de Cocatrice na porta do lado do passageiro. Poxa meu lindo carrinho.

– Meus pêsames. – disso Nico dando tapinhas no meu braço.

Fui emburrado em direção ao carro e passei as mãos nas marcas de bicada. Ah isso é muito triste meu carrinho bonitinho.

– Percy para de se lamentar. – falou Annabeth abrindo a porta do carro e fazendo com que a porta batesse em mim.

– Calma Sabidinha. – falei. – É meu carro que esta estraçalhado.

– Entra, vamos logo parra o Acampamento. – falou Nico entrando no carro e colocando o cinto.

– Vamos, eu dirijo. – disse Annabeth.

Entrei no carro emburrado. Meu lindo carrinho. Se soubesse que isso tinha acontecido com meu carro antes, teria feito aquele Cocatrice sofrer mais. Annabeth bufou e acelerou o carro.

O resto da viagem foi tranquilo. Bom, só foi tranquilo para o Damon que estava dormindo o tempo inteiro agora.

Annabeth brigou comigo o tempo todo porque eu não parei de falar nos amassados que ficou no meu carro. Nico ria o tempo inteiro com a nossa briga sem cabimento. Tudo bem que eu posso estar até exagerando.

Mais pensa comigo. Esse é meu primeiro carro. Meu xodó. É uma maquina incrível e linda. Eu tenho direito de ficar chateado com os amassados.

Chegamos à Nova York e pensamos em ir ver minha mãe, mais decidimos ir logo para o Acampamento. Estávamos perto do Acampamento quando Annabeth apertou o volante com muita força, fazendo os nos em seus dedos ficarem brancos.

– O que foi Sabidinha? – perguntei.

– Lembra do seu sonho com os Mercenários em um helicóptero? – me perguntou.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Eu me lembrava do sonho, mais eu não me lembrava de ter contado para Annabeth sobre ele.

– Leio mentes. – falou Annabeth simplesmente.

OK tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Que ela sabia ler mentes e nunca me contou sobre isso. Pensei emburrado.

– Não fica assim Percy. – falou Annabeth olhando pelo espelho interno. Parecia que ela nem estava prestando atenção. – Só não te contei porque você não perguntou.

E como eu ia saber disso. Olhei para trás e só vi um carro no acostamento e logo sumiu de vista.

– O que queria me dizer sobre o helicóptero mesmo? – perguntei mudando de assunto, que na verdade era o nosso assunto principal.

– No seu sonho tinha mercenários olhando o acampamento e agora eu vi os mesmos caras naquele carro parado no acostamento. – disse Annabeth preocupada.

– Certo. – falou Nico e se colocou entre os dois acentos dianteiros do carro. – Que sonho é esse e o que você acha que vai acontecer Annie?

Contei o sonho que tive. Sobre o helicóptero sobrevoando o acampamento, a conversa sem nexo dos dois caras.

– Eu acho que estão planejando um ataque contra o acampamento. – falou Annabeth assim que eu terminei. – Eles devem estar esperando alguma coisa, não sei.

– Você acha que eles... Eles não podem entrar no acampamento. São mercenários. Mortais, eles não podem. – disse Nico contrariado.

– A Rachel entrou no acampamento e ela é mortal. – falou Annabeth concentrada na pista. – Isso não vai impedi-los. Uma vez dentro do acampamento, dentro das barreiras magicas, eles vão poder ver a gente, ver tudo, mesmo que a nevoa atrapalhe um pouco alguns deles, eles já vão estar dentro do acampamento.

– Não podemos matar mortais. – comentei.

– Isso é muito mal. – disse Nico e se recostou de volta no banco de trás do carro. – Será que se isso acontecer nos permitem matar mortais?

– Não sei. Temos que avisar Quiron sobre isso o mais rápido possível. – falei.

– Tecnicamente já avisei. – falou Annabeth mordendo o lábio inferior. – Ontem enquanto vocês estavam dormindo mandei uma mensagem para a Ashley.

– Não sabia que tinha sinal no acampamento. – comentei distraído.

– Não tem, usamos magica. – falou Annabeth. – Continuando. Pedi na mensagem que Ashley avisasse o Quiron sobre os mercenários que você viu no seu sonho. Com certeza assim que chegarmos ao acampamento teremos nossas respostas.

– Que será em poucos minutos. – disse Nico apontando para o alto da Colina meio-sangue com Peleu, o imenso dragão, protegendo o velocino.

Annabeth estacionou o carro no acostamento e saiu do dele, Nico e eu a seguimos. Tiramos nossas coisas do carro e Annabeth pegou Damon. Transformei meu carro em miniatura e coloquei no bolso, não queria nem pensar nos amassados dele. Juntos, nos três e Damon, subimos a colina. A cena que vimos a seguir fez Nico cerrar os punhos e fechar a cara.

– É muito bom voltar, sabia. – comentou ele sarcástico.

É, será que algum dia não teremos problemas? Principalmente, não teremos mais problemas amorosos?

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Gostaram? Reviews?

FELIZ PASCOA... Muitos chocolates para vocês... ^-^

Muito obrigada a quem leu o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	31. 24: Reunião Com os Deuses

Oi leitores lindos que leem a minha fic e me deixa muito feliz ^-^

Espero que todos gostem do capitulo de hoje, sei que tem bastante gente curiosos para saber o que deixou o Nico "tão feliz" a ponto de querer bater em alguém... ^-^

Enjoy ^-^

xxx

_**24 – Reunião Com os Deuses**_

Bom não podia culpar Nico pelo comentário sarcástico e pela a cara emburrada. Afinal eu teria agido do mesmo jeito se visse a garota que eu gosto abraçada com outro cara tão... Como posso dizer, carinhosamente?

Pois bem vou contar o que vi. O acampamento estava normal, todos fazendo o que sempre fazem, pelo meu ponto de vista, parece que ninguém sabia sobre os mercenários, o que seria verdade já que aposto que Quiron não contou a ninguém sobre eles.

Por falar em Quiron ele estava na porta da Casa Grande olhando para a colina, assim que nos viu falou alguma coisa e os outros olharam para gente. Os outros eram Ashley, Marvin, Albert, Edwin e Mandy que estavam em frente a Casa Grande.

Edwin abraçava Mandy por trás enquanto Mandy estava com suas mãos sobre os ombros de Albert. Eles pareciam uma típica família feliz, os três pareciam que estavam sorrindo e conversando animadamente com os outros.

Agora o motivo do Nico estar tão "feliz" assim, leia-se querendo matar alguém, é que Marvin e Ashley estavam abraçados, bem juntinhos sabe. Assim que o Quiron falou alguma coisa os cinco presentes nos olharam, como havia dito antes.

Mandy saiu correndo em nossa direção sendo seguida por um Edwin risonho e um Albert mais vermelho que um pimentão, esse menino fica vermelho atoa. Marvin e Ashley se separam com as bochechas vermelhas e também vieram correndo em nossa direção.

Eu aqui feliz achando que a Mandy fosse me dar um abraço e em vez disso ganho um soco no ombro dela. Sacanagem poxa. Ela ate que tem um soco forte.

– Ai, Mandy. – falei tentando massagear o braço que ela acertou. Isso estava difícil, eu estava carregando duas mochilas, a minha e a da Annabeth.

– Vocês deviam ter nós contado. – reclamou ela. –Ah mais que bebê lindo. – comentou mudando completamente de humor. Bipolar.

Mandy foi até Annabeth e a cumprimentou e depois ficou brincando com Damon, que tinha acordado.

– Já vi que receberam as boas vindas. – comentou Edwin rindo chegando perto da gente. Ele cumprimentou a mim e ao Nico e deu um beijo na bochecha da Annabeth.

– Pois é. – reclamei.

– Oi para vocês. – falou Albert e se postou ao lado de Annabeth.

– Oi. – nós três o cumprimentamos. Annabeth ajeitou a bolsa de Damon e fez um cafune na cabeça de Albert que riu para a irmã.

– Não perdeu tempo em Percy. Já saiu arranjando um filho. – disse Edwin e todos riram. Nico gargalhou quando um raio cortou o céu, Zeus não gostou de Edwin falar que Damon é meu filho.

Quis retrucar, não quero ser fritado por um raio, mais Marvin e Ashley chegaram juntos. Achei que Nico fosse dar um soco em Marvin, mais ele ficou é mais vermelho que um pimentão. Vou explicar.

Ashley literalmente pulou em cima do Nico e lhe tascou um beijão... Na bochecha. Deixando assim meu primo com a cara muito vermelha e esquecendo completamente qualquer coisa que tenha visto há alguns minutos atrás.

Edwin e Mandy olharam com pena para Marvin que tinha um sorriso sem humor. Isso quer dizer que Afrodite esta aprontando alguma coisa. E me diz quando Afrodite não apronta com um meio-sangue apaixonado?

– Oi para vocês. – nos cumprimentou Marvin. – Como foi à missão?

Ashley já tinha me cumprimentado e a Annabeth. Agora ela se juntou a Mandy e estavam em volta de Annabeth olhando e brincando com Damon.

– Até que um pouco tranquila. – falei.

– Se tranquila você quer dizer ser atacado por empousai, dracaenae, Harpias, Mercenários e um Cocatrice? É foi muito tranquila. – comentou Nico sarcástico fazendo todos rirem.

– Pois bem, pois bem. – disse Quiron quando chegou até nos. Para um centauro, ele até que demorou para chegar aqui. – Vão para a Casa Grande vocês três. – falou apontando para mim, Annabeth e Nico. – E vocês voltem para suas atividades.

– Quiron você prometei. – falaram Ashley e Marvin juntos encarando Quiron.

Todos olharam intrigado para os três. Nico trincou os dentes e serrou os punhos, claramente não gostando dos dois terem falado juntos. A única que não demonstrou reação alguma foi a Annabeth, claro ela lê mentes, cara Edward Cullen de saia, com certeza sabia do que eles estavam falando.

– O que você prometeu? – perguntei curioso.

– Você vai saber daqui a pouco. – falou Quiron. Odeio quando ele faz isso. – Primeiro quero saber sobre a missão, depois falamos disso. Podem levar o Damon com vocês?

– Claro Quiron. – disse Mandy e pegou Damon dos braços de Annabeth.

Damon fez uma careta engraçada quando Mandy o pegou, mais Annabeth falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele e ele abriu seu sorriso banguela que fez Mandy soltar um "Ai que lindo".

Depois dessa cena Mandy desceu a colina e foi em direção aos chalés. Annabeth deu a bolsa de Damon para Edwin que puxou Albert junto com ele, seguindo Mandy.

Marvin literalmente teve que carregar Ashley colina abaixo. Ashley queria porque queria que Quiron contasse para ela sei lá o que, mais Quiron foi irredutível e pediu para Marvin a tirar daqui que depois ele contava para eles sei lá oque que eles estavam falando.

Não preciso mencionar que Nico não gostou nem um pouco do pedido do Quiron né?

Pois bem. Fomos para a Casa Grande e contamos tudo sobre a missão há Quiron. Aproveitei também e contei também sobre os meus sonhos.

– Bom. – disse Quiron pensativo. – Vão para os seus chalés depois do almoço quero fazer uma reunião com todos os lideres de chalé.

Uma reunião com todos os lideres de chalé não é legal. Alguma coisa vai acontecer e eu tenho certeza que eu vou estar envolvido nisso. Como sei? Sempre é assim.

– Menos você Annabeth. Quero falar em particular com você, minha querida. – continuou Quiron.

Antes que pudéssemos fazer qualquer comentário sobre isso uma forte luz preencheu a sala da Casa Grande. Quatro pessoas apareceram no meio da sala. Poseidon, Atena, Hades e Zeus. Isso não me parece ser uma coisa muito boa, os quatro aqui.

Zeus estava vestido com o seu costumeiro terno. Hades estava vestindo roupas todas pretas. Atena estava com um vestido simples cinza claro e meu pai estava com uma calça caqui, sandálias e uma blusa fina branca.

– Depois de eles falarem com a gente. – disse Zeus.

– É claro. – disse Quiron e vez uma reverencia para os deuses presentes.

Annabeth, Nico e eu nos entreolhamos e também fizemos uma reverencia aos Deuses. Não sabia o porquê dos Deuses, especificamente esses quatro Deuses, estarem fazendo aqui no acampamento, mais acho que logo vou descobrir.

Annabeth olhou para mim arqueando uma sobrancelha com esse meu ultimo pensamento como se me perguntasse "Jura?" rolei os olhos e ela riu de mim.

– Bom...

– Vamos leva-los para o Olimpo logo. – disse Hades interrompendo o que quer que meu pai fosse dizer. – Aqui é pequeno demais.

Em um estalar de dedos estávamos todos em uma sala diferente, sentados em uma mesa de mármore branco redonda. Em volta da sala havia diversas estantes e prateleiras com livros e pergaminhos separados por anos. Tinha um armário grande encostado na parede do lado da mesa.

A sala tinha duas saídas laterais ambas com portas duplas de prata com detalhes em ouro.

– Essa é a sala em que Atena fica confinada. – comentou meu pai que recebeu um olhar mortal da Deusa da Sabedoria.

– O que viemos fazer aqui é mais importante não acha Poseidon? – perguntou Atena sustentando o olhar mortal. Meu pai engoliu em seco.

– Queremos presentear vocês. – disse Zeus.

–Presentear? – perguntamos Nico, Annabeth e eu juntos.

– Sim. – respondeu Hades. – Temos que fazer uma coisa e sem vocês não podemos.

– O que seria? – perguntou Annabeth curiosa.

– Agora não é a hora de vocês saberem e sim aceitarem os presentes. –disse Zeus. Annabeth fez um muxoxo. Ela ODEIA não saber das coisas.

– Bom, peguem isso. – disse Poseidon.

Eu já ia perguntar pegar o que? Mais com um aceno de meu pai três caixas douradas idênticas apareceram na nossa frente.

– Essas caixas são suas. Guardem muito bem elas, nunca as abram. Na hora certa saberão o que fazer com elas. – disse Atena.

– Porque não podemos abri-las? – perguntou Nico pegando sua caixa. – E se roubarem elas da gente e tirarem o conteúdo?

– Às vezes é melhor não saber o que se tem em poder para não se enganar na hora de usa-lo. – respondeu Atena enigmaticamente.

– Podem roubar a caixa de vocês, mais elas sempre voltaram para o último lugar que vocês colocaram. – respondeu Hades. – E somente vocês podem abrir essas caixas se isso faz vocês se sentirem mais confortáveis.

– Mais e se por acaso ficarmos curiosos e as abrirmos? – perguntei. Eu sei como é a tentação de querer abrir algo que não pode.

– Não se preocupe. Essas caixas não são como o Jarro de Pandora. – me tranquilizou Atena. – elas não vão tentar vocês a abri-las.

– Mais uma coisa. – disse Zeus e com um estalar de dedos do Deus dos Deuses três formas com penas brilhantes, parecendo fogo, apareceram voando pela sala.

– Fênix. – falou Annabeth admirada.

– Isso minha jovem. Essas três fênix são de vocês. – continuou Zeus. – Elas vão ser de grande ajuda para vocês, mais...

– Não podemos saber ainda. – falamos nos três juntos fazendo os Deuses presentes rirem.

– É isso ae. – disse Hades sorrindo.

As três fênix pousaram sobre as estantes e ficaram quietinhas, sem dar nem um piu se quer.

– Nico, vem quero falar com você em particular. – disse Hades serio.

Nico se levantou meio desajeitado e pegou sua caixa. Hades deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Nico e o empurrou de leve em direção a uma das portas da sala.

– Vem Annie. Queremos falar com você. – disse Atena assim que a porta por onde Hades e Nico passaram se fechou.

Annabeth assentiu e pegou sua caixa, me deu um beijo de despedida e seguiu em direção a onde sua mãe e Zeus, magicamente apareceram, a estavam esperando na outra porta da sala.

Ficamos somente eu e meu pai na sala. Um silencio se instalou na sala e eu passei a examinar a pequena caixa dourada. Tinha imagens de diversos guerreiro, cada um com o um tipo de roupa diferente, representando diversos anos de batalha, anos de guerra.

– Essas caixas são especiais. – comentou Poseidon quebrando o silencio. – São dadas a grandes heróis assim como você.

Senti meu rosto esquentar com as palavras de meu pai.

– Hum... Obrigado. – falei meio sem jeito. Não é toda hora que um Deus te elogia. – Não pode me dizer o que tem dentro dela?

– Receio que não. – respondeu ele rindo. – Um dia você vai descobrir o que é. E quando chegar esse dia, se chegar...

– Como se chegar?

– Talvez não precise usar o que tem dentro da caixa. Pode ser que seu futuro seja passa-la para outra pessoa e essa sim vai ter que abri-la.

– Eu não entendo. – falei. Eu não estava entendendo nada mesmo.

– Não se preocupe com isso filho. Um dia vai entender até demais sobre isso.

Resolvi não forçar mais esse assunto, minha cabeça já estava doendo. Uma coisa me ocorreu.

– Pai, eu queria saber de uma coisa. – falei e ele assentiu.

Contei-lhe meu sonho que tive com ele e Atena e depois contei o que aconteceu quando contei do sonho para Annabeth.

Meu pai abriu um sorriso gigante.

– Obrigado por me lembrar filho. Tenho que agradecer minha nora. – falou ele e o sorriso não saiu dos seus lábios.

– Então, vai me contar o que aconteceu depois? – perguntei curioso. Queria saber se realmente eles tinham se beijado, ou sei lá mais o que.

– Aconteceu que Zeus sempre chega na hora que não deve. – contou meu pai com a cara aborrecida.

Sorri com aquilo. Parece que finalmente o Deus dos Mares foi fisgado.

– O que Annabeth não podia me contar? – perguntei mais logo me arrependi.

Sua expressão mudou. Ele parecia zangado, com raiva. Engoli em seco. Pensei em falar alguma coisa, me desculpar, mais ele falou primeiro.

– Percy, tenho que te contar uma coisa importante. – falou ele serio.

Xxx

Bom espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Então gostaram? Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leem a fic e comenta, isso me faz muito feliz... Bjs ^.^


	32. 25: Descobrindo Algumas Coisas

*-* Oi pessoas lindas, desculpa não ter respondido os reviews, estou um pouco ocupada... ^-^

Tenho uma noticia boa, para alguns e pode ser péssima para outros. Bom... Eu só vou falar lá em baixo. ^-^

Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

_**25 – Descobrindo Algumas Coisas**_

Senti um frio na barriga quando meu pai disse que queria falar uma coisa muito importante pra mim. Tipo, coisas importantes nem sempre são noticias boas.

– Vamos começar do começo. Depois que Cronos foi derrotado e você e Annie...

Poxa, agora até meu pai chama a Annabeth de Annie, vou ter que conversar com ela sobre isso depois.

–... se acertaram eu e Atena resolvemos conversar civilizadamente sobre vocês dois. – completou ele com um sorriso bobo.

Pensei que tipo de conversa eles tiveram para o meu pai estar assim. Na verdade os dois estavam esquisitos desde o final do verão passado. Acho que essa conversa foi muito proveitosa, seja lá o que eles conversaram em parte salvou minha vida.

– Bom, vamos na parte que realmente importa. – disse Poseidon levantando da mesa. – Como sabe minha norinha, que eu não podia ter pedido melhor, ficou responsável pela reconstrução do Olimpo e do meu palácio.

– Certo pai. Até agora você falou coisas que eu já sei. – falei tentando não soar muito rude. Mais poxa eu estava curioso, muito tempo com Annabeth.

– Calma. Pois bem, Annie e eu começamos a conversar muito e ela, digamos assim, abriu minha mente para uma nova "vida". – disse meu pai fazendo aspas com os dedos na ultima palavra.

– E isso envolve você e Atena, não é?

– Isso. Ela me deu alguns conselhos que eu resolvi utilizar, para... – Poseidon voltou a se sentar na cadeira. – ... Reconquistar a confiança de Atena.

– Traduzindo você quer reconquistar o amor de Atena. – falei olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com um sorriso no rosto.

– Isso. – disse ele sorrindo.

– Mais você é casado. – falei me lembrando de Anfitrite, mais me arrependi na mesma hora.

A expressão do meu pai mudou drasticamente, novamente. Seu olhar ficou duro como gelo. Ele cerrou as duas mãos fortemente fazendo os nos de seus dedos ficarem brancos, seu rosto ficou vermelho e eu aposto que é de raiva.

– Não mais. – disse ele frio. – Pedi a Hera que me concedesse o divorcio e ela me atendeu.

– O-O que a-aconteceu? – perguntei tentando não gaguejar, informando que não funcionou. Ver meu pai assim me dava medo, nunca o tinha visto assim.

– Digamos que Anfitrite passou dos limites e eu não aguentei. – respondeu ele furioso, mais fazendo o possível para a voz se manter controlada.

Me perguntei o que será que ela fez para deixar o meu pai desse jeito, mais achei que eu estaria indo longe demais se perguntasse.

– E isso chega a um ponto em que eu tenho que te avisar. – disse meu pai mudando sua expressão por uma de preocupação. – Tome cuidado, filho. Anfitrite prometeu vingança contra mim e pelos acontecimentos recentes, contra Atena também.

– Espera, muita informação. – falei levantando da cadeira. – Pode explicar melhor.

– Resumindo bem resumido. Anfitrite não aceito que eu amo Atena, brigamos feio e ela e Tritão foram embora. Ela disse que irá se vingar de mim de uma forma muito dolorosa e ela começou atacando vocês na missão.

– Foi ela que mandou todos aqueles monstros? – perguntei, eu estava andando de um lado para o outro nervoso.

– Sim. Todos inclusive os mercenários. – parei e olhei para meu pai. – Eles querem o filho de Zeus, mais ela também quer matar você e... – ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos. – Annabeth.

Senti que o chão tinha desaparecido. Annabeth não, ninguém vai matar minha Sabidinha. Não conseguia pensar direito com essa noticia, nada agradável.

– Ontem recebi noticias do que Anfitrite estava fazendo e ela queria que eles matassem vocês dois e depois ficassem com o bebê. – disse Poseidon e veio até ao me lado e colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros.

– Você vai se casar com Atena? – perguntei quando encontrei as palavras mudando de assunto completamente. Tudo que eu menos queria agora é saber que uma maluca quer a minha namorada morta.

– Pretendo. – disse meu pai me dando uns tapinhas nas costas. – Estamos nos dando bem, quem sabe se eu perguntar para ela, ela não aceita. Mais acho que vou com calma, não sei se ainda é tempo.

– Boa sorte. – falei sorrindo sem humor. – Não perca muito tempo.

Meu pai fez menção de falar alguma coisa mais nessa hora à porta em que Annabeth sairá com sua mãe Zeus se abriu e Annabeth passou por ela sorrindo, mais seu sorriso se apagou vendo nossas caras.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou ela vindo para o meu lado.

– Sim. Só informação demais. – falei a abraçando forte. Eu não me imagino viver se eu perder a minha Sabidinha. Annabeth me abraçou com força também.

– Sabe Poseidon. – disse Annabeth se desvencilhando dos meus braços, mais eu dei meia volta e a abracei por trás. – Agora é uma ótima hora para se fazer um pedido.

Os olhos do meu pai se arregalaram surpreso e eu não deveria estar diferente. Mais um sorriso amplo se abriu no rosto do Deus dos mares.

– O que quer dizer minha jovem?

– Não perca mais tempo, já perdeu demais não acha? – Annabeth estava sorrindo.

– Muito tempo. – disse meu pai e deu um beijo na bochecha dela e pousou a mão sobre o meu ombro.

– Tome cuidado. Vocês dois. – disse ele e desapareceu deixando cheiro de maresia.

– O que foi isso? – perguntei virando ela de frente para mim e lhe deu um selinho.

– Uma coisa que deveria ter acontecido há MUITO tempo. – respondeu ela rolando os olhos no "muito" e me beijou.

Anfitrite não vai fazer nada com minha Sabidinha, não vou deixar. Annabeth me apertou mais de encontro a ela, provavelmente lendo meus pensamentos.

– Annabeth, o que Atena queria com você? – perguntei quando nos separamos.

– Nada de mais. –falou ela dando de ombros.

Ok, se ela não quer falar, mais sei que foi uma coisa muito importante.

Annabeth me abraçou bem forte, tipo BEM forte mesmo, sorte que sou invulnerável se não teria algumas costelas quebradas, não sabia o porquê disso mais não me importei. Ela se separou de mim e estava com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

– Que sorriso é esse? – perguntei desconfiado.

– Quando voltarmos para o Acampamento eu te conto. – disse ela e me deu um selinho. – Olha o Nico chegou.

Olhei para aonde ela olhava e vi Nico vindo em nossa direção com sua caixa em uma mão e uma flor, que não sei qual é, na outra mão.

– Que flor é essa, Nico? – perguntou Annabeth.

– Cadê a sua caixa? – perguntou Nico parecendo não querer falar sobre a "flor" e essa pergunta me fez pensar em outra coisa. Só agora que me deu conta de que Annabeth não estava com sua caixa.

– Aqui. – disse Annabeth e chacoalhou o pulso a onde tinha uma pulseira fina de prata, que não estava ali antes, com um pingente de uma caixa, 'a' caixa.

– Como você fez isso? – Nico perguntou.

– É simples. – Annabeth tirou mais duas pulseiras de seu bolso, bem diferentes da dela, uma é azul escura e a outra é toda preta, ambas um pouco mais largas do que a de Annabeth. Ela foi até a mesa. Pegou a minha caixa e a entregou para mim. – Aperte esse soldado.

Apertei o soldado e a caixa foi encolhendo até ficar do tamanho de um pingente, como o da Annabeth. Ela pegou a caixa da minha mão e a prendeu na pulseira azul escura e me entregou. Prendi-a no meu pulso. Até que ficou legal.

– Porque eu tive que apertar e não você? – perguntei ainda olhando para minha pulseira.

– Aperte a sua Nico. – ela disse e foi o que Nico fez. – Somente o dono da caixa pode fazer isso com ela. – me respondeu enquanto pegava o pingente da caixa de Nico e prendia na outra pulseira e entregava a ele.

– Gostei. – disse Nico olhando a pulseira dele. – De onde tirou essas pulseiras?

– Minha mãe me deu...

– Mais tipo, isso não vai nos tentar a abri-las? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Continuando. – disse Annabeth olhando para mim "me interrompe de novo e vai ver só", engoli em seco. – A pulseira é só um presente da minha mãe para a gente colocar as caixas até a gente saber em que lugar vamos coloca-las.

– Que legal. – exclamou Nico.

– Tem mais. – disse Annabeth. – Uma vez que colocarmos as caixas nessas pulseiras, independente do lugar que deixarmos as caixas e o lugar que estivermos, quando a gente sentir que precisaremos usar as caixas é só desejarmos que a caixa aparece nas pulseiras, ou seja não, tirem as pulseiras.

– Sua mãe sempre sabe de tudo. – comentamos Nico e eu juntos fazendo Annabeth rolar os olhos, mais ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

– Então Nico vai falar sobre essa flor? – perguntou ela voltando ao assunto principal.

Nico ficou extremamente vermelho e Annabeth gargalhou, provavelmente lendo os pensamentos de Nico.

– Alguém pode me dizer. – falei. Já disse que é chato ser o único a não saber das coisas? Pois bem, é muito chato isso.

– Você conta ou eu conto Nico? – perguntou Annabeth se recompondo do ataque de risos.

– Você conta. – disse Nico. – Mais só depois.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio nos entreolhando. Reparei que as três fênix ainda estavam empoleiradas nas estantes quietinhas.

– Então. – disse Nico quebrando o silencio. – Como vamos embora? De taxi?

Nem tinha pensado nisso. Os Deuses se foram e nos deixaram aqui sozinhos. Mais como sempre Annabeth sabe como.

– Vamos usar as Fênix, oras. – disse ela como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Talvez para ela e para os irmãos dela seja mesmo.

– Como? – perguntou Nico.

– Zeus disse que é só tocarmos nas fênix que vamos direto para o Acampamento. – respondeu ela.

– Simples assim? – perguntei e ela assentiu rindo.

– Não sabia que Fênix podiam fazer isso. – comentou Nico.

– Tecnicamente elas não podem. – falou Annabeth. – Essa é uma pequena ajudinha de Hécate. Elas podem sim se tele portar, mais só quando for para ir até a onde seu dono está e como a gente está aqui não é de muita ajuda. Então Hécate usou um feitiço e agora as fênix podem nos tele portar para a onde desejarmos.

– Ok, entendi. – disse Nico olhando para as três aves e eu fazia a mesma coisa.

– Então vamos? – perguntou Annabeth.

– E como vamos fazer isso? – perguntei.

– Levantem o braço, chamem sua fênix e pensem na sala da Casa Grande. Mais antes vocês tem que saber o nome de suas fênix. – disse Annabeth.

– E quais são? – perguntamos eu e Nico juntos.

– A minha fênix se chama Alair, quer dizer suprema sabedoria. Nico o seu se chama Mérope, Mortal. O seu Percy se chama Faon, brilhante...

– Brilhante? – perguntei descrente. Annabeth rolou os olhos e continuou o que estava falando.

– Então é só levantar o braço e pensar no lugar que quer ir, no nosso caso a sala da Casa Grande, assim as fênix vão tocar na gente e iremos parar nesse lugar. Como disse antes.

– Faon. – disse e levantei o braço pensando na sala da Casa Grande.

– Mérope. – disse Nico também levantando o braço.

– Alair. – falou Annabeth levantando o braço.

As três fênix voaram em nossa direção. Assim que a minha fênix tocou meu braço vi me corpo inteiro se romper em chamas, não senti calor algum apenas uma sensação de frio na barriga, e com a mesma velocidade as chamas sumiram.

Estavam nos três de volta a sala da Casa Grande. A minha fênix, assim como a de Nico e Annabeth, ficaram pequenininhas, do tamanho de papagaios, e elas estavam empoleiradas em nossos ombros.

– Uau. – falei. – Porque elas estão desse tamanho?

– Magica. Assim é mais fácil para elas. Elas são grandes e não ia caber todos nos aqui dentro. – respondeu Annabeth.

– Ai estão vocês. – disse uma harpia entrando na sala saindo de algum lugar. – Hora de almoçarem e depois reunião.

– Nossa, passou tanto tempo assim? – perguntou Nico espantado.

– O tempo passou e nem percebemos. – comentou Annabeth.

Saímos da Casa Grande e fomos para o refeitório. Antes Nico correu para o chalé de Hades para guardar a flor ai sim, depois disso, fomos para o refeitório. Todos já estavam comendo mais assim que chegamos pararam na hora e cada um olhou para a gente de um jeito diferente.

Os filhos de Apolo tinham um sorriso malicioso na cara. Os filhos de Afrodite riam e batiam palminhas felizes, as meninas. Os Filhos de Ares estavam com a cara fechada, mais Clarisse tinha um sorriso discreto assim como Pollux, filho de Dionisio. Os Filhos de Atena nos olhavam reprovadora mente. E os outros nos olhavam de diversas maneiras que eu não vou citar.

Damon estava na mesa de Zeus nos braços de Juniper que dava uma mamadeira para ele. Grover também estava sentado na mesa de Zeus e parecia que ele estava chorando.

– O que será que aconteceu agora? – falou Nico emburrado.

Xxx

Ah, não posso me esquecer da noticia... Gente a fic esta acabando, mais ainda vai demorar uns bons capítulos (Tipo uns 15 ainda, pode ser mais ou menos ainda não sei) e eu vou dar a noticia, que como disse lá em cima pode ser boa ou péssima. EU VOU FAZER A SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, já estou pensando em tudo, nos monstros, o que eu quero para a fic, enfim tudo.

Vocês vão ler muito Percy e Annabeth, a fofura do Damon vai estar presente fazendo a gente querer ter ele com a gente e apertar bem forte. Momentos com Ashley e Nico. Tudo isso e muito mais. OK parei de falar... Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Reviews são muito bem vindos.

Bjs ^.^


	33. Bônus: Um Bebê no Acampamento

Oi pessoal desculpa pela demora...

Não sei se ficou legal e espero que vocês digam o que acham...

Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Um Bebê no Acampamento**_

**POV Ashley**

Marvin me arrastou até a ala dos chalés onde Mandy estava fazendo gracinhas Para Damon. Edwin e Albert estavam saindo do chalé de Poseidon rindo e para não perder o costume Albert estava com o rosto vermelhinho.

– Você já pode me colocar no chão. – falei para Marvin.

Marvin me apertou mais de encontro a si e na mesma velocidade que fez isso ele me soltou. Fiquei confusa com a atitude dele mais corri em direção a Mandy, não queria pensar em nada que envolvam garotos e sentimentos.

– Me deixa segurar ele? – perguntei fazendo minha melhor cara de gatinho do Shrek. Mandy bufou, mas passou Damon para mim.

– Somente tome cuidado. – me advertiu ela. Assenti e embalei Damon nos meus braços.

– Ele é tão lindinho. – comentei e Mandy assentiu concordando.

– Se eu não soubesse da verdade poderia dizer que ele é filho da Annabeth e do Percy. – disse Edwin chegando perto da gente.

– Concordo com você. Se não fosse a cor dos olhos ele poderia muito bem ser. – comentou Edwin que estava olhando Damon sobre os meus ombros.

– Então ele seria meu sobrinho. – disse Albert sorrindo. – Abaixa pra eu ver ele.

Todos nos rimos de Albert que instantaneamente ficou vermelho de vergonha, que fofo que ele é. Voltando, me abaixei com cuidado até a altura de Albert e ele fez carinho no rosto de Damon.

– Que cena linda. – disse Darwin Gato Dale. Desculpa eu sei que ele é um chato e "apaixonado" pela Annie e que ela odeia que ele de em cima dela e Percy deve odiar isso mais ainda, mais não da para negar que o cara é um gato.

– Fala maninho. – disse Edwin fazendo um hight five com o irmão.

– Fala ae. – disse Darwin mais olhando para Damon em meus braços. – De quem é esse bebê?

– É filho da Annie e do Percy. – disse Mandy na hora, para provocar tenho certeza. Eu sabia que Annabeth tinha contado para ela sobre o Darwin.

Todos, eu digo TODOS mesmo incluindo eu e alguns campistas que passavam perto da gente, olhamos para ela. Tipo, eu sei que às vezes essa menina pode ser uma louca, maluca desvairada, mais falar que Damon é filho da Annie e do Percy? Qual é.

Para começar Damon tem olhos azuis elétricos. Todos sabíamos da missão deles, que era trazer um filho de Zeus. Tudo bem que achamos, eu achei, que ele seria mais velho e não um bebê, mais... Deixa pra lá, estou é com uma vontade de rir enorme e meu raciocínio foi para o Hades só de ver a cara que o Darwin está fazendo.

Darwin estava com o rosto verde, parecia que ia vomitar. Na maior cara de pau Mandy chegou perto dele e tocou-lhe o ombro.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou Mandy delicadamente.

Tão rápido quanto um foguete Darwin correu para o chalé de Apolo com a mão na boca, ele vai vomitar tenho certeza.

– Isso foi maldade. Ela sabia de tudo. – sussurrei baixinho para Marvin, que estava do meu lado, ele assentiu sorrindo.

– Mandy é assim mesmo. Sem falar que Percy encheu o saco falando o quanto esse Darwin é chato, então ela não perdeu tempo.

– É serio isso? – perguntou Grover chegando perto da gente. – Ele realmente é filho da Annie e do Percy? – os olhos de Grover estavam marejados.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Grover é o melhor amigo de Percy e Annie, provavelmente eu estaria assim também se descobrisse que meus melhores amigos tiveram um filho e não me contaram. Teríamos que falar a verdade para ele, eu não ia deixar que ele ficasse triste pela brincadeira da Mandy.

– Grover, olha a ver...

– Cara eu não acredito. – gritou alguém atrás de mim me interrompendo.

Olhei para esse alguém e vi que tinha mais um monte de campistas vindo em nossa direção. Instantemente apertei Damon contra mim e Marvin, não sei porque eu não dei autorização mais ele fez mesmo assim, passou seu braço pela minha cintura me trazendo para mais perto dele.

Não preciso mencionar que fiquei com o rosto vermelhinho com o que o Marvin fez né? Mais lembrem-se que eu não dei autorização para ele. Ah fala serio isso esta ficando muito esquisito, desde quando se precisa de autorização para se abraçar alguém? Eu estou ficando é mais louca ainda, só pode.

– Deixa eu ver ele? – falou Kate Gardner do chalé de Demeter.

– Ver quem? – perguntei. Não estava entendendo que ela queria ver e porque ela estava me perguntando para ver esse tal de ele. Ela esta mais louca que eu.

Kate olhou para mim cética ai eu me dei conta de que ela estava falando do Damon que estava no meu colo. Eu até pensei em passar o bebê para ela, mais Damon fez uma careta tão triste que eu não fiz nada.

– Olha...

– Vamos gente circulando. – disse Marvin entrando na minha frente e empurrando os campistas para longe de mim e Damon.

– Porque? Queremos ver o filho da Annie e do Percy. – falou Connor indignado.

– Depois vocês veem ele. Damon precisa dormir. – falou Marvin empurrando os irmãos Stoll.

Edwin se juntou a ele e juntos dispersaram a multidão. Vi Grover sair com a cabeça baixa, podia ouvir ele fungando.

– Grover. – chamei ele.

Grover se virou de frente pra mim e eu fiz um movimento para ele chegar mais perto. Devagar ele foi chegando, tipo devagar mesmo, demorou uma meia hora para chegar perto de mim, tudo bem eu exagerei mais ele demorou.

– Fala Ashley. – disse ele, sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

– O bebê. – falei e apontei para Damon.

Não me pergunte o que aconteceu a seguir que até eu não entendi muito bem os decorridos acontecimentos.

Começando do começo. Grover olhou para Damon e exclamou "Ele tem olhos azuis", tudo bem isso não é lá muito importante mais depois que ele falou isso Mandy agarrou meu braço e saiu me puxando.

Corremos até entrar na floresta e nos escondermos atrás de uma pedra. Sentei para recuperar o folego e o meu raciocínio. Ouvi vários passos vindo em nossa direção, deu medo, mais Mandy em um ato de coragem ficou de pé e berrou, tipo BERROU de deixar alguém surdo para sempre.

– Chega.

Silencio absoluto. Não tinha nem se quer um ventinho para fazer barulho. Segundos se passaram assim até que Damon começou a chorar. E, caracoles meu, esse menino tem um pulmão.

– Viu o que vocês fizeram. – gritou Mandy.

Fiquei de pé desesperada. Olhei em volta e vi os campistas, todos os campistas execto os filhos de Ares. Eu não sabia o que fazer, embalava Damon para ver se assim ele parava de chorar e... Nada.

– Ele pode estar com fome. – falei.

– Ou ele pode estar com dor de barriga. – disse Clarisse e todos olharam para ela. Nem tinha percebido que ela estava ali – O que foi seus vermes insignificantes?

Ela é tão carinhosa que sempre me da inveja dela. Esse comentário foi muito sarcástico se você não percebeu.

– Certo, voltando ao bebê que esta chorando e se não o fizermos parar vamos ficar surdos. – falei e olhei para a Mandy. – O que vamos fazer?

– Não sei. – disse ela vinda até mim e pegando Damon no colo. – Calma lindinho, xiiii.

Queria que isso tivesse funcionado. Mais não funcionou. Pois é semideuses tem uma sorte miserável.

– Vamos levar ele para o Quiron. – alguém gritou. Boa ideia, Quiron deve saber alguma coisa sobre bebês, afinal ele vive há TANTO tempo, deve saber alguma coisa.

Mandy e eu trocamos olhares e logo nos pusemos a correr para a Casa Grande. Parecia que um exercito estava atrás da gente com tantos campistas correndo juntos. Segundos depois e, se surpreendam...

Damon parou de chorar e estava rindo. Isso mesmo, ele estava rindo, ele fica muito fofo rindo. Paramos de correr perto da Casa Grande.

– Fala serio. – disseram todos os campistas juntos, isso foi MUITO esquisito.

Ficamos em silencio olhando para Damon nos braços da Mandy. De relance vi Clarisse chegar mais perto e olhar para Damon.

– Não acho ele tão parecido com os dois. – comentou. – Ele é muito bonito para ser filho do Percy.

Com essa eu tive que rir, mais não deu para desfrutar muito da minha gargalhada porque Clarisse me fulminou com os olhos e isso não é uma coisa legal não.

– Deixa a gente ver ele. – falou alguém.

– Tudo bem, mais um de cada vez. – falou Mandy.

Marvin e Edwin, que apareceram sabe se lá de onde, e ficaram como tipos de guarda-costas deixavam passar um por um para ver o Damon. Essa cena foi muito engraçada.

Tipo, pensa comigo, ou imagina se preferir. Um bando de crianças, adolescentes, pré-adolescentes, Náiades, Ninfas, sátiros vindo ver um bebê com se nunca tivessem visto um antes. Tudo bem isso podia muito bem ter acontecido, eu por exemplo nunca tinha pegado um bebê tão novo no colo.

O som da hora do almoço soou. Marvin e Edwin fizeram sei lá o que e todo mundo se dispersou. Cara isso foi muito esquisito, estou falando/pensando muito na palavra esquisito.

Quiron veio trotando até nos, uma ninfa, Juníper namora do Grover estava andando ao lado dele. Quando chegou perto da gente ele fez uma careta para a gente.

– Filho do Percy e da Annabeth? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Marvin, Edwin e eu apontamos para Mandy que estava com Damon no colo. Ela mostrou a linga pra gente num ato infantil.

– Tudo bem crianças. – disse Quiron. – Mandy deixa o Damon com a Juníper. – falou apontando para Juníper do lado dele. – Ela vai ficar com ele na mesa de Zeus e vocês vão almoçar.

Nos quatro assentimos e Mandy passou Damon para a Juníper. Fomos para o refeitório e a Juníper se sentou na mesa de Zeus e uma outra ninfa trouxe uma mamadeira para ela que deu para Damon.

Muitos ficaram perguntando porque ele estava sentado na mesa de Zeus se ele era filho do Percy e da Annie. Eu me surpreendi que os filhos de Atena não tivessem desvendado que Damon era filho de Zeus, fala serio estava tão obvio isso.

Acho que eles ficaram desconcertados por saber que a irmã, que é um exemplo para eles, tinha tido um filho com 16 anos. Quem é que vai entender o raciocínio dos filhos de Atena.

Me servi e só agora percebi que estava morrendo de fome. Fiz minha oferenda a minha mãe e voltei para a minha mesa.

Vi quando Grover se sentou junto com sua namorada na mesa de Zeus e os dois ficaram conversando. Grover ainda parecia abatido e Juníper parecia tentar anima-lo falando alguma coisa mais ele parecia que não ouvia. Esperava que ela contasse a ele sobre Damon e que ele escutasse, né.

Fiz menção de levantar e ir até a mesa de Zeus para falar com ele mais nessa hora Percy, Annabeth e Nico chegaram. Todos paramos para olhar para eles.

O mais engraçado é que em cada mesa um olhava diferente para eles, especificamente para o Percy e para a Annie.

Só espero que eles não façam nada com a gente pela brincadeira. Qualquer coisa a culpa foi da Mandy.

Xxx

Bom eu queria pedir desculpas por não responder aos reviews, prometo que eu respondo, mais só amanha...

Então, mudando de assunto, gostaram do capitulo bônus? Reviews com suas opiniões são sempre bem vindos e quem sabe uma recomendação, não faz mal algum.

Obrigada a todos os meus leitores... Bjs ^.^


	34. 26: Fico Sabendo de Algumas Coisas

Oi pessoas lindas que se quiserem me jogar no Tártaro pelo capitulo que vai estar logo abaixo que sejam rápidas... Tenho alguns motivos para estar tão "feliz" assim...

Desculpem-me se capitulo estiver ruim, estou doente e sem nem um pingo de animo de estar aqui sentada escrevendo (apesar de eu estar com muitas ideias pipocando na minha cabecinha), mais eu devo a vocês o capitulo. Sabe o que é pior... Eu conto lá em baixo.

Chega de falar, isso cansa... Espero que o capitulo não esteja uma porcaria e vocês gostem dele...

Xxx

_**26 – Fico Sabendo de Algumas Coisas Que Eu Não Sabia**_

As três fênix voaram e pousaram na mesa ao lado de Quiron que assentiu com a nossa chegada e o Sr. D fez um circulo com seu dedo indicador e três pratos apareceram na frente das fênix com alguma coisa que eu não identifiquei neles, acho que era comida para elas.

Grover saiu da mesa de Zeus e caminhava em nossa direção com a cabeça abaixada. Me senti mal por ver Grover assim, deprimido e alguma coisa me dizia que era minha culpa apesar de eu ter certeza que não aprontei nada com o Grover.

– Ah não Grover. – disse Annabeth assim que Grover chegou perto da gente.– Você não acreditou nisso não é?

– Acreditou no que? – perguntei sem entender nada. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Da para contar nos dedos alguma coisa que eu entenda, isso foi dramático mais é verdade.

– Então não é verdade? O que eles disseram não é verdade? Serio? – despejou Grover sorrindo esperançoso.

– Por Atena Grover, ele tem olhos azuis elétricos. E também, você sabia da nossa missão. – respondeu Annabeth.

Grover abraçou Annabeth fortemente e disse coisas desconexas sobre "eu sabia", "vocês me contariam se fosse verdade" e mais outras coisas que eu não entendi.

– Você sabe do que eles estão falando? – me perguntou Nico baixinho. Dei de ombros. Eu também estava boiando.

– Bom, pois bem voltaram vivos que pena. – disse Sr. D mal-humorado como sempre. – Sentem logo e vamos comer depois vocês conversam.

– Depois eu falo com vocês. – disse Annabeth e puxou Grover de volta para a mesa de Zeus

Annabeth pegou Damon no colo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de continuar lhe dando a mamadeira. Achei que o Sr. D ou Quiron iria falar alguma coisa por ela estar sentada na mesa de Zeus, mais eles só voltaram a comer.

Nico foi para a mesa de Hades e eu para a mesa de Poseidon. Fiz oferendas a Poseidon, Atena, Zeus e Hades, minha comida foi quase toda para as oferendas mais não me importei enchi o prato mesmo. Todos ora ou outra olhavam pra mim, mais não dei importância, tem cada maluco nesse mundo não sou eu que vou discutir com eles.

– Quero que todos os representantes dos chalés me encontrem na Casa Grande, depois que terminarem de comer é claro. – disse Quiron assim que terminou de comer e seguiu em direção a Casa Grande sem falar mais nada.

Isso foi... Estranho.

Terminei de comer rápido, assim como os outros representantes de chalé, depois do que Quiron disse. Sai do refeitório junto com Annabeth e Nico, Damon ficou com Juníper. Chegamos à casa Grande e pouco a pouco os outros foram chegando.

– Tenho um assusto importante para falar com vocês. – disse Quiron.

Ele contou a todos sobre os mercenários e sobre o sonho que eu tive. Todos prestavam bastante atenção no que ele falava, principalmente Ashley.

– Pois bem. – continuou Quiron depois que contou tudo que eu já sabia. – Acreditamos que _alguém_, novamente, quer invadir o acampamento.

– Conta uma coisa que não deduzimos sozinhos Quiron. – reclamou Clarisse. Todos na sala olharam espantados para ela, inclusive eu, uma filha de Ares com raciocínio rápido. Uau. – O que? Só porque sou filhas de Ares que eu não penso? Qualé manes. – completou rolando os olhos indignada.

– Continuando. Dessa vez eles vão pegar mais pesado, invadindo, talvez, com mortais. – contou Quiron.

– Isso é ruim... – começou Connor.

– Você mesmo disse que não podemos lutar com mortais. – completou Travis olhando para Quiron que assentiu ao que ele falou.

– Ainda estamos resolvendo o que vamos fazer se isso realmente acontecer. – disse Quiron.

– Mais até lá pode ser tarde, não acha Quiron? – perguntou Annabeth olhando diretamente nos olhos de Quiron. Os dois trocaram olhares muito significativos que só eles entendiam, pareciam que estavam travando uma batalha só pelo olhar.

– Creio que ainda não vão fazer nada. – respondeu Quiron desviando o olhar, mais ele não parecia confiante no que falava. – Vamos manter guarda constante no acampamento, 24 horas por dia. Se eles por um acaso nos atacarem faremos o possível para não matar eles, apenas os deixarem inconscientes.

– Isso é tudo que vamos fazer? Ficar de vigia? E tentar não matar mortais? – perguntou Kate Gardner, líder do chalé de Deméter.

– Agora sim. – disse Quiron. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, menos Annabeth, Nico e eu. Quiron levantou a mão e fez todos ficarem quieto. – Não vamos nos preocupar antes da hora. Agora vão para fazer suas atividades e somente falem que a vigilância é por segurança, que muitos monstros estão envolta do acampamento. O que não é mentira.

Dizendo essas palavras Quiron nos despejou da Casa Grande, não sem antes dar um olhar que dizia mil e uma coisas para Annabeth que assentiu sorrindo.

– O que essa troca de olhares entre você e o Quiron quer dizer, realmente? – perguntei mais Annabeth não teve tempo de me responder e eu nem sei se ela iria me responder.

– Então tiveram um filho e nem nos contaram. E aparecem com ele do nada. – disse Clarisse chamando a atenção de todos para a gente.

– É verdade. – disse Connor com um sorriso gigante me dando um abraço e um abraço e um beijo na bochecha de Annabeth. – Parabéns para os dois. Felicidades papai.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntei confuso. Eu não estava entendendo nada, novidade eu sei.

Annabeth olhou mortalmente para Ashley que encolheu os ombros e apontou para Mandy que estava andando em nossa direção junto com Edwin mais quando viu Ashley apontando para ela e uma Annabeth com olhar mortal deu meia volta. Sinistro.

– Podia ter contado para a gente. – disse Pollux sorrindo depois de cumprimentar a mim e a Annabeth.

– Eu não acredito que vocês falaram isso. – disse Annabeth se desvencilhando do abraço do Travis, que fez cara de ofendido, e foi em direção a Mandy.

– Oi Annabeth. – disse Mandy sorrindo inocentemente.

– Não que eu esteja brava com o que você falou, mais poxa podia ter contado a verdade. – reclamou Annabeth de um assunto que eu ainda não estava entendendo direito.

Grover, na hora do almoço, pensou em alguma coisa que Annabeth disse olhos azuis elétricos e agora Clarisse disse que tivemos um filho? E que depois aparecemos com ele? Mais que filho? Eu não tenho filho nem um, horas, a única coisa é que... Damon. Pera ai, eles estão dizendo que Damon é meu filho e da Annabeth?

Um raio cortou o céu e eu gargalhei.

– Eu entendi direito? – perguntei chamando a atenção de Annabeth que estava conversando, discutindo na verdade, com a Mandy.

– Sim. E tudo foi ideia dessa aqui. – disse Annabeth apontando para Mandy que deu um sorriso meigo e levantou a mão timidamente como quem diz culpado.

– Mais que...

– Eu não me importo Annie. – disse Dale saindo de algum lugar. Senti o ar mais pesado e uma vontade louca de socar a cara desse filho de Apolo.

– O que mesmo que você não se importa, Dale? – perguntei abraçando Annabeth. Ele fez uma careta, mais me respondeu.

– Não me importo com que tenha um filho, Annie. Eu ainda te amo. – falou na cara de pau.

Muitos saíram resmungando coisas como "Esse cara não sacou que ela não gosta dele?", " Ele ta pedindo pro Percy partir a cara dele" e varias outras coisas que eu não vou falar.

– Darwin, por favor, me esquece. Porque não se da conta de que eu não te quero se eu tenho coisa melhor que é o Percy e eu ainda o amo? Fala serio, menino. – falou Annabeth e eu involuntariamente sorri.

O semblante de Dale ficou sombrio e ele abaixou a cabeça. Nico fez uma careta olhando para ele. Quando Dale olhou pra gente de novo seus olhos estavam escuros, muito escuros.

– Vai se arrepender Annie. – falou ele e saiu pisando duro em direção ao chalé de Apolo.

– Esse cara é muito esquisito. – comentou Nico olhando Dale sumir de vista.

– Eu que o diga. – falei abraçando Annabeth. – O que vamos fazer agora?

– Eu vou dormir. – disse Nico e caminhou em direção ao chalé de Hades.

– Não se esqueça da flor. – gritou Annabeth para ele. Isso fez Nico sair correndo para o chalé dele.

– Pode me dizer o que essa flor tem demais? – perguntei virando Annabeth de frente pra mim, ainda abraçando ela.

– É um presente de Perséfone para a Ashley. – falou Annabeth e me deu um selinho. – Perséfone pediu, encarecidamente, para o Nico entregar para ela, vamos dizer assim, e ele não quer desapontar a futura sogra.

– Hum... Entendi por que dele estar assim tão nervoso. – falei. Eu sabia como sogras poderiam ser quando pediam "encarecidamente". – O que vamos fazer agora?

– Eu também estou com sono. – falou Annabeth. – Mais antes preciso falar com você. – completou e me arrastou pra algum lugar.

– E o Damon? – perguntei quando vi que ela me arrastava para a ala dos chalés. – Ele vai ficar com a Juníper?

– Vai sim. Ela falou para mim ir descansar que ela tomava conta dele. – respondeu Annabeth quando chegamos á porta do chalé 3.

Entramos no chalé e Annabeth fechou a porta e ficou escorada nela. Hoje é o dia que eu definitivamente não estou entendendo nada.

– Sabidinha o que foi? – perguntei a abraçando.

Annabeth correspondeu ao me abraço mais logo ela se afastou de mim e ficou brincando com a gola da minha camisa pensando no que me falar, espero que seja isso mesmo que ela esta pensando.

Esse pensamento bobo meu pelo menos fez ela abrir um pequeno sorriso e isso era um bom sinal já que estava um silencio no chalé que esta chegando a me deixar nervoso.

– Eu tomei uma decisão. – falou Annabeth por fim.

A primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi à penúltima frase da profecia._ E a filha de Atena tomara sua decisão._

– Então a profecia se cumpriu. E porque esta assim? – perguntei levantando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

Os olhos de Annabeth estavam marejados, a qualquer momento ou a qualquer palavra errada que eu falasse ela choraria. Droga, o que eu faço?

–Não fica assim. Me fala. – falei a abraçando fortemente e ela retribuiu.

– Eu decidi ficar com o Damon. – falou ela e se separou de mim. – Vou cuidar dele.

Podia sentir que ela estava me olhando profundamente esperando alguma reação minha, mais eu não conseguia nem se quer falar ou me mover.

Cuidar. Bebê. Adolescente. 16 anos. Responsabilidades. Escola. Faculdade.

Essas palavras não paravam de passar pela minha cabeça, tecnicamente falando quando se tem um filho muito coisa muda na sua vida, você tem que pensar em muitas coisas e todas elas é sobre ele, esse bebê.

– Percy. – Annabeth me chacoalhou me fazendo voltara a realidade.

– Porque? Porque você quer ficar com ele? Você sabe no que isso vai mudar sua vida? Sabe do que vai ter que abrir mão? Porque não falou comigo antes? – despejei tudo, um pouco rude, confesso.

Não me entendam mal eu gosto muito do Damon, mais um bebê é muita responsabilidade. E ainda me sinto pior por Annabeth não ter falado comigo antes, sou o namorado dela isso é uma coisa que se deveria falar.

–Minha mãe e Zeus me fizeram as mesmas perguntas. – falou Annabeth e deu um sorriso fraco. – Porque de eu querer ficar com ele? Eu não sei, só sei que não quero ficar longe do Damon. Não sei explicar só quero ficar com ele.

Annabeth olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, vi que ela estava sofrendo com a minha atitude. Mais me deem um desconto, muita informação para um dia só.

– Minha mãe não queria que eu ficasse com ele, mais eu sei o que eu quero, eu sei no que a minha vida vai mudar, sei do que vou ter que abrir mão, sei de tudo isso. Mais eu quero ficar com Damon. – falou ela convicta.

Sentei na minha cama e fiquei olhando para o chão. Minha mente parecia que estava em branco, não conseguia pensar em nada.

– Me sinto muito mal por ter tomado essa decisão sem você Percy e vou entender o que quer você decida. – disse Annabeth e tomou meu rosto em suas mãos me fazendo encara-la. – Disse a Saphira que iria cuidar de Damon e eu vou. Me desculpa por ter tomando essa decisão sem você, mais eu gostaria de saber se você vai estar comigo, se vai me ajudar a cuidar do Damon?

Não consegui responder, não sabia o que responder. Olhando para Annabeth agora eu não sabia nem o que eu sentia a não ser seu toque em meu rosto.

– Não precisa me responder agora, só pense e quando achar a resposta sabe a onde eu vou estar. – disse Annabeth.

Ela me deu um beijo na testa e saiu do chalé. Fiquei olhando o nada e de repente um monte de imagens veio a minha cabeça. O jeito que Annabeth olhava para o Damon. Quando eu peguei Damon no colo pela primeira vez. Todas as memorias dos quase dois dias que estivemos com Damon vieram como avalanche e sem me dar conta eu sabia o que eu queria, nem precisei pensar muito.

Levantei da cama pronto para dar a resposta a Annabeth, mais me senti tonto e cai na cama apagando completamente e tive um sonho. E esse sonho não foi nada legal.

Xxx

Bom esse é o capitulo, espero que não tenha ficado ruim, mais... Deixa prá-la...

Eu disse que tem coisa pior lá em cima, então vou falar... Infelizmente para mim pegar gripe é contar que vou ficar no miminho um mês mal pra caramba. Pois é né peguei gripe e a malvada vira logo bronquite, sempre foi assim comigo e acabo gastando uma fortuna com remédios e medico.

Caso eu não poste semana que vem, o que vou achar difícil já que vou tentar fazer o possível para postar, não me culpem somente culpem a malvada da gripe.

Melhor eu parar por aqui, estou quase dormindo na frente do PC. Reviews são bem vindos

Desculpa se o capitulo ficou ruim... Obrigada a todos pela atenção... Bjs ^.^


	35. 27: Quiron Anuncia Uma Revanche

Oi pessoal ^-^ desculpa a demora e por não ter respondido aos reviews.

Antes do capitulo queria perguntar uma coisa. Vocês já ouviram a nova musica do RPM, Dois Olhos Verdes? Essa musica não é a cara do Annie e do Percy? Eu achei ela muito Percabeth... Olha o link para quem não ouviu... .com/watch?v=7NlhnSNnsZ8

Parei, podem desfrutar do capitulo... ^,^

Xxx

_**27 – Quiron Anuncia Uma Revanche**_

No sonho eu estava de volta ao Mar de Monstros, especificamente a ilha de Circe. Tudo estava como antes, antes de ser destruídos por aqueles bárbaros liderados pelo filho de Ares Edward Teach, quando chegamos à ilha.

No píer uma mulher com uma prancheta que parecia uma comissária de bordo olhava para o mar a onde uma figura surgiu entre as aguas subindo lentamente. A mulher, que eu percebi ser a mesma que atendeu Annabeth e eu quando chegamos à ilha, estava recepcionando a figura que com um calafrio eu reconheci quem era.

Minha ex-madrasta. Anfitrite, sem os seus estranhos chifrinhos que pareciam garras de caranguejo que a faziam parecer uma mulher normal.

As duas conversaram alguma coisa que eu não entendi e a mulher saiu na frente guinado Anfitrite para algum lugar, segui elas. Elas continuaram até a sala em que eu fui transformado em porquinho da índia, da até um negocio ruim me lembrar dos poucos minutos que fui um porquinho.

Circe estava tocando lira e quase rebentou as cordas quando viu Anfitrite entrar. Sua expressão era de escarnio enquanto a de Anfitrite era de superioridade.

– O que esta fazendo aqui? – grunhiu Circe parecendo ultrajada com a presença de Anfitrite.

Com um aceno de Circe a mulher que guiou Anfitrite desapareceu em nevoa, não queria nem saber para a onde ela foi.

– Sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui. – disse Anfitrite calmamente.

– Eu não vou fazer isso. – gritou Circe andando de um lado para outro. Isso estava me deixando tonto, além de eu não saber o que elas estavam fazendo a outra ainda ficava andando para lá e para cá.

– Tem que fazer. – disse Anfitrite com firmeza. – Vai fazer, não tem escolha. Tudo já esta sendo preparada aqui.

Com a ultima palavra de Anfitrite Circe parou de andar e a olhou chocada. Anfitrite riu com gosto da cara da outra.

– Como eu disse você não tem escolha. – Anfitrite falou andando até Circe que ainda estava com os olhos arregalados. – Você vai trazer ele de volta. Você, Circe, vai trazer um homem de volta a vida.

Depois dessa fala acordei suando frio. Minha cabeça se inundou de perguntas, das quais somente aquelas duas saberiam a resposta.

Oque Anfitrite estava tramando? Oque elas estavam fazendo? E principalmente: Quem é _ele_?

De uma coisa eu sabia. Eu não ia gostar muito das respostas principalmente depois que meu pai falou que Anfitrite quer matar a mim e a minha Annabeth.

– Annabeth. – falei me levantando.

Abri a porta do chalé e a escutei a concha soar. Olhei para os lados e já estava escurecendo, hora do jantar. Me xinguei mentalmente, dormi demais e nem se quer sabia porque tinha dormido. Tudo bem que eu estava cansado, mais desmaiar do nada? Isso não está certo.

Voltei para o chalé e tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, tentei fazer o mais rápido que eu podia. Sai do chalé colocando uma camisa do acampamento.

– Se a Annabeth ver isso ela vai ficar furiosa. – disse alguém atrás de mim.

Me virei e vi Nico e Ashley atrás de mim sorrindo. Olhei sem entender para eles e os dois apontaram para algumas filhas de Afrodite que estavam passando indo para o refeitório e me olhavam com... luxuria?

– Não vai. Depois do que disse a ela no hotel combinamos que não íamos agir por impulsividade do ciúme. – falei tranquilamente para eles. Os olhos da Ashley se arregalaram tanto que eu podia jurar que mais um pouco iam sair fora de sua orbita. – O que?

– Você disse uma coisa e Annabeth aceitou? – ela perguntou incrédula. Eu assenti confuso. Nico se segurava para não rir da situação.

– Por quê? Acha isso um absurdo? – perguntei emburrado. Eu posso ter ideias boas de vez em quando.

– Claro que parece. – falou ela e apontou para o Nico. – Ele me disse que você é mais lento que o bicho preguiça e você ter dito algo que faça Annabeth aceitar é tipo NOSSSSAAAAAA. – alongou a ultima palavra.

Agora fiquei indignado. Com amigos que falam tão bem de mim quem é que precisa de ex-madrasta que quer te matar e a sua namorada por que foi chutada por seu pai.

– Fico muito feliz que pense isso de mim. – falei emburrado.

– Ah que isso disponha. – falou ela com cara de anjinho inocente.

O Nico não aquentou e caiu na gargalhada e Ashley logo o acompanhou. Dei um sorriso de canto, não pelos dois estarem rindo de mim, mais porque inconscientemente Ashley abraçou Nico de lado e ficou com a mão no peito dele e Nico passou a mão pela cintura dela.

– Isso, riam de mim. Não me importo. – falei fingindo estar chateado e depois deu um sorriso malicioso para os dois. – Cuide bem da flor, Nico.

Assim que falei os dois notaram o que estavam fazendo e separaram rapidamente mais vermelhos que um pimentão e agora foi minha fez de rir deles. Nico me mandou um olhar mortal, teria me dado medo, mais conheço um pior que o dele.

– Annabeth. – falei parando de rir. – Vocês viram ela?

– Deve estar no refeitório. Dãã. – falou Nico obvio.

Bati a mão na testa é claro que ela estaria no refeitório, acabou de soar a concha para o jantar. Tem hora que sou lento demais, isso eu sempre admito. Que sou lento.

– Bicho preguiça. – falou Ashley.

– Cabeça de Alga. – disse Nico e os dois riram, mais dessa vez sem se abraçarem.

– Parem de ri, vocês dois e vamos logo para o refeitório. – falei empurrando os dois.

Chegamos ao refeitório e vi que Annabeth estava na mesa de Zeus, de novo, com Damon nos braços dando uma mamadeira para ele. Vi também Grover e... Espera um pouco.

– Thalia? – falamos Nico e eu sem acreditar.

Os três olharam para agente. Thalia estava como da ultima vez que eu a vi, a diferença em que em vez da camisa de morte a Barbie ela estava com uma camisa que dizia Green Day é PHODA.

Grover ria como se hoje fosse o dia mais feliz da vida dele, talvez porque todos os seus amigos estavam reunidos juntos, quem sabe.

Annabeth tinha um sorriso no rosto, mais esse sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos. Ela estava esperando a minha resposta e eu não demoraria a dar a ela, só precisava que ficássemos sozinhos um pouco.

– Fala Cabeça de Alga e Caveirinha júnior. – disse Thalia vindo em nossa direção. Nico fechou a cara emburrado.

– Você também. – falou Nico emburrado. Cara, essa dracaenae acertou em cheio no apelido para o Nico.

– Você também oque? Caveirinha júnior? – Ashley perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Nico ficou com as bochechas rosadas.

– Você não contou a ela? – perguntei me segurando para não rir.

– Pois bem... – Nico estava olhando mortalmente para mim e para Thalia.

– Prazer. Thalia, filha de Zeus. – se apresentou Thalia a Ashley.

– Ashley, filha de Perséfone. O prazer é meu. – falou Ashley ainda olhando para Nico.

– Não liga para esse Caveirinha júnior não. – falou Thalia e recebeu mais um olhar mortal do Nico o que a fez sorrir amplamente. – Depois ele te conta a historia quando estiverem sozinhos, isso se vocês não quiserem fazer outra coisa. – falou dando uma picadela maliciosa para os dois que ficaram vermelhos.

Uma caçadora de Ártemis falando isso e ainda piscando maliciosamente. Ai eu me dei conta de uma coisa e olhei para a mesa de Ártemis. Ela estava cheia de caçadoras, no mínimo umas trinta meninas que conversavam animadamente.

– Folga? – perguntei olhando para Thalia.

– Ártemis me deu permissão para vir ao acampamento e achou que seria bom também dar três dias de descanso para todas as caçadoras. – respondeu-me ela.

– Permissão para que? – perguntou Nico olhando para ela.

– Conhecer meu irmão. – falou Thalia e olhou para mim. – Annabeth me contou tudo e fico feliz com a decisão dela, Damon é até uma gracinha.

Sorri de canto e olhei para a mesa de Zeus. Annabeth estava olhando para a gente e seu olhar encontrou o meu. Abri ainda mais meu sorriso e agora ela deu um sorriso genuíno que chegou a seus olhos.

– Bem, bem. – disse Quiron tocando os ombros de Nico e Ashley. – Hora de comer, depois vocês conversam.

Assentimos e cada um foi para a sua mesa. Ninguem estava olhando esquisito para mim isso quer dizer que já sabem que o Damon é filho de Zeus. Quiron bateu os cascos e todos olhamos para ele, vi as três fênix se empoleirarem ficando do mesmo jeito de hoje cedo ao lado de Quiron.

– Tenho uma noticia a dar a todos. Depois de amanha terá um jogo "amistoso" de capture a bandeira entre campistas e caçadoras como sempre tem quando recebemos a visita delas. – disse Quiron.

O refeitório inteiro explodiu em vivas. Vou ter minha revanche contra as caçadoras pelo ultimo jogo que tivemos contra elas. Terei que lutar contra a Thalia, mais agora temos Annabeth no time.

Olhei para a mesa de Zeus e Thalia me encarava, mais meu olhar estava em Annabeth, que também me olhava. Trocamos olhares cumplices e assentimos. É esse jogo vai ser muito bom. Só espero que Annabeth não me use como isca como tantas vezes ela já fez.

– Noticia dada. Aos Deuses. – falou Quiron erguendo sua taça.

Todos imitaram o gesto de Quiron. Me servi e fiz uma oferenda a Atena e a Poseidon e pedi que os dois me ajudassem a entender meu sonho. Pensando nele, tenho que contar a Annabeth também sobre esse sonho que eu sinto que não é nada legal.

Assim que terminamos de comer Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Ashley e eu fomos para a praia enquanto os outros campistas foram para a fogueira. Quiron levou Damon para a Casa Grande aonde já havia providenciado um berço para ele e teria uma ninfa cuidando dele a noite inteira.

Thalia sentou na areia e todos a imitamos. Quando Annabeth se sentou eu me sentei atrás dela e lhe dei um abraço forte. Ela se recostou no meu peito e ficamos assim olhando para o mar. A lua brilhava deixando ainda melhor a sensação de estar aqui.

– Tenho certeza que não conseguiria ficar longe do Damon por muito tempo. – sussurrei no ouvido de Annabeth. – Eu vou estar sempre com você. – falei.

Queria que estivéssemos sozinhos e poder falar abertamente, mais senti que a hora era essa. Eu tinha que falar e falei.

Annabeth virou o rosto em minha direção, seus olhos estavam brilhando e tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto. Ela me deu um beijo calmo e lento, aproveitando cada segundo que podíamos. O que descobri ser pouco já que sempre tem alguém para estragar a felicidade alheia.

– Ei vocês dois, tem uma caçadora aqui. – reclamou Thalia fazendo nos dois nos separarmos e todo mundo rir.

Ficamos conversando por muito tempo. Principalmente sobre nossas aventuras juntos. A busca pelo raio mestre de Zeus, a fuga para salvar um Grover vestido de noiva de se casar com um ciclope, o resgate de Ártemis e Annabeth, o labirinto sem fim de Dédalo e um pouco sobre a grande guerra.

Não daria para contar tudo em uma única noite, então contamos as melhores partes. Ashley ficou fascinada pelo que contamos e aproveitamos e contamos também sobre o novo apelido do Caveirinha júnior. Nico ficou tão vermelho que achei que ele iria explodir a qualquer momento.

– Não podem esquecer esse apelido não. – resmungou ele.

– Não. – falamos todos juntos e caímos na gargalhada. O toque de recolher soou.

– Estava tão legal aqui. – falou Ashley cabisbaixa e assentimos.

– Se preparem para perderem depois de amanha. – disse Thalia sorrindo cruelmente para a gente.

– Você é que vai perder, cara de pinheiro. – falamos Nico e eu juntos.

– É o que veremos. – replicou ela.

Nos despedimos e cada um foi para o seu chalé, exceto Annabeth. Eu a arrastei ate o chalé de Poseidon comigo. Não falamos nada. Annabeth pegou uma blusa minha e foi até o banheiro. Aproveitei e troquei de roupa e coloquei uma bermuda. Minha roupa estava cheia de areia.

Annabeth saiu do banheiro somente com a minha blusa, que fica muito melhor e sexy nela. Fui ao banheiro e escovei os dentes e voltei para o quarto. Annabeth estava de pé escorada na janela olhando para mim.

Deitei na minha cama e ela logo engatinhou ao até ficar ao meu lado. Ela repousou sua cabeça em meu peito e eu a abracei protetoramente.

– Eu te amo. – falei em seu ouvido e dei um beijo em sua testa.

– Eu te amo. – ela ecoo minhas palavras e deu um beijo em meu peito.

Desse jeito, abraçadinhos dormimos sossegados. Não tive nem um sonho de meio sangue. A noite foi tranquila.

Xxx

Bom, esse é o capitulo... _E então de repente ele chega arrebatador. São dois olhos verdes e um sorriso avassalador _(a música não sai da minha cabeça ^,^)

Gostaram do capitulo? Reviews? Duvidas? Sabem quem é ele? Só digo uma coisa, tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda e antes de acabar essa temporada da fic vocês vão saber o porque deles (Anfitrouxa, na verdade) estar querendo tanto o Damon assim... É claro se vocês estiverem curiosos para saber disso... .

Obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo. Sábado que vem tem mais, maldade né? Mais fazer o que... Parei. Bjs ^.^


	36. 28: Reconciliação Oficial

Oi pessoas lindas, tenho um AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE... Cof cof cof... Esse capitulo contem cenas inadequadas para menores de idade, mais se você quiser ler tudo bem, continuando, se você é inocente como o Nico estou te avisando... Acabou o aviso importante...

Mais antes do capitulo queria agradecer a NaileC pela linda recomendação, MUITO OBRIGADA me deixou muito feliz e... Melhor eu ficar quieta agora, vocês devem estar querendo ver o capitulo né?

Espero que gostem...

xxx

_**28 – Reconciliação Oficial**_

Acordei primeiro que Annabeth. E tive uma ideia muito, mais MUITO boa mesmo.

Corri para o banheiro, fiz minha higiene matinal e tomei um banho. Coloquei somente a blusa do acampamento, uma bermuda e um chinelo havaianas verde.

Sai do chalé tentando fazer o menor barulho possível e fui para o refeitório. Acordei cedo pra caramba, parecia que não tinha ninguém acordado ainda. Estava amanhecendo, o sol estava nascendo e eu pensando no meu plano.

Assim que cheguei ao refeitório procurei uma ninfa e pedi algumas coisas a ela. Ela achou esquisito e não queria fazer, talvez porque ninguém jamais tenha feito esse pedido para ela, mais consegui convence-la depois de um tempo.

Aproveitei esse tempo que ela iria demorar para arrumar o que eu pedi e fui dar uma volta pelo acampamento. Depois de um tempo andando sem rumo vi Nico encostado em uma arvore olhando para a colina meio-sangue com o semblante triste.

Pensei em ir falar com ele, mais achei melhor deixar quieto e voltei para o refeitório. Na mesa de Poseidon estava posta uma bandeja de café da manha como eu havia pedido para a ninfa. Peguei a bandeja e fui para o chalé 3.

Abria a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, mais assim que entrei no chalé vi que minha cama estava vazia. Achei que Annabeth tinha ido embora mais escutei o barulho do chuveiro e presumi a causa mais obvia de todas que ela estava no banheiro.

Tranquei a porta. Não queria que ninguém entrasse aqui, pelo menos não nas próximas horas.

Rapidamente arrumei minha cama e coloquei a bandeja no centro da cama e deitei na cama esperando Annabeth sair do banheiro. Não demorou e eu escutei a porta do banheiro se abrindo.

Com toda a certeza hoje é meu dia. Annabeth saiu do banheiro somente enrolada em uma toalha enquanto secava seu cabelo com outra toalha. Assim que me viu Annabeth gargalhou.

– Você esta babando. – ela falou ainda rindo mais parou assim que seus olhos pousaram na bandeja em cima da cama. – Percy?

Na bandeja só tinha frutas, novidade no acampamento tudo é saudável, dois copos de suco de laranja, dois copos de iogurte de morango e um jarrinho com uma rosa no centro.

Somente sorri para ela e a convidei para sentar ao meu lado e tomarmos o café da manha. E devo dizer foi um jeito diferente e prazeroso de se tomar um café da manha.

Assim que Annabeth sentou ao meu lado, ela pegou seu copo de suco e o bebeu um pouco. Fiz o mesmo que ela, depois eu peguei os dois copos e os coloquei em cima do criado que fica ao lado da cama, sabe para não quebrar.

Annabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu lhe direcionei um sorriso torto. Peguei um morango da bandeja e dei para ela na boca, inclinei um pouco a cabeça e beijei seu pescoço. Annabeth estava rindo e entrou no jogo, pegou uma uva e deu pra mim.

Nessa brincadeira as frutas da bandeja foram sumindo. Annabeth estava deitada na cama e eu estava em cima dela distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço. A toalha que Annabeth estava enrolada estava em algum canto do quarto junto com minha blusa e bermuda.

A essa hora nos dois estávamos excitados, mais brincar assim estava tão bom e tão prazeroso que revolvi brincar mais, não faz mal brincar.

– Hora do iogurte de morango. – falei pegando um dos copos de iogurte da bandeja que eu coloquei em cima do criado, se tivesse ficado na cama já estaria espatifado no chão com toda a certeza.

Rapidamente Annabeth tomou o copo da minha mão e virou o corpo ficando por cima de mim. Ela tinha um sorriso bem malicioso que me deixou bem excitado.

– Eu começo. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar mais do que já estava.

Annabeth derramou um pouco de iogurte perto da minha boca e com beijos bebeu o doce sabor. Virei o rosto e roubei um beijo. Passei minha mão por sua cintura e fui subindo pelas suas costas a puxando mais de encontro a mim.

– Ainda não. – sussurrou Annabeth com a voz rouca se separando de mim.

Fiz um muxoxo de frustração e Annabeth riu com gosto. Ela virou o copo devagar sobre o meu peito. O liquido gelado em contato com meu corpo quente me fez estremecer um pouco, mais isso foi muito bom e o que veio a seguir foi melhor ainda.

Annabeth beijou e mordiscou meu pescoço. Mantive minhas mãos em sua cintura apertando de leve a cada sensação que meu corpo recebia com os beijos dela, o que não era nem um pouco poucas essas sensações.

Os beijos de Annabeth desceram para meu peito e pouco a pouco o gelado do iogurte ia passando e o calor dos lábios de Annabeth tomava conta. Eu não estava aguentando isso. Annabeth estava me levando a loucura.

Ela derramou mais um pouco do iogurte no meu abdômen e fez o mesmo caminho com seus lábios. Não aguentei e virei meu corpo ficando por cima dela. O copo de iogurte caiu no chão se espatifando, se eu me importei com o pobre copo? Claro que não.

Prendi os braços de Annabeth acima de sua cabeça e lhe dei um beijo selvagem, com paixão. Desci meus beijos até perto de sua orelha a onde dei uma leve mordida.

– Agora é a minha vez. – sussurrei no sei ouvido e senti um enorme prazer ao ver que Annabeth se arrepiou com isso.

Peguei o outro copo de iogurte e devagar joguei um pouco na boca dela e fiz caminho até o seu pescoço. Beijei seus lábios suavemente sentindo o gosto do iogurte e dos lábios de Annabeth. Combinação muito boa essa.

Desci meus lábios por seu pescoço arrancando gemidos de minha namorada que me deixaram louco. Derramei mais iogurte pelo seu peito e em seus seios descendo até seu abdômen. Com meus lábios fui seguindo o caminho que fiz com o iogurte.

Chegando em seus seios fiz questão demorar, mordiscando e chupando de leve. Annabeth agarrou meu cabelo arranhando de leve meu coro cabeludo me fazendo ir mais de encontro a ela.

Desci para o seu abdômen mais não fiquei muito tempo lá, Annabeth apertou suas mãos em minha cabeça e me puxou para cima me dando um beijo avassalador.

Mais um copo foi para no chão e eu nem liguei. Pobre copo, mais estou fazendo coisa melhor.

Não aguentei mais, na verdade estava esperando isso há muito tempo, peguei uma camisinha no criado e a coloquei rapidamente. Me posicionei entre as pernas de Annabeth e a beijei penetrando com força fazendo com que ela mordesse me lábio inferior, se eu não fosse invulnerável aposto que teria sangrado.

Movimentei com força e rapidez dentro de Annabeth que me beijava fazendo com que abafasse nos gemidos de prazer. Annabeth passou suas mãos com força nas minhas costas fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem mais colados.

Estava sentindo que logo chegaria a meu máximo e me movimentei mais rápido e logo cheguei ao ápice e Annabeth logo depois de mim. Cai do lado de Annabeth e tirei a camisinha.

Annabeth riu com gosto e subiu em cima de mim instintivamente minhas mãos foram para o quadril dela.

– O que é tão engraçado? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Seu sorriso. – disse ela. – Minha vez no comando, só relaxe. – completou no meu ouvido e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Depois dessa não pensei em mais nada. Minhas mãos foram para os seios dela, já estava me sentindo excitado de novo. Annabeth sentindo minha ereção e pegou mais uma camisinha na gaveta do criado e colocou em mi. Ela levantou o quadril e com sua mão posicionou meu membro em sua entrada e desceu o quadril.

Annabeth começou a cavalgar devagar em cima de mim, minhas mãos foram novamente para seu quadril e ajudei a intensificar os movimentos. Annabeth passou suas mãos arranhando meu peito de leve.

Pela segunda vez essa manhã nos dois chegamos ao máximo. Annabeth caiu em cima de mim e eu a abracei com força. Ficamos assim por um tempo até que Annabeth se levantou, o que ao mesmo tempo foi bom e ruim.

Ruim porque ela não estava mais nos meus braços e bom porque tive uma visão e tanto de seu corpo nu.

– Tenho que ir para o meu chalé pegar uma roupa nova. – disse ela pisando com cuidado no chão para não pisar em nem um caco de vidro dos copos no chão.

– Tudo bem. – falei dando de ombros e fui para o lado pegar a toalha dela e minha bermuda.

Annabeth pegou umas toalhas limpas e foi para o banheiro. Coloquei a bermuda e olhei pela janela do chalé. Olhei para o escudo/relógio que Tyson me deu e vi que já se passavam das sete horas da manha.

Escutei a porta do banheiro se abrir e me virei. Annabeth estava vestida com a mesma roupa de ontem, o que é uma pena, e veio em minha direção.

– Precisamos conversar. – falamos juntos e sorrimos. Fui abraçar ela mais ela fez uma careta e se afastou.

– Vai tomar um banho. Esta melado. – ela falou sorrindo e piscou para mim.

– Não vou contestar, mais você sabe que a culpa é sua. – falei cruzando os braços.

– Mais você sabe que você que começou. – retrucou ela. Ponto para ela como sempre, rolei os olhos.

– Vamos conversar? – perguntei olhando para os olhos dela.

– Vamos, mais não agora. –disse ela indo para a porta do chalé. – Depois que você tomar um banho ai nos conversamos.

– Tudo bem. – falei levantando as mãos em forma de rendição. – Sabidinha? – chamei.

– Sim. – disse ela abrindo a porta do chalé.

– Reconciliação oficial. – falei sorrindo.

– Reconciliação oficial. – disse ela sorrindo e fechou a porta do chalé.

Inspirei o ar puro do acampamento que vinha pela janela, andei um pouco para perto da cama e cai de costas nela. Pensei no dia de ontem, realmente foi um dia de muita informação e me pergunto se tomei da decisão certa de ajudar a Annabeth a cuidar do Damon, mais logo joguei essa pergunta de lado. É claro que tomei a decisão certa.

Pensei em como começou o dia hoje. Maravilhosamente bem. O que me lembrou que eu preciso de um banho.

Peguei uma roupa qualquer e fui para o banheiro. Fiquei em baixo do chuveiro por um bom tempo pensando no sonho que tive ontem a tarde e no que Anfitrite havia dito para Circe. Com certeza devo contar esse sonho para Annabeth.

Desliguei o chuveiro e escutei um barulho vindo do quarto. Enrolei uma toalha em minha cintura e abri a porta devagar vendo quem estava no meu chalé, me deparei com meu irmão Tyson com uma vassoura na mão varrendo o chão.

_Graças aos Deuses Tyson não chegou minutos antes._ Foi a única coisa que pensei assim que o vi. Imagina se ele pega Annabeth e eu juntos, não queria explicar certas coisas ao grandão.

– Tyson. – chamei e meu irmão me olhou. Seu único olho brilhou.

– Percy. – gritou Tyson e tentou me abraçar mais eu coloquei uma mão na frente impedindo que ele avançasse mais, não sei como consegui fazer isso.

– Calma grandão. – falei quando vi ele ficar com a cara triste. – Só vou colocar uma roupa.

Tyson assentiu e eu voltei para o banheiro. Me sequei e coloquei a roupa que eu tinha separado. Mal sai do banheiro e Tyson me deu um de seus abraços esmagadores.

– Não foi comido. – disse ele me soltando sorrindo.

– Não. – falei. – Estou inteirinho.

– E fez bagunça no chalé. – disse ele olhando para o quarto. Mais essa foi uma bagunça gostosa de fazer, pensei comigo.

Ajudei Tyson a terminar de arrumar o chalé e juntos fomos tomar café no refeitório, na verdade o Tyson eu já tinha tomado o meu café da manhã. Tyson me disse que ele vai ficar aqui no acampamento o verão todo, afinal ele também merece umas férias.

Chegamos ao refeitório e vi Annabeth na mesa de Atena com outra roupa. Assim que ela viu a gente se levantou e veio em nossa direção.

– Annabeth. – gritou Tyson e a abraçou mais não tão forte quanto ele me abraçou, queria ter essa sorte. Sou invulnerável mais isso não quer dizer que eu não sinta dor.

– Oi Tyson. – falou Annabeth se separando dele. – Achei que só viria depois de amanhã.

– Papai deixou eu vir antes.

Resolvi nem perguntar como Annabeth sabia da volta do Tyson. Tyson foi para a mesa de Poseidon comer depois que eu falei pra ele que eu já tinha tomado meu café da manha.

Annabeth e eu fomos para a praia, precisávamos conversar sozinhos. Sentei e Annabeth se sentou entre as minhas pernas e encostou-se ao meu peito.

– Certo. Promete que nunca mais vai tomar uma decisão tão importante assim sem me consultar antes? – falei beijando o pescoço dela.

– Desculpa por isso. – disse Annabeth e virou o rosto em minha direção. – Juro pelo Stxy que não vou tomar mais nem uma decisão tão importante sem te consultar, Cabeça de Alga. – completou ela sorrindo.

Um raio cortou o céu selando o juramento. Inclinei a cabeça um pouco e a beijei.

– Que tal só aproveitarmos agora? – falei a abraçando. – Depois pensamos no que vamos fazer mais para frente.

Annabeth assentiu e ficamos olhando para o mar só curtindo o momento, mais esse momento foi muito curto.

– Annie. Percy. – ouvi Nico gritar.

Olhei para trás e ele estava correndo vindo em nossa direção. Levantei da areia e ajudei Annabeth a se levantar.

– Preciso da ajuda de vocês. – disse Nico ofegante quando chegou perto da gente.

xxx

Por todos os Deuses Gregos Lindos eu acabei de me tocar que eu tenho nove, isso mesmo NOVE, recomendações da para acreditar? Eu nunca esperaria que chegasse a tanto assim no máximo umas três e olha lá ainda. Muito obrigada fico super hiper mega máster ultra feliz ^-^

Bom, deixando esse momento de lado, mais não esquecido, vocês gostaram do capitulo? Reviews? Mais recomendações? Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e desculpa as pessoas inocentes que leram e quem não achou nada legal esse capitulo... ^,^

Muito obrigada a todos que leem a minha fic... Bjs ^.^


	37. 29: Tentando Ajudar um Emo

Oi pessoal, esse capitulo são para aqueles que estão com saudades do Nico e da Ashley...

Ah não posso esquecer que um personagem, que me fez rir muito só com o nome dele, vai aparecer, será uma pequena participação especial...

Não sei se o capitulo está lá essas coisas, mais espero que gostem... ^-^

Xxx

_**29 – Tentando Ajudar Um Emo**_

– Ajuda no que? – perguntei curioso. Nico trocou olhares com Annabeth e ela riu.

– É serio Annie. – disse Nico batendo o pé no chão nervoso. Ok. Ele esta muito esquisito. – Me ajuda, eu não posso simplesmente entregar a flor para ela assim. O que ela vai pensar de mim?

– Ah. – disse eu entendo o que ele estava falando me lembrando da "flor". – Calma Nico. Além disso você ainda tem tempo para entregar para ela.

– Não, eu não tenho tempo. – disse ele emburrado. – Perséfone disse que é para eu entregar para ela hoje. – Nico olhou para Annabeth e fez a carinha do gatinho do Shrek. – Entrega pra mim Annie? Por favor.

– Sinto muito Nico. – disse Annabeth. Parece que a carinha do gatinho do Shrek só funciona comigo quando se trata da Annabeth.

– Ai. – gritei esfregando o braço em que Annabeth me deu um soco. – Doeu. – reclamei fazendo biquinho.

– Que bom. – disse ela e se voltou para Nico que parecia a ponto de chorar. – Perséfone pediu para você entregar para ela, Nico, não eu.

– Você esta fazendo isso por maldade, Annie. – resmungou ele e olhou para mim suplicante.

– Não vem com essa para cima de mim não. – falei abraçando Annabeth por trás. – Entrega você. Afinal ela já é quase sua namorada. – não pude evitar e ri do que eu tinha falado. – Só falta você pedir.

– Muito engraço, Percy. – disse Nico emburrado. – Vai me ajudem, não sei o que fazer.

– É simples só vai lá e entrega para ela. – falei. Mais isso não é simples mesmo, é só entregar. Não sei para que tanta confusão.

– Certo eu chego pra ela e lhe entrego uma flor e digo que a mãe dela me pediu para entregar pra ela. – disse ele de forma irônica.

– É. – falei. – Simples assim.

Annabeth olhou atentamente para Nico. Ela respirou fundo e rolou os olhos.

– Ele não vai conseguir dizer uma palavra. – disse ela. – No máximo entregar a flor e sair correndo.

– Porque? É tão simples. – falei olhando para ela.

– Nico é muito tímido e reservado. – respondeu ela. – Se ele fosse falar com ela, tudo que ele falaria é que precisa ir para o chalé com uma desculpa esfarrapada, como todas as vezes que ele faz quando eles estão sozinhos e o assunto chega a ser _intimo_ demais. Não, ele não vai conseguir sem que isso tenha outra intensão.

Pude sentir que Annabeth estava aprontando alguma para cima do Nico, mais resolvi ficar quieto na minha.

– Sabe eu estou presente. – disse Nico levantando a mão mal-humorado.

– Relaxa, Nico. Pecy vai te ajudar. – falou Annabeth sorrindo pra mim.

– Eu? – perguntei indignado e ela assentiu ainda sorrindo. – Porque eu e não você? Sabe menina entende cabeça de menina e poderia ajudar mais ainda. Você pode ajuda-lo sim.

– Lindo, Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth abraçando meu pescoço. Lá vem. – Se esqueceu do Damon?

Bati a mão na testa. Tinha me esquecido dele, que vergonha. Annabeth chacoalha a cabeça em negação e Nico também faz isso.

– Que pai exemplar é esse que você vai ser. – disse ela e me deu um beijo. Nico arregalou os olhos. – Vou indo. Quando vi Damon hoje, antes do café, ele ainda estava dormindo e provavelmente agora ele já deve ter acordado e é melhor eu ir para a Casa Grande de pressa.

– Tudo bem. – falei e dei um selinho nela.

– Tchau Caveirinha Junior. – disse Annabeth dando um beijo na bochecha de Nico.

Annabeth caminhou em direção a Casa Grande. Nico ainda parecia em choque e nem reparou que Annabeth o chamou pelo apelido que ele detesta mais que todo mundo adora chamar ele só para provoca-lo. Bom eu só o chamo pelo apelido para provoca-lo mesmo.

Reparei que Annabeth podia sim ajudar Nico e confirmei que ela estava armando alguma, mais ela tinha razão. Que tipo de pais seriamos se deixássemos Damon com uma Ninfa o tempo todo?

Agora eu me pergunto, olhando para a expressão do Nico. Será que é assim tão surpreendente eu e Annabeth termos, de certa forma, decidido cuidar de Damon?

Pensando nisso, acho que os outros campistas já devem ter sacado que Damon não é "filho" meu e da Annabeth, tecnicamente a partir de agora o Damon vai ser nosso "filho" mais isso não vem ao caso agora, ninguém mais está olhando esquisito pra mim ou me dando parabéns.

Nico vira em minha direção e gesticula apontando para Annabeth, que estava entrando na Casa Grande, e depois para mim. Entendi o que ele queria dizer com esses movimentos esquisitos. Eu acho.

– Resolvemos ontem que iriamos ficar com ele. – falei dando de ombros. – Não precisa ficar assim espantado.

– Mais, tipo vocês sabem do tamanho...

– Da responsabilidade que vamos ter cuidando do Damon. – falo interrompendo ele. – Annabeth pensa em tudo.

Nico revira os olhos concordando comigo. Annabeth provavelmente já deve ter mil e um planos para a nossa vida de agora em diante.

– Tudo bem. – disse Nico e olhou pra mim. – Vai me ajudar né, cara?

– Claro. – falei, ele já me ajudou muitas vezes porque não ajuda-lo agora? Mais como eu vou ajudar ele? – Já pensou em pedir ajuda para algum filho de Apolo?

– Você é um Cabeça de Alga mesmo. – falou Nico e me deu um cascudo na cabeça. – Eu só vou entregar uma flor, não a pedir para ela sair comigo.

– Tá vendo. Você não vai pedi-la em namoro nem nada do gênero é só entregar a flor para ela e nada mais. – falei dando de ombros. – Isso não é tão difícil.

– Você ouviu o que a Annie disse. – falou ele se sentando na areia. – Eu não vou conseguir dizer nada pra ela.

– Então escreve. – disse eu me sentando ao lado dele. – Escreve uma carta pra ela e entrega junto com a flor.

– Isso não é uma má ideia. – falou Nico suspirando. – Mais não dá. Perséfone foi bem clara dizendo que é para eu entregar a flor para a Ashley.

– Então porque perguntou para a Annie entregar para você? – perguntei sem entender.

–Bom, a Annie é minha melhor amiga e ela sempre tem um plano. Pensei que ela poderia entregar ou me ajudar em alguma coisa. – respondeu ele deitando na areia.

Não iria comentar sobre minha certeza de que Annabeth está aprontando alguma para cima do Nico em relação a não ajuda-lo até porque isso não ia ajudar em nada agora.

– Tenho uma ideia. – falei me levantando.

Bom, não é "nossa que ideia demais" mais já é alguma coisa para ajudar nessa situação pra lá de esquisita.

– Qual? – perguntou Nico ainda deitado na areia.

– Levanta dai emo. – falei ajudando Nico a ficar de pé.

– Eu. Não. Sou. Emo. – disse Nico entre os dentes e me deu um soco no ombro.

– Calma ai Caveirinha Junior. – falei sorrindo e Nico bufou impaciente. – Você quer saber da minha ideia ou não?

– Ok. Me fala qual é a sua ideia. – disse Nico cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

– Primeiro pega a flor da Perséfone. Vou procurar a Ashley e nós encontramos no refeitório. – falei e Nico riu.

– Fala serio. – disse Nico rolando os olhos. – Esse é o seu plano?

– Claro que não né. – falei e comecei a empurrar ele para o lado da ala dos chalés. – Pega a flor que eu te conto o resto.

– Mais ai você só vai me contar quando ela estiver perto da gente. – disse ele desentendido.

– Acredite em mim assim vai ficar mais fácil. – dei mais um empurram nele, de leve tá. – Vai logo pegar a flor.

– Tudo bem. – disse ele emburrado. Nico esta muito emburrado hoje.

Nico foi pisando duro no chão indo para o chalé dele, aposto que ele vai abrir algum buraco se ele continuar a pisar desse jeito.

Deixei Nico de lado e fui procurar Ashley. Procurei um pouco e logo a encontrei treinando arco e flecha. Gostaria de saber se algum dia vou acertar uma flecha em um alvo sem a ajuda divina. Chacoalhei a cabeça dissipando os meus pensamentos. Porque estou pensando nisso afinal de contas?

– Te encontrei. – falei quando cheguei perto da Ashley.

Péssima hora para falar com ela. Ashley estava com uma flecha no arco pronta para solta-la. Assim que falei ela olhou pra mim e sem querer soltou a flecha que foi em direção à coxa de um filho de Ares que urrou de dor quando a flecha o acertou.

– Desculpa. – disse Ashley correndo na direção dele.

Prestei melhor a atenção em quem era o filho de Ares e vi que ele era familiar. Atanagildo. O marrento que lutou comigo quando voltei para o acampamento. Agora lembrando do nome dele cai na gargalhada.

Muitos campistas olharam para mim me achando um louco, provavelmente sou. Fiz um esforço e parei de rir. Mais serio, esse cara tem um nome muito cômico principalmente um nome desses para um filho de Ares.

– Como vai Atanagildo? – cumprimentei ele que me olhou mortalmente.

– Não é da sua conta Jackson. – falou ele carrancudo. – Ui.

Esse final foi por canta de que um filho de Apolo tirou a flecha da coxa dele. Não parecia ser nada muito grave para um filho de Ares que adoram se machucar, ou machucar os outros, tanto faz.

– Pelo jeito está bem. – falei e olhei para Ashley que tentava esconder o sorriso, na verdade muitos que tinham visto o ocorrido estavam segurando o riso. – Ashley, posso falar com você?

– Claro. – disse ela.

– Me segue, por favor – falei e ela assentiu.

Andamos até o refeitório, que praticamente estava vazio se não fosse o emo Caveirinha Junior sentado na mesa de Hades.

Quando Nico viu a gente chegando perto dele ele ficou de pé e estático, parecia que nem respirava e nem se movia. Vi a flor na mão dele.

– Que flor é essa? – perguntei, já estava mais do que na hora de eu saber que flor é essa.

– É um Manacá da Serra Branca. – quem me respondeu foi Ashley olhando admirada para a flor. – Ela é linda. A onde conseguiu uma dessas? – perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando olhando para Nico.

– Hã... Dã... Hum... – foi Nico quem falou essas palavras inteligentes.

O emo Caveirinha Junior estava quase babando, ele parecia hipnotizado pela Ashley. Respirei fundo, tenho que ajudar ele afinal de contas.

– Essa flor é um presente para você. – falei e Ashley e Nico olharam para mim.

Nico me lançou um olhar de gelar a alma, mais eu deixei quieto. Dei um empurram para ele falar alguma coisa.

– Perséfone. – foi tudo que Nico falou. Rolei os olhos entediado. Fala serio.

– Minha mãe? – disse Ashley não acreditando.

– Nico entrega a flor para ela e fala alguma coisa. – disse dando um peteleco na cabeça dele o que o fez despertar.

Meio atordoado ainda Nico pegou a mão direita de Ashley mais em vez de colocar a flor na mão dela ele enrolou o caule da flor em torno do pulso de Ashley.

Já ia dizer que Nico não estava bem da cabeça quando a flor começou a se transformar. O caule se transformou em uma tira que envolveu o pulso de Ashley umas cinco vezes e a flor virou um broche que prendia a pulseira no pulso.

– Por Perséfone. – falamos eu e Ashley juntos.

– Se você soltar a flor e puxar a tira ela se transforma em um chicote estilo Indiana Jones só que como esse chicote é feito de caule de uma flor ela pode reagir ao que você quiser. Já entreguei a flor, te falei o que ela faz, mais ou menos mais falei, então já vou indo. – despejou Nico num folego só, o que me assustou um pouco.

Não deu tempo de falar nada pois Nico saiu em disparada do refeitório praguejando alguma coisa sobre amigos e suas ideias idiotas.

– Isso foi...

– Lindo. – disse Ashley me interrompendo, mais ela estava olhando para sua pulseira flor nova. – Vou agradecer a minha mãe e depois o Nico por ter mi dado ela.

Assim Ashley saiu sorrindo do refeitório me deixando sozinho. Pois é, é melhor eu ir treinar é o melhor que eu faço, ou eu posso ver o Damon e a Annabeth.

Fico com a segunda opção.

Xxx

Pois então, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. O próximo capitulo seria com Poseidon e Atena mais estou tendo uma ideia que não quer sair da minha cabeça então Atena e Poseidon ficam para o próximo do próximo... ^,^

Gostaram do capitulo? Reviews? Sua opinião, caros leitores, é muito importante para saber se estou agrado ou não vocês com essa humilde fic, assim fico mais segura escrevendo a segunda temporada e uma provável... Parei de falar... .

*-* Obrigada a todos que perdem um tempinho lendo minha fic... *-* Bjs ^.^


	38. Bônus: Entregar Uma Flor Têm Suas Recomp

Oi pessoas lindas que me deixam muito feliz por lerem a minha fic...

Gente, mil desculpas, acabei de ver que eu não tinha postado esse bônus... Cara, pisei na bola legal com vocês...

Espero que gostem... Enjoy... ^-^

Xxx

_**Bônus: Entregar Uma Flor Têm Suas Recompensas**_

**POV Annabeth**

Deixei Nico e Percy para trás. Percy poderia ajudar muito bem Nico nessa historia. Eu só não ajudei o Nico nessa porque, venhamos e convenhamos, é mais divertido ver a cara de preocupado dele.

Bati na porta da Casa Grande e uma Ninfa abriu a porta sorrindo para mim.

– Bom dia, novamente Annabeth. – disse ela. O nome dela é Jeniffer, ela que está cuidando do Damon aqui na Casa Grande.

– Bom dia, novamente Jeiffer. – falei sorrindo. – Damon ainda está dormindo? – perguntei entrando e logo comecei a subir as escadas para o quarto em que Damon estava dormindo.

– Não, ele acordou faz uma meia-hora. Já dei um banho nele, o coto caiu, já dei a mamadeira também, Só estávamos esperando você voltar. – me respondeu ela abrindo a porta do quarto.

Damon estava deitado em um berço e assim que me viu sorriu. Sorri de volta. Tecnicamente, ele é meu filho agora, meu e do Percy. Fiquei muito feliz que o Percy aceitou cuidar do Damon junto comigo, não saberia o que fazer caso ele dissesse não.

Peguei Damon com cuidado para dar uma volta com ele pelo acampamento, não ai deixar meu "filho" o dia inteiro dentro da Casa Grande. Jennifer me acompanhou até a porta. Me despedi dela e sai da Casa Grande.

– Vejam só se não é a nova mãe do pedaço. – disse alguém do meu lado. Pulei de susto e Damon abriu a boca chorando, não fui a única a ficar assustada. – Chorando de novo, bah crianças só sabem chorar, Annabeth. Para uma filha de Atena acha que essa foi uma escolha sabia?

Sentado em uma cadeira de balanço do lado da porta, que confesso que não reparei nele ali, estava o Sr. D. Como vocês já sabem ele é tão atencioso e carinhoso com as pessoas que chega a ser enjoativo. Pelo menos agora ele não erra mais o meu nome.

– Não sei senhor, mais é o que eu quero. – respondi me virando para ele tentando fazer Damon parar de chorar.

Ficamos em silencio, exceto o choro de Damon mais logo consegui fazer com que ele parece de chorar.

– Então, Annabeth. – disse Dionísio quebrando o silencio. – Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

– Claro. – quem sou eu para não responder a uma pergunta de um Deus, não é verdade?

– Tem poucas estatuas minhas no Olimpo. – falou ele parecendo... magoado? – Fui lá ontem e vi as pouquíssimas estatuas minhas. Por quê?

– Desculpa não foi minha intenção, mais isso é culpa de Apolo, Afrodite e Ares. Eles subornaram os escultores das estatuas para as deles ficarem prontas primeiro. – respondi a verdade prontamente.

Vocês não sabem que confusão isso me causou e esta me causando, como podem ver agora. Como já disse uma vez...

_Esses Deuses, estão parecendo crianças que encontraram o melhor brinquedo do mundo e querem brincar sem parar._

Essa frase é pura verdade.

– Suas estatuas já estão prontas. Vou falar com os escultores hoje para saber porque as suas não estão no Olimpo. – falei e ele sorriu para mim. – Se não for incomodar, queria saber se as estatuas de Demeter, que também ficaram atrasadas, já estão no Olimpo?

– Não reparei. – disse Dionísio.

– Ok, obrigada. – falei. Caminhei na direção dele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha o que o deixou extremamente vermelho. Vocês não sabem como é divertido deixar um Deus vermelho de vergonha. – Bom dia sr. D.

– Oque que o dia tem de bom? – falou ele mal-humorado.

Dei de ombros, esse era o jeito dele te dizer bom dia. Me despedi do Sr. D e fui caminhando brincando com Damon.

– Annabeth. – gritou alguém ao meu lado me fazendo pular de susto e Damon chorar, de novo. Oque por Hades deu nesse povo para assustar a gente hoje?

– Que foi criatura. – falei olhando para a criatura, vulgo Thalia.

– Calma ai Anniepédia. – disse Thalia levantando as mãos em forma de rendição sorrindo. – só queria saber o que vai fazer agora?

– Primeiro acalmar o Damon, depois tenho que verificar um coisa na reconstrução do Olimpo via MI se não é capaz de algum Deus me transformar em sei lá o que.– falei balançando Damon com cuidado para fazer ele parar de chorar. – Tá tudo bem Damon é só sua irmã louca maluca desvairada.

– Eu estou presente. – falou Thalia emburrada. – Deixa pra lá, vamos ao meu chalé por o papo em dia.

– Claro, mais antes. Segura ele. – falei passando Damon para ela que quase teve um treco quando fiz isso. – Calma Thalia, se Percy consegue segurar o Damon você também consegue.

Toquei no ponto fraco dela. Se Percy faz, ela tem que fazer melhor, ou mais ou menos isso.

– Vai para o chalé de Zeus que eu já vou só vou verificar umas coisas com os escultores e depois vou pra lá. – falei e Thalia assentiu meio receosa e foi para o chalé de Poseidon.

Fui até o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro para fazer um arco Iris e como estou fazendo uns favores para Iris e "ligação" fica de graça para mim.

Fiquei um tempo discutindo com os escultores que novamente foram subornados por Apolo, Afrodite e Ares mais de um jeito único e exclusivo dos filhos de Atena, e da própria também, convenci eles a colocarem as estatuas de Deméter e Dionísio primeiro.

Sem perder mais tempo fui para o chalé de Zeus. Cheguei lá e Thalia e Damon estavam brincado.

**POV Nico**

Que ideia que o Percy teve?

Essa era a única pergunta que vinha na minha cabeça enquanto esperava ele aparecer com a Ashley aqui no refeitório. O que por sinal eles estavam demorando, ou eu estava muito ansioso e não conseguia distinguir o tempo direito? Vai saber.

Escutei passos do meu lado e olhei para lá. Fique de pé e estático em um segundo. Cara, é agora. Qual é a bendita ideia do Percy? Estou com vontade de matar esse Nemo, como eu fui aceitar uma ideia dessas?

– Que flor é essa? – perguntou Percy me fazendo voltar a realidade.

– É um Manacá da Serra Branca. – quem respondeu foi Ashley olhando admirada para a flor. – Ela é linda. A onde conseguiu uma dessas? – perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando olhando para mim.

Como é que se fala mesmo?

– Hã... Dã... Hum... – essas palavras inteligentes são do Percy não minhas, porque estou falando elas?

Ok, deve ser convivência de mais com ele mais não me culpem não consigo raciocinar direito com Ashley me olhando assim. Seus olhos brilham de uma maneira que me deixa embriagado e sem uma reação coordenada, se isso faz sentido.

– Essa flor é um presente para você. – falou Percy de repente fazendo Ashley e eu olharmos para ele.

Fiz questão de lhe lançar um olhar de gelar a alma. Que cara de peixe falar uma coisa dessas, ele ainda nem me falou o resto da "brilhante" ideia que ele teve, que eu acho que ele não teve nem uma.

Percy me deu um empurram.

– Perséfone. – foi tudo que consegui falar. Percy rolou os olhos. Mais também o que ele queria de mim? Ainda não estava pensando direito.

– Minha mãe? – disse Ashley não acreditando, ela fica tão linda assim.

– Nico entrega a flor para ela e fala alguma coisa. – disse Percy me dando um peteleco na cabeça o que me fez despertar.

Ainda estava um pouco atordoado quando peguei a mão direita de Ashley, confesso que senti uma correte elétrica passar em meus dedos e percorrer pelo meu corpo com o toque na pele de Ashley mais deixamos isso de lado, ok?

Em vez de colocar a flor na mão dela fiz o que Perséfone me instruiu a fazer. Com cuidado enrolei o caule da flor em torno do pulso de Ashley.

E como Perséfone me disse que aconteceria flor começou a se transformar. O caule se transformou em uma tira que envolveu o pulso de Ashley umas cinco vezes sem que eu tenha que fazer nada e a flor virou um broche que prendia a pulseira no pulso.

– Por Perséfone. – falaram Percy e Ashley juntos.

– Se você soltar a flor e puxar a tira ela se transforma em um chicote estilo Indiana Jones só que como esse chicote é feito de caule de uma flor ela pode reagir ao que você quiser. Já entreguei a flor, te falei o que ela faz, mais ou menos mais falei, então já vou indo. – despejei num folego só.

Pronto já fiz o que deveria fazer agora me mando daqui.

– Que ideia brilhante ideia essa do Percy. Esses amigos, que tipo de ideia foi essa. Ideias idiotas só podiam vir de amigos idiotas. – resmunguei saindo do refeitório e indo para o meu chalé.

Me sentei do lado da porta e me escorei na parede. Respirei fundo e coloquei minha mão em meu peito, fechei os olhos. Meu coração batia acelerado. Até que não foi tão difícil como imaginei.

Fiquei assim por um bom tempo até que escutei passos perto de mim. Abri os olhos e me deparei com Ashley me olhando sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado e tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos fazendo um carinho na minha bochecha com o polegar.

– Muito obrigada, Nico. – falou ela se aproximando de mim. – Não sabe como me deixou feliz ter sido você á me entregar esse presente da minha mãe.

Por mim o mundo poderia acabar agora mesmo que eu não me importava. Que o pior inimigo estivesse atacando o acampamento, agora eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada ao não ser no que estava acontecendo comigo agora.

Ashley me beijou. Isso mesmo que você leu, ASHLEY BARON ME BEIJOU acredite ou não ela me beijou. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

No começo fiquei assustado, mais não me fiz de rogado e correspondi ao beijo. Mais infelizmente o beijo não durou muito, Ashley se afastou de mim devagar.

– Muito obrigada Nico. – disse ela no meu ouvido e me deu um beijo no pescoço. – Tchau, Caveirinha Junior.

Assim Ashley se foi me deixando abobado com a atitude dela. Fiquei olhando para a onde ela foi ainda meio atordoado.

Passei a língua sobre meus lábios ainda sentindo o gosto da boca de Ashley na minha. O que esse beijo significou de verdade? Para ela? Porque para mim foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu até agora.

E agora? O que eu faço quando ver ela? Ajo indiferente? Como se o beijo nunca tivesse acontecido e ficaríamos como amigos de novo?

Sacudi a cabeça, melhor eu não pensar nisso, posso pensar de mais e fazer uma burrice que nem o Percy faz.

Fiquei ali, sentando, ainda olhando para a onde Ashley saiu e reparei que muitos campistas estavam indo em direção à arena, eu acho.

Meio relutante me levante e fui até a onde esse povo estava indo. A lembrança do beijo ficava na minha cabeça me martelando, mesmo que eu tentasse ela não saia.

Queria muito beijar Ashley de novo. Ah como eu queria isso.

Cheguei à arena e arqueei uma sobrancelha descrente. É serio que é isso que eu estou pensando que vai acontecer aqui?

Sorri. É, se isso acontecer vai ser muito legal de se ver.

Xxx

Então, gostaram do capitulo? Reviews?

Desculpas por não ter postado antes...

Bjs e muito obrigada por lerem a minha fic ^.^


	39. 30: Annabeth Contra Thalia

Oi gente linda que faz essa autora feliz lendo a fic dela... ^-^

Desculpa a demora para postar, tive uns imprevisto e, infelizmente, esqueci de atualizar a fic aqui nesse site...

Espero que gostem do capitulo... ^-^

Xxx

_**30 – Annabeth Contra Thalia**_

Estava caminhando em direção a Casa Grande para ver se Annabeth ainda estava lá. As caçadoras estavam "interagindo" com os campistas exatamente como da ultima vez que elas estiveram aqui, ou seja, logo-logo vai sair alguma briga entre caçadoras e campistas.

Cheguei à Casa Grande e o Sr.D do seu jeito gentil de ser comigo disse que Annabeth já havia saído daqui e que era para eu me retirar em silencio. Traduzindo:

– Cai fora daqui, Peter, não tem nada aqui que lhe interesse futuro golfinho.

Com essas palavras me retirei de lá me lembrando da vez em que ele me mostrou coisas nada agradáveis que poderia me deixar louco.

Senti que alguma coisa se aproximava de mim por trás. Virei pronto para atacar o que quer que fosse e devo ter parecido um idiota para quem estava passando por perto. Minha fênix, não sei como mais sabia que era ela, estava pairando perto de mim e se ela pudesse estaria rindo de mim agora.

– Faon. – falei e estendi o braço. Faon pousou em meu braço e eu fiz carinho no topo da cabeça dela. – Você viu a Annabeth? – perguntei.

Faon levantou voo e foi em direção à ala dos chalés. Olhei de um lado para outro e dei de ombros, fênix são inteligentes, segui Faon de perto.

Caminhei um pouco até Faon parar em frente ao chalé de Zeus e com o bico ele bateu na porta e pousou no meu ombro. Esperei um pouco e a porta se abriu.

– O que você tá fazendo aqui? – não preciso dizer que todo esse "amor" por mim veio da Thalia né? Pois então.

– Oi Thalia, bom dia. – disse sarcástico.

– Oi Percy, bom dia para você também. – disse ela no mesmo tom de voz que eu. Rolei os olhos.

– Annabeth está ai? – perguntei.

– Por que ela estaria no chalé de Zeus se ela é filha de Atena? – comentou Thalia com pura ironia.

– Não sei, por isso estou te perguntando. – falei já começando a perder a paciência com ela.

– Já chega vocês dois. – disse Annabeth empurrando Thalia para dentro do chalé e saindo com Damon nos braços.

– Ei Damon. – disse eu pegando Damon no colo. – Quer dizer filho. – completei olhando para Annabeth que estava sorrindo.

Um raio cortou o céu mais não dei importância. Isso provavelmente vai acontecer muito daqui para frente, então porque me importar agora, né?

– Coitado do Damon ter um pai como você. – disse Thalia saindo do chalé com sua lança na mão. Recuei um pouco, eu não estava com medo era só para deixar ela passar, que isso fique bem claro.

– Thalia. – censurou Annabeth saindo do chalé e fechando a porta. Uma fênix, que eu supus ser da Annabeth, pousou no ombro dela. – Oi Alair. – disse Annabeth fazendo carinho na cabeça de sua fênix.

– Bom, de qualquer jeito agora você não tem desculpa para não lutar comigo. Ou tem?– falou Thalia arqueando uma sobrancelha. Annabeth bufou.

– Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntei olhando para Damon que estava sorrindo.

– Thalia me desafiou para lutar e eu disse que não podia, pois eu estava cuidando do Damon que é minha...

– Nossa. – corrigi sabendo do que ela ia falar e Annabeth sorriu.

– Nossa responsabilidade. – continuou minha Sabidinha.

– Então agora você vai lutar. O novo papai ai vai cuidar do Damon e nos duas vamos lutar. – disse Thalia indo para a Arena. – Não demora Anniepédia. – gritou Thalia usando um novo apelido para Annabeth fazendo Annabeth bufar de raiva.

– Essa cara de pinheiro não tem amor à vida dela. – resmungou Annabeth. Isso me lembrou de uma coisa, na verdade do sonho que tive.

– Annabeth. – chamei ela que já estava seguindo para a Arena. Annabeth se virou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Contei meu sonho para ela. A conversa de Anfitrite e Circe e o principal sobre a volta _dele_. Annabeth escutou tudo e não falou nada, só ouviu. Assim que terminei ela estava muito pensativa e esperei alguma resposta dela.

Enquanto esperava fiquei brincando com Damon que ficou encantado com minha fênix que estava no meu ombro. Faon esticava sua asa em direção a Damon que tentava pegar e quando estava perto de conseguir Faon retraia sua asa fazendo Damon rir muito.

– Já contou a alguém sobre esse sonho? – me perguntou Annabeth me fazendo prestar atenção nela.

– Hã... Não. Só me lembrei agora dele. – falei dando de ombros meio envergonhado.

Não me culpem por não ter lembrado do sonho antes, eu estava fazendo coisas melhores para pensar em sonhos que incluíam minha ex-madrastra e a mulher que me transformou em um porquinho-da-índia.

– Ok, vamos contar para o Quiron e...

– Cadê você Chase? – gritou Thalia da Arena. Annabeth bufou.

– Vamos. Você acaba com a Thalia e ai contamos sobre o sonho para o Quiron. – falei passando um braço sobre seus ombros e a guinado para a Arena.

Nossas fênix voaram na nossa frente e se empoleiraram em um galho de arvore olhando atentamente para mim e Annabeth.

– Já estou aqui Thalia, podemos começar. – falou Annabeth me dando um selinho e um beijo na testa de Damon.

– Espera, não vai colocar uma armadura? – perguntei preocupado.

– É claro que vou Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth rolando os olhos sorrindo.

Resolvi ir para a arquibancada ficar quieto no meu canto que eu ganho mais. Damon puxou minha camisa, bom tentou puxar já que ele não tinha muita força, mais foi o suficiente para eu saber que ele queria chamar minha atenção.

Olhei para Damon. Ele parecia querer alguma coisa, fazia força para deixar seu corpinho ereto e então entendi. Coloquei ele em meu colo de modo que ele pudesse olhar para a arena e uma pergunta me veio a cabeça.

Eu deveria deixar Damon ver uma luta como essa que está prestas a acontecer?

Sacudi a cabeça, é claro que não. Cenas inapropriadas para menores de 13 anos e Damon só tem quase três dias de vida, seria loucura deixar ele ver uma luta dessa.

– Cinto muito garotão, mais você não vai poder ver. – falei deitando ele de novo no meu colo, ele parecia não ter gostado nem um pouco disso.

– E ai? – falou Nico se sentando ao meu lado. Dei um pulo de susto o que fez Damon ficar com cara de choro.

– Xi. – falei para Damon balançando ele devagar para ver se ele se acalmava. – Valeu Nico.

– Desculpa. – disse Nico encolhendo os ombros.

Fiquei balançando Damon até que percebi que ele havia dormido. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei fazendo isso, mais foi tempo suficiente para Annabeth e Thalia aparecerem na Arena com suas armaduras.

Annabeth estava usando uma espada e um escudo, sua faca presa na cintura. Thalia estava com seu escudo magico Aegis e sua lança imensa.

– Sabe, Damon vai acordar se ficar aqui. O barulho da luta vai desperta-lo. – disse Mandy aparecendo sei de lá onde me assustando.

Olhei em volta e todos os campistas, digo TODOS mesmo, e as caçadoras, longe a máximo possível dos meninos e das filhas de Afrodite, estavam em volta da arena. Mandy e Edwin estavam de pé do meu lado esquerdo, Nico, Ashley e Marvin no meu lado direito. Nico do meu lado, Ashley do lado dele e Marvin do lado da Ashley.

Reparei que Nico e Ashley ficaram com os rostos um pouco corados e tinham sorrisos discretos nos lábios. Ai tem. Mais Nico fechou a cara assim que Marvin se sentou ao lado de Ashley. Isso ainda vai dar o que falar.

– Tem razão. – concordei e fiquei triste, queria muito ver a luta entre Annabeth e Thalia.

– Que bom. – disse Mandy e esticou os braços em direção a mim. – Eu cuido do Damon, não quero ficar aqui e ver essa luta.

Bom, eu queria ver a luta. Passei Damon para ela que foi em direção à ala dos chalés sendo seguida por algumas de suas irmãs. Edwin sentou em uma fileira antes da minha.

Annabeth e Thalia já estavam posicionadas no centro da Arena, uma de frente para a outra. Todos estavam incentivando para elas começarem logo.

Thalia fez o primeiro movimento. Avançou para cima da Annabeth com sua lança apontada para ela. Annabeth com um movimento de sua espada desviou a lança de Thalia. Ainda com a velocidade da corrida Thalia deu um encontram com seu escudo em Annabeth, que por reflexo ergueu seu escudo fazendo os dois escudos se chorarem.

Annabeth recuou um pouco com o impacto que teve e desferiu um golpe com a espada em Thalia que recuou para não ser acertada. Aproveitou a oportunidade e Thalia desceu a lança em direção a cabeça de Annabeth que defendeu com sua espada.

Thalia recuou mais um pouco e usando sua lança como para lançar um feixe de energia, um raio, em Annabeth que defendeu com a espada. Sorte dela que os cabos da espada tem proteção e não deu um choque nela.

Sem pestanejar Thalia atacou de novo com sua lança fazendo um corte, pequeno, no braço de Annabeth que fez uma careta. O corte era pequeno então supus que Thalia deu um choque nela quando sua lança encostou em Annabeth.

Annabeth avançou para cima de Thalia que defendeu com seu escudo o ataque de Annabeth, mais Annabeth foi mais esperta, usou seu escudo e deu uma "escudada" na cara de Thalia e com um movimento circular cortou a lança de Thalia no meio.

Thalia bufou e jogou o que sobrou de sua lança na cara de Annabeth que usou o escudo para não ser acertada.

– Pode pegar uma espada se quiser. – disse Annabeth e de algum lugar uma espada apareceu voando e cravando na frente de Thalia que pegou ela sem pestanejar.

A luta agora tomou um rumo diferente. As duas lutavam com ferocidade. Espadas e escudos se chocando com rapidez até que Thalia só ficou com sua espada, já que seu escudo foi parar longe quando ela o usou para jogar em Annabeth, e Annabeth só estava com sua faca de bronze na mão, o seu escudo foi parar em algum canto e sua espada jazia cravada em uma arvore.

Thalia atacou e Annabeth defendeu. As duas ficaram cara a cara somente se olhando e colocando pressão em suas armas, pareciam que estavam disputando quem era mais forte.

De repente Thalia cai de joelhos no chão soltando sua espada e coloca a mão na cabeça. Por um momento ela fica assim até que começa a gritar.

– Para, está doendo. Eu me rendo. – gritou Thalia para espanto geral.

Tipo, nunca sonhei que um dia na minha vida eu ouviria Thalia falar que se rendia.

Annabeth, que até agora só encarava Thalia, pareceu despertar de algum transe e caiu no chão de joelhos e respirava ofegante com se tivesse feito muito exercício, ou usado muita energia. Thalia suspirou aliviada ainda de joelhos no chão respirando ofegante.

– Vocês viram aquilo? – disse Nico chocado e vi que os outros a nossa volta assentiram.

Todos estavam chocados com aquilo, ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo. Pulei da arquibancada desviando de alguns campistas indo até Annabeth.

– Você está bem? – perguntei preocupado me ajoelhando ao seu lado.

– Estou sim, valeu por perguntar. – disse Thalia fracamente.

– Vamos ajuda-la. – disse Annabeth ajudando Thalia a se levantar mais ela estava muito fraca para ajudar Thalia.

Me postei ao lado de Thalia e a ajudei a se levantar. Uma caçadora apareceu do meu lado e, literalmente, puxou Thalia para ela a ajudando.

– Ok, né. – falei.

– Tudo bem, Percy. – disse Thalia.

Assenti e fui ajudar Annabeth a pegando no colo. Ela riu quando fiz isso e me deu um beijo. Por culpa do beijo acabei me esbarrando em alguém por não prestar atenção no caminho.

– Desculpa. – pedi para a pessoa.

– Que isso. – disse um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, ele parecia com a Ashley. – Fique ai desfrutando de seu premio.

– Ok. – falei meio confuso e Annabeth riu da minha cara.

– Relaxa. – disse ele e me deu um tapa no meu ombro. – Leva ela para a enfermaria, cara.

O garoto saiu rindo e eu só fiz o que ele falou. Levei Annabeth até a enfermaria. No caminho ela me contou que o nome do garoto é Sean Owen, filho de Demeter, por isso que eu achei ele parecido com a Ashley, Perséfone é muito parecida com a mãe, Demeter.

Quiron veio pessoalmente cuidar de Annabeth e Thalia, que estava deitada em uma maca do lado da de Annabeth e tinha duas caçadoras com ela.

– O que foi aquilo que aconteceu? – perguntei para as duas que deram de ombros, Annabeth parecia meio que com duvida.

– Aquilo foi obra de Annabeth. – respondeu Quiron me deixando muito confuso.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Então, gostaram? Reviews?

Bjs e obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... ^.^


	40. 31: Pedido de Casamento

Oi pessoas lindas que leem a minha fic... ^-^

Bom, desculpa a demora para postar, estou muito ocupada. Só para deixar claro, não sei se o capitulo ficou muito bom mas espero que vocês gostem...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**31 – Pedido de Casamento**_

– Como assim foi abra de Annabeth? – perguntei o obvio, mais tudo bem. Sentei ao lado de Annabeth na maca que me abraçou de lado repousando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

– Esse é um dos "poderes" que poucos filhos de Atena já tiveram. Eles podem causar fortes dores de cabeça e se eles não pararem eles podem fazer coisas piores que não vem ao caso mencionar. – respondeu Quíron guardando os medicamentos que ele havia usado nas meninas. – São raros os filhos de Atena que tem esse "dom". Por exemplo, o ultimo que teve esses poderes foi há 10 anos.

– Nossa. –foi tudo que consegui falar.

Então agora além de Annabeth poder ver, ler, o que estamos pensando, agora ela pode dar uma bela dor de cabeça nos outros também, se não coisa pior.

– Como se controla isso? – perguntou Annabeth arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim, engoli em seco. Apronte alguma Jackson e estará ferrado, pensei.

– Concentração. – disse Quíron. – E não vou falar mais nada, Annabeth.

– Sorte minha. – falei baixinho.

– Você falou poderes. – disse Annabeth muito interessada no assunto. – Filhos de Atena tem mais poderes que esses?

– Todos os filhos de Deuses têm poderes que desconhecem. – respondeu Quíron. – Alguns poderes levam anos para serem descobertos e como, infelizmente, meio-sangues morrem jovens demais eles não descobrem sobre esses poderes.

– Então quer dizer que quanto mais os meio-sangues ficam vivos mais perigosos e poderosos eles ficam? – perguntou Thalia olhando para Quíron sugestivamente.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Thalia viveria por muito, MUITO, muito tempo e ela descobriria sobre muitos poderes que os filhos de Zeus têm.

–Sim. – disse Quíron. – Agora vão que já está na hora do almoço. – assim que Quíron falou soou a trombeta avisando da hora do almoço. – Vocês dois. – falou apontando para mim e Annabeth. – Estão dispensados por essa semana, podem cuidar do Damon. Vou arrumar os horários para que possam, treinar e ficar com Damon sem ficar muito sobrecarregado para vocês.

Assentimos. Aproveitei a oportunidade e contei a Quíron sobre o meu sonho com Anfitrite. Ele disse que precisava pensar e nos dispensou. Thalia saiu resmungando que Quíron nunca muda.

Fomos para o refeitório. Almoçamos e atarde Annabeth e eu ficamos com Damon andando pelo acampamento e ficando no chalé de Poseidon de vez em quando para descansar um pouco e também porque Damon não podia ficar muito tempo no sol. Nossas fênix ficaram com a gente o tempo todo durante o dia.

Encontramos, nesse meio tempo, Tyson e ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido na missão e lhes contamos resumidamente tudo, depois ele voltou para as forjas com os filhos de Hefesto, pois estava ensinando a fazerem melhores as armas magicas e algumas coisas novas que aprendeu.

Sem querer, juro que foi sem querer, encontramos Clarisse e Chris em um momento "intimo" para não falar coisas indevidas. Saímos correndo antes que Clarisse conseguisse raciocinar de novo e tentasse nos matar.

Essa foi a primeira vez que vi o Chris no acampamento desde que cheguei. Annabeth falou que ele estava em missão e só agora voltou, antes da luta dela contra a Thalia. Pois é, parece que Clarisse e Chris estavam tirando o atraso.

Uma coisa esquisita, ou talvez muito boa, aconteceu com o Nico o que comprova o que eu vi mais cedo na hora da luta da Annabeth e da Thalia.

Ele estava com um sorriso estampado na cara o tempo todo e o mais estranho disso tudo é que todas as vezes que ele olhava para a Ashley ela ficava mais vermelha que um pimentão mais também tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Esses dois aprontaram alguma, agora não tenho mais duvidas nem uma.

Na hora do jantar já estava muito cansado. Jantei e junto com Annabeth levamos Damon para a Casa Grande, ele também estava cansado, deixamos ele com a ninfa e fomos para a area dos chalés, eu e Annabeth estávamos muito cansados para ir para a fogueira hoje.

Deixei Annabeth no chalé de Atena, não sem antes aproveitarmos um pouco – se que me entende. Entrei no meu chalé e fui direto tomar um banho. Sai do banheiro só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, tinha esquecido de pegar uma roupa.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e capotei na cama. Dormi em poucos segundos, nem vi a hora que o Tyson chegou, e tive um sonho muito bom menos, é claro, o final dele que foi meio... Esquisito.

Eu estava em uma ilha, eu somente sentia que era uma ilha. O Sol estava nascendo. A areia branca, macia e um pouco quente. A agua do mar, verde-esmeralda. Olhei para os lados e cada vez mais fiquei impressionado com a beleza do lugar.

A ilha é de uma beleza inigualável e natural, parecia que não tinha sido tocada pelo homem – se foi, não mostrava.

Mais a frente vi uma cesta, daquelas de piquenique, em cima de uma tolha branca. Em volta da toalha patelas de diversos tipos de flores cobriam uma parte da areia a deixando "colorida" e linda.

Senti que tinha alguém ao meu lado, mais quando eu olhei não tinha ninguém, mas a sensação de que tinha alguém do meu lado não passava. Minha mão direita estava formigando e quando olhei para ela meu anel de compromisso estava emitindo aquele brilho que só acontece quando Annabeth esta por perto. Estranho, muito estranho.

– Baía de Sancho. – disse uma voz grave e familiar soando atrás de mim. – Linda.

– Muito linda. – concordou outra voz só que mais suave que a primeira e também muito familiar para mim.

Olhei para trás e vi meu pai, Poseidon, e Atena caminhando descalços pela praia sorrindo muito.

Atena estava com seus cabelos soltos, usando um vestido simples cinza-claro, ela deve amar a cor cinza. Ela estava segurando duas sapatilhas com a mão direita enquanto que com a esquerda ela brincava com alguma coisa que eu não distingui.

Meu pai estava com uma bermuda e uma camisa gola polo. Uma mão dele estava no bolso da bermuda e com a outra ele segurava suas sandálias.

– Posso saber por que me trouxe aqui tão cedo? – perguntou Atena indo para mais perto da agua. Ela sorriu quando a agua do mar tocou seus pés.

– Bom, primeiro vamos tomar café da manhã. – disse ele apontando para a cesta de piquenique. – O depois é surpresa.

Atena olhou desconfiada para meu pai, que tinha um sorriso torto no rosto. Ela suspirou e se abaixou colocando a mão esquerda na agua, no qual ela tinha alguma coisa, e depois levantou sem nada na mão.

Os dois chegaram em silencio até a cesta de piquenique. Atena se sentou na toalha e meu pai se sentou perto dela, tipo perto mesmo, ele colocou sua mão esquerda atrás de Atena na toalha como apoio ficando assim com seu corpo mais perto da Deusa da Sabedoria.

Atena olhou para Poseidon que nada fez há não ser sorrir e ele abriu a cesta de piquenique com sua mão direita. Meu pai começou a retirar as coisas de dentro da cesta.

– Se usar sua mão esquerda, também, vai tirar mais rápido as coisas dai de dentro se você quer usar o jeito mortal. – falou Atena encarando meu pai.

– Não, está muito bom pra mim assim. – falou meu pai ainda sorrindo.

Atena rolou os olhos e estalou os dedos. Em um segundo a cesta tinha desaparecido e em cima da toalha apareceram diversas frutas – em poucas quantidades –, uma jarra de suco, três pedaços de bolo – um de chocolate, outro de morango e outro de limão, pelo que deu para perceber pela cor do bolo, posso estar enganado quanto ao sabor deles –, talheres, dois pratos e dois copos – um prato e um copo em frente de cada Deus.

– Pronto. – disse Atena. – Mais fácil.

– Mas não divertido. – disse Poseidon fazendo um biquinho de criança.

– Porque está agindo como uma criança? – perguntou Atena pegando a jarra de suco.

– Porque eu quero. – respondeu meu pai pegando a jarra da mão dela e colocando um pouco do suco no copo dele e no copo dela.

Os dois ficaram em silencio um pouco mais. Logo os dois, em quanto comiam, comentavam uma coisa ou outra sobre sei lá o que eu não estava mais prestando tanta atenção assim neles mais sim em uma figura estranha que olhava para os dois, ela estava não muito longe dali.

A figura não fazia quase nada, vez ou outra tremeluzia mais logo voltava ao normal. Pensei em ir até lá, mais não sabia o que aconteceria se saísse de perto do meu pai e de Atena, afinal esse sonho tem haver com eles. Será que se eu saísse de perto deles eu acordaria?

Quando decidi ir até lá, atrás da figura, a voz de Atena me fez parar e voltar à atenção para eles.

– Já tomamos o café da manhã, agora me conta o que mais você está planejando?

Olhei para eles e não tinha mais nada lá, nada de comida, somente os copos com um pouco de suco ainda.

Poseidon sorriu e se levantou estendendo a mão para Atena que, com um pouco de duvida, aceitou. Meu pai conduziu Atena até a beirada da agua, fazendo com que os dois ficassem com os pés na agua.

– Pode se sentar? – perguntou meu pai.

Cara, estou entendendo cada vez menos o que ele esta pretendendo fazer e o porquê de eu estar aqui vendo isso.

– Poseidon. – advertiu Atena.

– Por favor. – pediu meu pai se sentando e indicando o lugar ao lado dele. Atena rolou os olhos e se sentou ao lado dele.

– O que você quer, pescador? – Atena perguntou um pouco nervosa.

– Sua resposta para a pergunta que eu te fiz antes de ontem quando nossos filhos voltaram para o acampamento. – disse meu pai sorrindo.

Atena mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo nervosa. Tentava gritar para ela responder logo a pergunta que meu pai fez, mesmo que eu não faça a mínima ideia de qual seja a pergunta do meu pai, queria ir embora desse sonho estava ficando tudo muito confuso.

– Sabe, você esta demorando muito para me responder. – disse meu pai incomodado por Atena não falar nada a um bom tempo. – Você me disse que ia dar a resposta hoje.

– Mais eu não pensei que você ia querer a resposta tão cedo assim. – falou Atena voltando a encarar o mar.

– Estou esperando há muito tempo. Não tem nada que nós impeça. Até seu pai concordou, a contra gosto mais concordou. – disse Poseidon e pegou o rosto de Atena entre suas mãos virando o rosto dela a fazendo olhar para ele. – Casa comigo Atena?

Tudo bem, meu pai pediu Atena em casamento. Nossa, isso sim que é surpresa, talvez nem tanto assim mais eu estou um pouco surpreso por ser assim tão de repente.

– Poseidon, eu não sei como nossa relação pode dar certo. – disse Atena calmamente. – Como posso aceitar seu pedido?

– Não existe um modo de tudo dar certo e é por isso que faz a vida valer a pena. Arriscar, confie em mim Atena e eu prometo, juro pelo rio Styx que te farei a deusa mais feliz do mundo e do Olimpo.

– Somos imortais...

– Atena. – disse meu pai calmamente interrompendo ela, o que não é uma coisa aconselhável a se fazer se você conhece o temperamento da Deusa da Sabedoria e Estratégia em Batalha. – Eu te amo.

Atena somente encarava meu pai que se aproximava mais da Deusa que não fez nada, deixou ele se aproximar até ele tocar seus lábios nos dela. Desvie meus olhos dos dois, não ia fcar vendo os dois se pegando.

A agua do mar parou. Ela não fazia nem uma movimentação. Em um ponto no mar alguma coisa subiu sobre as aguas e ia em direção aos dois que agora se encaravam.

Os olhos dos dois estavam com um brilho diferente que eu sabia bem o que era. Queria gritar para Atena aceitar logo o pedido, não estava mais aguentando ficar nesse sonho queria sair logo daqui.

Uma tartaruga-marinha apareceu sobre a superfície e chegou mais perto de Atena. A Deusa da Sabedoria colocou a mão na boca e seus olhos se arregalaram quando a tartaruga parou em sua frente. Um filhote de tartaruga-marinha estava nas costas da tartaruga e o filhote estava com um anel com uma pedra que eu não reconheci, mais que era da cor do mar, em suas costas.

– Atena, aceita casar comigo? – perguntou meu pai.

Atena não respondeu somente beijou meu pai com fervor derrubando ele de costas contra a areia. Para mim esse foi um "CLARO QUE SIM PESCADOR IDIOTA", é mais ou menos assim que eu acho que Atena falaria para o meu pai.

– NÃO! – gritou alguém atrás de mim.

Me virei na direção do grito e constatei que era da figura que eu estava observando agora a pouco.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – gritaram Poseidon e Atena juntos irritados.

Acordei sobressaltado. Minha respiração estava o ofegante. Deitei de novo na cama e fechei os olhos. Quem será aquela figura?

Tyson, ainda, dormia sossegado. Dei de ombros, ele dorme sossegado sempre.

Me levantei e fui para o banheiro. Joguei agua no rosto e escovei os dentes ainda pensando no sonho. Esse sim eu poderia dizer que era um sonho de meio sangue mais legal que eu tive, mas se não fosse aquele grito que me despertou teria sido melhor.

Fiquei feliz por Atena e meu pai sobre o casamento, mas a forma como eles gritaram com aquela "figura" me deixou com um mau pressentimento muito mau mesmo. Se dois Deuses ficaram tão exaltados assim com aquela figura imagino que perigo ela proporciona para os outros.

Voltei para minha cama e o sonho ainda não sainha da minha cabeça, por mais que eu tentasse não sainha. Sentia que tinha alguma coisa de importante que eu deveria ter reparado, mais nada me vinha a cabeça.

Escutei batidas na porta. Caminhei devagar até a porta e a abri. Annabeth estava parada com sua faca em punho olhando para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada, por instinto recuei um passo para trás.

– Eu juro que eu não fiz nada. – falei levantando as mãos em forma de rendição.

Xxx

Esse é o capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado... Gostaram? Reviews?

Tenho uma coisa importante para dizer para vocês, caros leitores, que é... ... ... Só faltam mais três capítulos. Pois é, a fic está no final, mas não se esqueçam de que tem a segunda temporada e eu estou tendo um monte de ideias para ela e mais algumas surpresas...

MUITO obrigada a todos vocês que leem a fic... Bjs ^.^


	41. 32: Começo Do Capture a Bandeira Amistos

Hum-rum... Olá, caros leitores que leem a fic... Curtam o capitulo sem qualquer enrolação...

Xxx

_**32 – Começo Do Capture a Bandeira Amistosa**_

Annabeth gargalhou e alguém a acompanhou, e esse alguém não foi eu. Sai do chalé e vi Nico com Damon nos braços rindo de mim.

– Fique calmo, Cabeça de Alga. Somente estava guardando a minha faca quando você abriu a porta. – disse Annabeth, ainda rindo, colocando a faca em seu cinto.

– Hã... Que bom. – falei e os dois riram mais ainda. Damon também estava rindo. – Bom dia para vocês. – falei dando um selinho em Annabeth e pegando Damon dos braços de Nico.

– Bom dia. – falaram os dois juntos.

– O que estão fazendo aqui e que horas são? – perguntei olhando para o céu para ver se conseguia distinguir a hora, coisa que eu não consegui.

– São sete horas. – respondeu Nico olhando para seu relógio. Espera, Nico tem relógio?

– Desde quando você tem um relógio? – perguntei.

– Tyson. – disse Nico dando de ombros. – Ele fez um monte de escudos relógios e deu para todos na hora da fogueira ontem à noite, para o capture a bandeira contra as caçadoras.

– Ah tá. – falei brincando com Damon que sorria para mim.

– Isso quer dizer que você tem que se trocar para a gente ir fazer a estratégia para a luta contra elas, Cabeça de Alga. – falou Annabeth pegando Damon do meu colo.

– Ok. A onde vamos nos reunir? – perguntei escorado no batente da porta.

– Chalé de Atena, só vão estar os 25 campistas que vão participar. – respondeu Annabeth prontamente.

Como só tinha 25 caçadoras, contando com a Thalia, e para ser uma luta justa, Quíron disse, ontem na hora do jantar, que só 25 campistas participariam do capture.

– Anda rápido que só falta você, Percy. – disse Nico saindo deixando Annabeth, Damon e eu sozinhos.

– Damon vai ficar com quem a noite? – perguntei abraçando Annabeth por trás. Damon sorriu para nos dois e eu peguei em sua pequena mãozinha brincando com ele.

– Com a ninfa, mesmo. –disse Annabeth e me deu um beijo. – Anda, Percy, não podemos nos atrasar. Ah... O café da manha esta no meu chalé, não precisa passar no refeitório não.

Assenti. Dei mais um beijo em Annabeth e um na testa de Damon e entrei no meu chalé. Peguei uma roupa qualquer e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho para despertar mais rápido. Troquei de roupa e fui para o chalé de Annabeth.

Tyson nem se quer se moveu, deveria estar com muito sono mesmo.

Quando cheguei ao chalé de Atena todos já estavam me esperando. Annabeth, Nico, Ashley, Clarisse, Chris Rodrigues, Connor e Travis Stoll, Jacke Mason, Katie Gardner, Sean Owen – filho de Deméter que eu conheci ontem –, Pólux, Malcolm – irmão de Annabeth –, Will Solace, Kayla e Austin filhos de Apolo, Atanagildo e tinha mais oito meio-sangues que eu não conhecia direito.

– Agora que o mané chegou vamos logo ver as suas estratégias Annabeth. – disse Clarisse simpática como sempre.

Passamos a manhã inteira vendo os planos que Annabeth e seus irmãos armaram. Também descobri os nomes dos outros campistas.

Nick Farell filho de Hefesto, Maxwel Norton e Morgan Quinn filhos de Atena, Brandi Durwart filho de Dionísio, Peggy Owen filha de Hécate – sim, ela é irmã do Sean, só que são filhos de mães divinas diferentes, como já notaram isso, e Sean só é três meses mais velho que Peggy. –, Rick e Margareth Riley gêmeos filhos de Higéia e Patrícia Wendy filha de Hipnos.

Reparei que Ashley parecia um pouco triste, bem diferente de ontem. Nico também notou isso e olhava preocupado para ela.

– Essa é a estratégia que vamos usar. – disse Malcolm serio.

– Vamos acabar com as caçadoras. – disse Clarisse sorrindo cruelmente. – Vou mostrar a elas. Eu não vou deixa-las ganhar da gente. – falou e no final olhou pra mim.

Bufei e revirei os olhos. Não foi minha culpa termos perdido para elas daquela vez.

Me lembro que quando enfrentamos as caçadoras, no inverno em que Annabeth foi sequestrada, Clarisse estava em uma missão designada por Quíron e não estava no acampamento no dia e não participou do jogo.

A trombeta soou anunciando a hora do almoço.

– Terminamos por aqui. – disse Annabeth. – Descansem um pouco na parte da tarde antes de começar o jogo.

Todos assentiram e um por um foram saindo do chalé de Atena. Ashley segurou o meu braço e o braço do Nico nos impedindo de sair.

– Queria falar com vocês três agora. – disse ela falando para Annabeth, Nico e eu.

– Vou indo seus manés. – disse Clarisse.

Chris e ela foram os únicos que ficaram além de nós quatro. Clarisse e Chris saíram do chalé conversando sobre alguma coisa que eu não dei importância.

Ficamos em silencio esperando Ashley falar alguma coisa mais a única coisa que ela fazia é olhar para o chão e ficava trocando o peso de um pé no outro parecendo muito nervosa.

Nico caminhou até ela e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela fazendo ela parar e olhar para ele um pouco corada.

– Pode falar o que quer que seja que queira falar. – disse Nico sorrindo.

– Bom, eu vou embora do acampamento. – disse ela cabisbaixa.

– Porque? – perguntou Nico preocupado e um pouco aflito.

Olhei para Annabeth sem entender muito bem a situação e ela só piscou para mim sorrindo maliciosa. Ok, agora fiquei mais confuso ainda.

– Meu pai me ligou e disse que minha família resolveu ficar as férias inteiras e eles querem me ver e passar um tempo comigo. – disse ela e se sentou na cama mais próxima.

– Os mesmos que encontramos em Orlando? – perguntei me lembrando do descarado do Daniel que deu em cima da Annabeth na minha frente quando o conhecemos.

– Sim. – falou ela. – Vou embora amanhã de manhã, isso é muito chato logo agora que as coisas estavam andando MUITO bem para o meu lado. – completou ela olhando para Annabeth que ria da cara dela.

– Calma Ashley. – disse minha Sabidinha ainda sorrindo. – Vocês ainda tem tempo, muito tempo pela frente.

– Mais poxa, tinha que ser logo agora. – falou ela emburrada e se levantando colocando as mãos na cintura.

Nico bufou indignado. Essa foi à única reação que ele teve até agora. Ele ficou calado o tempo todo olhando para chão enquanto Ashley falava.

– Poxa, eu não tenho sorte mesmo nesse setor não é. – disse ele emburrado.

Estava quase dizendo alguma coisa mais Annabeth pegou a minha mão e apertou um pouco, sinal claro de fique de boca fechada.

– Vamos almoçar. – disse Annabeth me puxando para fora do chalé deixando Nico e Ashley para trás.

Annabeth e eu fomos em silencio até o refeitório mais Nico e Ashley, que vinham a trás da gente, conversaram o tempo todo sobre coisas banais, mas sentia que não era disso que eles queriam conversar.

Almoçamos cada um em sua mesa, menos Annabeth que estava na mesa de Zeus com Damon, Grover e Thalia. Thalia estava com uma cara de sono, parecia que a qualquer momento ela dormiria em cima de seu prato de comida.

Depois do almoço, Annabeth, Damon e eu fizemos as mesmas coisas que ontem. Andamos pelo acampamento até horas antes de começar o capture a bandeira.

Annabeth me contou o que aconteceu entre o Nico e a Ashley no outro dia. Agora eu entendi o por que dos dois ficarem daquele jeito e porque ficaram tristes com a partida da Ashley, depois de tanto tempo quando rola alguma coisa entre eles algo os separa.

Contei sobre o sonho que eu tive sobre Atena e meu pai. Para minha surpresa, Annabeth teve o mesmo sonho que eu, só que ela acordou quando meu pai perguntou se Atena aceitava o pedido. O que me lembrou de uma coisa.

– Mais, tipo assim, sua mãe não jurou ser virgem e coisa e tal para sempre? – perguntei curioso.

– Sim, mais não foi um juramento feito pelo styx. – respondeu Annabeth. – Foi um juramento perante a Zeus e pelo que eu ouvi seu pai dizer, mesmo a contra gosto Zeus aceitou.

– Fácil assim? – perguntei olhando para ela.

– Fácil assim. – disse Annabeth rindo. – Ate mesmo Héstia, se ela encontrar quem mereça seu amor, quiser ela pode. Ambas juraram perante Zeus e se ele conceder ao pedido delas, tudo bem.

– Então Héstia pode ter filhos se quiser. – falei bobamente e levei um tapa no braço.

– Perseu. – me repreendeu Annabeth.

– Foi brincadeira. – falei lhe dando um selinho. Damon somente ria de nós dois. Garoto de sorte ele, todos gostam de paparicar ele.

Quando estava perto de acontecer o jogo deixamos Damon com a ninfa, Jeniffer, já que ele ia janta na Casa Grande mesmo e fomos nos preparar para o jogo.

Em pouco tempo todos estavam reunimos na arena e os outros campistas estavam nas arquibancadas esperando começar o jogo.

As caçadoras ainda não tinham aparecido. Para falar a verdade não vi nem uma caçadora a tarde inteira depois do almoço e elas não apareceram na hora do jantar.

Annabeth aproveitou esse tempo e repassou algumas coisas sobre a estratégia de jogo. O plano era simples, mais muito eficiente. Duvido muito que Thalia e as caçadoras consigam ganhar da gente dessa vez.

Nico sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Annabeth que assentiu sorrindo com aquele sorriso. Sabe aquele sorriso de quem está aprontando alguma? Pois é, é esse sorriso que Annabeth esta dando agora.

Me da um frio na espinha só de pensar no que Annabeth está aprontando, vai que ela está aprontando para cima de mim, essa não seria a primeira vez.

Não pude falar nada, queria e muito saber o que Annabeth e Nico estava cochichando, pois as caçadoras chegaram gritando com Thalia carregando a bandeira delas. Thalia tinham um sorriso confiante no rosto.

Quíron bateu os cascos no mármore do pavilhão do refeitório chamando a atenção de todos para ele.

– Heróis. – anunciou. – Vocês conhecem as regras. O riacho é o limite. A floresta inteira está valendo. A equipe azul, do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, fica com o lado oeste dos bosques. A equipe vermelha, as Caçadoras de Ártemis, fica com o lado leste. A bandeira deve ser ostentada de modo destacado. Eu serei o juiz e médico do campo de batalha. Nada de ferimentos intencionais e não podem matar, por favor! Todos os itens mágicos são permitidos. Assumam suas posições.

Colocamos nossa bandeira longe do punho de Zeus, más recordações desse lugar. Annabeth dividiu os campistas em quatro grupos. Um atacaria pelo flanco esquerdo, o outro pelo flanco direito, outro pelo centro e um ficaria guardando a bandeira, na defesa.

Annabeth, Ashley, Nico, Nick, Polúx e Will atacariam pelo flanco esquerdo. Clarisse, Rick, Jack, Katie, Maxwell e Brandi pelo centro. Chris, Margareth, Sean, Malcolm, Atanagildo, Patrícia e Austin foram pelo flanco direito. Sobraram Travis, Connor, Peggy, Morgan, Kayla e eu na defesa.

A equipe de Annabeth saiu na frente, depois foi a da Clarisse e por fim a de Chris. Ficamos em silencio somente escutando os sons normais que faziam aqui.

Em menos de três minutos escutamos barulho de lamina contra lamina do nosso lado direito. O jogo já começou.

– Em suas posições. – falei para a minha equipe.

Kayla subiu na arvora mais próxima e se posicionou com seu arco em punho. Morgan foi para uma arvore na direção oposta da de Kayla e lá ficou com seu arco em punho. Travis e Connor verificaram as armadilhas que Jack havia feito e se esconderam. Peggy ficou ao meu lado em frente a nossa bandeira.

Os sons de luta vinham de todos os lados.

O som de um galho sendo quebrado chamou minha atenção e isso foi bem a tempo de eu ficar na frente de Peggy e impedir que uma flecha lhe acertasse. A flecha ricocheteou ao acertar meu braço.

Cinco meninas com arcos em punho adentraram na clareira e uma delas era Thalia que sorria enigmática.

– Sabe, as vezes eu esqueço que você se banhou no Styx. – disse ela e soltou a flecha que estava em seu arco.

A flecha me acertou no braço e como a outra ela ricocheteou , mais diferente da outra essa veio com uma descarga elétrica me fazendo trincar os dentes reprimindo o grito de dor quando a ponta da flecha acertou meu braço.

– Truque novo. Gostou? – perguntou Thalia sorrindo. – Caçadoras.

As duas caçadoras correram em nossa direção, minha e de Peggy, seguindo Thalia. Nessa hora Morgan e Kayla dispararam suas flechas, mas as outras duas caçadoras interceptavam todas as flechas com perfeita pontaria.

Thalia me atacou diretamente com sua lança bloqueei seu ataque com minha espada. Outra caçadora passou por mim, mais não ia deixar barato. Dei um empurram em Thalia e desferi um golpe com minha espada na outra caçadora que usou seu arco para se proteger do ataque.

Pelo conto do olho vi Peggy lutando com outra caçadora, Peggy luta bem e usa um pouco de magia para confundir sua adversaria fazendo com que cada golpe fossem mais poderosos do que aparentava.

As outras caçadoras estavam lutando contra Morgan e Kayla. Me perguntei a onde estavam Travis e Connor e porque as armadilhas não estavam funcionando.

Mais três caçadoras apareceram carregando Travis e Connor amarrados por uma corda e os jogaram no chão. Agora tá explicado o porquê eles não estarem a onde deveriam estar.

– Está em desvantagem agora, Jackson. – disse Thalia.

Thalia e a outra caçadora me atacaram em quando as outras três vinham em nossa direção. Não ia deixar elas pegarem a bandeira, não mesmo. Só preciso pensar em algo.

– Você que pensa, Thalia. – disse uma voz conhecida.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Gostaram do capitulo? Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	42. 33: Os Poderes Dos Filhos Dos Três Grand

Oi pessoas lindas que são os melhores leitores do mundo ^-^...

Mais enfim...

Com vocês, caros leitores, o penúltimo capitulo da fic Percy Jackson e o Filho de Zeus... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**33 – Os Poderes Dos Filhos Dos Três Grandes**_

Esse foi o momento perfeito, elas se distraíram e eu aproveitei. Desarmei a outra caçadora e chutei Thalia a afastando de perto de mim.

Olhei em direção de onde vinha a voz e vi Nico sorrindo para Thalia. Nico indicou com a cabeça para as outras três caçadoras que estavam paradas, na verdade elas pareciam que estavam com os pés grudados no chão e moviam o corpo tentando se soltar.

– Truque novo. Gostou? – perguntou Nico sorrindo.

Agora fiquei impressionado, não entendi bem o que o Nico fez mais foi o suficiente para Thalia ficar muito nervosa e com raiva dele.

Vi também que a caçadora que lutava contra Peggy estava parada como as outras, assim como as que lutavam contra Morgan e Kayla. Nico estava fazendo tudo isso com elas? Mais como? Pelo que eu me lembre ele não tem nem um poder de paralisar, ou sei lá o que, as pessoas.

– Que tal dormirem um pouco. – disse Peggy e com um estalo de dedos as seis caçadoras caíram no chão desacordadas.

Peggy teria caído no chão também se Morgan não fosse mais rápido e a tive pegado no colo. Kayla correu para ajudar os irmãos Stoll, que pareciam muito machucados.

Sobraram somente Thalia, a caçadora que estava lutando comigo agora a pouco, Nico e eu. Nico veio para o meu lado e Thalia e a caçadora ficaram lado a lado também.

Me espantei olhando melhor para a caçadora ao lado de Thalia. A caçadora se parecia muito com o Nico. Pele pálida, cabelos e olhos pretos, parecia ter 13 anos. Nunca havia percebido ela antes.

– Reparou nela, não é? – perguntou Thalia olhando mortalmente para Nico. – Ela é sua irmã, Nico. Ela tem mais de 100 anos. Ela esteve um pouco ausente, pois estava fazendo um trabalho para Ártemis mais voltou antes da luta contra Cronos.

Qualquer pergunta que eu fosse fazer, não foi preciso. Só de saber a idade dela e do pequeno esclarecimento de Thalia já tinham me respondido todas as perguntas.

– Oi maninha. – disse Nico simpático.

Tive uma tremenda vontade de rir agora quando vi a careta que a caçadora fez com o que o Nico havia dito, só não ri porque se fizesse isso seria o momento perfeito para Thalia me atacar em um momento de distração.

– Não podem amarrar ninguém, sabia? – perguntei apontando para os irmãos Stoll.

– Elas são novas, não sabiam dessa regra. – respondeu Thalia sorrindo inocentemente.

– Sei. – disse Nico olhando para a irmã dele, que não estava gostando de ver Nico a encarando.

– Vão lutar, ou vão ficar batendo papo? – perguntou Morgan colocando Peggy, com cuidado, encostada em uma arvore.

– Para o seu bem, filho de Atena, fique bem longe disso. – disse a caçadora com raiva, Morgan encolheu um pouco os ombros.

– Deixa essa com a gente. – falei apontando para mim e para o Nico.

– Então. – disse Thalia sorrindo. – Já que é assim.

Ela levantou a mão direita e um raio cai na mão dela se transformando aos poucos em uma arma. Meus olhos se arregalaram. O raio na mão de Thalia se parecia, igual na verdade, com o raio mestre de Zeus. Um cilindro de metal de sessenta centímetros de comprimento, com uma ponta de cada lado, zumbindo de energia.

– Você já sabia que os poderes se desenvolvem mais com o passar do tempo. – falei olhando acusadoramente para Thalia.

– Em uma luta, não é uma boa estratégia contar para seu adversário o poder que você tem. – disse Thalia.

– Ponto pra você. Convivência com Annabeth sempre deixa as pessoas assim. – disse Nico apertando o pingente de sua espada, em segundos a espada estava formada na mão direita do Nico.

– Que comece a luta. – disse Thalia e me atacou.

Bloquei seu ataque mais assim que contracorrente tocou no cilindro faísca de eletricidade saíram do contato entre os dois objetos e me fizeram perder um pouco a concentração.

Isso foi tempo o suficiente para Thalia me acertar com um chute e para minha felicidade eterna, ela usou seus poderes e esse chute veio com uma descarga elétrica de brinde me fazendo cair de joelhos no chão.

Sou invulnerável a qualquer coisa que queria me machucar superficialmente, mais não a descargas elétricas. Me lembro que os rios Hudson e East queriam me eletrocutar quando descobriram que eu era filho de Poseidon e que ainda por cima carregava a maldição de Aquiles.

Thalia avançou para cima de mim de novo. Me levante e estendi a mão na direção de Thalia para testar uma coisa nova que acabou de me ocorrer.

O corpo humano é constituído por mais de 70% de agua e eu sou filho do Deus do Mar.

O pouco tempo que tive me concentrei, senti um repuxo no meu abdômen e quando abri os olhos Thalia voo longe se chocando, coincidentemente, com a irmã do Nico fazendo as duas caírem no chão.

Sorte para o Nico, porque, pelo que deu para eu ver, a irmã dele já iria lhe dar o golpe final com sua faca. Reparei que Nico estava com um machucado no braço e respirava ofegante. Dois esqueletos apareceram ao seu lado.

Corri até o lado dele e os esqueletos se postaram na minha frente me impedindo de me aproximar mais dele.

– Relaxa, ele não faz mal a uma mosca. – Nico falou divertido e os esqueletos saíram do meu caminho me deixando passar.

– Só a monstros e a quem me atacar. – falei me postando ao lado dele.

– Que no caso agora são duas caçadoras raivosas. – disse Nico apontando para Thalia e a irmã que se levantavam com muita raiva. – O que você fez?

– Uma coisa que já deveria ter me ocorrido a muito tempo. – falei sorrindo. Poxa, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Meus Deuses. – Mais e você com o truque das sombras prendendo os pés das caçadoras. – comentei e dei dois tapinhas nas costas dele que sorriu envergonhado.

– Depois eu te falo como tive essa ideia, tem duas malucas avançando em nossa direção – disse ele olhando para a onde vinham Thalia e a outra caçadora.

Thalia apontou o cilindro de raio em nossa direção e disparou um raio do raio. Pulei para o lado e estiquei minha mão um pouco empurrando Nico para o outro lado desviando assim a gente do ataque da Thalia.

– Valeu. – disse Nico ficando de pé e se preparando para o ataque da irmã dele.

– De nada. – me postei também me preparando para o ataque da Thalia.

Mais antes delas chegarem até a gente a irmã da Thalia parou bruscamente o que fez Thalia parar também e olhar preocupada para a caçadora dela. As duas falaram alguma coisa e pelo jeito era muito importante, pois Thalia e ela ficaram em alerta se esquecendo completamente do Nico e de mim.

Nico ficou rígido ao meu lado e olhou para a nossa esquerda ao mesmo tempo em que a irmã dele olhava para o mesmo lugar que ele, me deixando nervoso.

– Tem alguma coisa aqui. – disse Nico, mais acho que ele estava falando com ele mesmo pois sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

– Chamem o Quíron imediatamente. – gritou Thalia olhando para o irmão de Annabeth, Morgan que a olhou sem entender.

– Vai logo moleque. – gritou a irmã do Nico sem nem se quer olhar para ele.

– Vai Morgan. – falei quando percebi que ele estava hesitando em aquecer ao pedido das caçadoras.

Ele assentiu pra mim e sai correndo em direção ao riacho. Tudo ficou em um completo silencio. Peggy foi para junto de Kayla e dos irmãos Stoll que se postaram para lutar vendo que a situação esta ficando mais perigosa.

– Acorda as outras caçadoras. – falei olhando para Peggy que assenti. Ela falou alguma coisa e as caçadoras acordaram na hora.

– Se preparem. – disse a irmã do Nico olhando atentamente para as sombras a sua frente.

As caçadoras logo perceberam o que estava acontecendo e foram para perto da Thalia e da irmã do Nico. Elas se ajoelharam na frente de Thalia e da irmã do Nico com seus arcos em punho apontando para na direção das sombras.

– Eles chegaram. – disse Nico apertando com mais força o cabo de sua espada.

Mal ele terminou de falar e um monte de monstros aparecendo por entre as sombras a nossa frente.

As caçadoras soltaram suas flechas em direção aos monstros que foram virando pó à medida que as flechas lhe acertavam.

Assim que eles estavam perto da gente contra atacamos. Nico conjurou mais três esqueletos e a irmã dele fez a mesma coisa.

Respirei fundo e deixei meu corpo livre, deixei minha mente em piloto automático como das varias vezes que eu lutei contra os exércitos de monstros que me atacaram: fincar, esquivar, golpear, desviar, rolar.

– Devia tomar cuidado com suas costas. – ouvi a voz de Annabeth atrás de mim.

Sorri, Annabeth devia estar aqui a algum tempo mais não me importei e voltei a lutar. Annabeth e eu estávamos ombro a ombro destruindo os monstros que pareciam não ter fim.

– Como eles entraram aqui? – perguntei alto para Annabeth me ouvir.

– Algum idiota, imbecil deve ter convocado esse pequeno exercito. – falou Annabeth e ela parecia com muita raiva.

– Pequeno exercito, sei. – falei cortando a cabeça de um monstro.

De repente os monstros começaram a recuar voltando para as sombras de onde vieram. Poderá ser só impressão minha, mais parecia que assim que eles pulavam para as sombras eles desapareciam. Tipo, não faziam ruídos de que estavam se afastando somente, eles desapareciam.

Tudo ficou em silencio novamente, somente a respiração dos campistas eram ouvidas. Olhei para os lados e vi que todos os campistas e caçadoras estavam aqui. Um zunido soou alto, mais não consegui decifrar do que era e nem deu tempo de pensar.

Novamente um monte de monstros voltou a nós atacar, mais dessa vez com humanos, meio-sangues, se juntaram ao ataque. Já estava pronto para atacar eles também quando algo me faz mudar de ideia.

– Damon. – disse Annabeth olhando desespera para mim e saiu correndo pela floresta.

– Annabeth espera. – gritei e sai correndo atrás dela.

Assim que Annabeth falou do Damon me desesperei também, afinal agora ele é meu filho. Muitas coisas se passaram na minha cabeça enquanto eu seguia Annabeth e destruía os monstros que apareciam no meu caminho, cada coisa pior que a outra.

– Malcolm libere o caminho. – gritou Annabeth que estava lutando com alguns monstros.

De repente o caminho de Annabeth ficou livre e somente pó de monstro estava no caminho. Annabeth disparou pela floresta voltando para o acampamento.

Minha cabeça martelava mais falando que o ataque que sofremos agora a pouco era uma distração e já estava aceitando essa hipótese, pois, pensa bem. Todos os campistas e as caçadoras também estavam lá lutando, "distraindo" assim a todos.

Não pensei que Anfitrite queria tanto assim o Damon. Para um ataque grandioso desses ela queria alguma coisa, mais importante.

Ouvi barulho de hélices que me despertaram dos meus pensamentos. Olhei para cima, mas não vi nada por causa das arvores que me atrapalhavam a visão. Corri mais rápido e fiquei ao lado de Annabeth, ela parecia aflita, muito aflita.

Quando saímos da floresta e vi dois helicópteros sobrevoando a Casa Grande com algumas cordas penduradas para fora. Peleu tentava pegar os helicópteros mais eles davam evasivas desviando das garras de Peleu.

– Atirem neles. – gritou uma voz. – E nem pensem em parar, a não ser para recarregar as armas.

Olhei para frente e vi que tinha algumas pessoas armadas em frente à Casa Grande mirando para mim e para Annabeth. Quando ouvi o primeiro disparo não pensei me coloquei na frente de Annabeth e recebi todos os tiros.

Como não ia me machucar respirei fundo e estendi a mão, como fiz com Thalia. Me concentrei nas pessoas que estavam na minha frente e fingi dar empurram com os braços. Os caras todos foram ao chão parando de atirar na hora.

Annabeth saiu de trás de mim com seu arco apontado para eles. Soltou uma flecha acertando o ombro de um cara que estava na porta da Casa Grande que caiu de cara no chão afundando mais ainda a flecha no ombro dele.

Me concentrei e com um movimento das mãos joguei todos os caras para o mais longe que eu podia da Casa Grande.

– Uau. – disse Annabeth colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro. – Essa é nova para mim. – completou sorrindo pra mim. Sorri de volta.

– Aprendi agora a pouco. – falei. – De mais né?

– Muito. Agora vamos para a Casa Grande. – disse ela e começou a correr em direção a Casa Grande.

Ouvi o barulho de passos atrás de mim e olhei para trás e vi todos os campistas e as caçadoras vindo em minha direção.

Um rugido chamou minha atenção e eu olhei para cima. Vi Peleu acertando uma "rabada" em um dos helicópteros jogando ele bem longe em direção ao mar, uma explosão se sucedeu quando o helicóptero se chocou com a agua fazendo uma grande onda, na qual eu me concentrei e a fiz se amenizar chegando à praia do acampamento tranquila.

Peleu virou-se para o outro e deu outro rugido, mais dessa vez ele lançou chamas da sua boca. As chamas envolveu todo o helicóptero que circulou um pouco no ar até cair como uma bola de chamas na arena.

Não quis ficar ali para ver no que ia dar. Me virei e comecei a correr seguindo Annabeth, que a essa hora já estava dentro da Casa Grande, mais não corri muito. Minha vista ficou embaçada e minha respiração acelerada. Meu coração batia tão rápido que achei que iria sair do meu corpo.

– Percy. – gritou Annabeth e essa foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes de tudo ficar escuro.

E, com certeza, eu tive os piores sonhos/pesadelos de meio-sangue da minha vida.

Xxx

Bom galera, esse foi o penúltimo capitulo. Semana que vem o ultimo capitulo será postado e eu estou ficando triste pelo final da fic, mais ainda feliz sim, pois ainda tem a segunda temporada para ser escrita...

Gostaram do capitulo? Reviews? Curiosos sobre o sonho? De como vai ser o ultimo capitulo? Semana que vem nos vemos...

MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que leram esse capitulo e que acompanham a fic... Bjs ^.^


	43. 34: De Mal a Pior

Oi pessoas lindas que estão aqui lendo o ultimo capitulo da fanfic...

Não quero enrolar muito então vou dar um avizinho básico, mais só nas notas finais ^,^

Now, to you. The last chapter of fanfic… Enjoy ^-^

Xxx

_**34 – De Mal a Pior**_

Sonhei que estava deitado em cima de uma pedra, que por sinal estava muito fria – mesmo no sonho consegui sentir como se a frieza da pedra chegasse até meus ossos.

O céu estava escuro. As estrelas brilhavam, mas eu não conseguia distinguir nem uma delas mesmo que eu tentasse muito, parecia que eu estava em outro planeta com estrelas diferentes. A lua estava brilhando forte e isso me fez sentir um arrepio na espinha sem saber bem o por que.

Me levantei um pouco da mesa olhando ao redor. Ao meu redor tinha mais quatro mesas de pedra em forma de um circulo. Gravado em cada uma tinha um desenho esquisito de um homem com uma tatuagem no peito escrito em grego, de grego eu entendo, então consegui distinguir os escritos nas tatuagens de cada um.

A mesa que fica aos pés da que eu estava tinha o escrito _γη_, terra em grego. O que estava ao meu lado direito estava escrito _νερό_, agua. Do meu lado esquerdo, o homenzinho estava com a tatuagem escrita _φωτιά_, fogo. E na ultima mesa estava escrito _αέρας_, ar.

Sai de cima da mesa e olhei para a base da mesa que eu estava deitado e nela tinha um homenzinho com um oito deitado, o símbolo do infinito, tatuado nele.

Olhei ao redor do lugar e somente vi mata, floresta, e uma casa mais distante, resolvi ir até ela. Andei até a casa com cuidado, não sabia o que iria encontrar mais para frente então prefiro me prevenir.

Fui até a janela da casa e espiei. Meus olhos quase saíram de orbita com o que vi, meu coração acelerou, como se eu tivesse injetado adrenalina nas minhas veias. Coloquei a mão no bolso da minha calça por instinto apertando contracorrente.

Parecia um tipo de sala, bem ampla, eu vi Circe do lado de fora de um circulo grande, quase ocupando a sala toda, e esquisito e ela falava palavras em grego antigo, que eu sinceramente não prestei atenção em nada. No centro do circulo tinha uma pequena maca e parecia que tinha alguém nela sendo coberta por um lençol de seda branco.

Na casa vi também Anfitrite e Tritão em um canto olhando atentamente para Circe, como se estivessem esperando ela cometer um erro e no segundo seguinte matar ela. Estranho.

Do outro lado perto de uma porta estava um homem alto, robusto, que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ele tinha cabelo preto, mais tão preto que parecia azul, os olhos dele era de um azul forte quase negro que dava arrepios.

De repente Circe caiu no chão arfando. Os três que estavam na mesma sala que ela nem deram importância para a bruxa, pra mim Circe é uma bruxa me transformou em porquinho-da-índia.

– Ele está vivo? – perguntou Tritão olhando para a maca.

– Espere, ainda não terminou. – disse o homem com a voz grave e parecia que a terra tremeu quando ele falou.

Voltei minha atenção para Circe e vi que ela estava escrevendo alguma coisa no chão. Não sabia o que ela estava escrevendo, pois ela estava escrevendo no ar sem tocar no chão.

– _χορδή_. – gritou Circe esticando a mão em direção à maca. Automaticamente traduzi o que ela falou. _Acorde._

Mais acorde o que?

Essa pergunta não foi respondida da forma mais legal que eu imaginava, pelo contrario eu odiei saber essa resposta.

Em um segundo um vento forte sacudiu a casa, tanto dentro quanto fora da casa. O lençol que estava cobrindo a maca levantou um pouco e eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando tive o vislumbre do que estava embaixo daquele lençol.

Luke. Eu vi o rosto do Luke. Meros segundos, mais eu vi perfeitamente ele com os olhos bem abertos, parecia assustado. Quando o segundo passou o lençol voltou a cobrir o rosto dele.

Os últimos cinco anos da minha vida passaram como um fleche pelos meus olhos. Tudo que me aconteceu foi por causa das escolhas que ele, Luke, fez. A morte de Beckendorf, Silena, Castor e vários outros meio-sangues que tiveram suas vidas mudadas drasticamente pelas escolhas que ele fez.

Ele morreu como um herói, mais alguma coisa me diz que ele ter sido ressuscitado por aqueles que querem destruir o Olimpo e o acampamento não é bom e me faz sentir muita raiva dele. Ele devia estar morto.

Rapidamente Anfitrite foi até a maca e tirou o lençol o jogando longe. Eu teria rido disso, pois o lençol caiu em cima do meu _querido,_ que de querido não tem nada, meio-irmão Tritão.

– Me ajude, Tritão. – disse Anfitrite tentando ajudar Luke a ficar de pé.

– Me solta chifruda. – disse Luke empurrando Anfitrite e caindo na maca com tudo.

O homem que estava no canto riu com gosto e estalou os dedos. Luke ficou de pé como se nada tivesse acontecido e uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Luke não tinha mais nem uma cicatriz no rosto, me se quer um vestígio de que ela existiu algum dia.

– Conte para o garoto. – disse o homem e olhou para mim me fazendo prender a respiração e ficar estático no lugar.

Ele sabia que eu estava ali e ele sorrio sombrio para mim fazendo um frio descomunal passar pela minha espinha. Seja lá quem for ele, ele é muito poderoso.

Ele falou com Anfitrite alguma coisa que eu não ouvi, mesmo que eu tentasse eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Na realidade, do sonho é claro, eu não consegui ouvir mais nada. Barulho do vento, pássaros, agua, nada eu não escutava absolutamente nada.

Depois de umas trocas de palavras deles o homem me olhou novamente e uma voz na minha cabeça me fez tremer na base "_Sou Oceano filho de Poseidon e vou adorar te encontrar um dia_".

Minha respiração ficou irregular. Ele é o Titã Oceano, que enfrentou e quase derrotou, meu pai ano passado. Agora me pergunto, quem mais está do lado de Anfitrite nisso tudo?

Oceano saiu da sala e Anfitrite falou alguma coisa para Luke que ficou pálido e olhava chocado para ela, mas não disse nada.

– Me siga. – disse Anfitrite, sua voz soou muito esquisita.

Luke a seguiu sem relutar. Tritão abiu uma porta e os três sumiram por ela. Segundos depois os três apareceram caminhando em minha direção.

Sai do caminho deles e eles passaram direto por mim indo em direção as mesas de pedras, o lugar a onde eu "acordei".

Anfitrite falava sem parar sobre algo e Luke parecia muito incomodado e nervoso com isso. Eu acompanhei eles e tentava ouvir, mesmos sabendo que não conseguiria, o que ela estava falando.

Quando eles chegaram até as mesas eles pararam e Anfitrite se virou de frente para Luke e Tritão, consequentemente para mim também , e sorriu macabramente.

– E aqui acontecerão os sacrifícios daqueles que possuem os elementos da vida. – disse ela e no final olhou para mim.

Minha visão ficou escura. A minha cabeça borbulhava de coisas tentando entender o que eu tinha acabado de ver e ouvir.

Mais não durou muito. Logo a escuridão sumiu e me vi no centro da sala dos Tronos cercados por todos os Deuses. Quando eu disse todos, eu quis dizer TODOS mesmo, mesmo eu não sabendo quantos Deuses são no total, a sala dos tronos estava abarrotada de Deuses que falavam ao mesmo tempo.

O falatório dos Deuses durou mais um pouco antes que Zeus os pedisse que se retirassem da Sala dos Tronos e que no próximo solstício de Verão os Olimpianos faram a votação, ficando somente Zeus, Atena e meu pai, Poseidon.

Só entendi algumas palavras do que os Deuses falaram. Como "Mantenham as suas palavras", "Magia nem sempre vai salvar", "Sacrifícios serão necessários" – não gostei nem um pouco de ouvir isso – "Leis antigas não serão cumpridas" e varias outras coisas que não vem ao caso no momento de tão confusas que eram.

Zeus se sentou em seu trono assim como meu pai e Atena se sentaram em seus respectivos tronos. Quando todos saíram, Zeus tomou a palavra.

– Sabem no que eles querem que votemos. – Atena e Poseidon somente assentiram. – Já ajudamos de mais nossos filhos não podemos nos meter mais.

– Vamos confiar neles. – disse Atena firme. – Se mostrarmos que confiamos neles eles vão se sentir mais fortes, que podem e vão conseguir.

– E verão como somos dependentes deles? Não mesmo. – disse Zeus com desprezo.

– Irmão, não é bem assim. – disse meu pai calmo.

– Entenda, pai. Mesmo não tendo confiado neles, eles protegeram o Olimpo quando tinham todo o direito de só defender a vida deles, mais eles não fizeram isso. – disse Atena encarando Zeus. – Todos eles lutaram e defenderam nossa casa, o Olimpo sem nem se quer pedirmos para eles fazerem isso.

– Defenderam o Olimpo quando não pedimos e nem se quer demonstramos sentimento algum por eles. – disse Poseidon reforçando as palavras de Atena. – Está na hora de mostrarmos isso.

– Não pense que só porque permiti o casamento de você com minha filha te dou o direito de falar o que quer assim na minha casa. – trovejou Zeus olhando zangado para meu pai.

– Zeus você só pensa no seu poder. – disse meu pai também ficando zangado. – Foi só por isso que os ajudou e fez eu e Atena fazermos um trato, absurdo, com você.

– Se quer minha filha terá que ser sobre minhas regras, pescador. – esbravejou Zeus ficando de pé.

– Não me venha com essa ladainha de...

– Parem vocês dois. – disse Atena. – Não é hora para isso.

– Como sempre tem razão, minha filha, nesse ponto. Mais saibam que eu nunca me rebaixarei a isso. – disse Zeus e desapareceu em um estalo de luz que me cegou e fez tudo ficar preto de novo.

Lembro de ter acordado varias vezes depois desse sonho, mais tudo que eu via não passava de borrões e novamente dormia. Sentia que estava deitado em uma cama macia, lembro de estar comendo ambrosia e algumas vezes bebendo néctar, mais isso era tudo que eu conseguia distinguir.

Quando, finalmente, voltei a mim de vez, percebi que estava no meu chalé, deitado na minha cama. Meu corpo doía, minha garganta estava seca.

– Para não perder o abito, né? – perguntou uma voz familiar ao meu lado.

Olhei para o lado e vi Annabeth sorrindo para mim, um sorriso cansado. Ela estava um pouco pálida e segurava um copo com canudinho no qual ela ofereceu para mim. Tomei alguns goles e percebi que era néctar.

– Algumas coisas não mudam. – falei sorrindo fraco.

– Da próxima vez que se esforçar desse jeito vou garantir que não se levante já mais. – disse Annabeth brava, muito brava, o que chegou a me dar muito medo. Engoli em seco e depois sorrio timidamente.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

– Você desmaiou Cabeça de Alga. –disse ela como se isso fosse obvio e na verdade é que foi mesmo. – Você gastou muita energia e desmaiou.

Annabeth suspirou tristemente e vi seus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas. Imediatamente me levantei da cama, ou tentei já que Annabeth me empurrou de volta. Eu não podia contra ela, eu ainda me sentia fraco.

– Porque você está assim? – perguntei preocupado segurando sua mão firmemente. – Só desmaiei não é? – falei sorrindo mais Annabeth não sorria, ela estava muito seria. – Não é, Sabidinha?

– Não Percy. Você não só desmaiou como também entrou em coma. – disse ela. Agora as lagrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. – Você não faz ideia de como isso me deixou angustiada.

– Como assim em coma? – perguntei assustado, por ter ficado em coma e por Annabeth estar chorando por mim, não gosto de vê-la chorar.

– Quando você desmaiou, primeiramente achamos que só foi esgotamento físico pelo que você fez, mais depois de um exame mais detalhado Quíron avisou que você entrou em estado de coma. – disse ela com a voz embargada. – O pior é que foi um coma induzido.

– Induzido? Por quem? – minha cabeça estava ficando pesada de tanto pensar e tentar colocar os acontecimentos em ordem.

– Sim. Não sabemos. Quíron tentou, mais seja lá quem for é muito forte. – disse Annabeth olhando para mim preocupada.

– Por quanto tempo eu fiquei assim? – perguntei curioso e tentando mudar o rumo da conversa de quem teria feito isso comimgo. Levantei a mão e sequei uma lagrima que escorria pelo rosto de Annabeth com cuidado.

– Três dias em coma e mais dois dias dormindo e acordando ocasionalmente. –disse ela seria.

– Desculpa. – falei me sentindo mal por ela estar assim. Annabeth suspirou profundamente e sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno.

– Não precisa se desculpar, mais se fizer isso de novo comigo, você não faz ideia do que te aguarda, Jackson. – disse ela sorrindo.

– Eu sei, não vou mais fazer isso. – falei. Annabeth se inclinou e me deu um selinho. – Luke voltou. – falei rapidamente antes que eu perdesse a coragem.

Eu ainda não acreditava que ele estava vivo, queria muito que os sonho/pesadelo que eu tive não fossem reais mais o pior é que eu sabia que era real.

– Eu sei. – disse ela simplesmente.

Olhei atentamente para Annabeth e a expressão dela estava neutra. Fiquei frustrado, queria saber o que estava se passando pela cabeça dela agora que eu falei do Luke, ainda mais depois que ela falou um simples "eu sei".

– Como assim eu sei? – perguntei tentando não parecer ríspido.

– Luke me mandou uma mensagem há dois dias antes de você sair do coma. – respondeu ela olhando para mim gentilmente.

– O que ele disse? – perguntei tentando me levantar da cama.

– Para, Perseu. Fique deitado – falou Annabeth brava me empurrando de volta para a cama. – Ele não disse nada que faça sentido. Somente disse que estava de volta e que teria o que ele sempre quis.

– Não gosto disso. – falei.

– Também não. Seja lá quem ou o que trouxe Luke de volta tudo está ligado, pois assim que eu falei com ele você acordou por alguns segundos. – disse ela com o rosto confuso.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, somente absorvendo as novas informações. Eu queria é sair dessa cama. Bufei impaciente.

– Quero sair daqui. – disse eu manhoso.

– Somente mais tarde. – disse Annabeth sorrindo divertida.

– E o Damon? – perguntei preocupado me lembrando do que eu e Annabeth íamos fazer antes de eu desmaiar.

– Ele está bem. – respondeu Annabthe ainda sorrindo. – Argos estava com ele o tempo todo e nocauteou os dois caras que queriam levar ele.

– Eu quero ver o Damon, vou sair daqui. – falei e Annabeth olhou divertida para mim.

– Essa desculpa não cola. – disse ela e eu bufei. Ficar na cama é um saco. – Mais tarde você vê ele.

– Mais tarde, sempre mais tarde. – resmunguei e Annabeth riu. – O que mais eu perdi? – perguntei enquanto Annabeth me dava mais um pouco de néctar.

Annabeth me contou o que tinha acontecido no acampamento. Havíamos ganhado o jogo, Ashley e Atanagildo tinham pegado a bandeira ates do ataque dos monstros. Perdemos alguns meio-sangues na batalha também, mais no final os monstros foram quase todos destruídos e os outros fugiram.

Ashley tinha ido embora e Nico ficou triste por causa disso, mais feliz, pois Marvin não estaria dando em cima dela de novo.

Os campistas tiraram o helicóptero da arena e o outro que tinha caído no mar. Os homens que invadiram o acampamento foram interrogados e depois tiveram suas lembranças apagadas. Eles foram presos pela policia mortal pelos crimes que eles cometeram anteriormente.

As caçadoras foram embora, mas Thalia e a irmã do Nico, que eu agora fiquei sabendo se chamar Astrid, ficaram pelo menos mais três dias para verem o interrogatório dos invasores. Peggy e Morgan descobriram que foi um feitiço que havia trazido os monstros e fazia com que parecia que eles apareciam do nada, o que na verdade eles apareciam do nada mesmo, mais eles não sabem quem pode ter feito tal feitiço.

Damon passou a semana com Nico e ora ou outra ficava aqui com Annabeth no meu chalé me fazendo companhia. Na verdade recebi varias visitas, até da Sra. O' Lary que segundo a Annabeth só faltou derrubar a porta do chalé.

Depois do relato de Annabeth eu contei sobre os meus sonhos. Primeiro eu contei dos Deuses, no qual Annabeth ficou muito intrigada com a conversa deles. Depois contei do sonho com a volta do Luke.

– E a ultima coisa, foi ouvir Anfitrite falar de sacrifícios dos elementos. – falei já me sentindo cansado.

– Bom, é melhor você voltar a dormir um pouco. – disse Annabeth se levantando. – Vou pegar um pouco de comida para você, já é hora do almoço.

– Comida na boca, gostei. – falei sorrindo e ganhei um tapa de leve de Annabeth.

– Bobo. – falou ela sorrindo. – Você vai precisar de bastante energia, vai por mim.

– Por quê? – perguntei confuso.

– Sua mãe esta muito brava com você. – disse Annabeth me olhando divertida.

Conheço esse olhar. Com certeza eu vou estar bem encrencado para Annabeth estar me olhando assim.

– Mais eu não fiz nada de mais que eu já não tenha feito antes. – falei não entendendo nada.

– Isso é verdade, mais ela não esperava descobrir uma coisa. – disse Annabeth.

– Como assim? – perguntei confuso.

– Damon. – disse ela saindo do chalé rindo. Dei um tapa na minha testa.

– Putz, estou frito. – murmurei.

xxx

Então meus leitores lindos, esse foi o ultimo capitulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado por que ele me deu um certo trabalho. Serio, eu não consegui colocar um fim na fic, foi difícil... Fiquei um tempão pensando e nada me agradava, estava até pensando em adicionar mais alguns capítulos, mais ai veio à luz e ficou assim.

Tem um motivo para ter sido o Luke há voltar do reino de Hades, que vocês só vão saber BEMMMMMMM pra frente... Sobre a segunda temporada... ... ... Somente aguardem que eu logo trago noticias...

Gostaram? Reviews? Estão loucos pela segunda temporada? Ou querem que eu desista de ser uma escritora e paro de vez de escrever? ^,^

Não posso esquecer do aviso. O aviso é que meu grego é péssimo, na verdade não sei quase nada de grego. As palavras em grego foram tiradas do fabuloso Google Tradutor, recomendo ele ^,^...

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, vocês são demais... Bjs a todos ^.^


	44. Thanks and Information Season 2

Oi pessoas lindas... *-*

Trago noticias...

Espero que gostem das noticias...

Xxx

_**Thanks and Information Season 2**_

Bom, isso não é um capitulo, e todo mundo já deve ter sacado isso, pois bem. Eu queria agradecer a todos que acompanharam a minha primeira longfic.

Enfim, obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews e fizeram essa autora mais do que feliz com eles.

Vocês acreditam que teve alguns (de outro site que eu posto) que disseram que eu escrevo parecido com o tio Rick? Pois é verdade. Não precioso dizer como eu pirei legalzinho de felicidade com isso né? Sempre tentei manter os personagens com as mesmas personalidades dos livros, pois foi isso que nos cativou e fez amar cada um deles, não é verdade?

Já até me disseram para eu escrever um livro. Loucura né? ^,^

Muito obrigada a todos que somente leram, aqueles que leram e comentaram... VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS *-*

Mais não pensem que eu só vim agradecer vocês não, o que é uma coisa muito importante, diga-se de passagem. Eu vi aqui para deixar um pequeno gostinho de "quero a segunda temporada". O nome da segunda temporada é...

Percy Jackson e a Espada Lendária.

**Aviso spolier sobre a segunda temporada abaixo, se não quiser não leia...**

Nessa nova temporada Percy e Annabeth vão ter que abrir mão de uma coisa que tanto amam para uma profecia se cumprir, mais barato eles não vão deixar isso passar. Podem aguardar momentos fortes com o nosso casal Percabeth (meu casal favorito *suspira de felicidade*)

Personagens novos (não para aqueles leitores que leram O Herói Perdido) vão aparecer, velhos inimigos vão aparecer acompanhados de novos e mais poderosos.

Não posso esquecer de falar do Nico e da Ashley (sabem nunca pensei que vocês fosse gostar tanto deles assim, principalmente da Ashley que é uma personagem original minha.). Não se preocupem muitas emoções vão envolver esses dois, uma que vai deixar nosso Caveirinha Junior (adorei que vocês gostaram desse apelido do Nico, e olha que eu já vi esse apelido em outras fics, então quer dizer que... Eu nem vou comentar mais nada agora ^,^) procurando por vingança, mas não se desesperem vocês ainda não sabem o porque dele querer vingança, então por favor, que ninguém tenha um ataque cardíaco.

Damon (acharam que eu não ia falar dele, não é?). O bebê mais fofinho vai ser muito importante nessa fic. Ele vai ser o motivo de muitas coisas estarem acontecendo nela. Sem falar que ele aprendeu a falar, que fofo *-* Estou adorando escrever essas cenas dele.

Vou parando por aqui, porque se não fica muito chato contar mais sobre a segunda temporada. Antes uma ultima informação. Quando eu for postar a segunda temporada uma semana antes eu vou lançar um tipo de trailer nessa fic (sabe, colocar algumas falas, alguns trechos do livro, opa me empolguei, alguns trechos da fic) para vocês saberem um pouco mais sobre a segunda temporada, mais assim como fiz na primeira vou fazer um vídeo para esse no qual eu vou por o link junto.

Xxx

Bom leitores lindos, espero que tenham gostado das pequenas noticias... Me digam o que acharam delas ^-^

Espero que logo nos veremos na próxima temporada...

De coração, muito obrigada a todos ... Bjs ^.^


	45. Percy Jackson & the Olympians  Legendar

Oi leitores lindos... Olha eu aqui, mais rápido do que vocês imaginaram não é? Sabem o que isso significa, não?^-^ Não consigo viver sem vocês então me virei de mil e um jeitos para escrever a segunda temporada logo...

É de sua importância que vejam o vídeo que eu fiz, ele trás informações importantes mesmo que não seja lá essas coisas...

Olha o link do vídeo aqui http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 02kz _ wctoAA

Bom, chega de falar, curtam esses pequenos trechos que eu pretendo colocar na segunda temporada...

Agora sim... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**Percy Jackson e a Espada Lendária**_

Uma vida tranquila para mortais é mais do que normal. Mais para semideuses tranquilidade não existe.

O mito da espada que ajudou a construir um reino, fez um rei justo em suas batalhas, sábio em suas escolhas. Um rei filho de um poderoso Deus que para ajudar seu filho lhe deu está maravilhosa espada.

Esse mito está de volta, mais real do que nunca. A espada esconde um segrego e grandes poderes que serão cobiçados por muitos, mas outros somente querem que aqueles que foram a procura dela voltem vivos.

Segredos, rituais, sacrifícios e muito mais em Percy Jackson e a Espada Lendária.

Ter um bebê em sua vida pode mudar muitas coisas e fazer você cometer loucuras.

– Nunca. – gritou Annabeth se pondo de pé. Me levantei junto com ela.

– Noi doi. – disse Damon rindo e batendo palminha.

– É garotão. Agora é só nos dois. – disse indo para o elevador.

Tenho que perguntar uma coisa. Porque as mulheres não param de olhar para um cara que esta com um bebê?

Serio gente. Nem dei se quer mais que cinco passos e um monte de mulheres, e alguns homens também mais deixa quieto, já nos olhavam. Algumas até falavam "Que cena linda" e coisa e tal do gênero.

Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o porquê do cara do filme Juntos Pelo Acaso sempre queria sair com a bebê. Antes eu achava que era mentira, mais agora é outra historia.

– Acho que vou perder minha namorada para o Damon, que é um bebê. Vê se pode. – comentou Karl fazendo todos nós rirmos.

– Não se preocupe, vou esperar ele pelo menos ter uns 17 anos antes de eu te largar para ficar com ele. – disse Vicky consolando o namorado, se isso for um consolo claro.

– Não. – falei trancando a porta e olhando nos olhos de Annabeth. – Eu não gosto disso.

– Somos dois então. – disse ela entrando no elevador.

– Que bebê lindo. – ela se aproximou mais e em um sobre salto fiquei em pé, não estava gostando dela, sentia isso. – Olhos lindos, azuis elétricos mais ele não é seu filho. Se ele fosse teria olhos verdes, ou cinzas como os da sua namorada. – disse convicta a mulher.

Gelei. Isso é muito sinistro. Como ela sabia disso tudo? Como ela sabia de Annabeth? E caramba, como ela sabia que Damon não era meu filho?

– Minha relação com você é profissional, já com Annabeth é pessoal então não confunda as coisa. Só estou te ajudando para ficar com ela, coloque isso na sua cabeça de caranguejo. – disse Luke caminhando em direção a uma cabana que ficava a mais ou menos uns dois quilômetros da praia.

– Não sinta pena dela. – disse Annabeth e eu fechei a cara. – Não li seus pensamentos, só suas expressões.

– Ok, mais porque tudo isso? Ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar na parte de assustar criancinhas. – falei olhando para a escada pensando em Damon.

– Nada de nomes, Percy. – relhou comigo. – Se for ela, garanto que eu mesma a mando para o Tártaro. – disse Annabeth ferozmente.

A única coisa que estragava essa imagem era que tinha duas pessoas lutando com espadas ferozmente um contra o outro. Fiquei espanto com os movimentos que os dois executavam. Cada golpe era muito preciso. Um pequeno deslize de qualquer um dos dois cometesse seria sua morte com certeza.

– Thalia. – falei surpreso.

– Mana. – disse Damon soltando seu brinquedo e esticando os braços para Thalia.

– Crianças nada, Quíron. – Annabeth falou se levantando, obvio me levantei junto com ela vai que ela tenta matar algum.

– Ecla. – disse Damon fazendo eu e Annabeth nos separarmos rindo.

Me aproximei do baú devagar e notei melhor os desenhos que tinham em volta dele. Eram pessoas com alguns escritos tatuados, que por estar em Grego logo consegui ler o que estava escrito.

Terra, Ar, Fogo e Agua. Os quatro elementos.

– Acha que vai escapar de mim assim? – perguntou.

– Hora, hora, hora se não é a mamãe mais linda do mundo. – disse uma voz grave e espero que ele não esteja falando da Annabeth, para o bem dele.

Olhei para o lado de onde vinha a voz e quase saquei contracorrente. Quase, porque na minha frente tinha um cara muito parecido com Luke.

– Venham, não podemos nos atrasar. – disse Quíron tentando parecer normal, ênfase no tentando.

– Profecia, certo. – disse ela olhando para ele. – Conta você. – disse ela dando uma cotovelada de leve nele.

– Por-porque eu? – perguntou ele gaguejando.

– A profecia foi para você. – retrucou ela. – Você conta.

– Na verdade foi para nós dois, a Rachel mesma que disse. – retrucou ele.

– Mais primeiramente primeiro ela olhou para você e depois para mim, então você conta. – disse ela apontando o dedo para ele.

– Podem por favor contar que profecia é essa. – pediu Annabeth olhando para os dois.

– Perdeu suas camisas havaianas, pai? – perguntei sorrindo.

– Para você ver o que uma mulher de opinião pode mudar em sua vida. – disse ele rindo e vindo me abraçar.

– _Até logo, irmãozinho. _

Irmãozinho?

Xxx

Então o que acharam de tudo isso? Não sei se ficou bom, tanto esses trechos quanto o vídeo que eu fiz. Espero as sinceras opiniões de vocês...

Agora *dando pulinhos de felicidade*, domingo ou segunda nos vemos na minha nova fic... Opa pera lá, não posso me esquecer de avisar vocês que eu não tenho mais aviso nem um ^,^ (Eu sei, eu sei, sou uma louca que fugiu do hospício, mais sou uma louca muito feliz)

Bjs e espero ver todos na minha nova fic... ^.^


End file.
